


Fall out, boy, so I can fall in (to you) (Chinese Translation)

by helenwen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Dark Peter, Dark Wade Wilson, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fuckbuddies, Hate to Love, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 109,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenwen/pseuds/helenwen
Summary: 死侍不停与Peter做爱而Peter……Peter不停纵容他。





	1. 第一章第一节

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fall out, boy, so i can fall in(to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837109) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



> 一开始阅读的时候我以为这会是一篇8万词的PWP，但我错了。阅读正文前请仔细阅读警告（英文的标签太多，我只挑可能踩雷的放，完整请点进原文网址）。虽然作者放了Dark Peter和Dark DP的标签，但我认为更贴近的理解是角色的阴暗面而非黑化。我个人很喜欢本文的PP和WW，虽然比起原作强调阴影面多了些，但仍然相当准确地把握了一些实质。但PP出轨是真的，不仅真还有特别糟糕的捉奸描写，提醒各位注意避雷。  
> 本文作者非常喜欢Fall Out Boy（翻闹小子/打倒男孩/出轨男孩，该乐队名称还致敬《辛普森一家》里放射人的助手辐射男孩，这里用“打倒男孩”作为译名），文中多处引用该乐队歌词，作者在开头给出了本文的配乐单，有兴趣/有条件的可以点进原文找（国内有墙我就不放链接了）。另外原文中PP和WW均有频繁引用歌词，我会在文末标注，建议有兴趣可去查找完整歌词，因为往往与人物心境/情节有关联。标题的意思可以从字面理解，出轨吧男孩，让我进入你（的心）。  
> 翻译原则上是人名不翻（Peter, Wade, etc.），但是称号会翻（幻视、钢铁侠、死侍等等）。

复仇者大厦的电影之夜通常是Peter一整个月里最精彩的部分。更准确的说法是：“我们刚拯救了纽约所以一起打开Netflix鬼混吧”[1]之夜——他喜欢这样叫。光是瘫坐下来享用他那份Tony的魔法厨房能在匆忙中提供的食物对他的两面人生来说就都仿佛是休假了：对上险些成真的超大规模天罚时新丁也只能待在家里，那样的混乱他也跟不上呀；至于功课，唔，他只得假装自己没作业也不用学习了；大学早就没法阻止外星人拦着他们的学生受教育了嘛。就这么一晚，Peter什么也不用担心。或许只要担心被身旁Tony不变的体重挤得缩在沙发上，或是被那群争论究竟轮到谁挑电影的家伙乱飞的流弹击中。

 

“绝杀是我打的。”Natasha冷静地说，手中牢牢抓着遥控器，Tony大屏幕的光标停在《卧虎藏龙》上。

 

“那跟谁选片一点关系也没有！”Clint反驳，挥着一盒破破烂烂的《铁巨人》[2]录像带。

 

Peter凑近Tony——他倒不用怎么动，Tony的胳膊就搂着他的肩膀——好奇地问：“你连录像带放映机都有吗？”

 

“自从那边的鸟头拒绝用数字资源库，我不得不搞一个。”Tony回答，夸张地翻了个白眼。

 

“事实上，Barton先生，我确信根据大家一致同意的名单，接下来该轮到的是Maximoff小姐。”幻视一边说，一边与Wanda走进屋，怀里堆着几大盆零食，更多的碗盘则漂浮在Wanda面前的红云上。

 

Natasha和Clint熟练地忽略了他，Wanda只是笑了笑，耸了耸肩，与Pietro一起帮幻视和Steve将怀里的零食盆摆上茶几。

 

“Naaat，”Clint哀嚎，“我不想在 _拯救了全城_ 以后还得 _读_ 上两个小时他妈的外语片。”

 

“喔，那还真是抱歉，”Natasha用那种让Peter期待得揪紧心脏、竖起耳朵的假懊悔口气说，“你把助听器丢在家里了？”

 

Peter的兜里嗡嗡震动，他拿出手机，解除闪烁的 _婶婶特急_ 振铃。

 

“我的——”Clint气得语无伦次，脸都红了。他将助听器从耳朵上扯开，弹了她一下，那玩意还从拳头缝里晃荡。

 

屋里爆发出一阵笑声，Peter趁着大家都分心的时候从Tony怀里溜出门，逃进走廊。他转了个弯，绕进一条没有开灯的长廊，一边将面具下半部拉起到鼻子上方，一边拨通了婶婶的电话。他仍未向复仇者们显露真容，也没有透露真名，他不知道自己这辈子会不会这样做。

 

“ _喂，_ _Peter,_ ”光是听见May婶婶沙哑的嗓音便让Peter内心的躁动平静下来，二十年来不变的安慰已经深深扎根在他的神经里，“ _我看新闻里又打起来了，你知道我很担心你住得离下城那么近。_ ”

 

“我懂，我懂。事实上那件事发生的时候我和几个朋友在一起，我们都很安全。现在正准备看电影，我只是想先和你打个招呼。”

 

“ _那就好，亲爱的。真高兴你没事，谢谢你的电话。_ ”她的声音里含着无奈，同样的语调Peter在他认识多年的所有人那里都听到过。显然外星人和险些成真的天灾只不过是他们这会儿对付的所有事情里的一件，它不会让其它问题少严重一点。他会爱死纽约的。

 

“我也很高兴你没事，”他说，并非敷衍。他总是害怕她像Ben伯父一样会遭遇什么，害怕他没能在场阻止。或者更加糟糕，怕他本可以阻止去没有去做。

 

“ _我这个老太太哪儿也不会去的，_ _Peter_ _，_ ”她大笑，笑声让他欣慰又悲伤。总有一天，她也会离开，不管是外星人还是大自然为之，她年纪越大，他就越担心那一天还不等他准备好就到来——倒不是说他这辈子能准备好失去她，“ _晚安，好好享受电影吧，爱你。_ ”

 

“我也爱你。”

 

Peter将电话塞回兜里，叹了口气，倚在墙上，用手指按住双眼。即便过了五年，维持双面人生和对May婶婶保密也不曾变得容易一些、轻松一些。若是他能吃饱睡足，或许会吧，但他从未有过那样的运气，以后可能也不会有。

 

一双大手突然抚上他的臀部，他的双眼猛然睁开，身体瞬间后仰，这一举动变成了一个小小的失误，他的脑袋砰地撞在了刚才靠着的墙上。

 

“小心点，baby boy[3]。咱可不想伤到你那颗漂亮的小脑袋。”

 

“恶，是你啊。”死侍低头看他，凑得近了些，把他俩的身体紧贴在一起。Peter双手抱胸，努力让两人之间恢复一点点距离，更努力地忽略死侍的大拇指描摹他髋骨的线条时燎起的火花，“你怎么会在这里？你不是应该在埃及执行两个月保镖任务什么的吗？”而他的蜘蛛感应为什么又没警示他死侍的存在，一如往常？

 

死侍夸张地吸了口气。“Baby boy！”他像鸽子一样柔声惊呼，Peter翻了个白眼，“你记得！”

 

“我写在日程表上这样就知道能有多长的假了。”他反驳。在此之前他今晚一直过得不错，尤其是期盼着某个雇佣兵离得远远的就没办法毁掉这夜。

 

“噢，你心情不好吗？”死侍挨得更近了，宽阔的胸膛抵住Peter交叠的双臂，几乎在强迫他松开手。他绷紧肌肉，不愿松开。

 

“我现在是了。 _你怎么会在这里？_ ”

 

死侍撅起嘴，稍许站直了身体，终于不再压制他的胳膊，但这也让他的臀部贴上了Peter。那人已经硬了，他的家伙无比坚实地抵着小腹、使得肌肤都变暖了的感觉却只是令Peter更加愤怒。“好嘛——，”死侍拖长了调子，用膝盖撞开Peter的腿，把他自己的大腿挤进去，“这个保镖的活儿真——的好无聊我又真——的好想你所以我就回家看你啦。回来刚巧来得及望见你今天超酷地在下城踢了一圈屁股，我就没忍住一直盯着你的屁股看。结果我全身都热血沸腾，好想吃甜蜜蜜的肉桂包啊。”死侍的面具仍然完好，但Peter能看见氨纶下咧开的笑容。

 

“复仇者就在走廊那头，死侍。都在等我回去。”Peter放开胳膊，将死侍从身前推开，转身要走，“我没时间做这个。”

 

他 _早知道_ 不该背对死侍，但情绪的激荡显然洗去了理性思维。片刻后，他为这个错误付出了代价，一双他虽不愿却不得不过分熟悉的手臂环住了腰，不让他转过通往相邻走廊并最终能让他出现在复仇者视线范围内的拐角。他们对死侍有着与Peter如出一辙的厌恶，本能够阻止他现下已经能看见要怎样坍塌的多米诺骨牌落下。他在死侍的怀中僵住，一枚下巴钩住他的肩头，男人面具的布料也无法阻止那灼热的吐息击中他敏感的耳朵。

 

“我抓住你了。你许诺的。”死侍提醒Peter，戴着手套的指尖刚刚好探进Peter紧身裤的腰带，掠过隐藏在底下那簇短而卷曲的毛发，让他的脊椎战栗得越发厉害，“ _我_ 也保证我会很快。我会很安静。安静得不得了。你还没反应过来就能回去，你那性感的刚刚被操过的样子能安安稳稳地全藏在制服底下。”

 

“你让我恶心[4]。”Peter冷冷地说，但当大些的男人稍向后退，刚好够将Peter重新翻过身，并把他按在墙上时，他没有反抗。

 

“那可不是‘不要’，小糖包，”死侍指出，一边将Peter的长裤拉到他赤裸的臀部下——在制服底下穿内衣是不可能的，那些布料已经太过暴露，内衣的线条只会显得很蠢。死侍单手按住一边臀瓣，将Peter踮着脚尖向前托起，又让他重新脚跟着地，“我连润滑油都带了——”死侍的手指刺入Peter的臀缝间，突然闭上了嘴，Peter才记起那里有什么，不由咬紧牙关。

 

“这个肛塞是怎么回事，baby boy？”死侍问，声音倏忽间比之前还要低了。这低沉的音阶似乎只在他操干Peter时才会出现，即便 _那_ 在之前只发生过寥寥几次，Peter仍因听到——因 _记起——_ 打了个寒噤。

 

Peter别开脸，拒绝与男人眼神相触，即便通过面具也不行，他只盼着这次遭遇快点 _完事_ 。“每次都让你扩张我太不方便了。”并且也很疼，尤其是第一次和第二次，死侍拼命想进去，而Peter拼命想让一切结束。因此在第三次之前，Peter决心戴上肛塞，那东西能让他稍微打开些，于是以后的邂逅也能结束得快些、没那么痛些。当死侍第三次抓到他时，他的直觉被证明是正确的，当时Peter刚刚结束这份工作，他发现不需要前戏能让他们的交流时间缩短一半。

 

“说得通。”死侍用一种令Peter神经紧张的和蔼语气赞同。随即他开始拉住肛塞的底部，缓缓将之抽出peter的身体，Peter的五指扣住死侍的小臂，不是为推开他，只是为了抵挡刺痛。无视那缓慢的灼意，他已经感到自己硬了，可以预见到即将达到的既令人憎恶又满足的高潮，“可是我都有一个月没回来了。你有让别人进来这里吗，baby boy？”

 

“没有。”Peter咬着牙说，收紧了食指，肛塞最粗大的部分将他后面撑开，然后弹出去，“只是习惯了。我没有多想。”那正是他们的 _‘关系’_ 里最让Peter困扰的部分。为什么每次死侍一靠近，Peter好像就会把他的大脑和理智抛到门外呢？为什么Peter逃不开他恶心、变态的重力？

 

“注意：嗑死侍可能形成习惯所以要保证小剂量服用哦，”死侍说着，俯下身，手臂钩住Peter的双膝，将他托起，Peter制服后背的氨纶令他轻而易举地向上滑。刹那间改变的高度使得Peter抱住死侍的后脑，攥紧了男人的面具。

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/c352d9faddcc802a01da8304cc34c039/tumblr_ouvny2bpTM1tgkvg0o1_500.jpg>

 

“你哪有什么‘小剂量’可言，”Peter嘟囔。死侍像一阵旋风，卷走了他路上的所有东西，又把一切碾成碎片吐回来。他比生活本身还要庞大，且是以最糟糕的形式，他的身体也同理。

 

“噢，你说了最甜的情话，baby boy。”死侍将Peter一边脚踝搭在肩上，向下伸出手。

 

拉链的声音令Peter打了个哆嗦，他往后偏头，这样就不用看着死侍了。他已经知道自己不被允许保持那个姿势，但到时候再说吧。片刻后，他能听见死侍润滑自己的泽泽水声，一时间，走廊那头的派对声变得特别嘈杂。逻辑上他知道复仇者们并没放大嗓门，死侍也没让两人离那里更近，是Peter变得特别在意他们眼下有多暴露。他的任何一位同事，无论男女，他所尊敬钦佩的同事，都能那么那么轻易地走进长廊，发现他正被一个他所厌恶的男人操干，一个他们都厌恶的男人。

 

“死侍——不唔！”他的抗议来得太迟，夭折在了唇边——死侍不加警告便一鼓作气推入他的身体，直到Peter被他整个刺穿。他真希望他能说是因为这个体位才让他觉得雇佣兵将他塞得满到受不了，但Peter清清楚楚地知道那都是因为死侍。男人的阴茎是怪兽级别的，既粗 _且_ 长，是那种黄片明星会有尺寸控爱到流口水性爱商店会卖一样大小假阳具的类型。

 

“怎么，baby boy？”死侍的两只手握住Peter的腰向下按，臀部则往上顶，仿佛还要将他自己埋得更深，哪怕Peter能感到他已经全部插了进去。他也能分明地感觉到死侍阴茎因伤疤而崎岖不平的质感。死侍太大了，每一次移动都让疤痕摩挲Peter的前列腺，令兴奋的刺痒涌上脊骨。

 

他花了一小会才组织好语言，起初的抗议已经荡然无存。这会抗议也全无意义了，但那不等于他没有别的话要强调，“首先，你是不是没戴套？”

 

“当然没有，”死侍回答，活泼得让Peter恼火。即便在他边戳刺边将Peter几乎整个从阴茎上抬起，而后重又按下时，他仍保持着那副腔调，“我们不可能因为对方得病的，傻宝贝。”

 

“才不是因为那个呢，你这个白痴，”Peter嘶声说，被死侍的一次戳弄震动下巴，险些咬掉舌头，“你是打算拔出去吗？因为你别想射在我里面留我收拾烂摊子。”

 

“呸，门都没有，我可爱的吐唾沫的小蜘蛛。你的肛塞就是用来干这个的呀！”

 

Peter张开嘴，又闭上。张开，闭上。“我，恨，你。”有那么电光火石的一秒身体的每一根纤维都能感受到这句话。

 

“我知道，baby boy，”死侍的声音失了轻快，Peter一点也不觉得愧疚，但男人的臀部却未失去节奏或是强力，而Peter已经能感到高潮在腹部缓缓聚积。每当死侍的阴茎擦过他的前列腺，灼烫的火花便会燃着，他在心里敦促身体再快些。

 

“其次，不许再那么叫我，”Peter说，终于记起他确实有第二点要说，“我讨厌那个昵称。”他讨厌死侍总那样怀着深情和喜爱念叨，他讨厌每次听到的时候腹中总会奇异地跃动。

 

“你想要什么都好，Petey。”

 

Peter的心跳到了嗓子眼，他僵住了，鼻尖狠狠吸了一口气。“别——”话语和呼吸一同卡在了喉咙里，整个世界恍惚间模糊褪色。

 

“坏孩子。别抓狂，”死侍责备，Peter意识到雇佣兵甚至没有停止操干，臀部仍然稳定而确信。

 

“JARVIS——”他再次尝试，恐慌在死侍打断他时催动了肾上腺素。

 

“滚蛋啦！”

 

Peter的头开始昏眩，他突然觉得很晕，“什么？”

 

“噗呲！坏啦！挂掉啦！”死侍兴高采烈地用坚实的戳刺强调每一个词，一边转动Peter好令每一击都对准他的前列腺，流过脊柱的刺痒变成白热的火花。尽管不小心被吓了一跳，Peter越发激烈的快感没有消退，他被困在两人之间的阴茎也没有一点软化。

 

“你不能就这么…… _关掉_ JARVIS？”Peter告诉他，但出口的更像一句疑问。

 

“哦，可我关了呀，baby boy。只关了这条走廊，只为了你。”死侍回答，将Peter的另一只脚踵也搭在肩头。这让Peter整个人对折，死侍的阴茎则因此直接碰到他的前列腺，下一次冲刺使他的视野都模糊了。

 

“唔嗯！”他哼叫，攥着死侍后脑的指节变得青白。

 

“嘘，”死侍耳语，抬手将自己的面具卷到鼻子上，露出仍令Peter作呕的皮肤，“要偷偷摸摸的啊，是不是？”而后他倾身，亲吻了Peter。

 

死侍亲吻就像他做爱：强力、快速、风卷残云。混合着一样强力的戳刺，让Peter头晕目眩，喘不上气。死侍亲吻起来就像不用呼吸，但或许他能如此只是因为偷走了Peter的氧气。压倒这一切的，是他尝起来像死亡，一如既往——也一如既往，Peter纳罕他尝到的是不是他自己的死亡[5]。死侍是个雇佣兵，只因为他们是炮友不等于某一天他不会在他的目标名单上。

 

“操，baby boy，如果我还能做梦，那也是你嘴唇的形状[6]。”死侍喃喃。

 

这句话有够古怪，把Peter从亲吻中拖了出来，让他脸向后退开。这句话中有些部分听起来熟……“你刚才是他妈的在还在我身体里的时候引用了一句打倒男孩的歌词吗？”

 

“他们是咱俩的乐队，baby boy！”死侍道，一只手蠕动到他俩之间，滑进Peter的紧身裤，拽出他硬过头的阴茎。 _总算……_ 光是那一点儿刺激或许都够让他射了——要不是死侍刻意用手握紧Peter阴茎根部，压制住他的高潮。

 

“Jesus Christ，不他们可不是。”Peter呻吟。他今天可没这个耐心。话说回来，不管哪天他都没有，起码不是对神经兮兮的雇佣兵。

 

“哦天他们绝对是，不管哪——个方面都是，”死侍 _没完没了_ 地争论。Peter不敢相信他们竟然在讨论这种事，尤其是在这个时候，“瞧，你是美国美人……我嘛是个外国精神病[7]……完全对得上！”

 

“那句才不是——”Peter正要争辩，才意识到自己正在复仇者大厦里距离所有朋友一条走廊的地方被不停捣在墙上，而他却真的准备纠正这位“非情人”歌词，“天杀的，闭上嘴快点。”相反，他说。

 

“长官，是，长官！”死侍低吼，然后用没握住Peter阴茎的手他妈的敬了个礼。老天，Peter真恨他。要不是性爱爽到他头晕目眩的话……

 

死侍调整了握住Peter阴茎的拳头，另一只手重新回到Peter腰际，一边将Peter向下按，一边以凶猛的高速在他体内冲刺。肋骨那里传来一闪即逝的疼痛，大腿上的肌肉因被拉伸成这样不寻常的姿势太久发出抗议，但死侍用阴茎猛捣Peter前列腺的野蛮方式荫蔽了他的思想。每一次撞击都像闪电穿透脊椎，向外飞射直达足尖与指端，唯一阻止他射精的便是环住阴茎的皮手套。

 

“让我射。”他喘息出声，双眼紧闭抵挡快感，仿佛将世界屏蔽在外能把无穷无尽的感官浪潮减到最小。

 

“你知道该说什么，baby boy，”死侍说，Peter抱住死侍后脑的手指在痉挛。他不想说。一个字也不想。

 

“快让我射。”他命令，嗓音粗哑而冷厉。出口的几个字意外地大声，他忽然醒觉死侍的睾丸拍打他屁股的声音有多么响亮。怎么可能还没人发现他们？他们多久就会被发现？等大家不可避免地撞见Peter最大的耻辱时会怎么想呢？

 

“来嘛，baby boy。让我听见我想听的。我知道你能做到。”死侍哄劝。揽着Peter腰的手收得更紧，他的节奏不知怎么的越发快速，而Peter还以为他不可能更快。死侍没有超能力也没有超速度之类的东西，但有时候他仿佛是有的，仿佛什么都能做到。

 

Peter倚着墙，来回摆动头颅，他在拒绝，然而高潮在腹股沟盘聚，那是渴望，是烧灼的 _欲求_ ，忽视不了多久就要缴械投降的欲求。他憎恨这样。憎恨一切。他祈祷能重返过去，阻止放任自流的自己，如是他就永远不必知道被死侍操干的滋味——知道渴望他憎恨渴望的东西的滋味，“求求你，让我射吧……Wade。”

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/eb4618bf90b6d988c92a837b7286900e/tumblr_ouvny2bpTM1tgkvg0o2_500.jpg>

 

“乖孩子。”死侍沙哑了嗓音，放松了对Peter阴茎的桎梏，开始伴着他戳刺的韵律捋弄他。

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/72b99b43a47fb43d226d6040487ecf0f/tumblr_ouvny2bpTM1tgkvg0o3_500.jpg>

 

勃起被包覆皮革的手套弄不到五次便足令腹部的柴堆爆炸，当终于达到顶点，他颤巍巍地吸了一口气。死侍吻了他，将尖叫吞吃入腹，以免他毁了四周的寂静，惊动一群复仇者。瞬息间世界消失了，同时又恍惚变成黑白，那是他在死侍伺伏的手中脉动。他能感到咬噬着体内雄壮的肌肉在痉挛，恰是那雄壮在他当中碾磨，无休止地刮擦他的前列腺——另一个男人也射了出来。

 

有那么一刻，他以为自己就要昏厥了，但紧接着死侍舒展身体，将Peter从他的阴茎上托起，刚好能舒缓他前列腺的压力。Peter努力重拾支离破碎的理智，他的呼吸声在自己耳中听来也是粗粝的，当他从死侍肩头放下双腿以松弛紧绷的腿筋，他的腿抖得厉害。

 

“放我下来。”他勉力说，还不及确认自己有没有力气站住就脱口而出。

 

“一——秒钟，”死侍拉着长调，以令人发痛的缓慢抽出阴茎，在Peter体内制造出一片可鄙的虚空——令他既想马上填满又想永远空虚下去。男人的阴茎一经解放，某样远没那么柔软、也冰冷得多的东西便被推入，堵住了他体内向外渗的精液。Peter花了太长时间才回忆起死侍从他身体里拔出的肛塞。

 

他被慢慢放下，靠墙壁支撑柱颤抖的四肢，死侍默然无声为他抚平制服。手指钩住面具下沿，他抬起下巴让面具更容易被拉下，死侍又吻了他，这回更慢，也更深。Peter不得不用虚软的十指环住死侍长刀的背带才能保持直立，雇佣兵在他口中攻城略地，直至他无法呼吸，大些的男人沉重的躯体将他结结实实地钉在墙上。

 

待死侍终于后撤，Peter已经无意识地试图追随他的唇，如果眼下有力气，他差点要给自己一拳了。可死侍只是退了几毫米，刚够在Peter唇边低语而不至令他们肌肤相亲。这或许是唯一阻止Peter瘫倒在地的东西。

 

“感谢招待，Petey小甜饼，”他露齿一笑，埋下头蜻蜓点水般掠下一吻，“回头见。”他说着，第三次亲吻Peter。不知怎么的，这个吻既显得太短，又似太长。然后他再度抬起头，将Peter的面罩拉回脸上，向后退了几步，熔化进连Peter的视线也无法穿透的漆黑走廊。这就很古怪了，因为大厦里所有灯光都是感应和——

 

世界在周围改换，过了一分钟他才意识到自己正贴着墙向一侧下滑，没有死侍扶着连自身的体重都支撑不住了。他没反应过来这为何是个坏主意，直到屁股跌在地板上，被遗忘的肛塞顶住饱受蹂躏的前列腺，令他发出疼痛的嘶声，猛地弯下腰。这么说没有死侍他不仅站都站不住，还不再能从屁股里‘不够满’的糟糕感觉中分散注意力。

 

Peter将脸埋进双手，透过面罩揉搓双眼和额头，他的颅骨中隐隐作痛。

 

“JESUS CHRIST小蜘蛛你到底干嘛去了要这么久？[8]”隔壁走廊里的责问声吓了Peter一跳，意识到那声音越靠越近，他手忙脚乱地站起来，险些因仍然虚弱的双腿拒绝站直又摔回去，差点来不及在Tony转过墙角前平复呼吸。

 

“搞什么鬼，孩子，在这里睡着了还是怎么的？”Tony皱起眉头，抱着臂问。还不等Peter回答就放松胳膊，“而且灯都没亮又是什么鬼？JARVIS？”

 

回应来自Tony刚刚经过的走廊，而不是他们所在的这条，“有事，先生？”

 

“为什么这条走廊的灯不启动？这么说来，你怎么也没有？”

 

短暂的停顿。“看来我似乎在这条走廊被禁用了，先生。你要我重新启用吗？”

 

“什么鬼？”Tony咕哝，掏出电话，“对，就这么办。你他妈究竟怎么被禁用的？”

 

“我不知道，先生。”

 

 _“滚蛋啦！”——“噗呲！坏啦！挂掉啦！”——“哦，可我关了呀，只关了这条走廊，只为了你。”_ Christ，死侍还真的关掉了JARVIS。

 

Peter起身绕过Tony，想溜回派对，可Tony的怒瞪刚巧转向他。“是你在捣蛋，蛛网男孩？”他指责。

 

Peter举起两只手：“我可没做。”

 

Tony整整盯了他漫长的一分钟，直到走廊重新亮起灯光。Peter情不自禁地怒视死侍离开的方向，半是相信他在骤然明亮的光线里看见了雇佣兵鬼鬼祟祟的身影，可走廊空无一物。没有一丝痕迹显示有别人曾在场。

 

当他掉转头面对Tony，一瞬间男人的眼睛眯得更细了，旋即他的表情像开关一样飞速地变成了坏笑。“随便吧，等会我再解决。现在快来，我们都等着呢。唔，我们大多数人。Barton一直噘嘴生闷气，Romanoff倒是在庆功。”年长的男人一条胳膊搂住他的肩膀，揽着他走过长廊。每一步，Peter都比死侍勾引他之前更清晰地感觉到肛塞在体内移动。不仅如此，他还能感到被如此粗暴地索取后萦绕不去的疼痛。

 

回到房间时，几乎所有人都爆发出一阵欢呼，就连Natasha也在微笑，她的目光在他身上徘徊得过分久，让他不安。当他重新蜷在沙发上Tony胳膊底下，那感觉越发强烈，变成了下身隐隐的灼痛。他的整个身体都在发热，可脸颊简直是要 _烧起来了_ 。尽管他想和大家一起大快朵颐，他的胃却在翻腾。他害怕若是揭开面罩，所有人都能看见他的脸颊有多红，又是被怎样彻底地亲吻过。因此Peter没能享受他一开始以为会有的休闲夜晚，而是在接下来整部电影的时间里都紧张地缩成一团，因想到正坐在整群他最为尊敬的同事当中，只有一层薄薄的氨纶藏起堵住满满死侍精液的肛塞而羞耻地半硬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:  
> [1] “我们刚拯救了纽约所以一起打开Netflix鬼混吧”：原文Netflix and Chill是网络用语，除了字面意义上的一起在Netflix上看电影，还有性暗示意味。  
> [2]铁巨人：99年科幻动画电影。  
> [3]Baby boy：这个称呼翻译成中文有种奇怪的违和感，保留原文了，后文同。  
> [4]你让我恶心：化用自P!nk的You Make Me Sick。  
> [5]压倒这一切的，是他尝起来像死亡，一如既往——也一如既往，Peter纳罕他尝到的是不是他自己的死亡：化用自MsMr的Bones，原歌词是Kissing death and losing my breath （亲吻死亡，无法喘息）。  
> [6]如果我还能做梦，那也是你嘴唇的形状：化用自打倒男孩的American Beauty/ American Psycho，原句是I wish I dreamt in the shape of your mouth（我希望在你嘴唇的形状里做梦）  
> [7] 你是美国美人……我嘛是个外国精神病：同样化用自打倒男孩的American Beauty/ American Psycho，原歌词是She’s an American beauty, I’m an American psycho（她是美国美人，我是美国精神病）。WW作了一点改动——鉴于他是个加拿大人。  
> [8] JESUS CHRIST小蜘蛛你到底干嘛去了要这么久？：此处全大写。


	2. 第一章第二节

“喔噢，咱这是在跟踪谁吗？”

 

Peter _讨厌_ 死侍，尤其 _讨厌_ 他的蜘蛛感应不知怎么的不会警告他死侍的存在。他甚至不知道那男人在他上方的屋顶上站了多久。

 

“如果你对那一款感兴趣，她是蛮可爱的。不过你的屁股可比她棒多啦。”

 

Peter已经攀附在一条窄巷里被笼罩在午后阴影中的侧墙上半个小时了，他在等。此前他还愿意在嫌疑人行动前等待必要的时间，可这会儿想到不得不听死侍在头顶叽里呱啦，这个下午突然不可思议地漫长起来。

 

“倒不是说跟你有什么关系，但她是我目前一项调查的对象。”Peter终于下定决心，希望答案能阻止死侍继续聒噪。他想多了。

 

“噢噢，小蜘蛛听起来真是专业——”

 

Peter叹了口气，向倒霉的一天投降认命。

 

“她给你脸色瞧了，小蜘蛛？你就迷那种东西，对吧？我可以帮忙。我会吸你的老二，让你爽到连爽字怎么写都忘掉。”

 

“你—— _什么？_ ”死侍一直有点变态，他没完没了地调戏Peter，一有机会就赞美他的屁股，但这可算是达到了新高，且完全出乎意料。

 

“我。想吸。你的。老二。”死侍更加清楚地陈述，声音简直像在窄巷中回响，让Peter打了个哆嗦。

 

“你知道我讨厌你，对吧？”他问，仍未从街对面餐馆里的女人身上移开视线。反正他也不可能把死侍说的任何一个字当真。老天爷，那男人还跟自己说话呢。别管愿不愿意，Peter都已经因为不幸成为死侍的关注对象听够了‘对话框’的事。“我是说，没开玩笑。我正经 _讨厌_ 你。每次你在我旁边打转我都觉得很烦。”

 

“哦对啊，我灰常明白不过——”古怪的声音传来，像金属刮擦石头，随即一片阴影吊在爪钩上落在他面前。穿着长靴的双脚砰地蹬在Peter臀部两侧的石壁上，将面对着他的身体从墙上支起，“嗨，baby boy，感觉如何？”

 

死侍全身上下是满当当的腱子肉、皮革和武器，他轻轻松松就是Peter两倍大。高中时期他这样的人光因为体格就会令Peter害怕，只要在旁就会让他不安。正是他这般体型的人在高中 _欺负_ Peter。然而，尽管Peter觉得死侍很烦，男人在他心里却绝非校霸之流。何况现在纯论‘力量’，Peter可以毫不费劲地打败他。可还是……死侍的块头，尤其是男人挨着他的时候——在此是与他面对面的时候——都让他感觉微妙，仿佛若死侍设法将他按在地上，他便会无力反抗。

 

“好吧，首先，你挡住我的视线了，”Peter回答，试图搞清楚怎样在不触碰死侍的情况下让他从身前挪开。他正用指尖和脚后跟攀着建筑，这姿势起跳一流，防御却不合时宜，“其次，我还是不明白为什么我在不喜欢你上都说得这么直接了，你还总是缠着我？”

 

死侍的表情垮了下来，他一只手按住心脏：“心好痛，baby boy。”

 

“我故意的。”Peter简短地说，耐心已经快消磨殆尽。

 

“他说，他说，他说，‘你怎么不去死？’[9]”死侍唱着歌，弯曲膝盖，让身体越加靠近Peter，向他的两腿之间。

 

“他，事实上， _没_ 这么说，”Peter回答，向后仰远离死侍。死侍只是越凑越紧，直到Peter的背黏在墙上，而死侍只差毫厘便能完全贴住他。Peter仍可轻易感觉到他的热度，心脏在胸腔里越跳越快，“你又能从中得到什么呢？”

 

死侍向他露出一个古怪的表情：“我不知道你有过怎样的性生活，baby boy——”

 

“什么也没有。”Peter几不可闻地咕哝，可死侍的坏笑告诉他男人还是听到了。

 

“可是有时候能吸一只小鸡鸡很赞的。大鸡鸡也行。中号鸡鸡同理。”Peter翻了个白眼。“虽然你 _真的_ 不喜欢我，可是我 _真的_ 很喜欢你，我只想让你爽到。尤其是在你没有性生活的情况下。我只想给你这辈子最棒的口活儿，然后吞下你的高潮。”

 

Peter惊觉自己正向死侍俯身，仿佛被那些话缓缓吸引，他猛地畏缩，那东西是他意想之外的甜蜜，到了又出乎意料地粗俗。

 

“你真恶心。”Peter厉声说，也恶心自己曾短暂地为死侍的话失神。他重新倚向墙壁，让身体紧贴住表面，离死侍尽可能地远。然而事与愿违，因为死侍刚巧弯着膝盖，一直凑近，直到几乎跨坐在Peter腰上。

 

“是啊，我知道的，baby boy，但我 _保证_ 给你前无古人后无来者的 _顶赞_ 口活儿。担保做到。”死侍话说到一半Peter就开始摇头。说什么也别指望他让男人的嘴靠近他的老二半步，“要是 _不知道怎么回事_ ，你 _不_ 喜欢，我再——也不骚扰你如何？”

 

_那_ 倒是让Peter顿了顿。“你认真的？”死侍热切地点头。“如果我不喜欢你的口活，你就再也不来烦我？再也不偷偷跟着我，不摸我屁股，不说令人毛骨悚然的话？”

 

“全对，小蜘蛛！”

 

这……几乎值当了。不， _实际_ 就是值当的。过去几年来死侍一直让他如鲠在喉。若Peter能阻止他杀人，他在打架的时候倒很趁手，可除此之外……他简直是Peter每周都得对付的烦心事。即便就那么一丁点，能从生命里再也没有死侍得到些许安慰对Peter来说也很有用处。

 

“……好吧。”

 

Peter没在听的时候一直语无伦次的死侍突然被掐断了声音，“他刚刚是说了‘好吧’吗？还是我想象出来的？你刚刚是说了‘好吧’吗，小蜘蛛？”

 

尽管同意了，惊恐却已经在腹中攀升，但他没有食言：“是啊，我说了。”

 

死侍凝视了他漫长的一分钟，随后他突然抱住Peter的腰，将他扛在一边肩膀上，Peter被吓着了，脸险些被一只长刀的刀柄戳中。

 

“你他妈的干什么？”当一只手滑到他的屁股上，将他摁在原地，他咬紧了牙。死侍的指尖离他的股缝有点近过了头，并且看来正慢慢往里钻。

 

“好——啦，”两人开始沿着墙侧回升，死侍拖着长音，“我确定以及肯定你不会让我在这里给你吹喇叭的所以我要把咱俩搞到天顶上去！”

 

Peter单手揉了揉眼睛，马上开始后悔他的决定，且能感到颅后隐隐的头痛。他无视了死侍，听凭男人爬过屋顶边缘，尽管肩头扛着Peter动作仍敏捷得吓人。两只大手环住他的腰，他讨厌那双手的宽厚和力道令他胃里神经质地发颤。

 

死侍扑通一声把他放在屋檐边上，然后立刻跪在Peter双腿之间，后者被吓了一跳。“喔喔喔搞什么鬼？”他托辞，两只手抵住正慢慢下沉的死侍的肩。男人宽阔的双肩将Peter的双腿分得大开以留出位置，这让他感到脆弱，腮边火烧火燎。

 

“啥意思？”死侍问，抬头看他，手指已经钩住Peter紧身裤的腰带。

 

Peter张开嘴要回答，但实在找不到话可说。他收回手，头转向一边。随着长裤被拉下，刚好够穿着手套的双手掏出他半硬的阴茎，他被羞耻吞没。

 

“喔噢，小蜘蛛！你已经硬了哟~”Peter险险咽下那句就要脱口而出的 _‘你以为都是谁的错？’_ ，差点让死侍意识到他能让Peter动摇到怎样的地步。“唔，还很漂亮呢。天，我能吸上你一整天。我打赌你的另一边也一样漂亮。”

 

皮革贴在阴茎上的感觉那样陌生，那与众不同的材质，还有来自死侍体温的暖意。它光滑而古怪，令他战栗，并在死侍松松的掌握中又稍硬了一点，他的十指蜷曲，紧扣住屋檐。他憎恨自己这么快就有那么一些硬了，他更恨自己的兴奋是因为死侍身体有着特别的吸引力。

 

眼角余光中，Peter瞥见死侍将面具揭开到鼻子上方，他小心地不去看。以前他曾见过一次死侍的皮肤，那回是雇佣兵趁他吃饭的时候偷袭，还顺走了点Peter的食物，他不觉得自己能忍受看见那样的肌肤包裹住他的老二。死侍开始用气声喃喃，Peter过了一秒才辨认出他在说什么。

 

“主啊，感谢你赐予我这份礼物和——”

 

Peter的脸颊烫得像着了火，他死死咬住牙：“如果你不认真点，我就要——”

 

“哦，baby boy，”死侍打断，他的声音是Peter从未听过的深沉，立刻使Peter闭了嘴，带来一阵流下脊椎的战栗。那双光滑而平贴在他肋骨上的手坚实、稳固、不屈不挠，带着近乎疼痛的激烈将他向前拖拽，直至他几乎不再挨着房檐，“我从未如此认真。我要让你弯折让你破碎，而你会爱上那每一秒[10]。”

 

就算Peter能找到话来回答这样的承诺，他也没时间说出口了。死侍吸吮得太急，让Peter的眼球翻回脑后，双膝死死钳住男人的肋骨，喉头挤出喑哑的呻吟。倒不是说Peter还是雏儿——不，几个月前刚上大学时他就解决了这个问题——是死侍太过 _出色_ 。光是让那湿润的热度紧紧包裹住他就令他失去了理智……

 

Peter几乎没过一秒就在死侍口中、在双唇环绕的坚实压力和抽吸下完全勃起。男人的舌头一刻没停地在他的尖端和脊线间游弋，死侍将他吞得那么深，Peter甚至能感觉到男人的鼻子抵在皮肤上，喉咙的肌肉在他周围收缩。死侍第一次含着他吞咽时，Peter在他头顶蜷缩，手掌握住的石沿开始因指尖的按压破碎。

 

抱着他肋骨的手收得更紧，将他向后推，直至Peter挨到了壁架。壁架很浅，刚够让Peter的头和肩都无依无着地悬在半空中。虽然Peter讨厌死侍，也能清楚地看见他与地面隔着多少层，他却知道纵使他不用手指死命抠住壁架或是用膝盖环住死侍的肋骨，男人也绝不会让他摔下去。这不是很讽刺吗：能相信一个他讨厌的雇佣兵不会杀了他？他憎恨对死侍抱有哪怕一点点信任的自己。甚至于当一只抱住他胸廓的手消失，另一只则滑下腰窝固定住他时，他也没感到胸中生出一星半点的恐慌。

 

一只滑溜溜的手指往他的屁股里蠕动去，那地方 _在此之前_ 都保持着完璧无瑕，可Peter唯一能做的就是颤抖着、吸着气将臀部往下推。沉沉按在胸骨上的手拒绝让步，插入他体内的手指擦过前列腺，包围住阴茎的嘴用力吸着敏感的龟头，令Peter在粗糙的石板上狂乱扭动。他自己的喘息声在耳中听来也显得粗粝，连死侍吸吮他的泥泞声响也显得遥远。他想一只手捂住嘴，但他受不了放开陷进掌心的屋檐，那东西仍因压强缓缓崩裂。

 

蓦地，死侍变得更加苛刻，开始在Peter的阴茎上来回操弄他的嘴，一边坚持不懈地摩擦Peter的前列腺。周遭的一切在Peter的视网膜后方变成炫白。高潮即将到来的预感急速攀升，在全身飞驰，让他在死侍手中挣扎，让他的身体在须臾间从灰烬变成篝火，快得令他头昏目眩。只消现在敏感内壁里的手指稳稳一按，Peter便射了，世界在耳畔呼啸。死侍甚至没有放开他的老二，只是每当他似乎要结束射精时都会继续吞咽他，像是试图把Peter的脑浆从阴茎里吸出来。

 

终于，Peter再也受不了了，他想出声抗议，但发出的只是一声悲惨的呜咽。不过，这看来就足够了，因为死侍慢慢地吐出他，将他潮湿而柔软的阴茎留在轻暖的微风里，那混杂着“冷”与“热”的奇异感觉使他再度浑身颤抖。按住胸膛的手消失了，另一只托起他的后脑，将他拉成坐姿，而后不见的那只胳膊环住腰，把他从房檐拉回到屋顶的地板上。死侍的面庞在视野中浮浮沉沉，Peter倦倦地眨着眼，心不在焉地想让那张脸清晰些。

 

“我跟你说什么来着？”死侍在说，面具已经被拉下，藏住了他的皮肤，“这辈子最棒的口交，对吧？”

 

Peter混沌地点点头。“是啊，”他的大脑正零零星星地重新上线，这话一出口他就知道说错了，但他记不起是为什么。

 

“赞，”死侍咧嘴一笑，“我也觉得你是我这辈子做过的最棒的口交。简直是天作之合。最佳拍档。”嘟嘟声打断了死侍的话头，Peter很庆幸，因为就算他没从过度激烈的性爱休克中恢复，要跟上死侍也够困难的，“呃，我讨厌干完就跑，小蜘蛛，可是我要迟到了。呃，我顺路过来说‘你好’的时候就迟到了，不过值得。我们得抽空再来一次！”他像火箭炮一般兴高采烈地说着，站起身，铁塔似地矗立在Peter面前，挡住了落日，“下一回，我要把你吃干抹净，让你尖叫，保证。”

 

他向Peter挥挥手，倒退着小跑穿过屋顶，并在抵达房檐前转身一跃而下。Peter等待听见死侍落地的声响，但什么也没有。最终他放弃了等待，只是坐在渐渐消逝的日光中，让身体沐浴在残存的暖意里。直到日头几乎完全落下，他才反应过来死侍刚刚究竟说了什么。

 

“哪来的什么‘下一回’？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [9]他说，他说，他说，‘你怎么不去死？’：化用自打倒男孩的A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More “Touch Me”，原歌词是她。  
> [10]我要让你弯折让你破碎，而你会爱上那每一秒：前半句是打倒男孩的Thnks Fr Th Mmrs。


	3. 第一章第三节

巡逻最糟糕的部分是在急需放水的时候碰巧远离公寓。和所有纽约客一样，Peter讨厌踏进一股子尿骚味的小巷——那里往往是流浪汉的蜗居、老鼠的聚居点，和倒霉的醉汉用来醒酒的地方。可是膀胱告急的时候，忽略它可不太明智。起码垃圾满地、藏在坏掉或是离坏不远的路灯阴影里的巷子不缺，任他挑选。他刚小解完，一双胳膊便从后面抱住了他的腰。

 

“抓到啦~”

 

如果Peter能 _杀死_ 他的蜘蛛感应，他绝对会的；那坨狗屎对死侍 _屁用没有_ 。“我他妈对天发誓，你总能在最不方便的时间出现在最不方便的地点。你简直就跟性病一样。”

 

“大街上做爱免费，在巷子里可没那么便宜[11]。”

 

“你真的该停止对我引用打倒男孩的歌词了，你也真的不用在我小便的地方干这种事。”Peter说，已经感到怒气在积聚。他试图将死侍锁住他腰的胳膊挪开，有那么一瞬，似乎成功了一半，拉开了其中一只。但紧接着死侍便从领口拉开面具，开始吸吮他的脖子。

 

以前，脖颈上的刺激通常感觉 _不赖_ ，但从未显得特别。但也一如既往，死侍再次被证明是个特例。因为每当他的唇齿在颈上作乱，Peter便双腿发软，小腹颤动。当一只手也加入进来，上下爱抚腹部，间或擦过腹股沟，他便连动也不能动，只能顺从。他因此憎恨自己，一如憎恨死侍。

 

“等这些歌词没关联了，我会停止引用的。”死侍回应，Peter理解为他永远也不会停止，“我会把它们和我们的爱情一起留在排水沟里，你我相识的地方[12]。”

 

“首先我对你的感觉恰恰相反，其次你现在只是在生拉硬扯。”Peter恨他能认出这些歌词。他恨自己在这些事开始后便将他们的歌加进了iPod。他恨 _一切_ 。照例，都是死侍的错，“不过我是认真的，我不想在这个地方做这种事。”

 

“我还不知道你有洁癖，baby boy，”死侍在他耳畔喃喃，“你已经搞脏啦，再脏一点也无妨吧。因为 _我正准备_ 将你弄得一团糟呢。”

 

“死侍——”

 

“来呀，Petey。 _让我听话呀_ ，”死侍用那种总是令Peter三思的低沉、挑衅的语调说。男人旋即用力推挤他肩胛骨之间的肌肤，Peter抬起双臂护住脸，以免撞到砖墙。身后的死侍迈进一步，战靴夹住Peter那与之相比几乎像没穿鞋且小得荒唐的脚。“我知道你能做到，”他说着，拉下Peter的制服，露出赤裸的屁股，“你可以把我狠狠踹出这条巷子，”他的手套摁住Peter光裸的肌肤，分开臀瓣，让Peter用前额抵住砖墙，双目紧闭，手指抠紧草皮。“你可以把我用蛛网黏在墙上，留我一个人露着屌。”Peter咬住脸颊内侧，任凭用了好几个月的肛塞被拔出，死侍的阴茎头部捅进体内。

 

雇佣兵插到了底，他将身体松松挂在Peter背上，胳膊紧紧环着他的腰，令他动惮不得。来自其它人的话这动作会令他宽慰，可Peter仍然无法挪动身体。“你甚至什么都不用做，”死侍对着他的耳廓低语，一边抽出、再推入，节奏极之缓慢，慢到让Peter除了使用肛塞以外并未被好好准备过的括约肌开始灼痛，“我给过你安全词，是不是，Petey？提醒我它是什么。来，告诉我。”

 

Peter摇头，贴着墙转动前额。他不想说，不想承认他有那么个词，承认他可以随时使用它，之前的任何时候都可以。说出那个词让发生的事情变得真切，让他成为这段他不愿承认但莫名又不想停止的关系的共谋。说出那个词就让这段关系成真了，说出那个词意味着承认他要停止寻找新的恋情，因为他知道死侍的阴茎已经毁掉了他与任何一个人共度一生的可能。说他的安全词也意味着死侍会停止旋动臀部，停止那令他在Peter体内进出的动作，意味着他将放下禁锢的怀抱，意味着他将不再尝试啃咬Peter的颈弯，留下永久的淤痕。

 

“你——你总是说我的名字。在公共场合。”相反，Peter设法这样说道，勉力将思绪从死侍的阴茎顶端随着每一次缓慢的冲击流连前列腺带来的欢愉刺痛中拉开，转而聚焦在他的身份可能因死侍的粗心大意被发现上，“有人可能——可能会听见。”

 

“我知道你不喜欢我，baby boy，”死侍道，尽管臀部伴着稳定的韵律来来去去，他的嘴一直牢牢固定在Peter耳侧，“但你至少可以信任我绝不会暴露他人的身份。尤其是你。你能够信我到把它透露给我，却不能信我可以保密？”

 

跟上对话变得越发艰难。死侍既是巍然不动的固体，又是不可抵挡的强力，是大海中的礁石又是拍击礁石的巨浪。Peter不知道除了任死侍摆布还能将自己置于何地。“你从我这里骗过去的。”他说，还没完全记起男人的问题。

 

“哦？我是怎么做到的呢，Petey？”死侍听起来被逗乐了，Peter大脑中有什么发出了一阵刺耳的鸣笛。

 

他摇摇头，拒绝回答。更准确的说法是，他也不太知道怎么回答。死侍的阴茎混沌了他的思想，男人臀部的每次冲击都像在抹去他理性思考的能力，为他巨大的勃起腾出地方。环抱的手臂拥得更紧，肋骨都发出抗议，死侍用不可思议的庞大存在迫近他、包围他、填满他。

 

“唔。我们等会再谈那个，好吗？”Peter情不自禁地点头同意。这会儿只要是死侍的要求，他大概什么都会同意。“不过你还是要告诉我你的安全词。”问题是他不能说，为什么又讲回这个了？“如果你不告诉我，我就停。”Peter狂乱地晃着脑袋，一只手探向抱着他腰的胳膊，死死攥住男人粗壮的小臂不许他动，另一只手抠进墙壁。“没错！对不起甜心，可是坏孩子没糖吃。”他开始重新往外拔，一直不停，有那么可怕的一秒钟Peter意识到死侍真的打算离开，然后男人将Peter逼得越过了极限。

 

“不！”Peter沙哑着嗓音喊道，伸手向后抓住死侍的功能腰带把他拉回来。他不清楚自己用了超能力没有，但死侍终归是回来了，再度笼罩住Peter的身体，比之前更沉重地压制住他。一只手滑入他的紧身裤，覆住他的阴茎，他因这触碰猛地向前挺身，从死侍的阴茎上稍稍退出了一点，旋即重被按回去。

 

“安全词，baby boy。 _立刻。_ ”又是那种嗓音，那种让他想臣服的嗓音。他无法对此说‘不’，现在不行。

 

“薄、薄煎饼，”他磕磕绊绊地说，此刻的情景下，这个词的形状在他口中如此陌生。他一说出口，死侍的另一只手便抚上他的胸膛，在他的咽喉部位合拢，将他稳稳定在原地，又不至于切断氧气。

 

“乖孩子。”死侍耳语，Peter几乎抽泣，阴茎在死侍手掌的桎梏中扭动。

 

显然，连着几个月在获准高潮前被夸奖是个乖孩子在他的神经里留下了烙印，也在他的身体里刻下了条款，令精液向阴茎顶端喷涌，却被死侍的手阻断。他呛咳起来，徒劳地摸索，试图在紧压着脸颊的墙壁和仍攥着的功能腰带上寻找支撑。那几个字以一种令人不解的方式让一股暖流涌入他的腹部，与他的高潮无关，却又息息相关。

 

“你喜欢这个？”死侍问，听上去很是惊讶，在那个令人心脏停跳的瞬间，拍击Peter屁股的臀部颤动了一下。“你喜欢被称作我的‘乖孩子’？”Peter点头，抓紧死侍的腰带，唯恐男人会丢下他这样：哽咽着，硬得发痛。“好吧，乖孩子有糖吃。”死侍道，惊讶幻化成Peter再熟悉不过的饥渴。包覆住他阴茎的手开始缓缓套弄，拳头的压制从未消退，因而既令人兴奋又不得满足，“你想要什么奖赏呢？”

 

“要射。”Peter立刻喘息道。他硬到了疼痛的地步，死侍慢得反常的步调将他折磨得快要发疯，不顾一切地渴望某些无法形诸言语的东西。通常死侍操弄他又快又狠，但这回他却要得慢而激烈，这种激烈让Peter忘了他是谁、忘了他在哪儿，也忘了为何要憎恨身边的人。

 

“那么你知道要说什么了，”死侍安适自在地回答，无情地维持着节奏，无论Peter怎样在他的掌中蠕动，好用死侍的阴茎快些操弄自己，“来吧，Petey。说吧。让我听你说我的名字。你不会想要我从你嘴里操出来它的。”

 

Peter呻吟，绞住死侍的阴茎，努力迫使自己抵达高潮，但就和此前每一回一样无果。有时候他甚至不知道为何明明清楚结果已经注定，他却还要挣扎。不论好坏，死侍在性事上是个高手，个中翘楚。也可能他只是擅长干Peter。

 

“请让我射吧，Wade，”他呻吟出声，这几个字出口他才意识到或许说了错话。死侍和他做的时候从来不能更咬文嚼字，而这对Peter来说并不总意味着好下场。

 

“让你？”死侍重复，圈着Peter咽喉的手握紧，臀部终于加快速度，每一下戳刺都让Peter的齿关与脸庞在墙上剧震，直到他不得不松开死侍的腰带，用手背垫住前额，“没问题，我可以这么干，baby boy。我要让你穿戴我的伤痕像项圈围着你的咽喉，你佩着我的青紫会美到无与伦比。”

 

Peter没时间问那究竟是什么意思了，脖颈两侧的手指像钳子般合拢，令死侍的手掌顶住他的气管，将他拖入男人一下又一下近乎野蛮的冲击。每一次呼吸越发困难，周围的世界变成黑白的噪点，体内的火焰烧灼得更旺。死侍的另一只手仍攥成惹人发狂的拳头，以同样惹人发狂的缓慢套弄Peter的阴茎，与他又急又重拍击Peter屁股的臀部完全成反比。拍击声在小巷的墙砖之间回响， Peter感到了耳鸣。又或许那只是因为缺氧。

 

“Wade，”他喘着气，抓挠喉咙上的手，“ _Wade_ _。_ ”

 

“坚持住，baby boy，”死侍咕哝，真不可思议，他操得越发快而用力；Peter感觉屁股发红发烫，像被掌掴，但那完全无法与腹股沟如火山一般盘旋等待就要喷发的热度相比。“就快到了。相信我。”他的手在捏紧，Peter的抓挠渐渐变得无力，“只要再等久一点点就会很爽， _信我_ 。”

 

他又在用那种嗓音说话，也因此Peter服从了，手向下落，悬在身体与墙壁之间。没有力气把它放到别的位置。他一时间感到自己的身体如同通了电，又仿佛灵魂从肉身中抽离，他开始怀疑死亡是不是近在眼前，尽管他 _清楚_ 无论自己怎么看死侍，男人都绝不会任他死去。

 

“准备好了，baby boy？”死侍问，急促的呼气几乎在给Peter过热的肌肤降温，“会非常激烈的，你一定会喜欢。”

 

Peter想说话，想说他的名字，想趁视野变得黯淡前做点 _什么_ ，但他唯一能做的只有吐出荏弱无力的气流，和幽灵般的雇佣兵的名字：“Wade。”

 

“我知道，Petey。继续。射吧。” _那个_ 声音命令。在他身上的两只手——喉咙上那只和仍在缓慢撩拨他阴茎的那只——同时松开，全世界穿过耳膜冲刷而下，从勃起中绽开。

 

一切化为光与噪音，像闪光弹和瀑布咆哮，让他飞跃时空，身体里每一根神经末梢都因欢愉点亮。在那个漫长的瞬间，他忘了自己是谁，忘了与谁在一起、在哪。只剩下他的高潮，和他——那喷发活着的化身。

 

“嘘，嘘，一切正常，Petey。你是乖孩子。你做得太好了。和我一起呼吸。”耳际的声音是低沉、抚慰的隆隆，他自发地追随指令，大脑仍处于自动驾驶状态。

 

永无止境的时间过去了，白光从视野中退潮，曝露出面前深红色的砖墙，在漆黑的夜里被昏暗的光照亮。他的胸膛与喉咙火辣辣地痛，他意识到他的呼吸像取得超能力前的自己——那个还会粗喘的自己。覆住喉咙的手还在，皮手套上下按摩他脆弱的喉结和气管，让他的头向后靠在一方坚硬的肩膀上。握着阴茎的手则抛弃了那东西，徒留它在他腿间脉动，并重新环住他的肋骨，将他紧紧按在身后那具肌肉结实的躯体里。当他试图挪动，他察觉他的内壁仍颤颤地绞弄着体内的阴茎，双脚也未完全触地，而是让抱着腰的胳膊支撑全部重量。

 

“死侍。”他挤出沙哑的声音，立刻被示意安静。

 

“不许说话，Petey。你的喉咙需要恢复。尽可能通过鼻腔呼吸，等回到家，你要喝好多好多茶才行啊。要加蜂蜜哦。加别的也行。蜂蜜听起来比较靠谱。”喉咙上的手抬起他的下巴，迫使他记住他需要保持头部后仰，然后才退开。

 

虽然Peter很想摆正头部，好违抗死侍，可他实在累得一动也不想动了，连怨气都不起作用。高潮彻底耗尽了他的力气，比通常与死侍做更甚。而和死侍一起的高潮往往已经令他筋疲力尽。筋疲力尽到……操，完事后他要怎么回家呢？他都不想动——

 

“嗯咳！”他一咕哝就立即后悔了，但全然不由自主。

 

“嘘，嘘，嘘，”死侍马上说，他正从Peter体内抽出阴茎，并立刻把肛塞推了回去。惯例，它带给Peter不够充盈的感觉，以一种他宁愿不要承认的极其令人心猿意马、欲求不满的方式，“好啦！瞧见没？不太难对不对？”

 

Peter逐渐醒悟死侍刚才不加警告不经许可对他做了什么，他透过鼻腔规律地呼吸，尽力不大发雷霆。

 

“我恨你，”他轻声说，因拉扯到咽喉瑟缩了一下，但拒绝闭嘴，无视死侍将他放到地上时的嘘声，“你……那么做之前都没问我，你差点杀死我。你——”

 

一只手啪地捂住嘴，赶在他加速之前打断。死侍将Peter的头掰到一边，好让彼此的目光越过他的肩膀相遇。“坏孩子，”他严厉地责备，这话让Peter腹中升起一阵恶心的羞耻感，与他通常因纵容死侍触碰而生的羞耻无关，“我说了不要讲话，是不是？”捂住嘴的手没有松开，Peter透过面具怒目而视，点点头，“这就对了。这会儿，我对你很失望，Petey。”腹部古怪的羞耻感越发浓厚，开始从嗓子眼往上返，让Peter觉得既恶心又困惑又愤怒。“你以为我会暴露你的秘密身份？你以为我会让你死？啧啧，”死侍咋舌，把失望表现得响亮又清晰，“有时候我真不知道你到底有没有一点懂我。”

 

不，他真的不懂。那正是问题的关键。Peter不想懂死侍。他以为对雇佣兵他了解得足够多，可以形成并且维持某种观点，某些层面上说，他仍这样以为，但死侍的话开始让他反思。

 

“我不觉得有必要，但我向你保证，baby boy，没人能通过我发现你的秘密身份，我永远也不会伤害你。懂伐啦？[14]”Peter不情不愿地点点头。说到底，死侍在他体内的时候他自己不是也这样想吗？在他最脆弱的时候他不是已经承认了他究竟相信谁吗？可另一方面他又 _确实_ 缺乏信任因此……“现在，如果你能乖乖的，”羞耻感变成了某种暖融融的东西，燃起白热的火焰，那吊诡的变化令Peter不由怀疑他在死侍掌中发展出了几项他由衷希望不要有的性癖，“——我就把手收回来。你能做到吗？”

 

他点头，那只手短暂地停顿了片刻，慢慢松开，剩下他透过肿痛的喉咙小声喘气。死侍将他转过身，Peter没有反抗，任凭雇佣兵揭开两人面罩底端，将唇印在Peter唇上。那个吻异常柔软、异常温和，Peter沉醉其中。仅有那么一小会，他放纵了予取予求的自己。

 

死侍时不时退开，打破这个吻只为开始下一个，一遍又一遍直到Peter几乎晕眩，直到他双腿打战。当低低的呜咽从他的嗓子里颤悠悠地冒出来，大些的男人才站直身体，将他们的面具拉回去。Peter几乎连用自己的脚站住的能量都没有，且绝对没有足够的力气阻止瘫软无力的身体靠向死侍的胸膛。眼下，他只想昏死过去。

 

“噢……我的小蜘蛛都累坏了，”死侍柔声咏叹。Peter希望男人突然改变的声调能惊到他，但诚实地说他只惊讶这转变花了那么久。又或许他不过是累过了头。他简直能站着睡着，“让咱们把你弄回家去。”

 

死侍躬下身，像Peter一点重量也没有似地把他抱进怀里，也像他才是拥有超能力的那个。Peter把头靠在武士刀背带的衬垫上，阖上眼睛，只阖一分钟，只是为了养养神，重新找回不知失落在何方的自己。然而就在一分钟过后，当他再度睁眼，却发现他独自躺在家里的床上，清晨明亮的阳光恼人地照在腿间。

 

他花了将近半个钟头才能移动，能动以后，他却半是期盼发现自己赤身裸体和死侍在另一个房间里，爆炸性新闻标题揭露出好邻居蜘蛛侠与臭名昭著的疯子雇佣兵之间的桃色密会。取而代之的是，他在枕头下发现了制服，他自己则穿着熟悉的T恤和短裤，还有一间空荡荡的公寓，仍保留着他最后离开前的状态，新闻里也只字未提蜘蛛侠或死侍。

 

就他所知，昨夜说不定真是一场梦呢……除了记忆中的牙齿啃咬脖颈与肩膀之间，以及死侍手指形状的淤青横跨了他的咽喉。青紫的项圈，整个世界都能看见。

 

_“我要让你穿戴我的伤痕像项圈围着你的咽喉，你佩着我的青紫会美到无与伦比。”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [11]大街上做爱免费，在巷子里可没那么便宜：打倒男孩的I don’t care。  
> [12]我会把它们和我们的爱情一起遗弃在排水沟，你我相识的地方：原歌词是“宝贝我们该把我们的爱情遗弃在排水沟，我们相爱的地方”，虽然PP认为WW这里是在瞎引用，不过我觉得这句歌词的后一句很能说明问题，即“因为你唯一的罪就是被我抓住”。  
> [13]我要让你穿戴我的伤痕像项圈围着你的咽喉，你佩着我的青紫会美到无与伦比：打倒男孩，Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner，原句是佩戴我像围着你咽喉的挂坠盒。  
> [14]懂伐啦？：原文Capiche，意大利语Capisci（懂了吗）的美式方言。


	4. 第一章第四节

“要帮忙吗，小蜘蛛？”那嚷嚷伴随着枪响和响亮的撞击声，Peter立刻感到太阳穴像被扎了一下。先是抢银行的机器人现在又是死侍。虽然他确定 _技术上说_ 这一天从此刻起还有可能变得更糟，但实在想不出能 _怎样糟糕法_ 。

 

“不许有人员伤亡，”他只说了这么一句，一边往那群烦人的飞行机器人堆里发射出又一片蛛网。

 

“是啦，是啦，我的队长！[15]”死侍从他身后某处大喊。

 

虽说Peter讨厌雇佣兵，他在这种状况下倒十分得力，就是说，在蜘蛛侠的对手不属于活物范畴男人也就不用为避免致命伤害削减攻击力的时候。此后不久，他终于看见在半空中嗡嗡嗡的无数机器人有变弱的势头，它们的大多数战友已经在银行现在满是凹痕的大理石地板上碎成了渣。又过了没多长时间，敌方全部武装土崩瓦解，只留下Peter静静站在机器人的坟堆上，四名人类银行抢匪被蛛网牢牢缚在立柱后。死侍凑过来，兴高采烈地吹着口哨，往空中漫无目的地划拉他的武士刀。

 

“我在想咱俩的关系该进展到下一阶段了。”Peter掏出他的蜘蛛侠专用手机时，死侍像打招呼一样随意地说道。

 

“我们才没有关系呢，”Peter自动回答，给警察拨号报告，找人来带走几名人类猎物。

 

“咱们绝对是炮友没错！”死侍争辩，用他的刀柄哐当哐当地挨个狠敲劫匪的脑袋，让他们一个个晕了过去。谢天谢地，Peter可不希望任何人知道蜘蛛侠和死侍之间有什么关系存在。蜘蛛侠本来的名声就够臭的。“问题是咱俩还没 _真正_ 打过炮呢，这就回到了我的观点：我们应该打炮！”

 

Peter瞪着他。千真万确，他是让死侍给他口交了——这件事在很多层面上都大错特错，比如说他这辈子都别想从死侍之外的人那里得到一样爽的口活儿这个层面。然后就是死侍给他舔后面——他记不清男人是怎么哄着他同意的，但雇佣兵恐怕把那些也给他毁了。可是就到此为止了。一次口活儿，一次舔后面，没别的。Peter希望保持现状。他可不想死侍再毁掉他跟别人做的机会，他绝对不想渴望死侍别的东西，尤其不要他的老二。

 

“不。”Peter转过身，赶在他不小心跌进别的陷阱之前走开。

 

“噢，来嘛，小蜘蛛，”死侍呼唤，小跑跟上，“只进去一点[16]行不行？”

 

Peter走到一半僵住，掉回头望向另一个男人：“你刚才是想 _老牛吃嫩草_ [17]吗？”

 

“看情况。见效了吗？”死侍问，笑容灿烂。Peter瞪着他，晃了晃脑袋。

 

“真是难以置信。我要走了。”他挥动一只胳膊，只差半秒就能发射出一根蛛丝，然而一只手揽住他的臀部，将他扯进平生最大眼中钉肌肉发达的怀抱里。

 

“别这样嘛baby boy，”死侍哄他，胳膊松松挽着，手劲却很大，“你已经享受过我的嘴两次啦，如果你没撒谎，我的嘴是你这辈子有过的最棒的东西。我可以保证我的老二也会是你这辈子有过的最棒的东西。”

 

死侍之前就是这么搞到他的，利诱。但如果Peter一直将标准设在死侍能做到的高度，他也永远别想找到能胜过死侍的人。考虑到Peter有多恨男人，这从各方面而言都是非常危险的状况。

 

“我的屁股也是最棒的，但你这辈子都别想有[18]。”Peter反唇相讥。他一看到死侍明朗起来的脸就后悔了。操蛋的打倒男孩。又来，“不许曲解。”

 

“我的baby boy终于加入咱们的乐队了！”听死侍这么大块头的男人 _像鸽子似地咕咕叫_ 简直是反人类。

 

或者尖叫。

 

或者他发出的其它高中小女生一样的声音。

 

“闭嘴。”Peter厉声说，耐心飞快地消磨殆尽，“我要走了。还有，死侍？”

 

“在呢，小糖包？”

 

“等你抓住我你就能抱我。”死侍永远也别想抓住他。即便蜘蛛感应对雇佣兵不起作用，Peter也比了解自己的身体更了解这些街巷和高楼大厦，他可以在这座钢铁丛林中以Tony Stark也做不到的灵巧方式移动。

 

抱着腰的手收紧，将他的臀部按进死侍生殖器的部位，有什么东西硬邦邦的，但愿是茶杯。“这是承诺吗，baby boy？”死侍问，嗓音是他似乎只在准备要摧毁Peter时才会使用的古怪而深沉的隆隆作响。Peter能感觉到他的脸颊因而发烫，他突然觉得小了许多，不那么自信了。

 

“是啊，当然，随便吧。”他咕哝，射出一根蛛丝。这回死侍没有试图阻止他，Peter飞向天空，银行完全从视野中消失时仍能感到背后的视线。简直像是他把什么东西抛弃了，尽管他很清楚拒绝死侍的邀请是正确的选择。

 

他在大街小巷慢悠悠地荡着，任由微风冷却肌肤上的烫热，只留半只眼睛关注可能发生的犯罪。长夜将尽，黎明就要来临，他疲惫极了，已经准备好赶在早晨上课前补上几小时觉。莫名地，壁炉冷硬的格栅从脚底滑开那本应不舒服的触感变得让人宽慰，因为这意味着他到家了，可以休息了。他匆忙推开窗户，当 _他的_ 公寓里伸出一双手把他拖进窗户时，他的心脏差点从胸腔飞出来。

 

肾上腺素飙升，他在抱住他的双臂里挣扎，心跳到了嗓子眼。为什么蜘蛛感应没起作用？为什么在他一直以为会死于某场战斗的时候他却要死在 _自己的_ 公寓里？为什么为什么为什么——

 

“抓住你啦~”

 

“ _死侍？！_ ”

 

“正是本人，baby boy！”雇佣兵高喊，用鼻尖磨蹭Peter的颈侧。

 

所有斗志突然从Peter体内消失，一同褪去的还有此前高涨的肾上腺素，他瘫倒在死侍怀中，粗喘着，感到心脏在胸膛里一秒能狂跳一百万英里。“操你妈的Jesus _Christ_ ！”他尖叫。

 

“哦哦，小蜘蛛说脏话了！”死侍倒吸了一口气，Peter忽略。

 

“你把我吓得心脏病都犯了！我还以为我要死了呢！而且你到底是怎么……溜……进……”他的尾音渐渐无闻，刚刚发生的事情的重量从身上碾过去，“我的公寓。你在我的公寓里。”

 

“咋~~~~啦？”死侍问，透过突如其来的耳鸣Peter也能听见他声音里的困惑。

 

“你怎么知道我的公寓在哪？”他一字一顿地问道，问题出自一条在须臾间干涩的嘴巴里变成了木块的舌头。周围的世界收缩，胸膛越压越紧，“你怎么——哦我的天。你知道了。操他妈的Jesus，你 _知道了_ 。我的老天我的家人——”

 

“嘿嘿嘿！”死侍声音仿佛从远处传来，Peter努力回忆如何呼吸，一生在眼前掠过，“别别别，坏孩子，别发惊恐症。回来小蜘蛛，回到我身边。”

 

可能是世界上最危险的雇佣兵现在知道他是谁，知道他住在哪里。这就意味着May婶婶有危险。意味着他的工作完蛋了，还有他的学校，他的生活……

 

“跟我一起呼吸，小蜘蛛，醒醒！如果你继续惊恐下去我也要开始惊恐了，那咱俩会怎么样啊？这就对了，呼，吸，呼……吸。好孩子。这就对了，就这样保持呼吸。小蜘蛛真乖。”

 

逐步地，他的视线重新聚焦，将他带回他的公寓，也带回到将他锁在原地的坚硬胳膊里，还有那抵着背脊的更坚硬的胸膛，在深而稳定地一呼一吸，是让他的心脏重新回到正轨的节拍器。

 

“你清醒了，baby boy？”那嗓音很温柔，就在耳畔，Peter闭上眼，将头枕在身后的肩膀上。看来他仍戴着面具，制服的其余部分也都好好的。这一次惊恐症发作中，死侍可以随心所欲摆布他了，就在他自己的家里，可男人什么也没做。Peter不是第一次任他摆布了，那次口交和舔肛就算，然而这回Peter的无力达到了新的高度……男人却什么也没做。

 

“是啊，”他沙哑着嗓子，喉咙干得不行，这会儿连Hudson的河水都愿意喝[19]。他意识到在他崩溃那阵的某一刻，死侍便将他俩转移到了他的沙发上，他一直坐在雇佣兵膝头。像个孩子。呕。

 

“好啦，在你再次抓狂之前，我 _技术上_ 是知道你住在哪里，因为我确实很擅长我的工作，也确实了解怎样侦察，但我以前从未进来过。老实说你真该换个好点的门锁，因为我随便撬了撬就进来啦。为了找到你的公寓我可——能不小心撬了一两个或者十七个你邻居的家门。可能。不过那个不重要的啦。 _重点_ 是我不知道你长什么样也不知道你叫什么名字——虽然我超想知道——并且我目前为止都没进过你的公寓还有你或者你的家人或者不管谁都好永远不用担心我，拉钩钩！”

 

Peter的脑袋因死侍飞快的语速晕眩，当一只胳膊松开，以举起一只手，伸出小拇指，他不假思索地也伸出自己的小拇指和它钩了钩。这就让他愣愣地看着他俩相连的小指，努力想明白过去半小时里地球哪出了错。

 

“好吧……”Peter缓缓说，仍在试图让大脑消化人生突然的转变。“只是——”操，他稍后再去管细枝末节，“ _为什么_ 你会在我的公寓里？”

 

“唔？喔！因为这里是抓住你的最佳地点呀！”死侍大叫，对此情此景来说快活过了头。如果Peter没搞错，他屁股底下的膝盖变得更硬了——以一种他不愿深思的方式。

 

“……什么啊。”

 

“老天，我还以为记性不好的人是我呢，小蜘蛛，”死侍教训道。他松开Peter的小指，将手掌放在Peter的肚子上，温暖的触感让他的小腹变得奇怪，它整个开始发热，热意还慢慢爬上他的脊椎，“你说过只要我抓住你就能抱你的。”死侍把下巴颏儿搭在他肩头，热乎乎的气流拂过Peter的脖子，让他浑身颤抖。平贴着腹部的手掌用力按压，将他禁锢在死侍的胸前，男人放下另一只胳膊，手开始往他的裤子里摸索。皮革稍稍擦过他仍疲软的家伙便足够令血液上涌、令他发硬勃起。他发出轻柔的嘶声，那是死侍又做了一次，然后是第三次，挑逗他，令他渴求完全的接触。“怎么说，我抓住你了。现在我要抱你了。”死侍抬起头，在Peter耳边呢喃，声音低而深沉，“你承诺了。”

 

死侍在挪动他俩，坐起身前倾，Peter没有反抗。他知道他可以，知道他 _应该_ ……可是，他没有。正如遭遇死侍的头两次，Peter就这么……顺其自然了。他讨厌雇佣兵，但他还是纵容他对他做这样的事。他不明白为什么。为什么他听天由命，为什么打从一开始死侍要这么做……什么也不明白。“为什么你这么执着要跟我做爱呢？”理智上还没下定决心，他便发觉这个问题脱口而出。

 

蓦然间天旋地转，他被仰面推倒，死侍跪在他的两腿之间，分开Peter的大腿环住他的腰。这个体位让他脸红耳赤，大些的男人——此刻大得更加明显——压了下来。尽管他俩还都戴着面具，尽管他俩或许无法真正直视对方的双眼，他仍能感到死侍正在注视着他。Peter别开脸，盯着电视机空白的屏幕，无法抑制住因率先移开视线而输掉了什么的感觉。

 

“我曾经执迷死亡，baby boy，那可不是什么好事。”Peter知道死侍几乎算是不死不朽，他能从所有伤害中恢复，但他从未真正思考过想死也死不了是怎样的感觉。他也不想思考，死侍选择这个时候逼他直面终有一死的命运似乎有些不公，“现在我执迷于你。你是我梦想成为的一切，也是我渴望的一切。你可以说是我最爱的超级英雄，我只想让你快乐。”

 

Peter的脸像着了火。他习惯了听到夸奖声与骂人话，不管是在街头还是在大学课堂，他也习惯在报纸上读到这些评论——见鬼，配图一般还是他提供的呢，但他从未被某个没被他拯救过的人当面、直截地表扬过。而且死侍说这话时看上去 _真心诚意_ ，不知怎么的让它越发不真实了：“那和你想跟我做爱一点关系也没有吗？”他问，试图把对话转个方向，以避开任何更羞人的褒奖。

 

“嗯， _很明显_ 我想跟你做爱，你差不多有全世界最棒的屁股，这还只不过是开头，”死侍旋动臀部摩擦Peter的下体，对着他顶弄，突然间Peter能够清晰到让人困扰地看见死侍打算怎样做爱。准确地说，打算怎样操他，“所以嘛，没错，我想把你的屁股捅开，想感受你包裹着我还有我让你射出来的时候你颤抖的样子。”

 

无意识地，Peter的呼吸变得短促，阴茎开始热忱地搏动。正常情况下死侍听起来是个对他在做什么一无所知的傻瓜，然而此时此刻他却有如世界一流的专家，从已有的两次体验评判他的性能力，Peter也没什么好不信的。他毫不怀疑与死侍做爱将是他最满足的性经历；但也正因为这或许将成为他有生以来最满足的性经历，他顿住了。

 

“所以，你准备要我让你快乐吗，小蜘蛛？”死侍喃喃，喉间的低吼像咆哮，即便这时他还玩弄着Peter的腰带，像演滑稽戏似地一点一点暴露出肌肤。

 

Peter小心地不去看他，同时说：“速战速决。”

 

眨眼间，紧身裤便被剥离身体，他的腰部以下于是一丝不挂，他本能地用手捂住半硬的阴茎。“嘿！”Peter愤慨地大喊，原本只是发烫的脸颊变得炽热。

 

“噢，你害羞了，”死侍柔声咏叹，用一只大手抓住Peter的两只手腕，将他的胳膊举过头顶，把那两只手钉在沙发扶手上，“真可爱。不过在我面前你不需要害羞，baby boy，”他俯下身，让宽阔的胸膛贴在Peter窄瘦些的胸前，玩味的声调益发低沉，变得更加……罪恶，“我会让你意乱情迷。”

 

“那……那不是重点，”Peter结结巴巴地说，再度移开视线，“还有别那么叫我了。”

 

“喔，为什么呢？”死侍一边问，一边坐起身，收回抓住Peter双腕的手，从口袋里掏出了什么。虽然感觉极度暴露和脆弱，Peter却把手放在了原位，向这个他憎恨的男人敞开身体，将要容许他几个月来第三次以如此亲密的方式触碰自己。

 

“因为我这么说了。”他孩子气地反驳，感到胃在翻腾。因为听见死侍那样唤他、尤其是以那种低沉的嗓音像他 _属于_ 雇佣兵一样唤他，让他的小腹如有蝴蝶舞动，而死侍是他最不希望给他这种感觉的人。

 

“如果你告诉我我就叫你的名字。”死侍说着，平稳地将一根滑溜的手指插入Peter。

 

吸气被卡在胸腔里，Peter从沙发上弓起身，双手反扣住扶手。这不是他第一次被外物插入：当然，以前他也自慰过；然后就是死侍的口活儿，男人用一根意料之外的手指惊到了他；再然后则是那次舔肛，只有舌头，但在离开死侍的唇舌一小时后Peter仍感觉前所未有地暴露。但是这回……这回却是如此直接突然，一根涂满润滑油的粗壮手指就这么进入了他体内，而他却还只是半硬——半勃着。

 

一只手落在他的盆骨上，向上推至小腹与胸廓，直到一片阴影掠过他的面容，他才意识到死侍正从他身上脱去制服上衣。只是男人没有——没有完全脱掉。他让布料纠缠在Peter的腕上，以他无法自行逃脱的方式。他起初还没有意识到自己被剥得多么干净，直到死侍弯下腰舔弄他胸前的一只乳头，让他惊喘、让他拱起背，男人还含着那敏感的小粒的唇弯成一个微笑。

 

“老天，你真是世界上最漂亮的小东西，是不是？”死侍呢喃，轻柔地在Peter的乳头上合拢牙齿。

 

Peter因那触感蠕动，使得臀部将体内的手指吞得更深了，那手指缓慢进出，为他扩张。死侍另一只空置的手抚着他的肋骨，皮革几乎在因越发兴奋而汗津津的皮肤上打滑。正当在他身上作怪的嘴挪开，让他以为能有片刻喘息之机的时候，第二根手指与第一根一同进入体内，男人用大拇指和食指捏弄一只乳头，牙齿牢牢咬住另一只。

 

“死侍！”Peter喘息出声，已然开始感觉无法承受。

 

“哦，这倒提醒我了！”死侍嚷嚷，猛地坐起，将手指拔出Peter的屁股。就那么半秒不到，突如其来的空虚带来古怪的眩晕感，让Peter尖叫出声，“坏死侍，我差点忘了。小蜘蛛需要安全词。”

 

“安——天杀的，”Peter诅咒，瘫进沙发里。他想揉眼睛，但当双手一齐打在脸上，他才记起手正被制服上衣捆缚在一起，“死侍，我不 _需要安——_ ”

 

“停！”死侍突然咆哮，Peter像被掴了一巴掌似地畏缩。莫名地，他真像被扇在脸上。认识雇佣兵这么久以来，他还从未用这样粗暴的语气说过话，那音调让Peter想哭泣——他因此而困惑不解，又因困惑不解很是恼怒。“哦不不不，对不起，baby boy，”死侍说，重新用回他一贯的安抚嗓音，“我没想这么粗暴的，”他用手轻抚Peter的躯体，像在安慰一头被吓坏的小兽，“可是我必须确保你明白——和我在一起，你一定会有安全词，也一定要在我做得太过头，在你需要我停下的时候使用，好吗？”

 

Peter慢慢地点头，仍试图在情绪的骤然转变后澄清思绪。他一般很擅长跟上死侍的节奏，但这一整个状况都有哪里让他觉得不对劲。倒不完全是不好的方面，但却新奇、有点不舒服，并且令他感到……无比脆弱。

 

Peter舔了舔嘴唇，抬头看向死侍，他刚刚才意识到男人已经将面具卷了上去。露出的皮肤仍令Peter有些困扰，不过并未让他脱离逐步建立起的气氛，或者说他们似乎都渐渐沉浸其中的情绪，“不是应该由我来挑选安全词吗？”他小声问，害怕再度被叱责，但死侍只是笑了笑。

 

“或许等以后吧，我甜蜜的小脸蛋儿。现在我会先给你一个，你只需要记住它就好了，行吗？就这么办。准备好了？”死侍的措辞听上去总有些怪异，Peter一时间好奇他会不会要记住某个长得可笑的玩意，又或者没那么长却可笑，以阻止他使用，比方说“不可思议之奇妙到无与伦比”或者“欠抽的脸蛋”[20]之流。那念头一划过脑海就被他无视。如果死侍为此吼了他——他， _蜘蛛侠_ ，男人‘最爱的超级英雄’，那么终有一次，这件事无疑值得认真对待。“薄煎饼。”

 

“薄煎饼？”Peter讶异地重复。

 

“薄煎饼。”死侍点头确认，“你说‘薄煎饼’，我们马上按停止键，绝不犹豫。红灯禁行，一秒之内从60到0，就像被引力光束击中[21]。你能记住吗？”

 

Peter迟滞地点头。薄煎饼。他的安全词是‘薄煎饼’。指望死侍给他这么个怪词儿。话说回来，他有些惊讶这个词与墨西哥菜无关。说真的，每次Peter见到雇佣兵，他不是在吃墨西哥菜的路上就是刚吃完墨西哥菜回来，该死，搞得他都想吃墨西哥菜了。

 

“明白啦？记住啦？很好[22]。”死侍口齿清楚地说，脸颊抽动了一下，也就是说他刚刚大概抛了个媚眼。Peter自己翻了个白眼，不在乎死侍能不能看见，“现在，准备好被凤凰咻咻载上天吧，因为我要像Fawkes一样载着你升空，给你重新混个音啦[23]，baby boy。”

 

“什么鬼——啊！”Peter一开始困惑的喊声被死侍不加警告捅进两根手指迅速切断，他拱着腰从沙发上弹起，臀部向下倾斜，仿佛能远离死侍的手一般。

 

“噢耶，这就对了，我的性感尤物，”死侍咕哝，用手指有规律地操弄Peter，“放松就好，让死侍照顾你。”

 

说真的，这话本该对Peter起相反作用，毕竟他很清楚死侍所谓的好好照顾总会导致某人或某非人类的死亡，但是死侍用了他那种深沉的嗓音，那种迫使Peter _想要_ 听从的命令口吻。因此他努力放松、努力平躺着，松弛所有绷紧的肌肉，倏忽间死侍的手指似乎进出得越来越急切。

 

被如此粗大的东西穿透的疼痛就连Peter这样有超级自愈力的人都无法幸免，但那痛消退得也快。而且他知道他可以承受更多，知道一旦死侍碰到他的前列腺就会很舒服。他一只脚抵住沙发，另一只脚撑在地板上，开始主动迎合，勉力旋转臀部，想要感到那团炽烈的火焰在腹股沟燃起，可要么是他不停错过目标，要么是死侍的手指够不到。

 

“再深点，”他咬紧了牙关，死死抓住沙发扶手。腹肌开始因太用力迎接死侍手指的每一轮戳刺而酸痛，但他知道 _接近了_ ，知道他 _想要_ 。

 

“没问题！”死侍高呼，下一轮插入便加上了第三根手指，那样的扩张近乎疼痛。

 

他因参差的呼吸大大张开嘴，听上去死侍简直也像在粗喘。他睁开眼，却发现死侍垂着头，自己也张着嘴，显然正怀着无匹的专注凝视着他的手指飞快地在Peter的小洞里消失又再出现。

 

“我等不及要进入你啦，baby boy，”死侍喘息着，“你那么紧那么粉嫩，妈的你好热。操他妈的。”他听起来充满了敬畏，仿佛有生以来第一次看见了世界八大奇迹，不知怎么的那让Peter的胃扭动不安。

 

“那就做啊。”他说。他还远没有准备好，死侍一分钟前才放入了第三根手指，但Peter忽然焦虑起来，想要快些结束这场性事，做完了事。他想高潮，高潮完就把死侍踢出去，在他的预想里那两件事的发生可未必要按这个顺序。

 

“你还没准备好，甜心，”死侍咕哝，同时手上加快了节奏，Peter的十指愈加紧地攥住沙发的布料和缠在手腕上的制服上衣，“不是吹牛，就算对尺寸控我也绝对是个挑战，你没可能已经被扩张到位了。我不会那样伤害你的。”

 

“我求你用‘薄煎饼’的反义词。”Peter从牙缝中挤出话。他简直像个任性的青少年，非要反抗由明智得多的成年人设下的规则，但他想要死侍 _进来_ 然后 _出去_ 。他绞住死侍的手指，不让它们在他体内移动。作为回应，它们转而左右扭动，他因那奇异的、几乎有点痒的感觉辗转。

 

“Baby——”

 

他抬起头，盯着死侍被面具覆盖的眼睛。“操。我。”他确保声音分明，口齿清晰，能被没有疑问也没有抗议地理解。

 

死侍沉默了一瞬，全身上下的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，手指却还在Peter体内动作，松弛他。“如果你告诉我你的名字，我就操你。”他最终开口。

 

“你他妈的一定是在逗我。”Peter喷气，感到难以置信地恼火。他重新仰面躺回去，瞪着天花板，思索这究竟值不值得。

 

死侍追随着他，将全身体重安然压在Peter身上，坚硬的腹肌抵着Peter这会儿已完全勃起的阴茎。死侍和着手的戳刺摇晃臀部，简直像是在操弄Peter，Peter则在男人有节律的动作中沉沦，呼吸卡在嗓子眼里。“来告诉我吧，baby boy，”死侍在他耳畔喁喁，“你讨厌我叫你‘baby boy’，小蜘蛛很有趣但不适合用在床上。我还有好几百种称呼想拿来叫你但我知道你不会喜欢，射在你身体里的时候我最想叫的还是你的名字啊，baby boy。”

 

“Jesus，操。”Peter吸气。这不公平，他明明不想，可死侍凭什么对他有这么大影响？凭什么只是用刚刚好的低音说了几句就能让他的阴茎跳动，脊椎被热意淹没？

 

“告诉我吧，baby boy，我会好好保密的。我会把它牢牢藏在心里。在夏尔藏至尊魔戒的那种方式。告诉我吧，告诉我我就狠狠操你，给你做梦都梦不到的快乐。”死侍性感的嗓音能催眠，深沉的语调温柔且裹着糖衣，Peter甚至来不及抵挡就陷入其中。

 

“Peter，”他沙哑着声音说，自己的名字在舌头上却是那么的陌生。它像一个礼物，像是他把它的所有权赠给了死侍，而他不知道如何终止。

 

“唔嗯，当然，”死侍发出喉音，缓缓坐起。当体内的手指抽出，Peter徒劳地企图压制住欲求不满的呻吟，他觉到不可挽回的空虚。“我的小蜜糖Petey-pie……”传来死侍为自己涂润滑油的滑腻声响，接着是他阴茎钝圆的头部顶住Peter的小洞，感觉比男人的几根手指大太多。“保持放松，抱紧我， _Peter_ 。”Peter名字里的卷舌音犹如一道滚雷隆隆穿过死侍的胸膛，摇撼Peter，让他战栗。

 

他想要回应，像说些刻薄伤人的俏皮话儿，但死侍顶了进来—— _操他妈的_ _Jesus Christ_ _啊。_

 

“天哪天哪天哪，”死侍透不过气似地念诵，Peter与他有同感，只在脑海里。

 

因为死侍太 _庞大_ 了。他说过他对尺寸控来说都是挑战但Peter没有当真，他现在知道了，只是知道得太迟。那东西一寸一寸地在他体内挞伐，慢到磨人，Peter像被缓缓撕裂成两半。死侍的阴茎不断深入再深入，而他忘记了如何呼吸，只觉得那东西的长度永远没有尽头。它太粗太长，Peter半是相信如果他足够用力按压小腹，就能感觉到它。

 

Peter花了一刻——或者许久，他也不敢肯定——才意识到死侍的盆骨贴住了他的屁股。他已经连根没入。

 

死侍的拳头落在沙发上，在Peter肋骨两侧，男人低头，让前额埋在Peter肩窝。“上帝啊，Peter，你好紧。”死侍低语，腹肌在Peter的勃起上起伏，“你太美妙了，哦妈的你感觉起来 _太他妈美妙。_ ”

 

Peter想回上几句生理构造之类的气话，想说含着死侍这么大的家伙他当然很紧，但他记不清怎么 _说话_ 。他被前所未有地 _充盈_ ，心知再也没有别人能给他同样的感觉。疼痛，但极度 _使人上瘾_ 。

 

“哦操，我要动了，baby boy。我可以动吗？”死侍在询问，他颤抖的身体贴着Peter的身体，顶着Peter屁股的臀部有些太过用力。虽在询问，他的臀部并非一动不动，只是小小地摇摆着，像不得不按耐住纵情享乐。Peter张开嘴，他不觉得自己有说任何话，但一定是发出了某种鼓励的声响，因为死侍重重在他脖颈旁呼出一口气，“谢天谢地。哦，Petey，我是你还没体验的天堂与地狱，但是就快了。是啊，我 _这就_ 准备好给你了[24]。”

 

死侍第一次抽出带走了Peter肺里的所有空气，在他的躯壳里留下一片虚空。而后一切卷土重来，男人推入Peter，充满他，强迫他呼吸。起初每一次戳刺都缓慢、沉着，但稳定，只缺那么点狠劲儿。Peter想尖叫想哭泣想为过载的感官拔光头发，但他什么也没做。他唯一能做的便是抓紧沙发扶手，茫然瞪着天花板，努力不失去理智。然后死侍握住他的臀部，将他拉扯成新的角度，Peter由此忘我。

 

“操他妈的！”他高叫，火光穿透神经，让他蜷成一团。他已经想射，想感受那天旋地转的快感，与让死侍滚蛋无关。

 

“这他妈就对了，baby boy，”死侍以低低的嘶声回应，臀部加快速度。脱去手套的手在Peter腰际，手指在皮肤上收紧，指甲制造出针刺般的痛，但全然不能遮蔽在他全身流窜的灼烧的兴奋。另一只仍戴着皮手套的手环住他的阴茎，紧握成拳，纹丝不动，阻止他射。他哽咽出近似啜泣的声音，蠕动着，想逃脱禁锢的拳头，“不不不，还不行。我们才刚开始，Petey。让它慢慢累积，最终会美妙得多，保证。”

 

Peter拉扯裹在腕上的布料，但没法解开。他的思维一片混沌，唯一能真正聚焦的是高潮的欲望，是环绕着他也被他环绕的死侍。他哀鸣着，想在死侍的阴茎上操弄自己，想要快些，但按着腰的手太牢固，将他稳稳当当地钉在原地，束缚在死侍又快又狠的戳刺下。

 

“行啦，行啦。就快了，好吗？”死侍喘着气。要么是Peter脑子不再清醒，要么是死侍操弄得更加急切用力，那样的速度简直不可思议，“我不会花太久，等我到那里，我想感受你含着我高潮，baby boy。操，在你射的时候我想看着你的脸。求你让我看着你的脸，Petey，”他哀求，声音恳切而绝望，“求你求你求你让我看着你的脸。我非看不可，baby boy。 _求你了_ 。”

 

Peter在头顶摸索，面具的布料被困在指尖，他往上拉扯，微弱的阳光照着他的皮肤，清凉的空气擦过脸颊，掠过他汗津津、乱糟糟的头发。

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/975774ca51490228aa3511c26781d216/tumblr_ouvnz27hlJ1tgkvg0o1_500.jpg>

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/9bb96f54e857d43daf16b508d0b401f8/tumblr_ouvnz27hlJ1tgkvg0o2_500.jpg>

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/664da5dbf2560695d8bad98934b4a384/tumblr_ouvnz27hlJ1tgkvg0o3_500.jpg>

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/66dc8a65c1b016d500f8d1f19207fa99/tumblr_ouvnz27hlJ1tgkvg0o4_500.jpg>

 

“妈的，你真美。哦操操操操操。我的老天，baby boy，你要让我射出来了，”死侍抽着气，“求我让你射，我就给你。哦操我会给你的。说我的名字，Petey。”

 

此时此刻Peter几乎无法思考，记不起如何使用声音，紧接着一张嘴覆住他的唇，粗暴地吻他，偷走他的氧气。他不假思索地回吻，与男人唇舌纠缠，直至窒息感令他不得不别开脸。高潮的需要如同火焰在全身四散，仅被皮手套的紧握压制住。

 

“来嘛，baby boy，说我的名字。”

 

“ _死侍。_ ”他发出气声，在上方的躯体下绷紧。

 

“只差一点，甜心。 _说我的名字_ 。”他命令。又是那种语调，那种暗示‘服从’的语调，那种Peter不想辜负的语调。

 

“…… _Wade_ 。”

 

“操！”死侍的臀部向前一顶，重重撞到Peter的前列腺，令他从软垫上弓起腰，抓着的木扶手吱嘎抗议，“没错，乖孩子。这才是我的好蜘蛛。”Peter的眼中有泪水，他太渴望高潮了，死侍残酷的侵犯将他逼到了尽头，只是唤了雇佣兵的名字就得来‘乖孩子’的称赞令他腹中升起奇异的温暖。

 

“再说一遍，Petey。拜托。求我让你射然后再说一遍我就给你。”Peter不知道怎么争辩。更重要的是，他不想争辩。

 

“求你让我射，Wade！”他哀求，头部来回甩动，十指压裂了沙发扶手，“求你了Wade！Wade，Wade， _Wade_!”

 

“对了，这就对了。操就是这样没错。乖孩子。”死侍柔声耳语，握着Peter阴茎的拳头上下滑动，“我要给你最爽的高潮。”

 

死侍环住脊线的手稍许的放松与光滑的皮革擦过阴茎潮湿的顶端那过电般的刺激混合上男人臀部又一凶猛的冲刺令Peter眼前直发花。他很肯定死侍对他说了些什么，但在这辈子最激烈的高潮带来的耳鸣中，Peter听不见多少声音。

 

随着快感的消退，他越来越清晰地意识到肩膀与下腹的酸痛，还有在粗重的喘息间交换的轻吻。死侍的牙齿伴着每一次呼气撞击他的嘴唇，而死侍的嘴唇伴着每一次吸气撞击他的牙齿，一直到他头晕目眩，浑身酥软。他仍能感觉到死侍在他体内，那坚实的粗长的灼热，让他充盈而敞开。

 

“你射了吗？”他忍不住问。有时候这个说话不经大脑的坏毛病真的很会给他找麻烦，他能感觉到这种事以后在死侍身边会发生得很频繁。好像他的问题还不够多似的。

 

“唔嗯，”死侍轻哼，显然嘴还被Peter的唇齿磁石般吸引着。Peter的发间有手指时而梳理潮湿的发丝，时而握了满手将他的头调整到死侍喜欢的位置，“太难了，Petey。不想这么快就离开你。光是看着你射就又硬了。操，你真美。”

 

轮到Peter轻哼了，他闭上眼，松弛下来，让身体从毕生最激烈的高潮中恢复，放纵自己就这么享受着体内的死侍和被爱抚的感觉。他依然不喜欢男人，依然能觉察厌恶在胸中灼烧，但他还不想动。好些年里他第一次觉得舒适且放松。

 

等等。Petey。有手拨弄他的头发。他猛然睁开眼，慌乱地摸索脸颊，然而手腕仍被制服上衣捆着。

 

“马上把这个解开。”他命令，声音因山雨欲来的恐慌显得低而沙哑。

 

死侍似乎在面具后皱起眉头，但他照办了，松开Peter的手，向后跪坐在脚跟上，阴茎还塞在Peter屁股里。Peter忽略那个，扯下手套，单纯想确认一下。意识到死侍看见了他的脸让他的心脏就要在胸中爆炸。死侍，传奇式雇佣兵，自封的嘴炮佣兵，知道蜘蛛侠住在哪里，知道他的名字，也知道了他的相貌。

 

“你揭下了我的面具。”他空洞地问，整个世界的重量在四周崩塌。

 

“我请求你揭下了你的面具，”死侍纠正，双手仍停留在此前他大腿上的位置，显得很不自然，“都是你自己做的，Petey。”

 

他干的？那可真是……有什么东西在他的思绪里挑刺，他晃了晃脑袋，用掌根按住双眼。“别——”他开口，马上又闭了嘴。他将双手从脸上放下，抬头怒视死侍。雇佣兵的宽肩膀、腱子肉还有满当当的武器仍使他大得吓人，Peter也确实怕得不行，怕他所掌握的秘密——他还恨他，恨他的所作所为，但他不会因那些退缩。

 

“我向上帝发誓，”他一字一顿地说，一根手指对准死侍，因为这样某些人才能知道你说的话有多认真，“如果你向 _任何人_ 透露我的身份，我就——”

 

一只手捂住他的嘴，他险些屈从于咬它的诱惑。他让眸中的怒火烧得更旺，并狠命戳死侍的胸。男人没有反应，只是用另一只手掰开Peter的手指，将他们的小拇指钩在一起。

 

“蜘蛛侠，”死侍说，声音异常严肃，“Peter——”听见名字从死侍唇边吐出让Peter心跳加速，“——baby boy。我已经拉钩钩向你许诺过你和你的家人完全不用担忧我。我不知道你姓什么也不会在没人注意的时候来这里打探。就算有坏蛋罪犯折磨我我也不在乎，他们永远别想从我这里得到任何情报。不管是你的名字还是你眼睛的颜色。”捂着Peter嘴的手游弋着，包裹着皮革的指尖在他的眼窝下逡巡，这也让Peter恍然发觉勾着他手的那只没带手套，“或是你高潮时的呻吟。我永远不会出卖你，无论发生什么。”

 

死侍的面具也还是卷在鼻子上方，露出一片狼藉的肌肤，同样可怕的伤痕覆盖着与他相勾连的手，死侍的嘴唇抿成一道坚定的直线，在他身上显得那么反常。Peter的心仍在狂跳，他仍恨死侍，也仍为身份暴露而惊怖，但死侍的真诚几乎令人信服。不管怎么说，他也不可能真做什么，他不杀人，死侍也死不了，他更不可能让时光倒流，好更加留意谁在跟踪他回家。他将头转向一侧，望着一片云的影子掠过木地板上的阳光。掩着嘴的手向下滑，滑到他的喉间，揉按咽喉，但他意识到自己并不害怕雇佣兵接下来会做什么。这本身比任何事情都更令他恐慌。

 

“好吧，”他终于说，“现在出去。”

 

有那么漫长的一刻，死侍默然无语，紧接着他埋下头亲吻Peter，绵长而徐缓。Peter默许了，但并未回馈，死侍在片刻后退开，刚好悬在Peter嘴唇上方，于是每一次呼气都是一阵温热的暖风拂过Peter的脸庞，“你想要什么都好，baby boy。”

 

他站起身的时候阴茎从Peter体内滑出来，还有一道涓细的精液，令Peter醒觉雇佣兵没有戴套。而当死侍将那根家伙揣好，Peter也反应过来，虽然他被剥得干净，死侍却全副武装，连武器都没卸。Peter翻了个身，面对沙发靠背，背冲着死侍，背对着他人通常会令他觉得暴露。但不知怎么的，就和他的蜘蛛感应一样，警铃没有响起，他的肌肉缓慢开始从紧张状态下放松。

 

一只戴着手套的手轻柔地落在他的肋间，令他重又紧绷起来，那只手抚下他的臀部，在那里流连了一小会儿，继续向下扫过他的腿，最终落在脚踝。他甚至没听到大些的男人移动，但过了片刻，死侍的声音从前门那里飘到耳边。  


“回头见，Petey。”

 

门关上了，剩下Peter独自一人沉思，至不知不觉睡去。他赤裸地躺在沙发上，后面被扩张过，还隐隐作痛，渗着死侍的精液。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [14]懂伐啦？：原文Capiche，意大利语Capisci（懂了吗）的美式方言。  
> [15]是啦，是啦，我的队长：原文是Aye Aye Mon Capitan，后半句是法语，梗源没找到，《星际迷航》？  
> [16]只进去一点行不行：就是你们想的那个只进去一点。  
> [17]老牛吃嫩草：prom-date，除非这个词还有别的意思，但它一般指一方约会年纪小很多的另一方（年龄差距在20岁以上）。  
> [18]我的屁股也是最棒的，但你这辈子都别想有：化用打倒男孩的Miss Missing You，原歌词是I’m the best you’ll never have。  
> [19]Hudson：即哈德逊河，在纽约，污染严重，纽约政府年年治理。  
> [20] “不可思议之奇妙到无与伦比”或者“欠抽的脸蛋”：两个都是“长到可笑”“或者没那么长却可笑”的例子，第一个单词supercalifragilisticexpialidocious是奇妙到不可置信的意思，第二个backpfeifengesicht是德语，直译即是需要被扇一巴掌的脸。  
> [21]引力光束：作者没有注明但我想这个梗应该来自哥斯拉系列，是反派基多拉的绝招之一。  
> [22]明白啦？记住啦？很好：2002年电影变装大师（The Master of Disguise）里的台词  
> [23]现在，准备好被凤凰咻咻载上天吧，因为我要像Fawkes一样载着你升空，给你重新混个音啦：这句化用打倒男孩的Phoenix，原句是They’ll raise you like a phoenix/ I’m going to change you like a remix，此外Fawkes是哈利波特里Dumbledore的凤凰。  
> [24]我是你还没体验过的天堂与地狱，但是就快了。是啊，我这就准备好给你了：打倒男孩的American Beauty/ American Psycho，看原文更能体会妙处，I'm the best worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet, but I'm about to. Oh yeah, I'm so about to happen to you.


	5. 第二章第一节

“今天感觉如何，蜘蛛侠先生？”如果这会儿躺在病床上的是Natasha，护士哄小宝宝吃糖糖的语气准能让她丧失残存的所有耐心。所幸，她不是那个倒霉蛋，而蜘蛛侠看来比她要有耐心得多。

 

“有点被压着了。”蜘蛛侠回答，Nat暗自想这可未免太轻描淡写了。

 

年轻的超级英雄被好几头掉出虫洞的成年恐龙压在身上，稍后还阻止了另外几头砸中她、其他复仇者还有几个入口在天上打开时没来得及找掩护的傻瓜蛋——游客。他回来的时候制服已经成了碎片，她非常肯定他的面具也在战斗中毁掉了，只不过赶在回大厦前换了一副。现在他一身病号服加面具的打扮。如果Nat用力回想，她十分确信自己瞥见了一头棕色的短发，但她对那个时刻的记忆很模糊，所以也说不好。

 

吃糖糖小姐笑了，声音在通常安静的病房里显得明快又响亮，但蜘蛛侠和剩下几个无事在身等待诊断结果的复仇者只是瞪着她。不仅仅是因为要确保一位小队成员安好，蜘蛛侠是他们中最年轻的，却承受了这场战斗最多、甚至是全部的直接伤害。即便有加速痊愈的能力，他也是唯一尘埃落定之后还需要医疗护理的人。

 

“唔，有几个坏消息，”吃糖糖小姐说，轻易忽视了房里的氛围。虽然恼人，却也显示了她的专业。Stark大厦有几名新来的护士即便对着他们中最好脾气的成员也战战兢兢。“你的右臂和右腿都断了，断成了好几片，所以我们得用夹板固定好让它们正确地愈合——有你的自愈因子在应当不成问题。你右侧的肋骨有骨裂，左侧骨折，所以我们也打算把那些固定起来。哦！你还有脑震荡，因此得确保有人能让你清醒几个小时，保证你不出现其它症状。这也意味着至少一天之内你不该用蛛网荡秋千，但是考虑到你的其它伤处，我会说起码一个星期。我这就给你包扎，然后你就能出院了！”

 

蜘蛛侠点点头作为回答，掏出他的手机，护士为他接好腿里的骨头的声音依稀可闻，他自始至终没发出声音，但全身紧绷。

 

“这么说，小蜘蛛，是哪位复仇者有幸陪你回家呀？”Tony狡猾地问，在椅子里向前倾身——他本来就坐在椅子边缘，这回差点掉下去。她迎上Clint的眼睛，看见搭档掏出一只警棍，不由露齿一笑。

 

“你们谁也不用带我回家。我还没想让你们知道我住在哪里，Tony。”蜘蛛侠回答，费力地用还能用的手在一只看上去很旧的翻盖手机上发信息。

 

“小~~~蜘~~~蛛~~~”Tony哀嚎，Nat翻了个白眼。不过她了解这种感受。她，Clint还有Stark都试过跟踪戴着面具的英雄回家好几回，可是他的第六感无懈可击，每次都能设法甩掉他们所有人。这是他们三人的痛处，关于谁能先找出蜘蛛侠住在哪里有人开了个相当大的赌局。她怀疑没人能赢得奖金，“你听见那个可爱的护士了。不许用蛛网荡秋千！总得有个 _谁_ 把你送回家。”

 

“会有人把我送回家的。”他说，终于合上手机，放在膝头。他的嗓音显出反常的紧张不安，让她好奇他指的究竟是谁。是谁获得了能带他回家的信任却又令他如此不喜呢？

 

“BABY BOY？”

 

“你 _绝对_ 是在逗我，”Stark怀疑地咕哝，猛地转头望向病房那头的玻璃墙，“ _他_ 究竟为什么会过来？”

 

死侍蹦蹦跳跳地穿过走廊，在每一扇门前停顿，缓慢靠近他们的房间。

 

“我要他来的。”蜘蛛侠说，Natasha自己也难以置信地瞪着他。她眼角的余光能看见其余复仇者都怀着不同程度的困惑望着病床上这会儿抱着臂的年轻人。

 

“可是 _为什么_ ？”Tony问，脸上显出极度迷惘的神情。

 

终有一次Natasha不得不赞同他。她是听过死侍像唱赞美诗似地念叨蜘蛛侠的屁股，但从未真正听说他们俩合作，也肯定不曾看见他俩在同一个地方出现过。她扫了一眼Clint，但男人看上去同样茫然。Steve的眼睛瞪得都有些滑稽了。Thor比之前任何时候都显得更愣怔，Banner眉间的皱纹前所未见地深，Stark的样子简直像大脑被翻了个面。幻视、双胞胎、Lang和Sam没有参加战斗，也没被叫到大厦来陪蜘蛛侠。Natasha有点惊讶Barnes还未离开，男人靠在唯一不是玻璃墙的拐角，一脸宁愿在别的地方的表情，但他这些天鲜少离开Rogers。

 

“Baby boy！你在这里！”死侍迈着芭蕾步走进来。说到芭蕾步，就他走路的模样和在蜘蛛侠床边的椅子里坐下的姿势，Natasha有那么一秒真以为他穿着条十八世纪的裙子。他似乎忽略了为裸着上半身的男人固定肋骨的护士，小心翼翼地捧起蜘蛛侠没受伤的手：“噢，亲爱的，你看起来真糟。”

 

“那我看起来比我感觉还好些，”蜘蛛侠应道，收回手。Natasha注意到他的另一只手，胳膊骨折的那只，正在身旁的床单上紧握成拳，骨节都发白了。她不知道那是因为不得不应付Wilson抑或不得不应付疼痛。她是解读肢体语言的专家，但蜘蛛侠的一切都自相矛盾，“而我还是比你好看点。”

 

“唔嗯，baby boy，我喜欢你伤害我的方式。简直无法抵挡[1]。”Wilson呼噜噜地哼哼，四仰八叉地仰面窝在椅子里，显然毫不为这点挖苦动摇。

 

Natasha眯起双眼。这句话听起来怎么这么耳熟？……等等……

 

“闭嘴，死侍。”蜘蛛侠低吼，护士刚好完成。她轻轻将他按回到床上，死侍啪地起立站直，敬了个礼。

 

“你所愿就是我的命令，亲爱的，”死侍砸吧着嘴说。他顿住，手还维持着敬礼的姿势，“呃……你想要啥来着？”

 

“我没办法荡回家。”他说，声音满含深意。

 

“没错！”护士插嘴，在蜘蛛侠床尾的病历表上涂写，“还有几个小时内不许入睡，确保有人能让你清醒一段时间，并且留意脑震荡的症状。”

 

“哦哦哦，我可以保证你醒很 _长_ _~~~_ 时——”

 

“薄煎饼。”Peter突然说，死侍瞬间笔直地在椅子上坐下，肩膀收紧，存在感忽然好像充满了整个病房。这无限地挑动Natasha的神经，很明显对其他人也有同样的效果，Banner皮肤上冒出的绿斑开始令人担忧。不过Tony似乎完全没有一点自我保护的本能，这倒不算什么新鲜事。

 

“你想吃薄煎饼？我可以让厨房马上给你弄点薄煎饼来。快到不能再快。你可以留在这里吃完所有薄煎——”

 

“闭嘴，Stark。”死侍冷冰冰地说，Natasha惊讶地眨眼。Wilson喜欢玩弄嗓音，气死人不偿命的那种，但她从未听他用过这种嗓音。仅此一次，他听上去极其严肃、正经。

 

“不需要火花去燃点这位恋人的激情，小蜘蛛，”Wilson说着，用医院薄薄的被单裹住蜘蛛侠斜倚着的身躯，后者拿起手机，待被单裹好后才将之放回膝盖上，“我就会带你逃出这个牢笼[2]。”

 

“我讨厌你这样生搬硬套，”蜘蛛侠嘟囔，从床头柜取出残余的制服，罩在手机上。

 

“控制不住嘛，小蜘蛛。要肩抗还是——”

 

蜘蛛侠已经在摇头表示不要，尽管很慢。“肋骨。”他就只说了两个字。

 

“要我去干掉谁吗？”死侍非常严肃地问，Natasha这才恍然意识到他们可能有了怎样的问题：死侍是一件武器，简单纯粹，他常常只是——基本是——对着人群胡乱开火，但不知怎么的，蜘蛛侠拥有了让这件武器瞄准的力量。与Rogers和Barnes同理，只不过蜘蛛侠在任何情况下都不容忍杀戮，而Wilson也远不如Barnes稳定。

 

“不。”蜘蛛侠拒绝，在Wilson弯下腰将年轻的英雄抱在怀里时小心地抬起胳膊，环住雇佣兵的脖颈。被温柔地拥在是他两倍大的雇佣兵胸前，蜘蛛侠看上去甚至更加年少脆弱，这让Natasha感到不适，“是恐龙。该为恐龙负责的人已经被关押了。”

 

“天，我错过了 _恐龙_ ？”Wilson喃喃，“这是这周我遇到的最坏的事了！”

 

“如果你不把我好手好脚送回家，我就会是你这个月遇到的最坏的事了。”蜘蛛侠尖刻地责备。他严厉的回应与舒舒服服躺在雇佣兵怀里的样子完全相左。他没有避开死侍的触碰，没有全身僵硬，且似乎还很安心地将头枕在Wilson肩膀上。

 

“知道你的意思啦，baby boy。”死侍答道。

 

“我要跟你说多少次别这么叫我呢？”蜘蛛侠说，这就证实他们此前确实组队合作过。然而，他的抗议里没有火药味，只有柔和的无奈。

 

“至少再说一次，Swan小姐，就像以前一样[3]。”Wilson用口音浓重的英式英语回答。

 

蜘蛛侠叹了口气，不说话了，正是这个时候Tony似乎终于找回了声音。

 

“等等，你要让 _死侍_ 带你回家？”他刷地起身向他们走去，此举加强了Nat的固有认知：Tony完全没有一点自我保护的本能，“你要给一个 _精神不稳定的雇佣兵_ 你的地——呃——没事啦，退后。”

 

电光火石之间，就在Stark刚好距离受伤的超级英雄和抱着他的疯子一步之遥时，Wilson掏出枪，对准Stark的前额。蜘蛛侠安静地坐在雇佣兵闲余的胳膊里，一动不动，沉默得不寻常。Tony慢慢后退，举着双手，死侍偏过头凑近蜘蛛侠，但没有从他身上移开视线。

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/fdfcc534a9302e0db3b750e0d626a673/tumblr_ouvo0cLf421tgkvg0o1_400.jpg>

 

“你还醒着吗，小蛋糕？”他用只在落针可闻的病房中才能依稀听见的声音说。

 

“我才刚闭上眼一秒钟，”蜘蛛侠回答，声音掺杂着浓浓的睡意，几乎带着鼻音，“也别那么叫我。比‘baby boy’还糟。”

 

“你听见吃糖糖护士了：几小时内不许睡，”Wilson耳语，枪还指着Tony，尽管后者已经一路退到椅子边。

 

“我只是闭上眼睛。”蜘蛛侠说，声音年幼任性得令人讶异。

 

“不许闭上眼睛，小蜘蛛，”死侍命令，嗓音仍轻柔而低沉，但比正常的音色更低了一个音阶。听起来陌生而奇异，让一阵寒流淌下Natasha的脊椎，看来她不是唯一一个。她的队友在周围蠕动，蜘蛛侠也坐直了些，摇晃着脑袋，好像能驱散她知道一定正折磨着他的倦意。

 

“好吧，”蜘蛛侠用混合着疲惫和暴躁的语气说，“不许杀人，也不要学Dobby[4]。我只想回家，我不希望他们中的任何人跟踪。你能做到吗？”

 

“喂喂喂，小蜘蛛！怎么讨厌我都好但你可不能损我的能力！”死侍抗议，调转枪头，插回枪套里。他的话令Natasha更加困惑了——如果蜘蛛侠讨厌死侍，为什么还会让死侍照顾他呢？如果死侍知道蜘蛛侠讨厌他，又是为什么愿意照顾他？

 

雇佣兵从口袋里扯出一截带按钮的金属皮带，放在蜘蛛侠肚子上，“东西都带齐了吗，baby boy？”

 

“Jesus，都带了，我们能快点走吗？”蜘蛛侠显然很恼火。他对护士展现出的耐心在死侍的存在下奇迹般地蒸发了。又是一个谜题，他能容忍与雇佣兵共度时光，同时又一刻也不想多捱？至少，他和其余受不了死侍在旁的人不一样。

 

“抓紧了！”死侍快活地警告，赶在他们任何人行动之前，他一只手拍上按钮，两人无声无息地消失了，好像从未出现过。

 

许久，一片震惊的寂静，最终无可避免地被Clint打破。

 

“好吧，这可真他妈古怪透顶，对不？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:  
> [1]我喜欢你伤害我的方式。简直无法抵挡：打倒男孩的Irresistible。  
> [2]不需要火花去燃点这位恋人的激情，小蜘蛛，我就会带你逃出这个牢笼：打倒男孩的My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark，原句是我要带你逃出牢笼，我是年轻爱人的激情，只需一个火花就能点燃。  
> [3] 至少再说一次，Swan小姐，就像以前一样：加勒比海盗1里William Turner的台词。  
> [4]Dobby：哈利波特中总是好心办坏事的家养小精灵。


	6. 第二章第二节

他们显形了。Peter只有几秒钟时间意识到他们正在距离复仇者大厦仅几个街区之遥的屋顶上，然后胃便开始造反。他在死侍怀里扭身呕吐，差点来不及将挡事的面具掀开——吐在面具里碰巧是他绝对不想对付的情况，千万不要。

 

“哦糟糕，对不起baby boy。我忘记瞬移对菜鸟来说有多难过了。来。”

 

轻柔的 _噼啪_ 声响起，一瓶开了盖的水被塞进没受伤的手里，他喝了一小口，漱了漱嘴，吐出去，然后才吞下满满一大口，能感到胃在不舒服地翻滚。在室内呆了那么久，阳光几乎炫目，眼睛因而渗出泪水，他飞快地眨眼调整。

 

“我们为什么在这里？”他哑声问，这会才从被 _瞬移_ 的古怪经历中完全清醒。要是别的时候，或者死侍是别的什么人，Peter可能会因科学的好奇兴奋到发疯，但现在他哪里都痛，呼吸都痛，而且还是和死侍。

 

“我估计你会想检查有没有追踪器之类的玩意，”死侍耸了耸肩，“考虑到你就像个无助的落难少女，完全受那群卑鄙的家伙摆布什么的。”

 

Peter缓慢眨眼，试图用大脑消化死侍的话。他倒不是不赞同雇佣兵，只是这次想都没想到，他太恍惚了。通常他会不计代价避开病房，鲜有的几次被迫入院时他也会密切留意所有细节，但脑震荡和其余痛楚太剧烈，就算有人在他背上纹身他说不定都注意不到。

 

“是啊，好吧。”片刻后，他赞同。

 

楼梯井旁边有一座三面墙的单坡屋顶，可能是建来作恶劣天气下的吸烟室，里面安置着三个快散架的柳条箱。死侍将他放在其中一个上，每一个动作都极度小心，他在与Peter做爱时从不曾如此。事实上，他从来就不曾如此。Peter毁掉的制服和破破烂烂的手机可没受到同等待遇，被丢在第三个箱子上，还有他随手顺来的医院被单。直到死侍松动他脖子后的绳结，将医院的病号服扯到膝盖上，Peter才记起他在薄薄一层袍子下一丝不挂，他本能地抬起手，胳膊交叉在胸前阻止布料的滑落。

 

“死侍——”

 

“嘘，Petey，”死侍打断，一根手指按上他的唇。Peter透过面具恼怒地皱眉，“我跟你说过只要你用薄煎饼我就会停下。你说了薄煎饼，我今晚不会对你毛手毛脚的，”Peter情不自禁地注意到死侍附加的量词，“你相信我吗？”

 

“不。”Peter立刻回答，死侍微微一笑。

 

“乖孩子，”不是他做爱时的嗓音，那种特殊的嗓音，但足够接近，让Peter红着脸移开了视线，“好啦，我不会毛手毛脚，但我要给你搜身了[5]，成吗？”

 

“怎么都好。快点就行，这样我们就能回家了。”

 

“当然。”死侍点点头，男人宽大的手掌和温柔的手指小心翼翼地戳弄Peter还带着面具的脑袋时，他才反应过来刚才说了什么。

 

‘我们’。‘家’。暗示他希望死侍也在那里，希望男人留下。他张开嘴想纠正自己，但死侍先发出声音。

 

“我不会魔法，Petey，沉住气。我马上就好。”

 

那才不是Peter要说的话呢，但要是死侍没注意到他说漏了嘴，他也不打算提起。

 

死侍的双手自信而有力，但很温柔，它们沿着他的头部描摹，探入面具的边缘，检查他被固定住的、受伤的四肢。不幸的副作用是，熟悉的皮革滑过肌肤的感觉即便完全与性无关，也只能令Peter的身体记起那些手套抚摸他的其它时候——全都与性有关。他的肌肤因而烫热和刺痒，最令人难为情的是，他能感到交叉摆放在膝头的双手下，他硬了。死侍似乎没有留意，尽管当他的手指掠过Peter未受伤的大腿内侧敏感的肌肉，Peter惊跳起来。

 

当死侍准备分开Peter的腿，Peter尖声挤出话来：“没人碰过我那里这样就好了我们现在可以走了。”

 

“你确定？”死侍问，目光随即落在Peter攥得骨节都发了白的手上，那双手紧紧按在膝头。

 

Peter多少以为死侍会开玩笑，会说黄段子，甚至直接开始以他通常的方式碰他。但男人简单地说了句，“那好吧，Petey，”便将医院的罩袍绕过Peter颈后系好。那几乎像个拥抱，死侍肌肉发达的手臂环着他的头，遮蔽住阳光，Peter发现自己想要扑进另一个男人辐射出的温暖。他想吐，身体试图尽快自愈使他又冷又热。他还很饿。这会儿瞬移带来的反胃已经消散，他快 _饿死了_ ，肚子也在死侍将那堆床单制服手机和瞬移道具放回他膝盖上时咕咕作响。雇佣兵只停顿了一瞬，便将Peter重新抱在怀里。

 

“回家然后吃饭。”他宣布，重新将Peter的体重都压在一只襁褓般的胳膊里，好像Peter没有一点重量。照例，那感觉既舒适又有点令人沮丧，一个没有力量型超能力的人却能如此轻易地将他抱起来摆弄，“准备好再出发了？”

 

Peter点头，用手指握住横在死侍胸前的武士刀带，纯粹出于担忧在某个不知名的位置意外与男人分开的被害妄想。显然，他现下有必要将瞬移加入自己不断增长的科学兴趣榜了。

 

第二次旅行好对付些，不过他很感激死侍将他们瞬移进了浴室，因为在时空里穿梭的奇异感觉仍让他的胃翻涌。死侍一气呵成地将Peter放在浴缸边缘、打开马桶盖，拉下他的面具，动作快得比瞬移更让Peter眩晕。他弯下身再次呕吐。当他终于抬起头喘口气时，等着他的是两瓶水，死侍不见了。

 

“死侍？”浴室外没有传来应答的撞击声或是呼唤，他疑惑地蹙眉，接着注意到一张便条压在第二瓶水边缘。

 

_别动，我马上带着吃的回来~ <3<3<3_

 

Peter瞪着它。死侍真的写了‘小于三’[6]。而不是画心。白痴。他翻了个白眼，将便条丢进垃圾桶，喝光了瓶里剩余的水。把手放回膝盖上时，他才想起自己仍半硬着。可是为什么呢？死侍摸了他，没错，但在Peter用了……‘安全词’以后他的触摸完全是专业性的。他真的那么习惯和死侍搞，乃至现在男人一靠近身体就 _期盼_ 做爱吗？

 

“Lucyyy~我回家~~~啦~[7]”死侍的呼唤伴随着食物的香气，新鲜热烫的食物，Peter的胃又在咕咕叫。自从蜘蛛咬伤让他的新陈代谢蹿上了天，他总是很饿，但他从来负担不起三餐都放开肚皮吃，或者说实话，任何一顿。没办法好好喂饱自己或许阻碍了自愈能力，每次死侍带来食物他总是很高兴，哪怕并不高兴见到雇佣兵本人。

 

死侍跳过门槛，停下来看着Peter：“噢，我可爱的小瘸子，我们吃饭吧。”

 

他和之前一样小心翼翼地抱起Peter，走进客厅，将他放在沙发上，Peter从没想过死侍会这么有耐心。男人轻手轻脚地让他背靠着一边扶手，两腿平伸，完好的胳膊刚好能碰到茶几，后者简直要在堆成山的快餐盒重压下抗议。死侍坐在另一头，Peter伸手去够一只闻着像煎饺的纸盒，本能地因死侍大腿的温热蜷起脚趾。咬下第一口时他几乎呻吟了，风卷残云般吞下了全部。他又去拿装着咖喱的外卖盒，在意识到死侍正凝视着他时顿住。

 

“怎么？”他不安地问。

 

死侍微笑，将一包玉米饼拉到膝上，“没什么。只是喜欢看你吃东西，没别的。”

 

Peter皱眉，将咖喱抱在怀里：“那样好怪。你为什么怪怪的呢？”

 

死侍将手按在Peter没打绷带的踝骨上，Peter按捺住一脚甩开这并不紧握的手掌的冲动。“第一次你让我碰你的时候我就跟你说过，baby boy：我喜欢让你快乐。而——每一次我们做的时候我都以一种并不性感的方式感觉到你的肋骨，也就是说我还在长身体的男孩没得到他需要的营养。吃饱让你快乐，也就让我快乐。瞧，没什么可怪的。”

 

Peter眨眨眼，别开了脸，手指玩弄快餐盒的边缘。“不对，那样……还是很怪。”那本身也很古怪，并且也让Peter觉得古怪。那是每一次死侍在说一些可被解释为‘甜蜜’的话语时他腹中升起的同样的怪异感觉，那奇异的温暖与震颤。他不喜欢。他不想一听见死侍对他说了好听的话就有那样的感觉。他一点也不希望死侍是引发那种感觉的原因。

 

“如果你这么说，baby boy，”死侍带着淡淡的微笑应道，“好啦快一点吃完吧，这样我就能在马里奥赛车里踢你的屁股啦。我要玩桃子公主！”

 

Peter不知道是怎么发生的，但当下午变成傍晚，傍晚又变成深夜，他发觉自己缓缓沿着沙发挪动，越来越靠近死侍，最终蜷缩在雇佣兵沉重的胳膊底下。这一天的事件让他精疲力竭，不仅是因为要对抗恐龙和召唤恐龙的疯巫师，也是因为不得不面对复仇者和死侍。疲倦再加上少有餍足的胃令他想睡上一整个星期，但每当他开始瞌睡，死侍都会把他戳醒。直到夜幕降临，窗外的城市宁静下来，死侍才终于让他靠在他温暖的身边昏睡过去。

 

第二天早晨他独自醒来，穿着T恤和运动裤，安安稳稳地睡在床上。他立刻知道公寓里空无一人，但身边的位置还留着暖意。他翻身躺过去，嗅着枕头上死侍的气味，重又陷入梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:
> 
> [5]我不会毛手毛脚，但我要给你搜身了：此处双关，frisky有动手动脚/轻率/打闹之意，而它的同源动词frisk可以译为搜身。  
> [6]小于三：表情符号，表示横过来的心，但死侍是手写的所以完全可以画心。  
> [7] Lucyyy~我回家~~~啦~：上世纪五十年代美国情景喜剧失魂家族（I love Lucy）里Ricky Ricardo的台词。


	7. 第二章第三节

Peter无限感激袭击发生在周五下午。这就意味着他能睡过整个周六周日，还不用缺多少课。他只在用微波炉热剩饭、拿水、或去洗手间的时候下床。到周一早晨，所有食物告罄，他感觉只比一具刚刚回温的尸体好那么一点，但情况在一整天吊着胳膊、拄着拐杖跛着脚奔波后迅速恶化。拐杖几乎没有用处，毕竟需要拄拐以获得最大限度支撑的手还被打着吊带。这让他暴躁易怒，且因为自愈因子仍在过载状态，他一整天都筋疲力尽，所有课上都得苦苦挣扎才能睁着眼睛，外加还饿坏了。

 

那天晚上当他终于回到家时，他疲惫、饥饿且恼火，尚未痊愈的肋骨和四肢很疼，头也痛得厉害。他的手因为一整天拄拐而酸胀，在试图打开前门时弄掉了三次钥匙。好不容易进了门，他将书包和拐杖稀里哗啦地丢在地上，重重倚着门，深呼出一口气。明天他还得全部再来一次。为什么他不能睡个三年，让一切自动回到正轨呢？

 

过了几分钟，他才意识到自己能闻到新鲜热乎的食物气味儿，一反应过来，他便费力地从沙发上站起来，一瘸一拐地在公寓里搜寻来源。不在客厅也不在厨房，他皱起眉头，踉踉跄跄去开卧室的门。看见死侍让他已经焦躁的情绪垂直下跌，男人照旧全副武装，他摘了面具，靠墙侧躺着，身旁的餐盒排成一排。

 

“如果漏了你要给我洗床单，还得给我买个新床垫。”他说着，脱掉鞋子和线衫。手指缠在衬衫边缘的时候他顿了顿。他浑身都痛，眼下并不太想被迫应付死侍尤为粗暴的性爱，但同时，他也不想在胳膊和腿都被固定住的时候让死侍试着给他脱衣服。

 

还没下决定，死侍便拍了拍那排食物另一侧的床。“过来躺下吃东西，baby boy，”他用那种古怪、特殊的声音说，和死侍每次使用时一样，Peter发觉自己服从了，小心翼翼地爬到床垫上，完好的半边向下躺着。呃，稍微好点的半边。安顿下来后，他才注意到压住没重伤的半边也使他没了行动能力，但就在他反应过来时，死侍已然打开餐盒，用筷子夹了块鸡肉。

 

“张开嘴，baby boy。”

 

Peter渐渐开始憎恨那种嗓音，吊诡的是，那种恨与他通常憎恨死侍的其它所有秉性或是其它所有行为都不同。他恨他慢慢将那种语调、那种音阶与‘安慰’联系在一起。伴随着这样的认知：只要他将自己交付到死侍手中，就会得到妥善的照顾，有些需要连他本人都不曾觉察。他闭上双眼，张开嘴，片刻过后，那片鸡肉落在他的舌头上。

 

死侍没再说话，也没有像他一般会做的那样叽叽喳喳地闲扯，但Peter能在咀嚼和吞咽时感受到他注意力的重量。他张开嘴，又被喂了一块，能觉知到男人的视线如同一道激光。 _“我喜欢让你感到快乐。”_ 他说过。可是为什么呢？为什么在Peter用尽一切手段将他推开时，他还一心一意想让Peter快乐？Peter不是什么好人，真的不是，就算不提像过去一年里那样利用死侍也不是。因为那正是他所做的。尽管总是死侍挑唆他打上一炮，Peter也仍在利用他得到性爱、得到食物、得到战斗的搭档。他利用他远离孤独、保护秘密，利用他得到陪伴，不论戴着面具还是摘下面具，他不知道还有谁能填补那个角色。

 

他张开嘴想问 _为什么？_ 但相反却迎上了西兰花的味道，他本能地咀嚼新入口的食物。嚼完下一口，他又试了一次、两次、三次，直到终于紧紧合上下巴，蹙着眉，从鼻子眼里发出哼声。不过他没有睁开眼睛。莫名地，这会儿睁眼的念头完全无法想象，仿佛会毁掉此时此刻柔和的黑暗与安慰。

 

“别说话，baby boy，”死侍对他们之间的空气呢喃。Peter突然记起唯一分开他们的是一英尺宽无枪无炮的外卖餐盒。“吃就好。吃完你的蔬菜，然后你想说什么都可以啦。”死侍这么通情达理简直难以置信，可Peter正在这里呢，侧耳聆听着。

 

Peter通过鼻腔又一次深呼一口气，松开下颔，张嘴。

 

“乖孩子。”死侍低语，Peter能感到脸颊烧烫，他的家伙在牛仔裤里发硬。若是死侍像他总会留意到那样发现了，男人也没有作出评论，只是往Peter舌头上放入更多食物。

 

房间重新陷入寂静，只余下Peter吃东西的声音。死侍就躺在Peter的床上，躺在他身边，挨得那么近，辐射着体温，给他喂食，感觉如此亲密，亲密得让他受不了，比他们任何一次做爱都更甚。那让Peter的皮肤刺痛，让他的五感都异常清晰：从近在咫尺的食物香气到每一块滑过舌头的滋味，戴着皮手套的五指游弋的声响，他自己的衣物和绷带在皮肤上摩挲的感觉。就连眼前的黑暗也极之浓郁，他不知道睁开眼是好是坏。到头来，他还是保持双目紧闭。

 

他不知道到他终于有饱腹感花了多久，但被注视的感觉没有一刻动摇，死侍也没有一刻犹豫过将食物递送过他的双唇。当终于再也吃不下时，他咽下最后一口，闭上嘴巴。

 

“你饱了，baby boy？”死侍的嗓音带着一点沙哑，暗示他现在非常兴奋的那种，Peter的心脏跳得快了些。光是看着他吃东西就让雇佣兵硬了吗？

 

Peter不相信自己的声音，因此他只是点点头。

 

“很好。”横在对面的重量挪了挪，让床铺下陷，而后再次移动，床铺因而下沉得更深，Peter差点滚进去。虽然听不见死侍走动——雇佣兵穿着沉重的皮靴，行动时却安静得可怕——但他能感觉到男人贴近他背后接着俯身向前时散发出的高热，“吁，看来没有食物漏出来。我讨厌洗床单。稍等，别动。”

 

热度飘走了，也带走了浓郁的食物气味，Peter放任自己沉入早前的思绪。只是，现在可以发问了，他反而觉得害怕。他怕可能得到的答案。

 

手指插到他身下，将他抱起，放到此前死侍躺着的那块仍带暖意的位置。“唔嗯？”它们撤走了，紧接着，一根手指又转回来，在他整顿饭都半硬着的性器上撩拨，正如两天前死侍初次将他带回家时一样。

 

“你在我怀里睡着了吗，baby boy？”死侍听上去被逗乐了，放在他牛仔裤腰上的手解开纽扣和拉链，缓缓将长裤从他屁股上拉下。

 

“不。”Peter回答，这几乎是实话。倦倦的困意和高度清醒形成古怪的混合，他的身体彻底放松，思维却专注在死侍的一举一动上。他的臀瓣被分开，皮革拖曳过中央的皱缩。

 

“今天没戴塞子？”手指离开了，再回来时没了手套，且还滑溜溜的，一根手指毫无阻碍地插入他。他已经因耗尽气力而松弛、泄了劲儿，鲜少出现的充盈感只是加剧了这一点。

 

“不想在别的事情以外还得应付它。”他嘟囔着回答。他能清楚地感觉到体内的手指，还有它在缓慢扩张他时死侍的体温，但连动一动的力气都没有。无论身体、嘴巴还是双手。

 

“唔嗯，好吧，我可以原谅你这么一次。”死侍说着，另一根手指也缓慢进入Peter。Peter的喉咙因扩张而发出低沉的嗡鸣，死侍在他身后安置好，另一根胳膊横过来枕在Peter头部上方的枕头上。“抬起头，Petey，”Peter有些着恼地呻吟，但听从了，死侍凑近了些，将胳膊滑到Peter的脑袋下，让Peter的头栖息在雇佣兵的肩窝。一只戴着手套的手落在他胸前，那存在温暖、并无需索，和身后的男人一般结实可靠。

 

直到他被扩张得足够容纳第三根手指，他才真正领悟死侍刚才说的话。“原谅我什么？”他问，不太确定问题是否清楚，睡意将他包裹，试图将他拖离这个世界，唯一让他保持清醒的是体内死侍的手指。

 

“哦对了，我从来没提过，但规矩是你必须一直佩戴你的肛塞。”死侍轻巧地说，好像他没用提起‘规矩’、他们算不上安排的安排或只是一般的对话来将整个世界重新灌进Peter的脑子里。

 

“肛塞一开始明明是我的主意，”Peter皱着眉回答，“为了让我容易承受一些。你不能就这么抢——走……”话说到一半变成呜咽，死侍抽出手指，插入了他的阴茎，湿漉漉的手握住Peter赤裸的臀部，施力帮他坐在上面。

 

“哦，baby boy，”死侍在他耳边沙沙低语，低沉的语调和灼热的呼吸让一阵战栗穿透脊椎，“我可以从你那里夺走任何东西。但我会……给回……很多，”他拖着长音，徐徐将自己推入Peter，每次只磨人地移动一寸，“你不觉得吗？”

 

“嗯啊，”作为回应，Peter呻吟，将本来就闭着的双眼闭得更紧，手指绞住被套。臀部湿润的手一路逡巡至阴茎，包覆住他，伤痕累累的皮肤摩挲敏感的脊线。

 

“唔，我每次插到底你都会可爱地噘嘴[8]，Petey，”死侍发出柔和的喉鸣，臀部抵住Peter的屁股。或许是因为几天没戴肛塞，或许是因为死侍几个星期没操干他，又或许只是因为体位，但男人似乎从未这般填满他。“我喜欢我在你里面的时候你显得特别好看。”

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/2a4118e8897dbf3f47aec3835c453ef4/tumblr_ouvo1viWQH1tgkvg0o1_400.jpg>

 

死侍的牙齿剐蹭他的颈侧，Peter于是将头偏向一边。双唇随之跟上，在耳后的空间印下轻柔的吻，循着下颔的线条逼近。他迎上去，让死侍的嘴唇落在他的唇上，缓而深地吻他。死侍开始以稳定的节拍前后摇动臀部，迟滞如流动的冰川，握住Peter阴茎的手和着那节奏，每当抽出便会上滑——如此Peter便不断追逐两种快感，当他插入又会下滑——如此Peter便 _陷_ 在两种快感中，无路可逃。

 

“你有发现这是我们第一次在你床上做吗，Petey？”死侍对他耳语，声音益发低沉，好像他没让Peter进退两难，“第一次做的时候，我本想在你的床上，想让你 _真正_ 体会性爱的美妙，但我控制不住自己。我没法忍住那么久不碰你。我不得不就在你的沙发上操你。”

 

“哦，”Peter轻声回应，想不出别的回答。他的肌肤滚烫，身体像被火烤，死侍握着他拳头的每一次捋弄和体内阴茎的每一次冲刺都带来新一波激情。不像他所习惯的雇佣兵那么用力那么快速，反而很温柔，Peter没想到死侍能这么温柔，但仍旧很……美好。几乎像……

 

“不过我想我做得很不赖，”死侍继续，没有减速也没有加快步伐。只是以同样的韵律让他的阴茎头部擦过Peter的前列腺，又让Peter的高潮在他腹部如岩浆般慢慢积聚，“既然你让我操你第二次。你觉得我做得好吗，Petey？你喜欢我在沙发上操你的时候给你的感觉吗？”

 

答案是‘对’，一个非常明确的‘对’，但不知怎么的，他知道他不能说出口。他 _理应_ 说‘不’，然而此刻，疲惫、睡意昏沉，在死侍温暖的怀抱中充盈，他记不起究竟为何要反对。因此他什么也没说。

 

“回答我，baby boy，”死侍柔声命令，用Peter不容忽视的那种声音，“我的阴茎让你快乐吗？”

 

“是啊，”Peter喘息着，立刻得到奖赏，死侍臀部的轻耸让一道白光穿透了他紧闭着的双眼前的黑暗，也令他呼吸急促。

 

“很好。好孩子。”死侍说，Peter胸中有什么因夸奖而闪耀起来，“你这么说我真高兴。我只想让你快乐。那天我也想让你快乐，想在你的沙发上把你吸出来，但我不得不凑合一下，而你终于真的让我照顾你了。我想再来一次。想喂你吃东西然后操你，就像这样。想让你快乐，好好休息，就像这样。真希望我每天都可以这么做——等你回家，喂你然后操你。但你不想，是不是，Petey？”

 

答案是‘不’，一个非常明确的‘不’，但不知怎么的，他知道他不能说出口。他 _理应_ 说‘对’，然而此刻，紧贴着死侍的胸膛，在死侍的阴茎和指间如此逼近高潮，他记不起究竟为何要同意。因此他什么也没说。

 

“你太坏了，baby boy。有时候你真是太坏了，坏的不得了，”他喃喃，Peter胸中有什么被窒住。他的呼吸卡在喉间，突然觉得浑身发冷。“嗯？糟糕，不不，不是那样的，亲爱的。时机不对。”死侍急忙说，沿着Peter的下巴烙下浅吻，“你是个好孩子，我保证。特别特别好。真的，最好的那种。你对我来说太好了，让我照顾你，让我进去，让你自己因我在你体内快乐。”

 

冷意逐步褪去，胸中的窒息感也渐渐消弭，当它们终于散尽，Peter想要哭泣，却不懂为什么。他被迫从恍惚中惊醒，像被打了一拳，迷茫而大受打击，死侍宽慰的话语如同油膏，安抚他，让他重新放松下来，直至脑海中再次只剩下腹部螺旋上升的张力与情欲之火。

 

“对不起，Petey，没想那样把你拉出你的空间的[9]，”死侍吶吶，他说得很快，与臀部舒缓的起伏恰恰相反，且令人困惑。总这么令人困惑。空间？什么空间？他从死侍爬上床插入体内起就没有动过呀，“你想射吗？”

 

不知怎么的这话像是在转移话题，但这几个字让Peter体内的一切狂涌，专注且热忱，而他的思绪却陷入沉睡的边缘，“求你。”

 

“求你什么？”死侍在Peter的喉咙上落下一吻。

 

出于他不愿深想的原因，那几个字以前所未有的容易被逼出口，“求你让我射，Wade。”

 

“天哪好的，Petey，”死侍嘶声道，“我想感觉你包裹着我高潮，baby boy。 _射吧。_ ”

 

像一只被拴着皮绳的狗静候主人的命令，Peter的喷发如温柔的浪潮冲刷全身，与和死侍一起时习惯了的冲击五脏六腑的快感如此不同，让他升上了半空、漂浮出身体，唯独被体内的阴茎牵引，如被锚在码头的小船。他不知道如此这般过了多久，覆住疲软阴茎的温暖的手才拿开，他嗓子里挤出抗议的含混声响。

 

“马上，baby boy，”耳朵里的声音许诺。Peter从鼻腔中喷出一口气，挪了挪，意识到体内的阴茎仍硬得像石头。疲倦的大脑还来不及形成一句质问，温暖的手又回来了，拢住他的性器，让屁股被身后的臀部冲撞。胸前的湿热向上游弋，在下巴上浅唱低吟，让他的整个头部只剩下一双不耐的唇瓣。他叹息着沉入亲吻，任凭自己在死侍怀里和体内的阴茎周围放松下来。

 

“ _死侍，_ ”他在永无休止的亲吻间隙耳语。他感到温暖而安全，他感到 _快乐_ 且永不希望这感觉结束，但他又很困，很想睡，知道会有人照看着他，保护着他让他安心。

 

“我讨厌你不愿说我的名字好像那是个秘密[10]。”死侍在他嘴边抱怨，“就算是你迫切想要的时候。我更喜欢这个你，这个让我爱你的柔软的你。”

 

Peter有些警觉，死侍的话吸引了他的注意力，“你爱我？”他自己的话显得含糊不清，倦怠令他松懈。

 

“哦baby boy，”死侍听上去很悲伤，Peter胸中莫名疼痛，“我想打断你的腿把你锁起来，好像《米泽丽》里演的[12]。”

 

Peter的蜘蛛感应纹丝不动：“但你不会的，是不是？”

 

男人吻在他的太阳穴，低低的浅笑撩弄他的头发：“是啊，我不会伤害你的，Petey。”Peter无忧无虑地哼了哼，脑袋扭了扭，刚好严丝合缝地枕在死侍肩膀的凹陷里，“你想睡了？”

 

“是啊。”他已经半是坠入梦乡，只消稍稍久一点不受打扰的宁静和死侍的许可就好。

 

“你睡觉时我会留在你身体里，好吗？”

 

“嗯好。”Peter毫不犹豫地同意。死侍留在他体内意味着一段沉沉的、安宁的睡眠，意味着能加速他痊愈的一夜好梦。意味着包围他的温暖不会离去。

 

“好孩子。快睡吧，Petey。我就在你身边。”

 

即便他不 _需要_ 死侍的许可入睡，得到容许也让他感觉好了些，“好。晚安。”

 

“晚安，Petey。”

 

那一夜的梦境充满了云朵，铁做的云朵环绕着他，又像岩浆一般盈满他。他醒来时还昏昏沉沉，独自被紧裹在被单内，似是被谁捆缚在里面。他能感到被这般紧裹着压住了他的家伙，蓄势待发的勃起中是怦然的心跳。他翻身仰躺，肛塞在体内移动，擦过前列腺，他轻轻呼出一口气，一阵快感穿透全身。

 

手在束缚中蠕动，从臀部穿过骨盆向着阴茎去。他用手握住自己，抽送臀部，发出低柔的呜咽，体内的肛塞再次擦过前列腺，手也随之套弄性器。他不断重复着，让高潮在从窗外照进的暖融融的初阳和被单裹成的更温暖的茧中慢慢累积。在空荡荡的房间里无声的寂然中，Peter让自己……

 

“ _死侍……_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [8]我每次插到底你都会可爱地噘嘴：化用打倒男孩的The Mighty Fall，插到底（bottom out）也有走出低谷的意思，这里是双关。  
> [9]没想那样把你拉出你的空间的：这里原文是pull you out of your ‘space like that，space指的是subspace（服从者空间），BDSM圈的专有名词，也就是在比较激烈的场景下服从者因为过分强烈的快感/疼痛导致生理上激素大量释放，从而进入的一种抽离现实、深度疲倦、非理性的状态。  
> [11]我讨厌你不愿说我的名字好像那是个秘密：打倒男孩的The Pros and Cons of Breathing。  
> [12]《米泽丽》：这里的《米泽丽》（‘Misery’）指的是1990年由斯蒂芬·金的同名小说改编的惊悚片《米泽丽》（危情十日/战栗游戏/苦难），讲述疯狂书迷囚禁作家的故事，电影里的书迷用大锤敲碎了作家的脚踝。


	8. 第二章第四节

“蜘蛛侠。”

 

年轻人僵住了，他缓缓转过身看向她，两片叠在一起的披萨已经进嘴一半。Natasha忍住笑容。这孩子的胃口跟Steve和Thor加起来差不多，每次大楼里有为小队准备食物，他吃起来都像再也吃不着了似的。很不幸，这给她的信息就只有这孩子没钱把自己喂饱，就是说他很接近、或者说直接就在赤贫线下，但‘穷’在她无休止查探他身份的过程里可算不上好用的过滤词。

 

“啊哈？”他嘴里塞着食物问，一边咬下超大一口，开始飞快地咀嚼。

 

“我想和你单独谈谈。介意吗？”

 

他吞下食物，瞪着她。“看情况，”他一字一顿地说，“你就是这么把队友引进死亡陷阱的吗？”

 

“通常不会。”她微笑着回答。男孩哼笑了一声，又咬了一大口，起身跟上，“再说了，就算是队友，你的蜘蛛感应不也会警告你有危险吗？”此外他管他们叫‘队友’而不是‘朋友’不也很奇怪吗？他是真这么想，还是以为她那么看待他？

 

“是啊，好吧……显然它也不是对每个人都管用的。”他答道，消耗掉最后一点食物，下巴明显绷紧了。

 

她想多问几句，但蜘蛛侠非常敏锐机警，且极其内向，她不会从他口中得到任何他不想透露的信息，除非诉诸某些最起码也会毁掉他们友谊的伎俩。于是在两人进入Tony的工作室并且落了锁之前，她都没再说话。蜘蛛侠已经重新放下面具，轻轻跳到桌子上坐下，她丢给他一瓶水，自己也找了张桌子坐。

 

她想谈论的问题从头到尾都很敏感，她不希望蜘蛛侠受惊，然后一个答案都不留就跑掉。因此她从某个但愿能被解读为友好的话题入手。“我们都很担心你。”她说，拧开瓶盖，喝了一小口。蜘蛛侠转身看着她。

 

“为什么呢？”他听上去困惑得有些过头，“我都没像上个月恐龙那次一样受伤。我是说，只是Loki而已。现在想想我很肯定他这么做只是为了获得Thor的关注。他简直像在……调情？有这种印象的不会只有我吧，对吗？毕竟乱伦在古代贵族里挺常见的，Thor和Loki基本算是外星古代贵族所以是 _有可能的_ ，我只想看看别人是不是也有同样的想法。”

 

蜘蛛侠终于喘了口气，期待地望着她，Natasha忍不住偷笑。蜘蛛侠大概不愿意听到，但他比他想的更像死侍，不过在他身上可比Wilson可爱多了。“不，事实上我是指恐龙事件。”她轻笑着纠正。和多数男人一样，蜘蛛侠对她的微笑或是大笑总会有不错的反应，但她怀疑那更多是因为他们的关系而非她的容貌。

 

“哦对，嗯，你知道我的。都好啦。”他耸耸肩，“不过那个星期真是糟透了。”他顿了顿，紧接着小声地、几乎比呼吸声还低、听起来还有点糊涂地补充，“大部分是。”

 

“Wilson呢？”她问，他立刻紧张起来。有那么一瞬她简直以为他会从桌子上一撑跳下去冲出门。在被隐私问题逼到死角的时候他倒确实喜欢戏剧性地跑路。

 

“他怎么了？”他咬着牙问，听上去像从咬得死死的下颔骨里挤出来的。

 

“像我说的，”她小心地、慢慢地说，留心男孩试图逃走的征兆，“我们很担心。他这人精神不太稳定，他是个品性存疑的雇佣兵，明显拥有瞬移道具，并且看来还有你的地址，然后他就带着你消失了，你当时很大程度上无法自卫。另外如果我的记忆没出错，你在不少场合都表达过近乎憎恶的轻视。”

 

“他没有伤害我，带我回家了。故事结束。”

 

故事显然不是这么结束的。

 

“这让我很好奇。你说你讨厌他，但另一方面，你显然对他抱有一点信任。”她说，特别注意保持嗓音平稳、像经过深思熟虑，且不具评判性，“如果你担忧他知道你的地址，你可以让我们把他锁起来一段时间，足够你搬去新家。但你没有。这就意味着你对他的信任必定达到了某种程度。所以，我的问题是，既然他拥有我们都不具备的你在一定程度上的信任，你为什么还这么不喜欢他呢？”

 

她半是以为这个问题会使得年轻人像她一直想的那样突然离去，但相反，他陷入紧张的沉默。她让他仔细考虑，开始撕水瓶上的标签；她并不怎么喜欢做小动作，但她的静止不动往往让人不安。

 

“我猜……”他张开嘴，声音很轻，马上就弱了下去。过了很久，他才再次开口，“我猜是因为他……让我害怕。”

 

她猛然转向他，“他威胁你了？敲诈你了？伤害你了？”

 

他突然大笑，笑声不知怎么的既尖刻又绝望。“不，他什么也没做。他已经发过誓不会向任何人透露我的秘密，我信他。他也不会伤害我。在伤到我之前他说不定会瞬移到太阳上去什么的。”

 

她放松下来，顿感一阵宽慰。蜘蛛侠就和他们其他人一样是个超级英雄，他的直觉比他们谁都强，但他太年轻了。他见过很多，但她怀疑他仍未见过这世界最黑暗的部分。正如其他复仇者，她总是想要保护他。再加上，她还感到一种特殊的亲近，那是一只蜘蛛对另一只的亲近。

 

“很好。”她只能这样说，喝了一口水。

 

“除非你算上粗暴的性爱。”他马后炮似地加上，这话可真是意料之外，她呛住了。

 

“什么？”她以前没想过她这辈子还会感到惊讶，但显然仍旧可能。

 

他转身面对她，虽然被面具挡着看不见，她有感觉他也很惊讶。

 

“你……不知道？”他听上去真的被吓了一跳，她完全不明白为什么。

 

“说老实话我根本没怀疑过你们俩之间可能发生任何与性有关的事。”她说，这话在她自己口中也显得空洞而干涩。她希望她听上去不像实际感觉的那么不知所措，“这事到底有多久了？”

 

“噢。唔嗯……我不清楚。一年吧，我想？”

 

 _一年_ ？蜘蛛侠和死侍发生性行为一整 _年_ 他们却 _没有一个人_ 注意到？这怎么可能呢？

 

他别开脸，低头看手中的水瓶，她自觉不应该去看他，但无法移开视线。她在默默地消化 _蜘蛛侠_ 和 _死侍_ 在 _做爱_ 这个事实。显然还是 _粗暴的性爱_ 。

 

“你……”她必须措辞非常谨慎，“你希望我们知道吗？”

 

短暂的停顿，然后他缓缓摇了摇头。“不。我只是想……我多少以为他会到处宣扬什么的，我猜。”

 

“唔，他确实经常谈论你的屁股，”她承认，“但那没什么新鲜的。虽说……这倒是解释了他去年为什么没完没了地唱同一支乐队的歌，”他用余光偷偷瞟她，她耸了耸肩，“我查过一次，确信它们都来自同一支乐队，不过我对音乐不太熟。我想那支乐队大概是叫……反叛女孩？”

 

有那么一秒，他没有回答，而后颤了颤，“你是说打倒男孩？”

 

“可能吧。”她再次耸肩。她有许多才能，且对许多事情都能过目不忘，但流行文化不在其中。

 

他低头看回手中的水瓶，把标签纸撕成小碎片，让它们落在地板上：“他经常跟你组队吗？”

 

“嗯哼，挺经常的，”她耸了耸一边肩膀，“不过如果听说你也在，他通常都会拒绝跟我们合作，他一般都说得很明白。我才发现有不少迹象都表明你们之间有哪里不对，之前都没意识到。”事实上她的工作正是 _注意到线索_ 。这一整件事究竟是怎么从她鼻子底下溜过去的？

 

“你想让我告诉他们吗？”见他好几分钟都没说话，她问。

 

他摇了摇头：“别了。我不知道他没谈论过这事但……我很高兴。我想。”

 

他听上去很矛盾，但她没追问。“那么我不会对任何人提起。不过如果以后你想告诉谁，又希望我在场，我会在。”

 

他没有抬头看她，但肩膀放松下来。“谢谢，Natasha。”话音很沉重，她知道得到这句感谢不仅是因为她愿意为他保密。

 

“不用谢，蜘蛛侠，”她试图把过去几分钟的对话放在脑海里正确的位置，但那需要很多时间，她目前可没有。分区化[13]真是个好东西。“所以，他是为什么让你害怕呢？”相反她问，记起这个问题没有得到答案。

 

和回答之前被问的每个问题一样，他沉默了许久。“你是你所爱的，不是爱你的人所爱的[14]。”他小声嘀咕，小声得她几乎听不清。“可……”他的声音渐渐无闻，身体以那种恍惚出神的方式一动不动了。

 

Natasha看了他好几分钟，等待他继续，然而他什么也没说。

 

“我得走了，”他突然道，滑下工作台，“回头见。”

 

他离开房间的时候带走了他的水——他总这么小心不留一丝痕迹，让她不由纳闷Wilson究竟怎么找到了他的住址。这也引发了别的问题，比方说Wilson是否见过他不戴面具，是否知道蜘蛛侠的身份。

 

后脖颈上寒毛直竖，她飞速旋身，心脏跳漏了一拍，而后开始加速疾驰——她发觉Wilson正挨着她坐在工作台上，专意地凝视着她。他全副武装，武器齐备，尽管距离他俩第一次遭遇已经过了好些年，她仍然不知道他怎么能行动如此安静。不仅是因为他聒噪的嘴巴——当然那也是一部分原因——更是因为他的穿着、他总是装备的一大堆武器，还有他的块头。简直超现实。

 

“我现在被搞昏头了。到底谁该给谁铁铲子谈话呀？”他期盼地望着她，但她通常需要一个翻译才能理解他的话，而最好的那个刚刚才走出去。不过她知道这个时机是故意的；出于不知名的理由，Wilson就是不想在蜘蛛侠靠近复仇者们的时候靠近蜘蛛侠半步。她只是不确定这是为了Wilson，还是为蜘蛛侠。

 

“铁铲子谈话？”她问，试图把心率降回来。如果一天能被惊吓两回，她恐怕真的老了。

 

“是啊，你知道的，就是舞会公主的家人威胁坏男孩如果这个坏男孩伤了小公主的心他就死定了/会死得很惨那种。”他用几乎很难跟上的连珠炮解释，“小蜘蛛是复仇者超级家庭的小公主，我就是那个名声超臭、打架特牛逼、还有一颗金子般的心的危险转学生。”死侍咕哝。

 

Natasha可能有点明白了，但对着死侍你永远也不能下定论……“你又是为什么被搞昏了头呢？”她问。

 

“喔，家人铁铲子谈话是一种，还有一种铁铲子谈话来自忠诚的男朋友，就是说我确保你明白如果你透露小蜘蛛的秘密我会对你做些啥，”死侍愉快地解释，但他的话和散发出来的气场却阴暗得让Natasha突然开始盘点房间里的摆设考虑什么能当武器。斩首或者摘除大脑往往能让他死得最久，她只需要逃离房间给队伍里其他人预警的时间。

 

“我唯一知道的关于蜘蛛侠的秘密是他和你存在……某种关系，”Natasha平稳地说，不敢转变成更适合攻击或者防御的姿势，以免死侍将之视为挑衅，“他要求我不向任何人提起，我不会说的。我向你保证。”

 

“黑寡妇的保证价值几何？”他问，声音轻柔得危险。

 

“对蜘蛛侠吗？付出一切也值得。”

 

死侍凝视她许久，啪地一拍巴掌跳起来，倒让她全身紧绷。“恭喜！你通过了测试！”他双手举过头顶欢呼。Natasha大气也不敢出，但正如Wilson必须从她这里得到承诺，她也必须对Wilson放心。

 

“你的保证呢？”她问。

 

“你亲爱的老朋友我？不用担心我的，”他坚定地宣告，非常奇怪的是，Natasha也相信他，“我在做我baby boy的保密人上可是非常Sirius Black[15]的。而我对Peter Pettigrew可不会留情面。你懂我意思？”

 

一如既往，她不懂。流行文化真不是她的菜，她也不想把那玩意当盘菜。但要让死侍记得这一点就像企图用水注满滤嘴，她好些年前就不再尝试纠正他了，“让我们暂且说我领会精神好了。我不明白的是为什么。你喜欢他比他喜欢你多得多了。”她停顿片刻，仔细掂量下一句措辞，“看上去不怎么公平。”

 

就算隔着面具，她也能看见他咧嘴笑了：“对谁？”

 

她不知道怎么回答——在不就他们关系的本质问更多问题并得到更多答案的情况下。问题她不确定问出口是否安全，答案她也不确定自己是否想知道。

 

“好啦，如果夫人您能容我告辞，”他行了个屈膝礼，还掀了下想象中的裙子，紧接着嗓音转为早被抛到地中海湾的一个月前那种奇异的阴暗，“我还有只小蜘蛛要抓——”

 

死侍循着蜘蛛侠离开的方向蹦跳着出门，但Natasha之后好几分钟都没放松下来。一直到她透过玻璃墙看见Clint穿过走廊向她走来，样子又困惑又恼火，她才终于容许自己泄了劲儿，滑下工作台。

 

“见鬼的死侍在大楼里做什么？”他一边走进门，一边问，“JARVIS不是应该把他挡在外面的吗？”

 

“找时间你可以自己试试，Barton先生。”JARVIS从天花板上干巴巴地评论。

 

Natasha花了片刻才意识到这究竟意味着什么。就是说JARVIS从头到尾都在那里。在听。

 

“他还给我留了这个条，”Clint继续，没费心追究他原来的问题，“我很肯定不是密码，但对那家伙你永远也说不好。”

 

_你是单身吗？_

  * 是
  * 否
  * 忙着在心里诅咒天国的Pettigrew[16]



 

Natasha叹了口气。“不完全是。JARVIS，从这个房间抹去过去一小时的记录。”

 

“是，Romanoff小姐。”

 

Clint扬起一条眉毛：“你准备告诉我这都是怎么回事吗？”

 

“我发誓了要保密，”她说，将便条重新折好，揣进口袋，“显然要像Sirius Black那样的保密法……不管是什么意思。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [13]分区化：心理学术语，一种潜意识心理防御机制，通过潜意识内阻断不同分区之间的交流/相互作用使相互冲突的想法能够并存。  
> [14]你是你所爱的，不是爱你的人所爱的：打倒男孩的Save Rock and Roll，这句给我翻的一点意思也没有了，原文是You are what you love, not who loves you。  
> [15]Sirius Black：这里不用加注释吧？Harry Potter的教父，他父母的保密人。Peter Pettigrew背叛了Harry的父母，将他们的秘密出卖给Voldemort。  
> [16] 忙着在心里诅咒天国的Pettigrew：原文是Busy mind-whammying the Pettigrew in the sky，作者在注释里说她印象中‘mind-whammy’是个梗但是搜不到了，所以我也无能为力，只能按字面意思翻，另外in the sky我不确定是“天上飞的”还是“在天堂的”，或许兼而有之。


	9. 第三章第一节

老天爷，Wade是 _那么高兴_ 能见到Petey。Petey可能不高兴见到他， _一点也不_ ，可是没关系。Wade一个人的兴奋对他们俩就很够用了。但让他 _不怎么_ 兴奋的是见到某个Wade _以外_ 的秃瓢儿丑八怪傻大个脱掉他baby boy的便服，将他摆弄成四肢着地的姿势操干他，而Wade就透过防火梯边上脏兮兮的窗户看着。

 

Petey在他有多恨Wade上说得不能更清楚，Wade也学会了接受，但他的baby boy从没在他俩‘一起’的时候约会其他人，这让Wade……开始抱有一点点希望。这么做可真傻啊，他的整个人生都一团糟，和Petey之间有那么点进展无疑也逃不出窠臼。然而，Wade仍用上了每一克不存在的自制力才没在半空中爆炸。因为显然他是个占有欲超强的混账东西，这倒新鲜。Vanessa就算去卖淫他都无所谓，但出于不知名的原因，分享Petey的念头让他发疯。也许是因为他知道Vanessa爱他，总会回到他身边，而他的baby boy恨他，能容忍他只是因为性爱太爽。

 

谢天谢地跟傻大个的性交没持续太久，事后Petey独自爬上床，傻大个则重新穿好衣服。然后他 _吻了_ Petey——长而缓慢让Wade牙根发痒的那种——走出门外。当他出现在楼下的街道上独自往家走时，Wade不得不再次找回他的自制力，以克制自己不尾随他、做出什么极端的举动——比方说硬把二十英寸长的热狗塞到他肚子里。Wade没有放松四肢，一直等到热狗诱饵远远走出了死侍的红外线瞄准镜范围。他大概还是能命中，但他过来是为了命中Peter，他还打算遵守那个计划。

 

感谢多年来他的小蜘蛛都偷溜出去做好事，窗户开启时无声无息，Petey动都没动一下，呼吸因熟睡而轻缓、稳定。距离见到他的baby boy已经过了一分钟，有那么一会，光是看着他便让Wade着了迷、屏住了呼吸，他那娇小、苍白的躯体还是那么结实而完美。他的小洞仍松弛着，泛着水光，Wade舔了舔嘴唇。傻大个戴套，因此对Wade来说，Petey仍然一尘不染，只是他恐怕不再沾染着Wade的气味。是时候改变这一点了。

 

他蹑手蹑脚地爬上Petey的床，他的男孩甚至没有惊醒。Wade掏出他的家伙，涂上润滑油，一只手握住纤细的脚踝，轻轻分开。他将Petey没被捉住的那条腿拉扯到他的两腿之间，他自己跪坐在一边坚实的大腿上，另一条压住Petey的小腹，并让一只小巧的脚跟钩住他的肩膀。老天，Petey好小。他好喜欢。

 

“Mark？”Petey睡眼惺忪地喃喃。

 

“再猜，baby boy，”Wade喃喃回应，插了进去。

 

“ _死侍？_ ”Petey倒抽了一口冷气，清醒过来，Wade刚好插到底，被那紧窒、炽热的甬道包围的熟悉感觉让他呻吟出声。好久了。

 

“对，是我。天，我他妈好想你。”他说着，拔了出来，又再缓慢推入，咂摸Petey的小洞在他周围打开，将他吸进去的感觉。

 

“搞什么啊啊啊——”Petey被截断了，Wade的手悄悄滑向一边柔软的大腿，抚上男孩半硬的阴茎和意外干爽的腹部。

 

“这是怎么回事？”他惊讶地问，“你那个石头怪操你的时候你都没射吗？”

 

“倒不是说这关你什么事，但是 _没有_ [1]，”Petey厉声说，怒视着他。怒视着，两只手都握成了拳头，却没将Wade推开，一如既往。Petey总是很多话，但他不咬人。他更喜欢被咬。

 

“噢baby boy，你的事就是我的事。”Wade纠正，臀部往前一顶，掌中的阴茎和着这动作硬了，他露出笑容。

 

“纠正：我从来就不关你的事。”Petey这会儿简直在咆哮了，像只小猫咪。连软软的头发尖儿都竖了起来，“而且我认为你他妈的在 _走了整整一年_ 以后连和我说话的权力都没有了。”

 

“对不起啊，甜心，”Wade道歉，卷起面具底部，吻了吻骨节凸起的脚踝。Petey此时已完全勃起，Wade开始缓慢捋弄。苍白的胸膛在他的触碰下弓起，粉色的乳尖也硬了，散发着诱惑，这让他微笑起来，“出地球外的任务总会让时间变得怪怪的。如果我保证不是故意的你能原谅我吗？保证我每天都有想你？”

 

“玩你自己的蛋去吧。”Petey啐道。

 

“玩了，搞过。”Wade快活地回答，一只胳膊揽住Petey的腿，好操得用力些，“走的时候经常那么干。每天都想着操你自慰，baby boy。”他发出喉音。

 

“你知道我宁愿让谁操我吗？”Peter问，手指紧紧攥着他的床单，Wade能看出布料都快被撕烂了，“Mark。”

 

狂怒穿透Wade的身体，他一只手如同闪电，从Petey的阴茎飞速转至喉咙，用力握住，将他钉在床上。

 

“试试一口气说他和我的名字再他妈告诉我它们是一个味道啊，Petey[2]，”Wade低吼，手指在那漂亮的喉咙上收紧。不至于伤人，从不，但足以明确表达他对此事的态度。同时，也能当作让Petey迎合每一次缓慢戳刺的手段。

 

“你他妈 _还在_ 引用打倒男孩？”Petey难以置信地问，用大大的、怀疑的眼睛向上看他，但全无要移开Wade手的意思。

 

Wade俯身向前，迫使Petey身体对折，膝盖抵住乳尖的部位。“我在防火梯那里看着你们俩，真希望我是你牛仔裤里的摩擦力，”Peter呻吟了一声，翻了个白眼。迷人的小东西最烦他按自己的意思瞎改歌词，但不那么玩还有什么乐趣啊？“真想成为你床柱上的刻痕[3]。”

 

“你已经是我床柱上的刻痕了，”Petey说，愤怒渐渐从声音里消退，被更为熟悉的无奈取代。Wade爱那种语气；它意味着Petey已经开始让自己享受，“你是太多道刻痕了。你还要刻多少道才满意呢？”

 

“Baby boy，”Wade俯下身好对着Petey的嘴唇耳语，“在我把你的整座他妈的床架都削干净之前，在唯一阻止我把你的屁股狠狠捣在地板上的就是一张床垫之前，我是不会满意的。”

 

然后他吻了他，是傻大个之前那种很慢的吻法，但要 _好得多_ ，他在努力覆盖那段记忆，用新的取代它。他慢而深地操他，亲吻也是同样，最后Petey就要喘不上气，括约肌也在Wade的阴茎外震颤，但率先退开的人却是Wade。

 

“你真是个混蛋。”Petey说，将头转到一边，好像不看Wade能让他忘记身体里的是谁。但Wade知道他不会忘——Petey永远也别想忘了他，无论他有多么渴望。

 

“混蛋满脑子都是你的小鸡鸡[4]，baby boy，”Wade微笑着，跪坐起来，松开Petey的脖子，手重新溜回Petey的阴茎上，用五指紧紧包裹住那物。Peter因这触碰呻吟，也可能是因为Wade又在引用歌词，但无论如何他弓起了脊背。

 

Wade的臀部开始往前猛顶，也将Peter稍稍拉近了些，以便寻找合适的角度。通常这要不了他太久然后——

 

“呃啊！”

 

一杆进洞。“操，这就对了，baby boy，”Peter的肠壁在他周围痉挛，手中的性器搏动着，让他呻吟出声，“让我听见你。让我听见你有多喜欢我这么操你。”

 

“我不喜欢。”Petey抗议，可惜被他那种性感的、喘息着的小呜咽毁了个彻底。

 

“得啦Petey，我就不对你说谎，”Wade不以为忤地回答。Petey从他俩还没在一起之前几年就一直针对他，此后这一点也未曾改变。Petey叫得很大声，但他做得更大声，“让我听见你。”

 

“不。”作为一个成年人，Petey有时候比他还幼稚。

 

“看来我只能来硬的了，”Wade耸了耸肩，“你知道我有多爱让你尖叫，现在更没道理让你保持安静。所以，Petey，”他用上了他的支配嗓音，他的baby boy似乎并未意识到是怎么回事，但无论如何总会作出美妙的反应，“为我尖叫吧。”

 

他开始操进他的小甜心紧窄的湿热，让他们的肌肤互相拍击，baby boy发出一声惊讶的轻喘，但立即用手捂住嘴。Wade低吼一声，那双瞪得大大的漂亮眼睛望向他，即刻移往别处，手也马上落下。Wade用大拇指擦过Petey性器湿漉漉的顶端，给他奖赏，他的baby boy又嘤咛了一声，双眼紧闭，包裹他的内壁随之抽动。那真是无与伦比的声音，最棒的声音，仅次于Petey高潮时吟咏他的名字，Wade还没听够。这主要是他的错，因为他通常只在他的小蜘蛛外出拯救世界的时候捕捉Petey，但更重要的是，他有努力做个好死侍，远离Petey的公寓。

 

那阴茎眼下在手指形成的狭窄环形中清晰地跃动了，Wade自己的高潮也在下腹聚积，他的睾丸绷得紧紧的，蓄势待发。他只需要听见他的baby boy乞求。老天，他有多爱Petey乞求的样子啊。他总是不得不为此煞费苦心，但终归值得。

 

“天哪baby boy，我真的好想你。”Wade表白道，不过表白对他来说倒算不得难事；不像Petey，他对说出自己的感情毫无障碍。“我想念在你身体里的滋味，想念你美妙的声音和这甜蜜的小屁股。我已经等不及要再见你了。我想一辈子插在你里面，你知道吧。”

 

“天，快闭嘴吧。”Baby boy呵斥，但他已然显出潮红的脸颊更红了。Wade微笑。随便Petey怎么叫他闭嘴，他的身体分明一直在对Wade倾诉他是怎样为Wade的绵绵情话暗自欣喜。即便那对他自己而言也是个秘密。

 

“让我闭嘴的最好办法就是让我射出来，baby boy。你还记得怎么做吗？”Wade知道他记得，但他也知道和以前一样，他得先挣扎一下。

 

“不，”Petey咬牙，可就在同一时间他自己也开始因Wade用手指堵住的高潮的欲望蠕动。有时候Wade真好奇‘否认’会不会也是小蜘蛛的超能力之一。

 

“哦你记得的。Baby boy。”他再次沉声，用上他的支配嗓音，然后说出同一句他总得说出来的话，到现在这个句子几乎成了一项仪式，“ _告诉我我想听的，_ _Petey_ 。”

 

“不唔。”Petey呜咽，咬紧下颔。反抗Wade的命令。

 

Wade皱起眉，用空闲的手紧紧握住Petey的脚踝。“ _告诉我，_ ”他咆哮。

 

“让我射吧，Wade！”Baby boy要求。 _要求_ 。喔，那可不行。

 

“再试一次，甜心，”他哼唱，“你忘了说咒语！”

 

“ _求你_ ，Wade！”Petey哭喊， _这就对了_ ， _这才是_ 他想听到的乞求，在他耳中如同他妈的仙乐，是他的baby boy在绝望的时候啜泣出他名字的腔调。

 

“乖孩子。”Wade柔声安抚，松开扣紧的手指。

 

他的手只消向Petey的老二顶端滑上再滑下，Petey便射了他一手，他那甜蜜的小屁眼的内壁在Wade自己的老二周围战栗，将他的精液径直吸出蛋蛋。Wade呻吟着，揽住他baby boy的身体，狠狠亲吻他，将他射出来时的低鸣吞吃入腹。老天，是他们俩的 _高潮_ 。Wade去年是没停过打飞机，但和射在Petey体内的感觉没法比，而Petey也像一年都没射过似地高潮着。Wade的四肢抖得厉害，连支撑起自己也做不到了。因此他也不再尝试。

 

他小心翼翼地将体重压在身下小些的躯体上，感觉baby boy的胸膛起伏，被压在胸前的那条腿剧烈颤抖。那感觉简直像他还在射，于是他开始缓慢摇动臀部，品味Petey被精液润滑的内壁在周围滑动。手中的阴茎渐渐疲软，但Wade还像根本没射过似地坚硬，于是他让冲刺绵长了些，将老二拔出去，只留下头部在Petey里面，然后才重新推入。

 

“怎……？”Petey哑声问。

 

“我又要射了，baby boy，”Wade耳语，“要射满你，让我的精液从你漂亮的小洞里漏出来。”

 

“不，”baby boy低声回应，却一点没有推开Wade的动作。

 

“让我停啊。”Wade柔声挑衅，埋下头印上一个吻。

 

他吻得蜻蜓点水，须臾即分，但紧接着他又吻了Petey。一次一次又一次，直到baby boy的胸腔在Wade身下起起伏伏，喘息着索取空气。但当他将臀部摆动得快了些，Petey也便在每次他退开让他的baby boy呼吸时追逐他的唇。很小的胜利，但仍算胜利。在做爱的时候，Wade必须一刻不停地与Petey的羞耻感作斗争，这还是他第一次成功让Petey主动吻他，而非反过来。

 

Wade没为强自快速高潮费神，倒不是说他想拔出去，但他仍然敏感，终究坚持不了太久。令人惊讶的是，Petey也在Wade松松的掌握里又硬了，他想了想，还是没有再禁锢住他的阴茎。他已经下了一次命令，而Petey不停索取他无休止的亲吻意味着他可以得到一点小小的奖赏。

 

“Petey，”他呢喃，感觉皮肤的热度在攀升，那指示灯般的感觉。

 

“Wade，求你了。”Petey低柔地回应，让Wade吓了一跳，险些失了节拍。

 

他没有限制他baby boy的高潮，没有明言索取，然而……也许Petey进入了服从空间[5]？这在之前只发生过两次，两次都在Wade不得不诉诸他的支配嗓音让Petey听话之后，但只有这个理由能解释他顽固的baby boy反常的顺服。也许Petey _实际上_ 是想念他的，比他俩意识到的更甚。

 

“是啊，我乖乖的baby boy，”他说，开始在Petey的阴茎上来回捋弄手指形成的松弛圆环，几乎不提供真正的摩擦，“是啊，你可以射。”

 

Petey _啜泣着_ ，再次射了出来，Wade掠夺着他的嘴，自己的高潮也席卷全身。仿佛比第一次要柔软些，几乎令人安慰，快感的浪潮将温和的刺痛递送过他的四肢，直达手指与脚尖。直待快感消退他才从Petey口中撤离，到此时他甜蜜的小baby boy已在急促地吸着气，男孩将头转到一边好呼吸，胸腔在Wade自己的胸肌下飞速扩张收缩。尽管挣扎着需要空气，Petey的身体在他身下和老二周围都完全松弛下来，如果Wade是一只猫，他早就发出心满意足的呼噜声。

 

Wade亲了亲Petey的太阳穴，慢慢坐起身，伸手去掏口袋里的肛塞，然后才记起他最起初就没从他baby boy的体内拔出那东西。然后他又记起傻大个也没拔出来，也就是说Petey不再佩戴了。如果他们不是在高潮后的不应期，Petey又正逐步从服从空间里醒转，他早就表达了失望，并敲定了惩罚。但Wade仍然记得上一次Petey几乎陷入抑郁[6]，他愿意做任何事情避免重蹈覆辙。

 

“你的肛塞在哪里，baby boy？”他轻轻地问，忽略阴茎周围那柔滑、紧致的湿热让他又硬了。真的，他可以永远操下去，但小蜘蛛的自愈能力尚不能与他的匹敌，他明白如果他再来一轮，Petey最终会痛苦多过欢愉。不好的那种痛。

 

“唔嗯？”Petey轻哼，眼睛仍闭着，嘴巴也仍放松。

 

Wade臀部一转，俯下身，手掌滑上baby boy的咽喉，用手指尖钳住他的下巴。Petey轻轻吸了一口气，扑闪着睁开眼，Wade将他的头转过来，与他视线相接。

 

“肛塞，甜心。”他又说了一遍。

 

Petey的目光掠向一侧，胳膊一点点在身侧挪动，往他床头柜的方向落下。Wade小心地凑上前，拉开抽屉，因看到熟悉的黑色硅胶男形被塞在抽屉深处缓缓吐出一口气。

 

“你过了多久才不再佩戴这个了？”他问，重新跪坐起身。他为肛塞涂上润滑油，快速抽身，并赶在任何一滴精液渗出之前将塞子推进去。整个过程只花了几秒，但仍让Petey弓起背，性器搏动。Wade赶忙将自己的家伙掖好，以免经受不住诱惑再来第三轮。“多久呢，Petey小甜饼？你过了多久才放弃我？”

 

“六个月。”Baby boy含混地说，真的，这答案让Wade吃了一惊。是啊，一如既往，baby boy永远不会直白地说出他想念Wade，也因此，一如既往，他现在与之前的行为比他漂亮小嘴里吐露出的话语更出于真心。

 

“我希望你重新开始佩戴它，baby boy，”Wade对他说，注视着自己的手指微推了一把底部，Peter的性器再度扭动，“我不会再离开你这么久了。”

 

“……不。”Petey慢慢地说。当Wade抬起眼望向Petey的脸，他发觉男孩眉心的肌肤皱起一道深痕。

 

“不？”Wade重复，没有用他的支配嗓音，但仍含相同的警告意味。

 

他的baby boy已经在逐步脱离他的空间，但他醒得太快，且显然打定主意要搅坏他俩的情绪。他挣扎着坐起，双手按在床上，胳膊还在打战。该死的，Petey的整个身体都在抖，谁都能想到这若不是他高潮的后劲，就是抑郁的前兆。“你不可以再这么做了，”他说，声音和身体一样发着颤，“我现在有男朋友，死侍。”

 

于——是他们又回到渎神的“死侍”了，这么毁掉久别重逢真是绝妙。

 

“才他妈不关我事，”Wade说，从Petey畏缩的样子判断，也许有点严厉过头，“你很清楚怎么让我停下来。你知道我对你是什么感觉我也肯定不会放弃就因为你决定找个备胎[7]。你还记得怎么让我停下来，是不是baby boy？”

 

Petey目光闪烁，移开视线，收紧下巴，耸起肩，显出防卫的姿势。他没有回答。但即便Wade消失了一年，他也知道他聪明的小蜘蛛不会忘记他不被容许回避一个直接的问题。Wade猛地伸出手，掐住那纤细的喉咙，将还战栗着的躯体按回床板，将他的全部体重压在那瘦小些的胸膛上。

 

“你知道最好不要这样，Petey，”他用他的支配嗓音低声咆哮，确保他的男孩 _听懂_ ，“回答我。”

 

“我记得。”Petey轻轻回答，在Wade掌中艰难地吞咽，仍然拒绝直视Wade的双眼。

 

“那么提醒我，你的安全词是什么？”用臀部的旋动和皮革制服擦过Petey仍然敏感的阴茎来强调他的问题可能有点残酷，但这令那对大眼睛终于迎上他的双眼，尽管只过了一秒便又垂下。

 

“薄煎饼。”Petey耳语，那么安静，安静得Wade几乎听不见他了。但他无论如何还是听见了。

 

“乖孩子。”他低应，俯身一吻，Petey没有反抗，“你想让我停吗？那就让我停啊。”

 

“我想你走。”Baby boy静静地说，仍然拒绝看他。很疼——被拒绝，被踢出去，可是Petey没有用安全词，没有拔出他的肛塞，他什么也没有做，只是在Wade身下放松了身体。

 

“行。”Wade简单地答应，然后重新用回他的支配嗓音，“但在你进入抑郁的时候，想都别想叫你的备胎回来占便宜，听懂了吗？”

 

Petey闭上双眼，点点头，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，虽说Wade更想要口头确认，眼下这样也够了。“很好。那我就走了，但是首先，”他低下头蹭了蹭那汗津津的额角，深深吸了一口阔别已久的甜心宝贝的气息，“回家真好，baby boy。回头见。”

 

他和来时走了同一条路，爬窗走防火梯。当他关好窗户，他能看见Petey在床上目送他，仍像Wade离开时一般躺着。Wade将面具拉下，瞬移到对街的屋顶。他很想信任Petey能听从他的指令，但实在不能肯定不小心消失了一年是否彻底毁了他俩的关系。诚然，他们最开始搞到一起的时候他的小蜘蛛还是个喷火筒子，他也仍是Wade离开前那个被软化了的版本，但这未必能说明什么问题。因此Wade偷偷看着。他同时留意Petey的窗户和男孩公寓楼临街的门，但Petey没有出门，他的傻大个也不曾现身。

 

直到太阳升起一两个小时后，Petey才走出大楼，像是连Wade来复枪瞄准镜那么点长的时间都没睡到。他显得很苍白，眼下有深色的阴影，头发看上去一团糟。但最重要的是，当他走上街头，远离了Wade的岗位，手便不停游移进后袋，像在检查钱包，但Wade知道他究竟在检查什么。Baby boy到底还是重新开始佩戴他的肛塞了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [1]倒不是说这关你什么事，但是没有：出自1999年奇幻喜剧片《怒犯天条》  
> [2]试试一口气说他和我的名字再他妈告诉我它们是一个味道啊：打倒男孩的I Don’t Care  
> [3]真希望我是你牛仔裤里的摩擦力/真想成为你床柱上的刻痕：打倒男孩的Suger, We’re Goin’ Down，另外床柱上的刻痕本来也有为你的性经历添砖加瓦的意思。  
> [4]你真是个混蛋/混蛋满脑子都是你的小鸡鸡：打倒男孩的The Mighty Fall。这里其实是个非常粗的文字游戏，PP说You are such a dick，dick同时指代某个器官，WW回答说A-dick-ted to you，adickted与addict（成瘾）谐音，并且嵌入了dick（丁丁），特指某一类对xx上瘾的人。  
> [5]服从空间：Subspace，前文出现过一次，是在比较激烈的场景下服从者因为过分强烈的快感/疼痛导致生理上激素大量释放，从而进入的一种抽离现实、深度疲倦、非理性的状态。  
> [6]抑郁：或服从性抑郁（subdrop），是服从者/受虐者在非常激烈的BDSM游戏过后体验的暂时性抑郁/激素失衡，效果短可在几分钟内消失，长可达一个星期。  
> [7]备胎：原文side ho会更糙一点，基本是同样的意思但是完全肉体层面的。


	10. 第三章第二节

“你哪来这么多青一块紫一块？”Mark好奇地问，指尖描摹着Peter赤裸的大腿后侧那几块淤青。

 

_“来嘛baby boy_ _，让我进去，”伴随着Mark_ _卧室窗户上一声轻敲。不久后，又一次说着“让我进去，baby boy_ _”，死侍的双手滑上Peter_ _的大腿内侧，分开他的双腿，为男人的身体腾出空间。第三次“让~~_ _我~~~_ _进~~~_ _去~~~_ _”时死侍插入了他。_

“什么青一块紫一块？”Peter反问，懒懒地拧了一下臀部，将Mark的性器重新吞入体内，他已经知道究竟是什么淤青也知道它们从哪儿来。

 

 _“要在你的大腿上用我的指印按下淤青_ [8] _，Petey_ _。”在Peter_ _耳畔轻轻诉说的是灼热而沉重的承诺，大腿上用力收紧的是一双宽大而强硬的手掌，将他缓慢撞进墙壁的是一根又粗又长的阴茎。_

“看上去有点像什么人抓着你？”Mark回答，终于用手握住Peter的腰，主动冲刺起来。他的冲刺快而用力，但仍无法与死侍匹敌，无法像死侍一样充满他，Peter已经无奈地暗自打算再次假装高潮。正如每一回他与Mark做爱。也如他和Mark稳定下来前试过的几名男女。

 

“哦对。早上通勤的时候地铁有个变态对我毛手毛脚的。”Peter流利地撒谎。并不是说撒谎变得容易，不是的，每次这么做Peter都觉得恶心，但在过去几个月他已经有过太多次实践。

 

死侍两个月前回来后便似乎一直盯着Peter，因为每次Peter从Mark那里回家，死侍都会出现，操到他站都站不稳。如果Peter准备在Mark家过夜，死侍就会在他出门约会前跑来操他，同样用力，同样令他几乎站不住。后者唯一的例外是前天晚上Peter与Mark外出并在他的地方过了整晚，死侍一整天都没有露面。然后次日早晨，Mark出门工作后，死侍唱着“来嘛，来嘛让我进去”敲响了窗户。

 

没几分钟后他在靠着墙操Peter的时候唱了同一首歌，男人那么用力地抓着peter的大腿，连他的腿都淤青了，还保证要留下手指印。同样的事他在Mark的卧室和Mark的淋浴间里又做了一遍。然后是Mark的沙发和厨房的冰箱。最后他将被操透了的Peter几乎人事不省地留在Mark床上，体内满是死侍的精液，让他真的担心它会从塞子缝里溢出来。当他好不容易回到家，死侍已经等在那里，在他自己的床上又干了他两回，直到Peter昏厥过去。

 

第二天早晨—— _今天_ 早晨——醒来时，他想这辈子从未如此酸痛，想他起码一个星期都不要碰性事。但接着他又和Mark约会，又一次留在Mark的公寓。既然Peter已经是个脚踩两条船的混蛋，没理由不接着做一个公平分配的混蛋。

 

一直到Peter在Mark的床上跪趴下来，肛塞躺在手边，Mark将戴了套的阴茎捅进他屁股里的时候，他才意识到Mark正在不到一天前死侍的同一个位置用同样的姿势操他，而那让他顺当进来的“润滑”实际上是死侍的精液。虽然除非是死侍在做，Peter几乎不怎么再兴奋，想到他的男友干他时他还含着炮友的精液、含着死侍的体液仍令他的阴茎在双腿之间搏动。

 

Peter忽略，在脑袋下折叠双臂，将体重支撑在肩膀上。他的肛塞滚向他，尽管他从未品尝过死侍的体液，他仍能轻易在硅胶上闻到气味。有那么转瞬即过的一秒，他想象在他体内的是死侍，慢慢地摇晃他，让他 _感觉_ 。

 

“操，Petey！”

 

声音是错误的语气是错误的一切都是错的错的 _错的_ ，Peter瞬间从幻想中惊醒，身体随之绷紧，回过头望了一眼。Mark一说出口就停了下来，尴尬得红了脸。

 

“我跟你说过不要再那么叫我，”Peter说，话语在自己口中也显得冷冰冰的。他无法解释为什么如今不能容忍其他人唤他那个昵称，但他知道是死侍的错。就好像他如今也不能容忍其他人叫他‘宝贝’的任何变体。死侍在不止一个方面毁了他，Peter不再知道该怎么办了。也许他从来都不知道。

 

“对不起，”Mark的表情很真挚，“我知道这会让你想起你前任那些糟糕的回忆，我只是……我有点忘形了。原谅我吧？”

 

Peter颤巍巍地长吸了一口气，又吁了出去。他将前额枕在小臂上，有些恍惚，此时此刻唯一让他清醒的是塞子的气味。“只是……别再这样了。”他最后说道。

 

他可以听见Mark几次张了张嘴又闭上，像是想说些什么。但Peter突然连听一听的情绪都没有了。他翻转脊椎开始新一轮性爱，Mark似乎松了口气，重新沉沦进去，但Mark一做完，Peter就将肛塞插了回去，穿好衣服离开，出门时只回头丢下了一句“我改天短信你”。最糟糕的部分是他已经麻木得不再为Mark脸上垂头丧气的神情愧疚。他什么也感觉不到了。

 

他甚至没有先回家拿制服，只是一头奔向大桥，撬开安全门，爬上桥顶。那里的空气似乎只是稍微清爽一点，风却大得吓人。他坐在边缘，晃荡着两条腿，任风吹走脑海中所有思绪，任阳光温暖他的肌肤，让他 _放空自己_ 。

 

被自己思想宣判的缓刑没能持续太久。重心的些微移动便将他的注意力带回到肛塞、回到他的问题、他的自我憎恶上。因为他是最最低级的那种人，跟一个不想约会的男人上床却跟一个不想上床的男人约会。那样利用死侍对雇佣兵从来就不公平，但这位雇佣兵先生似乎只要能操到Peter就一点不在乎被利用。而可怜的Mark不得不每一轮都与Peter对死侍的记忆较劲，到后来和性再没什么关系了。Mark在床上没那么够劲儿，但他也没那么风趣，没那么能理解Peter，对他的关心似乎也没那么深。这一切一点也不公平，但最后一点尤甚，毕竟他多年来都是死侍迷恋的焦点，他本不该期待Mark能达到同样的高度，更不消说是在这么短的时间内。

 

死侍出现前许多年Peter就讨厌自己，但他来之后一切仿佛才恶化了。他讨厌自己喜欢死侍操他的方式，他讨厌喜欢死侍的幽默，他讨厌喜欢死侍待他如珍宝，他讨厌能容忍死侍哪怕一点点。他讨厌死侍仍让他害怕也讨厌他的蜘蛛感应总是拒绝对雇佣兵起作用。他讨厌每次死侍抓到他的时候他都没法在性事中将安全词说出口，讨厌无法把死侍踢出他的生活，讨厌不知道怎么远离，讨厌内心深处的不想远离。他讨厌他有一部分在死侍消失的时候思念他，也是同一部分的他在死侍归来后感到喜悦。

 

他讨厌他那么孤独孤独到愿意让Mark在身边即便那男人似乎没有一点能令他满意。他讨厌Mark永远都不让他满足因为死侍的影子纠缠着每一个姿势、每一句话语、每一个动作。他讨厌他无法与Mark分手如此他和死侍所做的就不再是‘出轨’。他讨厌对一个不该受这种苦的好人不忠。他讨厌与Mark分手比对死侍说停下的念头容易得多。

 

他讨厌他无法对任何人倾吐。他没办法去找May婶；光是想象她失望的面容就让他胃里翻江倒海。他也无法对Natasha诉说；光是让她知道就令他的喉咙因羞耻而发痒，想到要告诉她在死侍失踪一年后他还在让死侍操他 _同时_ Peter还在和别人约会更让他想吐甚至想直接从桥上跳下去。他万分肯定自己绝对不要告诉其他任何一个复仇者他在和死侍上床，他也没有别的朋友了。如果以前他因怀着秘密而感到隔绝，那与他现在的感受根本无法相比。

 

在大桥的塔尖上，Peter躺了下来，注视云彩在头顶掠过，注视太阳变作星辰。他躺着，体味着胸中的空虚，不知道如何填补。他躺着，憎恨着自己，憎恨自己变不成他的伯父和婶婶一直期望他成为的人。但他 _什么_ 也没有做，他只是倚着冰冷的金属，远远避开这个世界， _什么_ 也不去做。Peter独自一人怀着思绪，感到他的内心又死去了一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [8]“来嘛baby boy，让我进去”/“要在你的大腿上用我的指印留下淤青，Petey”：化用打倒男孩的Centuries。


	11. 第三章第三节

Peter记不起上次这么悠闲是什么时候。他没有功课，也交了几张照片给Jameson，犯罪前线风平浪静，死侍好几天都没来烦他，他甚至想不到一样事情要做。今天他发觉自己跑神的次数已经数不过来，这回他正要放空时，一阵嘈杂的音乐声突然将他惊醒。

 

**_♪_ ** **_黑-_ ** **_黑-_ ** **_黑-_ ** **_黑暗中许愿要当心、当心♪_ **

   

听起来调子没错，但他确定买那玩意的时候没下载过。那玩意现在……不见了。

 

**_♪_ ** **_谁知道什么时候会正中靶心♪_ **

 

就算真是他下的他以后也绝对不要再下打倒男孩的歌了。尤其不要下在一只决心在他的公寓里玩捉迷藏的POS机上。

 

**_♪_ ** **_除此之外的同一时间、时间♪_ **

 

他的手机 _到底_ 去哪了？

 

 ** _♪_** ** _我可一直梦想着将你撕裂♪_** [9]

 

Peter终于在厨房的抽屉里找到了它，看起来不大对劲，但他也不是一两次回家时大脑因漫长的一天和/或巡逻当机然后将他的东西扔得到处都是。Mark的照片在闪烁，下方写着三个字‘傻大个’，Peter叹了口气，将脸埋进手里，臀部抵住将他小小的起居室与更小的厨房隔开的壁橱。死侍。当然。

 

“喂？”他终于拿起电话，试图往声音里注入更多不存在的喜悦。不知怎么的，光是想到要与Mark交流就令他倦怠，而自死侍六个月前回归后，这件事只是变得越来越令人筋疲力尽。

 

 _“_ _周年快乐！”_ Mark比Peter要快活得多的多，也大声得多的多，电话都在噼啪抗议了。Peter打了个冷战，将音量调低了一点，这才终于反应过来Mark说了什么。

 

“等等，什么？”周年？什么周年？

 

 _“_ _我就知道你会忘，”_ Mark大笑，显然没有生气， _“_ _有时候我都想如果你的脑袋不是长在肩膀上，你会连它也忘了。”_ Peter讨厌这话， _“_ _我们去年今天开始约会的！”_

“可那是……”Peter费力想着。哪一天来着？“8月18号呀。”

 

 _“Peter_ _，今天就是_ _8_ _月_ _18_ _号。_ _”_ Mark还在笑。

 

“不可能，”Peter争辩，将电话从耳朵边拿下来查看角落的日期。8月18日和他大眼瞪小眼，“见鬼，真对不起。我以为还在上个星期呢。我都没有给你买礼物。”

 

一双手环住他的腰际，Peter跳起来，转身，心脏被卡在喉咙眼。死侍正站在他面前，穿着一贯的皮衣，面具拉下。他打掉雇佣兵的手，做了个 _操你_ 的口型，身体努力记起正常的心率。死侍将面具往上卷，Peter突然意识到一件奇怪的事：他还从未见过死侍的全脸。

 

在死侍开始一切之前，当着Peter的面他一直都将面具戴得好好的，只除了吃东西的时候，但即便那时露出的部位也从未超过鼻子，他也一直都全副武装。在他们开始上床的超过一年半时间里，唯一的转变即是死侍开始偶尔脱掉他的手套，但也就到此为止了。为什么死侍了解蜘蛛侠的秘密身份Peter却对死侍不那么秘密的身份一无所知呢？……哦对了。他不想知道。

 

 _操我呀，_ 死侍也无声地说，Peter怒目而视。

 

 _滚开，_ Peter用口型回应，转身背对死侍，希望他直接离开。他知道不会，但仍心存侥幸。

 

 _“……ter_ _？_ _Peter_ _？_ _”_ 哦妈的，他还在跟Mark通电话。

 

“我在听！在听，”他赶忙说，“抱歉，一只 _虫子_ 在我家厨房乱跑，吓了我一大跳。”他回头瞪了一眼，发现死侍比片刻前站得稍稍近了一点，咧着大嘴露出一个吃屎似的笑容。Peter往前走了一步，离死侍远点，重新靠在壁橱上。“你刚刚说什么？”

 

 _“_ _我在说我打电话给你就是为了周年的事，_ _”_ Mark解释，带着Peter不配得到的耐心， _“_ _我本来打算今晚带你出去的，但天还没亮我就给工作的事弄醒了，被打发去迪拜跟我们的客户开紧急会议。我基本上是从床上冲到飞机上的，现在才刚到旅馆的房间，刚想起来应该告诉你一声。真的很抱歉，你能原谅我吗？_ _”_

“等等，你在迪拜？这个时候？”Peter问，有些手忙脚乱。先是他们的周年现在他又被丢下独自过周年，死侍还在他的公寓，努力做个讨人厌的坏东西。

 

_“_ _是啊。我在想_ _……_ _眼下好歹能补偿你一点，电话做爱怎么样？_ _”_

Peter呛住了，从死侍伸出的双手中后退了一步，快速绕过隔断，让壁橱隔开他与雇佣兵。“我呃……我从来没试过电话做爱。”他承认，感到脸颊烧烫。在他对面，死侍的眼睛一下子亮了。

 

 _“_ _没有吗？_ _”_ Mark的声音此刻变得沙哑、兴奋起来，与之相反，Peter全无感觉。死侍指尖的轻抚都能给他更多刺痒感——男人方才以全世界最慢的追逐速度跟着他绕过隔断，Peter最后一秒才将将从他的手中溜开，皮手套撩起他的衬衫擦过肋骨。他的心脏在胸中疾驰，呼吸愈加短促，但让死侍抓住他的结果…… _“_ _那么我手把手教你。你有假阳具和润滑油吗？_ _”_

“润滑油是有的，假阳具……”死侍僵住了，但只有一秒，他马上便全速行动，扯住Peter的皮带孔，将Peter向后拉进他怀里，“不知道。我要看一下。”Peter说，勉力保持声音平稳。

 

“我可以做你的假阳具，Petey。”死侍在他耳畔低语，一只大手抚上他的小腹，另一只滑进牛仔裤，握住他半硬的阴茎。半硬不是因为Mark，而是因为死侍。

 

Peter将手机从耳朵旁拿开，用手捂住话筒。“这是我和我 _男朋友_ 之间的事，”他嘶声说，“是我们的 _周年纪念日_ 。走开！”

 

裤子里的手缩了回去，他浅浅地吁出一口气，是松了口气，但也是因为挫败和失望而叹息。紧接着手指缠绕他脑后的头发，揪住他的发旋， _猛地_ 将他的脑袋向后拉扯，暴露出脖颈，让他因贯穿全身的兴奋脉冲倒吸了一口气。

 

“让我走开啊，baby boy。”死侍喃喃着，向Peter颈间埋下头，沿着那敏感的肌肤烙下温柔的吻，使他战栗，“但如果你做不到，那就告诉你的 _男朋友_ 你有假阳具。继续。”

 

他甚至想都没想用安全词，只是用一只颤巍巍的手将电话重新举到耳边。“对，我有假阳具。”那几个字在他耳中听来也抖得厉害，但Mark没有评论。

 

 _“_ _很好，”_ Mark在电话那头轻哼，但面对雇佣兵喉咙间磨蹭出的 _“_ _乖孩子”_ 毫无胜算， _“_ _你现在在哪里？”_

“在我的厨房里，靠着壁橱。”Peter回答。说话时，他正好被翻了个身，揪住头发的手缓慢而不可违逆地将他按在廉价的胶木台上，迫使他的脸颊贴住冰冷的表面。“弯腰趴在我的隔断上。”他颤声纠正。

 

 _“_ _完美。”_ Mark低声赞许，几乎有些像死侍常做的那样，那种让Peter听话、臣服的嗓音，只是他没有感到同样的冲动。Mark在发号施令，但掌控局面的人是死侍。总是死侍。 _“_ _将你的手机打到功放，把它放在台子上。你会需要两只手的。”_

Peter试图放下电话，但电话摔了下去，他的手指已经颤抖不止。腹部的手向下游弋，开始解开他的拉链，Peter则努力寻找功放键而不抬起头。技术上说他 _可以_ 反抗抓着头发的手，他 _才是_ 他们俩中更强壮的那个，但一如既往，他就是 _做不到_ 。

 

他的牛仔裤和拳击短裤被拉扯着缓慢滑落，在肌肤上留下怪异的感觉，但在膝部停止，让他踉跄不稳。抓着头发的手收紧了，令他猛然吸气，又往前加压，不至于疼痛，但足够让他明白他不能动。当他在压力下尽可能用力地微一点头后，那只手离开了，随即手腕被皮手套熟悉的触感包围，双臂被拽到背后，双手被迫握住手肘。这个姿势令他肩膀扩张，但也加速了呼吸、令心跳得更快。他知道他可以动，但也知道动的话会被惩罚。

 

 _“_ _你还在吗，Peter_ _？”_ Mark问，声音听起来几乎有些遥远，无关电话听筒。

 

“是啊，对不起，我的手有点抖。”Peter喘息着。一只戴着皮手套的手降落在他的视野当中，将手机挪远了几英寸，然后又不见了。

 

 _“_ _这么快？”_ Mark的声音低沉而阴暗。但远不如死侍那么低沉那么阴暗。死侍这会儿摘除了手套的手正将他的衬衫往上推，到推无可推，紧接着手指尖便勾勾画画地重新溜下脊椎。臀部顶着他的屁股摇晃。死侍仍在衣服底下的性器抵着Peter的肛塞。

 

“是啊，我在……啊……”他的尾音低弱下去，死侍摇晃得用力了些，撞得他的肛塞擦过了前列腺，“推。我的塞子。”他终于挤出口。

 

 _“_ _我要你把它拿出来。”_ 奇怪的是，Mark从未对Peter突然开始用它表示质疑，他没问Peter为何总在见Mark时戴着它，也没问他为何总在做爱后将它放回去。第一次过后他便没再试图触碰过，那一回Peter感觉到小而光滑的手而非被皮革包裹或因伤疤崎岖的手想要将硅胶拔出来，他吓坏了，浑身紧绷，意识模糊，开始痉挛，直到Mark松开手才缓过劲。

 

“哦——好。”Peter结结巴巴地说，紧紧闭上眼睛，死侍退开了，他的手，两只都是，暂时离开了Peter的肌肤。那让他莫名觉得孤独，他蓦地睁开眼，想要向后看但又不敢抬头，紧抓头发的拳头的记忆仍然新鲜。

 

身后有窸窸窣窣的微弱响声，那么轻微，透过话筒绝对听不见，死侍的手指在肛塞底部蜷曲。他轻轻一扯，Peter的身体抵抗这动作，想要将塞子留住，男人放开手，任凭它被吸回Peter体内。接着他又做了一次，稍微加了些力，Peter的身体也便更努力地反抗想要咬紧，男人又放开了。

 

“它——它——呃嗯，”Peter努力，但无法逃避身体试图绞住肛塞的感觉。

 

 _“_ _没事的，慢慢来。”_ Mark说，声音仍然亲切，但Peter的注意力已经完全胶着在他那吞吐着肛塞最粗大的部分并因而火烧火燎的括约肌上，那东西终于滑了出去。现在他觉得空虚，那感觉糟糕极了，在这些天白天夜晚周一到周日从不停歇佩戴他的肛塞后总是糟糕极了，不过想到很快将会被更令人餍足的东西充满，他安下心来。

 

“出去了。”他喘着气，看着塞子底朝下摆在电话另一头。刚好在他可以看见的地方，也刚好在他没有选择只能看着它且只看得到它的位置。

 

“ _乖。_ ”Peter万分感激他没有说‘乖孩子’。他不知道这么说了他自己会是什么反应。死侍又会是什么反应。但看来一个‘乖’字也靠近靶心，死侍攫住他的臀部，手劲大得能留下青紫，大得让Peter的家伙在他放手之前跃跃欲试。突然间，他意识到这次性事过后他别想不留痕迹。会留下许多许多。幸好它们通常在几天之内痊愈，而Mark一周内都回不来。

 

 _“_ _我想你把手指放进去。你现在能容纳两根手指吗？”_ 他还没有说完这句话，两根滑溜溜的 _粗壮_ 手指便插入体内，缓慢而坚定，连根没入。

 

“唔嗯！”Peter呻吟，用力抓紧胳膊肘，紧到可能弄伤自己。

 

 _“_ _听上去是一个是啊。”_ Mark的声音很愉悦，而死侍……死侍反常地沉默，Peter体内的手指不动了，但一根湿漉漉的大拇指在描绘咬住手指的括约肌，每一下刮擦都令Peter颤抖。

 

“我——我已经放了两根手指进去。”Peter确认，在他的台面上战栗。脊背腾起一片火热，一个吻落在他的脊椎，让他弓起胸膛，抵住那冷酷无情的表面，屁股向外挺，莫名将手指吞得更深，而他之前还以为那手指不可能再进去一寸。他无声地吸气，气流抖索不稳地穿过胸膛，是死侍从尾椎一路向上舔吮到他双臂交叠之处。

 

 _“_ _太棒了。我要你用那两根手指操你自己，把你后面弄松点。等你觉得准备好放第三根了就告诉我。”_ Mark说，Peter点点头，然后才记起向他发号施令的人并不在场，看不见他的动作。

 

“我会的，”他说。于是体内的手指拔出去又插了回来，快到底时倾斜，使死侍的指节也能通过他的括约肌。他因被扩张而呜咽，但当手指退出去，他又努力追随它们，结果被一只按在尾椎的手阻止，那只手引导他的臀部贴住台面的边缘。他的阴茎硬得发痛，已完全挺了起来，跳了跳，撞在壁橱上，令他打了个冷战。

 

他已经觉得要射了，但同时，又差了口气。他兴奋得快要发疯，但没有一根阴茎插在体内总觉得不满足。现在高潮只会带来空欢喜，多半会令他在事后感到空虚。

 

第三根手指的指尖在肛口用力，死侍遇到了抵抗，却并未勉强，只是继续用他的两根手指操弄Peter。但伴随每一次推进，第三根手指都会测试他，通过尝试插入测试他是否足够松软，最终，它进去了，只到第一指节，它和另外两根手指都停在那里。Peter几乎因静止哽咽出声，险些没有及时停住。越来越难记住不止是他和死侍像平时一样做爱、记住Mark还在距离他的脸庞几英寸外的电话另一头。天幸Peter并不常在性事中喊出床伴的名字。

 

“我想——我想我准备好再放一根手指了。”他设法说出，尽管嘴巴干涩，喉咙微感酸痛。

 

 _“_ _你听起来也像是，”_ Mark说，Peter困惑地皱起眉头。 _“_ _你究竟知不知道你现在听上去是什么样？你一定真的很享受。_ _”_ 谢天谢地，并非指责，倒更像敬畏。 _“_ _继续吧，放第三根手指进去。不过你能不能把手机拿到屁股旁边呢，这样我就能听见你被自己的手指操干时发出的声音了？_ _”_

 

Peter几乎一动也不能动，但一只疤痕累累的手——还没进入他身体的那只——闯入视野，悬在手机上空。他还记得曾几何时看见那丑陋的皮肤令他反胃，如今却只令他发硬；死侍从未在与蜘蛛侠共事时脱下制服的任何部分，因此Peter唯一能看见他肌肤的机会便是在和他做爱的时候，现在Peter不可避免地将醉人的性爱与那些伤疤联系在了一起。“我都湿透了，”他发觉自己说道。这是借口？挑逗？陈述事实？他也说不好。

 

Mark呻吟。 _“_ _让我听一听，_ _Peter_ _。_ _”_ Mark要求，死侍的手拈起他的手机，将它拿到视野外。

 

尽管自己也说湿透了，他却并没有真的注意到。然而此刻，当死侍快速将三根手指插入，他可以听见伴着身体在那几根圆柱周围打开响起的润滑液的咯吱声，当死侍企图拔出去，他的身体因而抗议时，那声音更响亮了。他可以听见Mark在电话那头细小的呻吟，但更加清晰的，是死侍深沉、均匀的呼吸。它们始终维持一个音调，几乎能让他保持清醒……只是，那之中有些微的不对劲，也让他稍稍偏离了清醒，仿佛在向一边倾斜。他知道他没有，因为他的胸膛正平贴着台面，但那感觉挥之不去。它让在下腹聚积的兴奋感消散了些许，也让他的坚硬泄了点气。

 

突然间手机又被放在他面前，很近，他可以听见涂抹过润滑油的肉体彼此滑动，不过这回不是来自于他。然后Mark开口了。 _“Peter_ _，真希望我现在就在你身边。你的声音美妙至极。你有想象我的手指在你身体里吗？因为我有。_ _”_

_没有。_ “是啊，”他撒谎，心脏在胸中病态地鼓噪。他需要什么，需要借助某样东西维持理智，但他不知道怎么做。只有手指在体内抽插而再无其它接触的感觉是古怪的，让他恍惚无着，若是闭上眼睛，即便能察知死侍的伤疤，也简直 _彷如_ Mark在他的厨房里指奸他。他需要更多的死侍进入他，需要一个方法区分两人，要将自己稳定在此时此地。“我——我想我准备好了。我想要我的假阳具。”他努力说出。

 

体内的手指还在继续，但有那么几分之一秒的犹豫告诉他死侍知道他还不够松弛，接着手指稍微慢了一点点。不太多，但可以注意到。

 

 _“_ _你还没用三根手指扩张太长时间，_ _”_ Mark沉吟道，语调中也明显透出疑虑， _“_ _你确定准备好了？_ _”_

“求你了。”Peter哀求，他分辨不出自己在乞求谁。体内的手指又犹豫了几分之一秒，但死侍依然和刚进入Peter的身体时一样沉默无言。

 

Mark轻笑。 _“_ _管他的，毕竟是周年纪念嘛。行，你看你能把它粘在墙上什么的操干自己吗？_ _”_

“可以，可以！”他的臀部因期待猛挺，他往后旋动，重纳入死侍的手指，但已经热切渴望雇佣兵的阴茎。光是想到被那巨大的阴茎插入、填满、扩张到不可思议的程度，他便又硬得像铁了，只是高潮仍然自行其是，高高扬起，如蹲踞在墙那头般不可及。

 

 _“_ _想要得不得了，是不是？_ _”_ Mark大笑， _“_ _好啊，开始吧。_ _”_

 

Peter屏住呼吸，数到三十，体内的手指舒缓了节奏，终于完全停滞。他骤然省起他是多么用力在喘息，又是多么努力在平复狂跳的心脏，但那种脱轨的感觉仍在，他不知道怎么放松。“好了。我可不可以——？”

 

 _“_ _你真的很享受啊，_ _Peter_ _，_ _”_ Mark说，但他的语气又一次惊叹多过非难， _“_ _做吧。我想我坚持不了太久。_ _”_

“我也是。”Peter反射性地回答，即便他还远未到高潮，不知怎么的，他这会儿甚至记不起射精的感觉究竟是怎样。

 

体内的手指徐徐抽离，一根阴茎涂过润滑的头部抵住了他的小洞，停顿片刻后破门而入，推进得那么 _慢_ 却又那么令人满足，给他手指无法达到的扩张感。他紧紧闭上双眼，发出呻吟，声音在喉间振翼，他被劈成两半。

 

 _“_ _哦老天爷啊，_ _Peter_ _，_ _”_ Mark也在电话里呻吟，身后的死侍却不发一语。 _“_ _你的假阴茎得是什么样才能让你发出这种声音啊？_ _”_

“啊——啊——它真的很大，”Peter喘息着，后方男人的盆骨贴在他的屁股上，停留在那里，“它大得不得了。是我有过最大的一个。”

 

 _“_ _你从哪儿搞到的，_ _Peter_ _？你是不是偷偷喜欢着大家伙？_ _”_ Peter能听见Mark在缓慢地手淫，可以感到心脏在包裹住死侍的部位旁过快地跳跃，可以察觉他自己的阴茎软弱不堪地脉动，仍然只是半硬。

 

“它——它是一个——一个礼物。”他断断续续地说。死侍依然没有动作，Peter的身体在逐步适应那过分雄伟的异物。真的，他本该让三根手指准备得久一些，可他实在等不下去了。至少此刻他体内阴茎的尺寸和触感不容错认，是这根棍子将他撬开，在每一次呼吸之间用疤痕剐蹭他的前列腺。“我第一次用的时候后面……后面还是处。是它让我喜欢上大家伙的。”这些话说出口，他才意识到他从未告诉过死侍他是Peter的第一次，但死侍没有反应。他仿佛根本不在场。

 

 _“_ _操，_ _Peter_ _，这也太辣了，_ _”_ Mark哀嚎。Peter踌躇地旋动臀部，上下摇摆脊椎，他从死侍的阴茎上退出了半截又重新吞回去。 _“_ _真希望我能看见。好想看一根大家伙把你撑得满满的，看你把它吞进去以后是怎么动的。_ _”_

死侍依然僵直如一尊雕像，Peter开始在他的性器上操干自己，他真的好像只是在骑跨一根粘在墙上的假阳具。他的皮肤热得吓人，能感到前额和背后都渗出细汗，每一次退后时皮革都会擦过大腿后侧和屁股的肌肤，几乎令人烦躁。他仍旧觉得差些什么，尤其缺少被雇佣兵操干时大手用留下淤血的力道紧握住他的熟悉感觉，但至少Peter能分辨谁在他里面，谁在他身边。可还是……每一轮臀部的摇摆，每一次前列腺的撞击，都无法将那阵脉冲送下他的阴茎，没法让他硬起来，只是令他的肌肤燃起熊熊火焰，内里却越发冰冷。

 

 _“_ _我想用它干你，_ _Peter_ _，_ _”_ Mark在说话，声音再次变得遥远，遥远到怪异，在Peter费力的喘息声中却又清晰无比。有那么一刻，他祈祷Mark能闭上嘴，死侍能抓住他像往常一样操他。 _“_ _我想用你的假阳具操你。真希望我这会儿就站在你的厨房里，就站在你身后。_ _”_ Peter啜泣了一声，不是因为快感。Mark的话一说出口，他的世界便颠倒了，站在他身后的 _变成了_ Mark。 _“_ _我要用那根阴茎操你就好像那是我自己的家伙。你能想象吗？我，此时此刻就站在你后边，什么也不做，只是看着你在我的阴茎上摇摆屁股。你现在的样子棒极了，_ _Peter_ _。我爱死你自己动了，不可思议。就像一条蛇。_ _”_

Peter的臀部颤动了一下，迷惘将他吞没，让他失了韵律。现在是谁在他里面？是死侍，对不对？但如果是死侍，他会按住Peter的。可是Peter已经趴下来了，脸颊贴着台面，胳膊被捆在他的背……背后……不，它们没有被捆。他自己抓着呢。没有人将他按倒，没人强迫他握着自己的手肘。Mark对那种事没兴趣，但他不知道怎么站起来。臀部又顿了一下，他的大脑卡住了，不断变幻翻转着生命中的两个男人，直到他们混成了一团，死侍的阴茎在Mark的身体上，Mark的声音漂浮在半空，Peter夹在两人当中像一张薄薄的纸被撕裂。

 

_“_ _该死的，_ _Peter_ _，你是不是要到了？我很快了。我想射在你里面，你看上去美极了。你那么紧那么热，你让我想疯狂射出来。_ _”_

Peter颤颤巍巍地停住，他用力喘着气，思维不断旋转，身体如遭麻痹，可他的嘴巴张开，话语自己冒出来，像被人控制了一样：“我很近了。我就要射了。我想射。”

 

_“_ _唔嗯很好，对，射吧_ _Peter_ _，我想感觉你的高潮！_ _”_

他机械地呻吟，好似真射了一般，但他感觉空荡荡、冷冰冰的，像断了线。他几乎感觉不到脸颊底下的台面或是脚下的地板。体内的阴茎硬邦邦的，纹丝不动，它也像断了线：在他身体里但没连着任何东西，也不能让他感到任何喜怒悲欢。他听见一声拖长的、高亢的 _“_ _操_ _——”_ 但感觉不到体内的鸡巴戳刺或脉动，也没觉到它软化下来。

 

 _“_ _见鬼，我把这里搞得一团糟。_ _”_ Mark大笑，听上去有些气促。

 

“我也是。我又得擦一遍厨房了。”Peter回答，但这些话在他口中了无生气。他不记得有想，更不记得有说。它们就这么出来了。

 

_“_ _唔嗯，真的很棒。很高兴我们试了一下。_ _”_

“我也是。”

 

_“_ _不过我得赶快冲个澡要张新床单了，我想。还有我大概也该上床了。倒时差嘛，你懂？_ _”_

从Peter喉咙里发出的笑声那么干涩，他险些咳出来。

 

_“_ _周年快乐，_ _Peter_ _。我稍后再打给你。_ _”_

“你也是。再见。”

 

突如其来的寂静让Peter头痛，让他想哭。有哪里出了错，可怕的错，可是他独自一人，还恍恍惚惚的，一点也不知道要怎么办了。他不再记得怎么站直，也记不起怎么做任何事情。

 

“如果那头是我的话这事儿本来挺辣的。当然也如果没这么假。简直让人觉得尴尬。你真的每次做爱都用这种恶心玩意儿糊弄他吗？”

 

声音来自身后，低沉而熟悉，不是Mark，Peter张开嘴，但没有发出任何声音。

 

“你觉得怎样，baby boy？”整个世界发生了什么变化，但他的视野失焦而模糊，他看不见。他甚至不知道是不是还睁着眼睛。

 

“恶心。”他自动回答。这是与他感觉最接近的词汇但仍然不太对。什么都不对。他感到空虚，他的胃翻江倒海，他的眼睛潮湿，他的身体冰冷，他需要温暖和稳定但他开不了口要求形成不了言语。

 

“唔，你自己选的床，现在你自己躺上去啦。如果它搭不上你漂亮的道德小床单那还真是抱歉。”他认得这个声音，但这不是Mark。是另一个男人，一个他熟稔无比的人，一个他信任的、一直照顾他的人。

 

“死侍。”

 

一声叹息。“怎么？”

 

“我觉得恶心。”

 

停顿。“是啊，你说了……”

 

“我觉得恶心。”

 

“……Petey？”

 

“我觉得……”

 

“操他妈我真他妈的蠢毙了 _操_ ！”

 

“我……”

 

“Petey，我要你听我的话。你能做到吗？”

 

他本就应该听这个声音的话……如果他无法听见其它任何东西，他还可以听这个声音。“嗯……”

 

“乖孩子。”那几个字里有某种存在驱走了几分寒冷，只有短短片刻，当它卷土重来时稍好了些，不像之前那么势不可挡了。“你能看见我竖着几根手指吗？”

 

他什么也看不见。他甚至不知道他的眼睛是否还睁着。但他不想让那个声音失望。

 

“跟我说实话，不管是什么，好吗？你能看见我竖着几根手指吗？”

 

“……不……”

 

“没关系。没事的。”那个声音安慰道，“你还记得我的名字吗？”

 

名字……那声音的名字……“死侍。”

 

“很好，非常好。但是你可以记起我的 _名字_ 吗？”

 

然而另一个名字有某种意义，某种不适合此时此地的意义。

 

“说我的名字，Petey。”但如果 _他_ 想听他说，那么Peter会说的。

 

“…… _Wade_ 。”光是说出口便让温暖重新充溢全身，这一回更加强力，寒冷甚至没有紧跟其后。

 

“乖孩子。对了，这就——哦。哦？唔……有意思。”冰冷慢慢退却，犹如冰块被烈焰炙烤，但Peter仍感到盲目、恍惚、难以自制。“告诉我baby boy，你什么时候开始觉得恶心的？”

 

很难回忆起他的锚几时被斩断，但那个声音想了解，Peter只能实话实说。他也只要说实话，那个声音就会打理好一切。“你在我里面可是……可是你又不在。你不碰我。他也在我里面可是你……你不碰我。”

 

有什么东西再次移动，Peter不知道是整个世界还是他自己还是那个声音。“我是他妈全世界 _最傻逼_ 的混蛋王八蛋，”它诅咒，“老天，我真他妈抱歉，Petey，我们再也不这么做了。我会解决的，我保证。”

 

它当然会的，它总是会解决。“好。”

 

“你信任我吗？”

 

他当然信。这是唯一他无条件信任的声音。“信。”

 

“乖孩子。”更多温暖，真正留存下来的温暖，这回它安营扎寨，挥发热度，不再只是消除了寒冷。“那么我需要你试着为我集中。我会告诉你发生了什么，我希望你努力集中在那些事情上。我只需要你说出我的名字，你可以为我做到吗甜心宝贝？”

 

处理这些命令花了一分钟。然后：“Wade。”

 

“真是我的乖孩子。你做得太他妈完美了，Petey。”那个声音夸奖，如果Peter可以微笑，他一定会笑。有暖洋洋又坚实的东西碰到他的脸颊，他贴了上去。“天，你睫毛上的泪珠是天上的群星，你会把一切你所钟爱的烧成灰烬，只有你手中握着火柴[10]，baby boy。”

 

Peter因这些话扭了扭。它们总有些……有些……熟悉……又让人生气。

 

“你听出来了？那咱们快点给你脱掉这些衣服，重新清醒过来吧[11]。”Peter皱眉，但那声音继续说道。“集中，Petey。你的衣服都脱掉了，你正躺在你厨房的地板上。瓷砖在你的后背下很冷很硬。你能感觉到吗？”

 

他试着集中。有东西顶着他的肩胛骨，不留情面又冷冰冰地贴着他脊背上下过热的肌肤，且正渐渐往其余部分的皮肤扩散。彩色的斑点如被过滤般筛回视野，但没有形状，还没有。但那个声音并未询问色彩，它只问了地板，Peter必须回答。“Wade。”

 

“很好，非常好，Petey。现在，我要你看看你能否感觉到我的手在你身上。你能感觉到我的手扣着你的喉咙吗？你能感觉到我的手握着你的两只手腕吗？”

 

他的喉咙上……有一股柔和的压力，紧，但不重，也不让他觉得受到了禁锢。它并不危险，反而抚慰人心，让他保持不动。而他的手臂……他的手臂也冷，他的肩膀舒张。另一种压力按着他的手腕，这个更用力、更坚实、会留下淤伤，钉住了他的胳膊。在两重压力之下，Peter像被固定住，但不是以尖叫着有危险的那种方式。更像是被放在摇篮里，被安慰着。他向后仰头，拉扯手腕，压力随之加强，迫使他重新定住身体，他差点要发出呼噜噜的哼声。“ _Wade_ _。_ ”

 

“操，baby boy，即便在从‘抑郁’中恢复你也是这么的完美。你能感觉我在你身体里吗？因为我就在呢。我的老二连根插在你漂亮的小屁股里，每次你说我的名字时都会将我咬得更紧。试着感觉我，感觉你被我撑开，试着感觉我在你体内有多么炽热。来嘛，Petey，你可以做到。”

 

抽象的彩色斑点开始构成形状，Peter的思绪和双眼也初见清晰，一团红色上面有黑色的线条，下方是有银色条纹的朦胧桃红，但那仍不该是他的焦点。他的焦点应当是体内的粗大，是他如何被劈成两半又是如何被从里到外撞击。是他小腹中的火焰，是他自己双腿间的坚硬。是那硬物拔出又插入，循着稳定的韵律，一成不变，平复他紊乱的心脏，也让心脏找到节奏。他又一次拖拽手腕上的重量，从冰冷、坚硬的地面上弓起背，想要将那粗大的炽热留在身体里。“ _Wade_ _。_ ”

 

“操，对了，baby boy。很好。非常好。现在我要你试着集中在我的脸上。将我的声音与我的名字和我的脸联系起来。将他们与我在你里面、在操你联系起来。”

 

Peter的眼睛蓦然觉出干涩，他一下下地眨着眼，努力缓解紧张的眼皮。上方的红色聚合成死侍熟悉的面具，被卷到鼻子上，粉红色与银色化成死侍满是疤痕的下巴与脸颊。慢慢地，世界重新有了意义，碎片开始集合。犹如一本连点成线的数字填色书，靠着的包围着的在他体内的五感清明起来，构成一幅图像。那就是死侍，用赤裸的手按住他的喉咙和手腕，将他钉在地上，用他的臀部迫使Peter大张双腿，在脏兮兮的厨房地板上慢慢地操着Peter。慢慢地，与Mark的电话、电话性交、恶心感重新袭来，但这还是不能解释他最后怎么会跑到这里，也不能解释那怪异的反胃感是什么。

 

喉咙上的手动了，死侍的大拇指扫过他下巴的弧线。他的脸贴近了些，可是Peter无路可逃，避不开它，正如他也无路可逃，避不开正慢慢操弄他的阴茎。他更不知道自己想不想避开。“回来啦，baby boy。你很近啦，别又从我身边溜走啦。”男人的声音是温柔的呢喃，是甜言蜜语的哄骗，就在Peter唇边，于是一个同样温柔的吻跟上，Peter吻回去，尽管他的舌头在口中那么笨拙，似在半睡半醒之间。“你还醒着吗？”

 

他迟滞地点头。“怎么——”

 

喉咙上的手收紧，让他安静。“嘘，”死侍说，声音低沉而黑暗，含着警告，“我说过你能说话吗？”

 

Peter点了点他的脑袋，因为严格来说是的，但他只能说一个词，因此他又摇了摇头，他于是皱起眉，不确定如何回答。死侍微微一笑，手移动了一下，掌根稍向上抬，刚好让他的大拇指擦过Peter的下唇。那触碰令Peter张开嘴，死侍的微笑变得幽暗，他的大拇指陷得深了些，指腹按住舌头。Peter的嘴唇在死侍大拇指因疤痕凹凸的肌肤周围合拢，熟悉的死亡与汗液的滋味沉甸甸地渗入舌尖，带来异样的舒适。

 

“我说过你能说什么？”死侍问，抽出大拇指，指甲刮过Peter的嘴唇，让那软肉刺痛了一下。

 

“Wade。”Peter回答，有些接不上气。

 

“乖孩子。”死侍几乎在低吼，合上了他们之间的距离。

 

他的嘴火热而沉重，舌头缓慢而粗厚。他的亲吻总是与操干保持一致：如果他快而用力地操Peter，他便也那样亲吻Peter，如果他慢慢地操Peter，就好像现在这样呢，他也以同样的节奏接吻。这个吻悠长而舒缓，让人浑然忘我的慢法，但不是之前那种没有着落的忘我，每一次吸气都只能抢在少数短暂的间歇之中。当死侍略略调整姿势，呼吸也越发艰难，男人往Peter的膝弯中又靠近了些，移动性器的角度好让每一次顶弄都撞到Peter的前列腺，使电流伴随每一次接触传入四肢。

 

他闭上双眼，沉醉在快感之中，回忆他自己的身体是什么感觉，死侍又给予了它怎样的感觉，但在他这样做的瞬间，脖子上的手钳紧了，亲吻停止，将沉重的火热的粗壮的笔直顶进他身体的臀部没有。他呜咽着睁开眼，在脖颈与手腕的束缚中挣扎，想要让那张嘴回来，但死侍只是静静地、长久地望着他，直到Peter再度平稳下来，四肢因用力和兴奋的混合战栗。

 

“我要你再为我做一件事，Petey，”死侍喃喃，声音轻柔，几乎在他们之间的空气中振动，“我要你一直睁着眼睛。就算在你射的时候也要睁开。我要你在我操你的时候一直看着我。我想你可以为我做到这件事。你觉得你可以为我这么做吗，baby boy？”

 

高潮时保持双眼张开会很难的，但如果死侍认为他可以做到，如果死侍希望他这么做，那他愿意。他点点头，张开嘴，最后一秒才记起言语上的禁令：“Wade。”

 

死侍的臀部急速地抽动了一下，向前猛顶的动作让Peter倒吸了一口气，视野里冒出了白点。“好孩子。”死侍粗喘，他的冲刺重新回到之前刻意保持的慢而稳定的节奏。

 

凝视死侍面具上白色的眼睛带来一种特殊的亲密感，即便对比他们正在做的、已经做过的事也是如此。他看不见另一个男人的瞳孔，甚至不知道它们是什么颜色，但他知道它们正牢牢锁着他的目光，他俩像在进行一场奇特的瞪眼比赛。随着死侍对着他的嘴巴喷吐呼吸，随着他的骨盆贴着Peter的骨盆慢慢摇动，随着那双胳膊封锁住视线中厨房的其余空间，整个世界仿佛都消失在了他们轻柔的喘息和Peter的小洞被一根过大的阴茎操弄时发出的滋滋水声后。

 

这让他想要闭上双眼，躲藏起来。也让他想要一直睁着眼睛，永远不要离开。

 

他完全硬了，自己的阴茎被夹在小腹之间，Peter的光裸着，死侍的覆盖着熟悉的皮革。那是种怪异的摩擦与滑动感，让他一直硬着、陶醉着，任由前列腺缓慢的擦碰令身体深处的螺旋绞得越来越紧，直至一点最轻微的触碰就能教他缴械。但是不能。只有死侍发话了才可以。他必须开口要求。

 

“ _Wade_ _。_ ”他说，努力将他的恳求投射进这一个音节，企盼死侍能理解他的需要。

 

“你准备好要射了，Petey？”死侍真的比任何人都了解他，领会他的意思不是应该需要更多时间、起码再多一点时间吗？

 

他点点头，紧闭嘴巴，不相信自己能不打破雇佣兵设下的规矩，怕忍不住像平时一样爆发出更多形诸语言的哀求。作为奖励，他得到一个微笑与一个轻吻。

 

“如果你能在高潮时说我的名字，那你想什么时候射都可以，baby boy。”

 

哦，这很 _容易_ 。Peter已经做了这么多次，他简直要惊讶他还没有这么喊着射出来了。“ _Wade_ _，_ ”他呻吟，放任腹部的暖流终于四下溃散。很难一直睁着眼，但他 _尽力。_ “Wade，Wade， _Wade_ _。_ ”他低吟着，高潮的战栗在四肢里奔涌，驱走寒冷，用柔和的光芒点亮每一根神经末梢。

 

“对了，baby boy。就是这样。操，就是这样。”死侍在他唇边飞快地念叨着，Peter咽喉和手腕上的手指随之收紧。“你说着我的名字高潮的时候包裹我的感觉太美妙了。你让我也想射了，好想好想，我要把你灌得满满的，Petey。”他的臀部用力抵住Peter的屁股许久，然后向后滑，再次前挺，反复几次，每一次结束时都伴有加重的停顿。“就像这样，baby boy。”死侍呢喃，又一次虏获了Peter的口腔。

 

过了一小会，Peter的大脑才彻底重新上线，才开始离开刚刚沉入的古怪、柔软又飘飘忽忽的意识空间。死侍用小小的啄吻分散他的注意力，还有那伤疤纵横的手指摩挲Peter胀痛的喉咙与手腕，还有他将Peter钉在厨房地板上的体重。但伴随意识的回归，体位和所在之处带来的隐约酸痛也回来了，从硌着骨头的瓷砖到被拉伸过度的肩膀。

 

一直到Peter开始不舒服地挪动，死侍才终于松开卡着他脖子和手腕的手，跪坐起来，但没有拔出去。Peter试图缓解肩膀的疼痛感，死侍则伸手去够台面上的什么东西，然后重新跪好，阴茎出去时带过Peter敏感的内壁，让他打了个哆嗦。一秒之后当他现下冰凉的肛塞熟悉的触感被推进去时，他又打了个哆嗦。死侍的手指流连不去，描摹环绕在肛塞底部周围的肌肉，Peter开始剧烈地颤抖。也是这个时候他才记起他在厨房冻死人的地板上光着躺了至少半个小时，或许该先穿上衣服。

 

“我知道你喜欢在我操完你以后把我踢出去，”就在Peter穿上牛仔裤时，死侍突然开口，惊得他停住了动作。他一心想要暖和起来，甚至想都没想之后要怎么办。“但是在你这么做之前，我希望你回想我刚从那次超长的任务里回来的时候。你还记得接下来几天里你是什么感觉吗？”

 

Peter怎么可能忘记呢？那是他有生以来第一次感到严重的抑郁，至少在过去三天后他谷歌症状时，那看起来正是他所经历的。他没有力气下床，也缺乏这么做的意志。他又冷又空虚，忽略了每一个来电和每一声敲门，只是裹着他所有的毯子，搂着他的枕头，直到生理需求迫使他去洗手间。整段时间里他没有进食也没有喝水，因为他不饿也不渴。在那短短几天里，他什么也不是。

 

最开始他以为可能是罪恶感，因为容忍死侍回到他身边，好像从没离开过一样跟他上床——好像背着他那没有一点错处一直那么善良那么耐心那么善解人意的男朋友偷情的Peter不是个大混蛋。可是后来日子一天天过去，死侍一直回来找他，Peter也一直纵容他，他一直感到罪恶，但那怪异的抑郁没再重来。

 

“是啊。”他只是这样说道。单是回忆那几天便好像召来了一只纠缠他的鬼魂，那些可怕的感觉如同幽灵。他穿上衬衫，让长袖盖过指尖，暗自希望能穿上运动衫。

 

“让我待一会，你就再也不会有那种感觉了。”他的脚踝边上传来一股暖意，Peter低下头，看见死侍的双手又戴上了手套，正握着那里看起来十分脆弱的骨骼，两个牢固的镣铐，像锚。“保证。”

 

他永远也不想再体会那种恐怖的孤独，如果只需要忍受一小会死侍就能避免，那么他愿意忍。他已经感觉到了 _什么_ ，可能不是之前那种抑郁，但很接近。那东西在他内心深处伪装成一股渴望，渴望被碾碎骨头的拥抱包围，被温暖的臂膀攫去行动力，还有，或许，只是或许，就这么一回，他可以不去拼命反抗雇佣兵和他自己，心甘情愿地领受死侍无偿馈赠的爱意。

 

“好。”

 

Peter多少以为死侍会再度精虫上脑；感谢男人不正常的精力，连着要Peter几次对他来说并非什么稀罕事，可能只是靠着被强化的身体Peter才能跟得上。死侍确实是开始动手动脚了，但却是最不下流的一种。相反，死侍像Peter之前受伤的时候一样照顾他：他在沙发上安顿下来，让Peter躺在他的腿上，倚着他的胸膛，开了一部电影，全程在Peter耳边低声评论，还不停喂Peter水和燕麦卷，后者Peter只能半是确定来自死侍的口袋。

 

即便在喂他东西的时候，死侍的一只手也片刻不曾离开Peter，要么横在他胸前要么抚着他的头发，过后，当Peter再也吃不下的时候，他便一只手横在Peter胸前另一只抚着Peter的头发。他爱抚Peter，轻轻拍打Peter，用他温柔、抚慰的触碰和他低沉的声音还有火炉似的体温引诱Peter进入昏昏欲睡的状态——还有那包围着他的坚实的肌肉，提供令人心安的慰藉，Peter毫不怀疑地知道那些肌肉会被用来不惜一切代价保护他。这是他从骨髓里深切明了的事实，尽管他不明白原因。

 

电影看到一半——或者说Peter猜想是到了中间——他的电话从房间另一头的隔断台上响起。他花了一点时间才对上正确的旋律，但它和之前是同一首，死侍为Mark选择的： ** _♪_** ** _黑-_** ** _黑-_** ** _黑-_** ** _黑暗中许愿要当心、当心♪_**

 

“是你男朋友。”死侍耳语，好像Mark能听见他们。这是他们的第一个周年纪念日，可Mark在迪拜，死侍却在这里。

 

“嗯。”他赞同，转过头，扬起下巴索要一个吻。他吻着死侍，直到手机不再响。然后他继续索要更多的吻，直到电影结束，演职员表在寂静中淡出。在那之后，时间失去了所有意义，他掉进死侍用温柔的吻和温暖的手搭建的兔子洞。一直到微弱的嗡嗡声穿透Peter大脑的迷雾，他从混沌中醒来。

 

死侍恼火地咆哮了一声退开，一个小幅度的移动，Peter发间的手消失了。他从视线外的口袋里摸出一只翻盖手机，用Peter没有足够脑力分辨的暴躁外语应答。胸膛上的手向上滑，托着他的喉咙，死侍还在继续用同一种外语和来电者说话，同一时间雇佣兵的大拇指撩拨他脖颈上耳朵与锁骨之间的肌腱。终于，电话被啪地合上，Peter闭上眼睛，准备回到之前的宁静，但相反，死侍气恼地叹了口气，坐起身。

 

“对不起，baby boy，但是我得走了。”死侍用听上去很抱歉的声音说着，从Peter背后站起身，将他轻轻放在男人刚才占着的热烘烘的位置上。

 

“你也要离开我吗？”Peter有些生气地抱怨。Mark在迪拜，现在死侍也要抛下他跑去不知道哪里了。

 

死侍蹲在Peter脑袋边，用戴着黑手套的手指梳理他的头发。“对不起啦，甜心。得挣点钱呀。不过——！”他顿了顿，从兜里掏出一只莫名眼熟的装在一根断掉的金属皮带上的按钮，捧到面前。“只要一个电话或者短信我就能瞬移过来。”

 

但那就意味着Peter得主动联系而他……他就是做不到。他转开脸，打破眼神接触，望着他的天花板。“我这辈子都不会电话或者短信你。”他说。

 

“我知道，baby boy。我知道。”死侍揉乱他的头发，在Peter前额和嘴角亲了亲，然后站起身，大块头铁塔般矗在Peter面前。他的样子充满了力量。很吓人。

 

他的。

 

Peter压下不请自来的念头，闭了闭眼，想要让思绪清明些。再睁开眼时是他听见起居室的窗户被推开的声音，一个问题跑到嘴边。

 

“为什么我明明从来都没对你好过你还对我这么好呢？”

 

死侍停住了，一条腿已经跨出窗外，手举到半空，正准备拉下面具。

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/b3d1d5995f74a5ff895d9b16df440c5a/tumblr_ouvo3mBOqu1tgkvg0o1_500.jpg>

 

“Baby boy，”他带着一个让Peter想要移开视线的温柔微笑说，“爱你就像恨我自己一样费力[12]。”

 

这话……说不通。“那是有多费力呢？”他问，情不自禁地感到好奇。

 

“远比你恨我要轻松得多得多了。”死侍说着，拉下了面具。他像是远远地离开了Peter，像是他认识的死侍与其他所有人认识的死侍之间有一道墙，而他的那个死侍刚刚消失在了红色皮衣底下。

 

Peter皱起眉头。“恨你一点也不费力。”他争辩。

 

死侍一猫腰跳出窗外，蹲在另一头，戴着面具的脸掩藏在阴影里。他关上窗，一声轻轻的责备飘了进来，充满整个房间，用它的重量夺走Peter的呼吸。

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/49be7a949b9112cddc2632e6233fbedc/tumblr_ouvo3mBOqu1tgkvg0o3_500.jpg>

 

“ _骗子。_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [9]黑暗中许愿要当心……我一直梦想着将你撕裂：出自打倒男孩的My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark。  
> [10] 你睫毛上的泪珠是天上的群星，你会把一切你所钟爱的烧成灰烬，只有你手中握着火柴：同上，也是打倒男孩My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark的歌词。  
> [11]那咱们快点给你脱掉这些衣服，重新清醒过来吧：打倒男孩的Thnks Fr Th Mmrs。  
> [12]爱你就像恨我自己一样费力：打倒男孩的The Pros and Cons of Breathing。


	12. 第三章第四节

Mark是那么 _高兴_ 能见到Peter。看到他的男朋友通常都让他很开心，但今天是 _特别的_ 。Peter可能不会太高兴看见他站在门口，毕竟，他是个很注重隐私的人，鲜少邀请Mark过来，更愿意去Mark家，但Mark希望这一点在他送出这个惊喜后有所改变。因为他 _真的_ 很喜欢Peter，和他一起的一年半是Mark人生中最美好的时光。但愿在接下来的岁月里他还能收获 _更多更多_ 这样的幸福。

 

他在Peter门前停了下来，挺直因爬了许多层楼梯而佝偻的腰，Peter的公寓楼没有电梯可太荒唐了，不过希望这一点很快就会改变。平复好心情，他小心翼翼地试探了一下门把手，祈祷它像平时一样没有锁。当发觉确实没锁时，他既欣慰又恼火地吁出一口气；Peter似乎从来没把自己的安全当回事，在这种街区可真够糟糕的，他还总是拒绝锁门。

 

谢天谢地，当Mark抓住把手慢慢推开门时，门轴没有发出声音，他蹑手蹑脚地溜进Peter的公寓。里面有些暗，没开灯，只有落日的光线，且很静。他花了片刻才习惯黑暗，双眼调整好后他首先看向沙发，但上面没有人。他一动不动，扫视着一居室敞开的空间，特别留意不让木地板发出声音，然后他看到有人在厨房里。他张开嘴想招呼男友，紧接着才意识到一个重要的问题：洗手池前的人影不是Peter。

 

Peter的公寓里有个面具人，这人穿着红黑相间的制服，背上好像还交叉挂着两把剑。他的心跳突然变得很重，肾上腺素在体内狂飙。他想问陌生人对他的男友做了什么和他的男友有什么关系，但他清楚地意识到可能面临的危险，这可把他 _吓坏了_ 。不仅是为自己，也是为Peter——他那个子娇小、营养不良的大学生男友，搞不好连苍蝇都不敢打的男友。片刻之后，面具人动了，Mark因不同的原因僵住了。

 

Peter也 _在_ ，他站在那里，背靠着陌生人的胸膛，双手在洗一只打过肥皂的盘子。面具人搂着他的男友，一只胳膊环着Peter的肩膀另一只……面具人的另一只手握着 _他_ 男友的 _阴茎_ 。Peter的牛仔裤被拉到屁股下，当陌生人向后摇晃，Mark可以看见他的家伙在Peter臀瓣间出出进进。

 

他那交往了一年半的男友正在被另一个男人操。还是在洗盘子的时候。

 

“最后一个，baby boy，然后你就可以问啦，”一个深沉的声音喃喃，从公寓那头飘进Mark的耳朵，后者衷心希望没有听见，希望能直接 _离开_ ，但他被冻住了，被黏在了地上。

 

“ _死侍，_ ”他的男友低声回应，一阵新的恐慌穿透了Mark。因为他 _认得_ 这个名字。谁看过新闻都认得这个名字。死侍是个雇佣兵，一个拿钱办事的杀手，还不会死。现在他把Mark的男朋友抱在怀里插在鸡巴上。Mark撞见的这一幕真是他所想的那样吗？Peter是在背着他偷情还是被 _强迫_ 参与无论什么正在发生的鸟事？

 

“继续，Petey，最后一个盘子。”‘Petey’？Peter讨厌这个称呼。每次Mark用他都会抓狂——因为总让他回忆起……他的……前任……“你快到了。 _我也_ 快到了：洗完它我们就能射了，嗯？”

 

即便从靠近前门口的位置，Mark也能看见死侍用一只发出泽泽水声的滑腻手掌捋弄Peter阴茎时后者双手的颤抖，那动作令他在洗手池前蜷缩起身体。雇佣兵又套弄了两次、缓慢戳刺了一次，Peter终于举起盘子和海绵，Mark突然间渴望在这里以外的任何地方。但他不能动。

 

“甭管怎么说，你的男孩今晚去了哪里，甜心？[13]”死侍问，低沉而平静的声音几乎要融入屋里的寂静。而且这个问题为什么这么耳熟来着？

 

“他——他啊——在忙，”Peter喘着气，双手抖得越发厉害，他还能握住盘子简直就是奇迹。Mark还留在这里观看也是奇迹。

 

“他知不知道你是这片城区的最后一样宝贝？[14]”这是——Jesus Christ，Mark再也没法听打倒男孩了。

 

“你——”Peter说了一个字，马上就被打断了，是死侍用力摇晃了他一下，让他整个弯下了腰，脸都快埋进洗手池了。

 

“啊——哦，专心，baby boy。还是说你今晚不想射？”‘今晚’。所以不是强迫。Mark想吐。这件事有多久了？Peter出轨多久了？他柔软善良的Peter容许一个为钱杀人的男人操他多久了？背着Mark？

 

“不！求你了——”Christ，Peter听上去被逼到了底。他和Mark一起的时候从未如此，一次也没有。是因为这个男人Peter才显得对性爱从来不感兴趣吗？Mark不够好吗？他不够关心他吗？

 

“好啦，好啦，没事的啦，嘘，”死侍哄他安静，拥着Peter肩膀的胳膊挪动，一只手从Peter胸前向上滑，包裹住他的喉咙。即便Peter让雇佣兵操干他显然并非被迫，这个举动仍旧吓到了Mark，他为Peter害怕，“把盘子洗完你就能射了，我保证。”

 

Peter擦洗盘子的手几乎留下残影，仿佛等不及要放开它。那东西从他手里滑下，啪嗒一声掉进洗碗池。死侍失望地喊“Petey……”Peter低吼，从水里抓起盘子，将它扔到地板上，盘子被砸碎了。

 

“去他妈的你现在高兴了吧你就不能——”Peter突然住了嘴，脖子上的手肉眼可见地收紧，切断了他的话语和氧气。Mark想说些什么，想 _做_ 些什么，但他没有武器。除非死侍对 _玫瑰花_ 过敏。就算真有就手的武器，他也不可能赢这一仗。他是个大块头，也喜欢健身，但他不知道怎么打架，何况死侍比他块头还大。

 

“啧啧，”死侍轻声地、危险地弹舌。那种语气让Mark浑身起鸡皮，“你知道最好不要这样。如果不能做个乖孩子，你就得不到奖励。”

 

Mark以前有一次也试图对Peter说过同样的话，在六个月前周年纪念日那次美妙的电话性爱后，但Peter的反应差不多和Mark叫他‘Petey’一样激烈。现在他知道为什么了。Peter真的属于过Mark吗？还是说在他们交往期间他一直都是死侍的？如果Peter有死侍，他一开始究竟为什么还要和Mark扯上关系呢？他闭上双眼，不愿再看。他动不了，仍然害怕吸引死侍这样雇佣兵的注意力，可他真的不用亲眼见证他的恋情在面前分崩离析。但紧接着Peter呜咽了一声，Mark猛地睁开眼。

 

死侍的手仍然卡着Peter的喉咙，另一只也仍握着Peter的阴茎，配合他缓慢的戳刺抚弄，Peter一只手松开洗手池，探向身后，用手指扣住死侍的颈背固定住雇佣兵好抬头一吻。一个淫猥的吻，发出疏松的声响，混杂着喘息、咕哝和更多微弱的呻吟。

 

“求你让我射吧，Wade，”Peter在两人嘴唇分开又合拢那恼人的噼啪啵声间隙告饶。很显然，他与得到允许操弄他的危险杀手熟悉到能互称教名，此刻Mark真不该为此惊讶。他都让死侍干他了，为什么他还不知道或不会叫男人的名字？

 

“我不晓得呀，baby boy，”这位Wade回答，嗓音又拖长又戏谑。他一直都有南方口音吗？“你这么作弊可太过分了。我跟你说过你只需要再洗一个盘子就能射了。可你就是不洗，是不是？还把它打碎了。那么我应该惩罚你吗？我可以用最糟糕的方式给你上一课。毕竟，我不是非得干你的，对吗？”

 

“不——别！”Peter结结巴巴地说，好像这几个字出口得不够快一般，“求你！求你干我！求你让我射，Wade！”他听上去要疯了，不顾一切的样子，仿佛不能射就是世界末日。这让Mark心中腾起一股羞耻、一种没有能力让Peter发出这种声音的惭愧感，尽管逻辑上他也知道不管他算不算是令人满意的床伴，这都不是他的错。“你感觉好棒，求你别拔出去。求你了……”Peter声音渐渐低弱，喉咙上的手再度收紧，安抚他，也让他重新安静下来。

 

“如果你能跟我说说我感觉怎么个棒法儿，我就让你射，Petey，不过这可是你的最后一次机会哦，行不？”死侍咕哝，不断亲吻Peter的脸颊。

 

“行，我可以做到，”Peter喘着气，“行。”

 

“跟我说说我的鸡巴在你里面的感觉是不是比你男朋友的棒多了？”Mark险些压不下胃里的翻腾和涌上喉咙的酸水。不得不眼睁睁看着这出戏本就让人无法忍受，可现在呢？简直就是 _折磨_ 。他慢慢地、慢慢地眨了一下眼，紧接着，伴着一阵心脏停跳的恐惧，他意识到死侍转过头，正在凝视他，就算男人戴着面具，Mark也可以 _分辨_ 出来。他凝视着Mark，操干着Mark的男友，一边看还一边露出笑容，那是非常恐怖、尖锐的笑容，犹如掠食者刚刚发现了猎物。还有他的皮肤……他的皮肤究竟是什么鬼？“我可不想做你幸福的注脚baby boy，我要做他妈的头版头条[15]。所以，跟我说说被我塞满是不是好得多了，baby boy，”死侍说话时没有断开眼神接触，仿似在对这个与他俩都纠缠不清的男人宣誓主权。 _Peter_ _是我的，永远都是。_ “跟我说说我操你是不是棒多了。”

 

Peter嘴里吐出的“去你妈的，死侍”让Mark有些意外了，尤其是他激烈的语气。显然，死侍也十分意外，至少他是感觉到了 _某些东西_ ，因为他从Mark身上移开了被白色眼罩覆盖的视线，转回Peter，将脸埋进Peter脖子后蹭了蹭。死侍一定是做了或是说了什么，因为Peter突然间弓起脊背，发出小小的尖叫，而后发着抖瘫软回死侍怀里。

 

“你总是比谁都知道怎么干我最好，”Peter说，声音颤颤的，在死侍身前挺动，像正努力用那仍在他体内出出进进、节拍器一般平稳的性器操干自己。“你 _总是_ 比谁都操得我更舒服。你的吻也是最好的。什么都是最好的。”听起来是不情愿的让步，像被拔出了一枚烂牙。然而，不情愿并不能令听到它的人好过些：屎终究是屎，无论用的什么包装盒。“每次你操完我，我过后几天都会觉得空虚，我的塞子也从来都不管用。”Peter的嗓音沉落下去，近乎隐没在滑腻腻的皮肤彼此拍击的声响中，“我讨厌那样。”

 

“就像你讨厌我吗，baby boy？”死侍问，Mark怔住了。死侍的语气一点不像在开玩笑，好像Peter真的讨厌他，他也习惯了，但这……这说不通啊？为什么Peter要让一个他讨厌的人干他？为什么他要抛弃一段一年半的恋情，和他讨厌的人搞在一起？Mark想要答案， _需要_ 答案，但显然死侍不需要，因为他没有等待，只是将Peter的脑袋从Mark的方向移开，再次亲吻他。

 

也许他亲吻Peter是因为他知道答案不会来。因为当两人唇分，Peter表现得仿佛死侍从没问过他任何问题。他只是用他那沙哑、安静的嗓音重复早前的请求：“求你让我射吧，Wade。”

 

“唔……我想你挣得了奖赏，”死侍轻轻哼唱着，将下巴颏儿钩在Peter肩头，像要去看他握住Peter阴茎的手，“对啦，我想感觉你在我的阴茎上高潮，我想看着你射在我手里。来吧，baby boy，把我想要的给我。”

 

Peter发出一声半是呻吟、半是叹息的声响，先是僵直了一下，接着如没有骨头般瘫倒在死侍臂弯中，依偎着雇佣兵的胸膛，而死侍还在继续抚摸他、继续操干他。他一直不停，直至Peter浑身颤抖，啜泣不止，手指钩住死侍的后脖颈和洗手池的边缘，可他抖得那么厉害，手指头接连几次滑开。

 

“天，你真他妈完美，Petey，”死侍耳语，吻了吻Peter。Mark过了一秒才意识到他应该在他俩做的时候离开的，现在两人做完了，他也不可能再无声无息地溜出去。或者说，他必须当面对质了。但这可能才是上上之策。只要死侍离开，留下Peter一个人，好让Mark跟他谈——更准确地说，是吼他，对他尖叫和哭泣，在没有一个随时能砍掉他脑袋的旁观者的情况下，“你总是这么他妈的完美。”

 

死侍又亲吻了Peter一小会儿，一直等Peter平静下来，才从功能皮带的一个口袋里掏出了什么，旋即向后支起身，好将阴茎抽出来。Mark可以看见Peter的小洞里有一星白色，马上一个黑色的东西就被插了进去；一个眼熟的塞子堵住了将要溢出的精液。雇佣兵行动之间，Mark能看见他巨大的阴茎从没拉上拉链的长裤V字口中垂下。是那种能把Peter这样身材娇小的人弄坏的大怪兽。事实上，已经弄坏了，起码看起来是如此。它也弄坏了Mark，但不是以那种有乐趣的方式。因为约会以来Peter身上许多令Mark困惑不解的谜团开始浮出水面，构成了一幅Mark不喜欢的图景。一点也不喜欢。

 

首先便是在Mark管他叫‘Petey’的时候Peter崩溃的样子，与死侍这么唤他时他忘我的呻吟形成了鲜明的对比；Mark只能得出结论死侍便是Peter的前任，但他还是搞不懂他们整段时间究竟分手没有，还是说稍后才复合。这一切对他们来说只是情趣吗？ _Mark_ 对他们来说是否只是情趣？因为随后他又回想起周年纪念那天电话做爱的时候Peter对Mark的支配反应多么美妙，对比Mark回来之后再次尝试时他糟糕的回应，和刚才死侍做同一件事时他的表现。Peter当时说他有假阳具，大得‘不得了’，但在那次电话后他就再也没谈论过它，也没拿出来用过，而就他瞥见的那一眼，死侍的阴茎绝对能称上‘不得了’。Mark打电话的时候死侍就在场吗？他在Mark家里操过Peter吗？是不是他每次在操干Peter前拔出他的塞子操完又放回去？老天爷啊，还有那个 _塞子_ 。Peter说他“只是喜欢它的触感”，但显而易见它被使用只是因为死侍不喜欢戴套——谢天谢地Peter总是逼Mark戴套。但即便如此，有多少次Peter过来的时候已经像被润滑过一样湿润，而Mark就那么干了他？有多少次Mark在Peter仍含着死侍精液的时候操了他？

 

Mark的胃又翻腾了一下，他差点吐在当场。

 

“你现在觉得空虚吗，baby boy？”死侍喃喃道，拉起Peter的牛仔裤，将Peter的阴茎掖好，又把黑色肛塞的基部藏在丹宁布的屏障下，“说不定我们该给你弄些更大个儿的东西来，能像我一样塞满你好让你永远不觉得孤单的那种。”

 

Peter摇了摇头，虽然因倚在死侍怀里，他更像是沿着雇佣兵的胸肌来回转动了一下头部，“我做不到。我对付不了更大个儿的东西，在我是蜘——”

 

“啊哦，baby boy，”死侍突然插嘴，打断了Peter，“看来你有客人了。”

 

死侍没有看Mark，但Mark可以感觉到杀手的注意力在他身上，阴暗而沉郁。而Peter呢，却还一无所觉：“我没有听见有人敲门。”

 

“Petey，就我在你里面的时候你叫得那么响，你要真能听见别的我才会吃惊呢——”简直是在伤口上撒盐，死侍能让Peter叫成那样，Mark还一直觉得Peter在床上很安静呢“——不过我想他没有敲门。”

 

Peter僵住了，在死侍怀里站直了身体，转头望向Mark。他打量Mark的装扮：他笔挺的西服和一只手抓着的玫瑰花，漫长而缓慢地眨了一下眼，犹如看见了结局，却企盼那不过是遥远的梦境。他从雇佣兵身旁退开，但没有走远，只是绕过分隔厨房与起居室的小隔断的转角。正是在他们唯一一次电话做爱时他说他弯腰趴着的隔断，也是Mark在听筒那头一无所知时死侍操弄他的隔断。死侍撅着屁股，胳膊肘撑在隔断的台面上，两手托腮，好奇地看着，但Peter只是将手插在口袋里，视线锁在他与Mark之间的地板上。

 

“你站在那里多久了？”Peter问，安静的声音那么疲倦那么无奈，也是那么的柔软，甚至不能打破笼罩住公寓的静默。

 

Mark张开嘴想回答，但他不知道究竟该说什么。也不知道如何对付口腔和喉咙里突如其来的干涩，连咽唾沫也变成了艰难的任务。

 

“嗯……我想他刚好是在你边洗盘子边被我插进去的时候进来的，baby boy。”一分钟后，死侍说，Mark和Peter齐齐将脸转向他。

 

“你 _知道_ 他在这里？”Peter问，嗓音混杂着怪异的怀疑与威胁。死侍耸了耸肩，片刻后，Peter又紧张起来，“所以你才想要在操我的时候胜过他一头是不是？因为你想要他听见你希望我说的话？这样很残忍，死侍。”有那么一秒钟，Mark想Peter改口叫回雇佣兵‘死侍’很怪，然后他记起他不在乎，也没兴趣知道为什么。

 

死侍挺起腰，一根手指对准Peter。“残忍可算是我的中间名，baby boy。但如果这里有谁残忍，那就是你。脚踩我和傻大个两条船好各取所需？ _那_ 才叫残忍呢，Petey。你不可能真想不到你总有一天要自食其果的吧，对不对？你没那么傻。你只是在等。”

 

Mark恨他甚至赞同死侍所说的话。尤其是雇佣兵知道Peter在和他约会且一点也不在乎。他觉得自己像个傻瓜，到最后才知道原来这是段没有他位置的三角恋。倒不是说他想扯进什么三角恋。他只想要Peter，可显然Peter是打包出售的，而Mark到这一刻才看见那另一半。

 

“我可以直接杀了他，Petey。”Mark的心脏再度停跳，反胃感卷土重来，“我知道我这么想有一阵子了。他——”

 

“不。”Peter简单明了地打断，无视雇佣兵，转身面对Mark。他向前走了一步，死侍一只手绕过来，戴着手套的五指攥住Peter的手腕，让他身体僵直，面色冷厉，“薄煎饼。”

 

Mark困惑地皱起眉头，但死侍立刻放开Peter，站直了身体。

 

“至少让我留下来。”死侍说，声音放软了，几乎在哀求。

 

“我不想你留在我公寓一个狙击步的范围内。”Peter又往前走了一步，远离死侍，靠近Mark，可Mark因‘狙击步’这个词动惮不得，“我今天不想再见到你。”

 

有那么一小会儿，死侍一动也没有动，他的面庞隐藏在面具下，Mark只能祈祷他不打算从隔断后一跃而起用他背后的剑将Mark钉在门上，或者以任何其它方式伤害他。最终，雇佣兵咬着牙说出一个尖刻的“好吧”，大步从Peter还有Mark身旁走开，一猫腰跳出窗外。窗户关上后，他还蹲在外面不短的时间，久到令人不安，久到心知雇佣兵的目光可能瞄准着他的Mark忘记了如何呼吸。然后，那红黑相间的身形转身离去，消失在逃生梯的栏杆外。

 

Peter走到窗边，拉上窗帘，让公寓陷入一片黑暗，片刻后他打开了沙发旁的台灯，黑暗消散了。他抬头看了看Mark，又低头看了看家具，接着重新望向Mark。“安全了。”他说，声音自信、肯定。Mark虽不情愿，仍相信了他，多半是因为他径直往窗户旁走，且仍站在窗前，“你想谈谈吗？”

 

“喔，我可不止想谈谈。”Mark发觉自己说，对Peter出轨的怒火开始上涌。他依然因恐惧而战栗，心还很痛，但他迫使怒气升温，将其余一切情绪封锁。他两三步走到沙发前，坐在一端，等待Peter在另一头落座，而后伸手一指。“你先，”他命令，将玫瑰花扔在茶几上，“把一切都告诉我。”

 

* * *

 

Mark离开几个小时后，Peter的耳朵还在因他俩的争吵嗡鸣。真是好一场争吵。好吧，算一半。单方面的。因为Mark又生气又伤心又百感交集，Peter却……麻木不已。因此，Mark很快从坐在沙发上对Peter说话升级成边踱步边大吼和咆哮。然而，Peter没有动，只是蜷坐在沙发相对的角落，安静地回答Mark提出的每一个问题，只要不牵扯到蜘蛛侠。Mark暴风般冲出去后许久，Peter仍保持同一个姿势，一直到胸中的寒意似是扩散进四肢，让他不得不起身去拿毛衣。但随后他只是站在衣橱前，凝视着虚空。凝视着他的连帽衫。

 

颔下的手指让他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，他的脸被转过去，抬起，他发觉自己正被一个靠得过近的死侍仔细端详。更准确的说法是他的脸颊。Peter瑟缩了一下。他都忘记了。他没有料到死侍今晚真的会回来，否则他会处理一下的。如果他记得。

 

“我之前只是半开玩笑但现在我真要杀了他。”死侍低吼，嗓音中汹涌的怒气与勾勒Peter腮边淤青轮廓的大拇指的温柔形成反比，那是Mark一拳击中的位置，Peter没有反抗。

 

Peter叹了口气，感到身体正逐步从他碰巧摆出的固定姿势里苏醒，天晓得他这样僵立了多久。“不，你不能。”他纠正，后退一步避开死侍的触碰，顾自绕过男人，打算离床远些，只是以防万一。他不觉得今晚能对付得了，而自从死侍回来，他就不再确定安全词是否还适用雇佣兵不稳定的大脑。“我活该。”他是活该。他活该受比一记拳头更糟糕的痛，但Mark就此罢手，Peter也没有逼他继续；只因为他活该不等于他想被痛殴一顿，哪怕对方没有超能力。

 

死侍跟着Peter走进厨房，足音很轻，嗓门可不轻，“Petey，听好。 _我_ 会把嫉妒心藏起来因为它都属于我，正如我希望你也属于我——”Peter嗤笑了一声，为又一句打倒男孩的歌词翻了个白眼，但没费神叫死侍闭嘴——他现在早就放弃了，“——但就算我不这么做，我 _他妈_ 也绝对永远不会打你[16]。”

 

Peter倒了一满杯水，一口气喝干了，没搭理死侍。胸中死寂的感觉开始退却，情感如一头龙从冬眠中渐渐苏醒，狂暴而激烈。他啪地一声将杯子拍进水池，因太过用力杯子恐怕都裂了，但他已经在责骂死侍。“你他妈的在这件事上没资格说话，死侍。Mark和我发生了什么是 _Mark_ _和我_ 之间的事。如果我说我活该，那我他妈的就是活该。你是想他揍你吗？Mark是个温柔善良的好人，对上你一分胜算也没有，你他妈心里知道。你给我闭上嘴 _滚出去_ 。我跟你说了我今天不想再见到你。”

 

Peter吸了口气，突然反应过来死侍正穿着便装。他还戴着面具和手套，背着武士刀，但他穿着连帽衫牛仔裤。这还是Peter第一次看见他不穿制服的样子。这很……古怪。而他就算穿着松松垮垮的衣裳也仍能显得特别大只。“搞什么鬼？”他轻声吁了口气。然后是响亮些的，“你穿的都是些什么？”

 

“你喜欢吗？”死侍问，从倾身往Peter逼近的姿势里挺了挺腰。他从大腿那儿做了个摘取的动作，将什么东西拈到一边，膝盖打弯像在做屈膝礼，然后停住，重新站直。“等等，我没穿裙子呀。只是便服而已？”他试探道，听上去和Peter一样迷惑。

 

“我只见过你穿制服。”这点为什么这么古怪呢？不过是连帽衫和牛仔裤呀，可它们让死侍看上去……呃，Peter也说不好。它们就是让他觉得不对劲。

 

“嚯！”死侍高兴起来，“大概是因为我总在任务前来见你吧，这样就能在走之前看你一眼了。或者任务刚结束，因为我想你呀。”这也让Peter觉得怪怪的，可他不知道原因，“但你叫我回家，所以我就收拾了一下，换上出门的衣服去散个步。然后我发现我又回到你家来啦，想看看你怎么样了。”

 

话里透出的情感很甜蜜，但只是令Peter紧张，出于无法解释的原因，他的怒气蹭地又蹿了上去。“我跟你说过我今天不想再见到你的，”他厉声说，转头走回起居室。Mark离开后他还没收拾，玫瑰和另一样……另一样东西都还放在茶几上。

 

“可是已经不是今天了！”死侍抗议。Peter皱眉。这么快就过午夜了？他看了眼手表，气咻咻地瞪着与他大眼对小眼的10:30。“是今晚了！”Peter飞快地转身怒目而视，准备好要骂人了，然而死侍的注意力不在他身上，在他的茶几上。确切地说，主要在茶几摆着的东西上。

 

他还没来得及说话，死侍就推开他大步走到茶几边。黑色的盒子被他的大手衬托得好小，他咔吧一声拧开，黑色天鹅绒底座上的金戒指在台灯下闪闪发光。“这他妈的是什么？”

 

Peter冲上前，从死侍手里一把抓过戒指盒合拢，扔进敞开的卧室大门。“跟你他妈的无关。”他吼道，暴脾气像一道熊熊的烈焰在胸中腾起。他再次背转身，决心对着死侍的脸狠狠甩上卧房的门，但一只手紧紧抓住他的手腕，将他拽了回来。“放开我，死侍。”他警告。

 

“告诉我这他妈的是什么。”死侍重复，声音同样低沉，同样危险。是 _那个_ 声音，通常都能让Peter _听话_ 的那个声音，但他的视线模糊，耳中嗡鸣，他不 _想_ 服从。他想尖叫想抓挠，他想一拳砸过去，他想 _伤人_ 。

 

“你很清楚这他妈是什么。”Peter咬着牙说，用力挣开手腕。他推了一把死侍，这个举动一定让雇佣兵很意外，因为他向后踉跄了一步，而Peter根本没用超能力。“Mark是个 _好人_ 。他本来要向我 _求婚的_ 。你就——”他又推了一把死侍，死侍也再次后退了一步。“—— _你_ 就非得搞砸。你总是把一切都搞砸了！”内心深处，Peter知道这不是真的，知道严格来说这绝不 _仅仅_ 是死侍的错，但他不想听心底的那个声音。他想发泄。他想惩罚。

 

他第三次推搡死侍，这回真的用上了劲儿，让雇佣兵四仰八叉地摔倒在地板上。“你想让我快乐是不是。你想 _抓住_ 我是不是。你想 _抱_ 我是不是。来啊，你他妈 _要_ 我啊。”他弯下腰 _撕_ 开死侍的牛仔裤，丹宁布撕裂的刺耳声响伴着他更加刺耳的呼吸声。出乎意料——可能也没那么出乎意料——死侍已经硬了，Peter对着掌心啐了口唾沫，润滑他握住那粗壮阴茎向下套弄的拳头。死侍倒吸了一口气，臀部向上弓起迎合Peter的触碰，Peter愤怒地将他的腰按回去。

 

“你他妈不准动。”他警告，直起身脱掉牛仔裤、扯开肛塞。硅胶落在脚边的硬木地板上，弹动了一下，滚到一旁，Peter跪坐在死侍腰际，骑在他的鸡巴上，以前所未有的速度将整根东西吞了进去。 _很疼_ ——他被扩张得过快、充满得过快，但他咬着牙忍住了。

 

“我的老天，baby boy，”死侍粗喘，戴着手套的双手从Peter的大腿摸到他的屁股，再到他的腰，“这是一首红头套劫匪之歌可现在你把所有怒火都放了进去。你这个样子也好他妈性感[17]。”

 

Peter咆哮，单手抓住死侍的两只手，将它们钉在雇佣兵头顶上方的地板上。“首先，我他妈跟你说了别动，”他说着，抓着一把武士刀的刀柄拔出鞘，“但是既然你他妈听不懂，我就只有用强的了。”举起刀的时候，有那么一瞬间他幻想将死侍钉在地板上，但即便他对身下这个男人抱着如此深切如此强烈的憎恨，他也无法那样伤害任何人，就算是死侍也不行。因此刀刃穿过死侍套头衫的两边袖口，将男人的胳膊固定在头顶。

 

“其次，你就这么想把打倒男孩的歌词用在我们的关系上是不是？这句如何？”他俯下身，脸就对着死侍戴着面具的脸，近到呼吸时鼻尖都会相触。他盯着面具上的白色眼罩，希望死侍也在看着他，如此就能看见Peter眼中的狂怒——与憎恨。“你的 _爱_ ——”他像吐唾沫一样啐出这个字，嘲弄它“——如奴佛卡因将我填充而如今我已麻木不仁。我对你没有一点 _他妈的感觉_ [18]。”

 

他瞪着眼，直起身，手掌放在死侍胸前，如此便能开始在他的阴茎上起落。“第三，”他死死咬着牙，身体努力适应他强迫自己一遍又一遍纳入的性器的尺寸，“你。他妈。闭。嘴。”Peter让重心落在脚跟上，改换成蹲坐的姿势，继续用死侍的阴茎操弄自己。

 

他几乎立刻因不得不在体内的巨物上高高挺起又深深落下而感受到大腿的灼痛，但那种痛与胸中的灼热无法相比。有生以来没有人像死侍一样带给他这样浓烈的感觉，无论肉体还是情感。他不曾在任何人手中体会到如此的悦乐，也没有谁曾令他如此 _愤怒_ 。死侍是一把Peter忍不住一次次拿起把玩的双刃剑，即便他心知触碰它的瞬间就会被割伤。他是毒品，他将Peter送到梦也梦不到高空自由飞翔，也让他狠狠落下摔得比任何时候都惨。每一次Peter以为自己戒除了，他都会故态复萌，仿佛从未恢复[19]。

 

死侍奇迹般地保持了安静，任由Peter渐渐狂乱，任由他操弄自己，直到他和死侍一样硬，直到他的皮肤渗出了汗。男人沉默着，却也一直看着，白色的眼睛锁在Peter身上，让他难为情，让他的怒气像被刮花的CD一样跳漏了拍。Peter恨那双眼睛注视着他的样子——总是注视着他，总是在他崩溃的时候。因为虽说是他起的头，他自己也一点一点裂成了碎片，死侍却一如既往完好而清醒。Peter恨这样，恨他是雇佣兵注意力唯一的焦点。纵使在将近三年过后，他仍不能心安理得接受死侍对他的迷恋。

 

“要是我有办法让你脸朝着地板跟你做就好了，”相反，他说，“我不想再看着它了。”说话时他知道这些话语很残酷，但胸中的灼烫爬到了喉咙眼，他得在自燃之前发泄出来。

 

“你可以操我，如果你想的话。”死侍突然说，吓到了Peter也毁了他的节奏。他摇摇晃晃地停下，坐在死侍的盆骨上，“把我翻过来上我。只要用唾液润滑插进来就可以了，Petey。我可能会流点血但是别去管；我会痊愈的。”

 

Peter……上……死侍？这个念头从未闪过Peter的脑海。一次也没有。他也并不觉得有吸引力。可它应该是有的呀，他应该想像死侍毁了他一样毁了死侍，但Peter甚至无法想象插入雇佣兵的画面，他只能想象死侍在他里面。

 

“我想我说过叫你闭嘴了。”Peter说，仿佛死侍刚才没给他就这么一次换位置的机会，没让Peter掌握全部的控制权。

 

他抓起套头衫，掀开死侍的面具，刚好够将袖口塞进死侍嘴里，而后让连帽衫耷拉在死侍脸上，藏起他的面容。没有死侍的制服，Peter差点可以幻想他在和别人打炮了。差点。体内粗长而沉重的家伙很难忽视，再加上顶弄他前列腺的伤疤，更难了。

 

侮辱之词卡在他的喉咙里。他想对死侍说他恨他，这些话在他们的……无论什么关系早期还能轻轻松松说出口。这些话在今天早些时候还能轻松说出口。

 

 _“你爱他吗？”风暴过去了，尖叫、怒吼、扔东西都过去了，_ _Mark_ _站在_ _Peter_ _门前，握着门把手。他买的戒指带来的玫瑰都还在茶几上，如同一个鲜明的提醒物，对他们诉说他们都失去了什么。_

_“死侍吗？你是在问我爱不爱死侍吗？”_ _Peter_ _怀疑地问，这是几个小时以来他第一次真正感觉到情绪，“我这辈子还没有更恨过谁。”_

_Mark_ _转过身，看向他，愧疚变成一道细索在_ _Peter_ _身体里绞紧，他知道它不像应有的那么强，因为他不够好。但如果他够好，他一开始就不会背叛_ _Mark_ _。_

_“我想你需要问问自己为什么你愿意为某个你‘恨’的人丢掉我们的关系了。”_ _Mark_ _说着，走到门外，准备关上门，“没有性能好到那种程度。”也许_ _Mark_ _还是再打_ _Peter_ _一拳比较好，因为他的告别词像一巴掌扇在脸上。_

Peter低下头，看着身下摊开的躯体，他是如此熟悉这具雄壮、肌肉虬结的肉体，却又几乎对其一无所知。他了解在他指尖与背后的肌肉形状。他知道那双宽大的手掌抚过他身体每一部分时的宽度与重量。可他从未见过死侍的脸或他的皮肤，只除了男人掀开面具时露出的那一点。他无数次感受死侍光裸的手爱抚他的肌肤，但他鲜少真正看见它们。而纵使Peter深知死侍的老二在体内的触感，不久前用唾液润滑它却是他唯一一次主动去碰它，并且他也没有好好看过它。有意无意地，Peter熟悉雇佣兵死侍多过凡人死侍，这种无知变成胸中的疼痛，彰显着它的存在。这种痛与几个月前周年纪念那天感受到的痛可疑地相似，那是死侍亲自操他而Mark通过电话‘操’他的时候。

 

“不，”他低声呼号。“不！”此时此刻他不要再思考。不要想Mark或死侍或他和死侍也不要想为何死侍的沉默与不触碰越来越明晰。他的耳朵因那沉默嗡鸣，没有死侍的触碰给他施加重量他的皮肤异常脆弱。腹部的高潮空虚而遥远，Peter一只手握住自己，绝望地捋动阴茎，双眼因泪水刺痛。

 

死侍的臀部动了，他分开双腿，两只脚贴在Peter身后，Peter蓦然间清醒过来。他将死侍的腿摁回地板上，自己也重新双膝跪地，用脚跟钩住雇佣兵硬得像石头的大腿拉扯着分开，让他一动也不能动。“操你的，死侍。”Peter啐道，推搡男人的肩膀，“我跟你说过别动。可你就是不愿意听，是不是？”他太用力要射出来了，拳头在阴茎上不顾一切的滑动几乎带来痛楚，但他总算感到高潮又在攀升，尽管几近勉强。“操你，”他咬牙切齿，“操你，Wade。”

 

终于，快感在他体内凿开了一个洞，可是 _好疼_ 啊，它让他胃部的肌肉痉挛，感觉空荡荡的，它让 _Peter_ 感觉空荡荡的。它来的和去的一样快，没有与死侍做爱达到高潮后通常会有的余韵。但话说回来，这也不能算是与死侍 _做爱_ ，Peter当他假阳具一样使用，像他不配做个人，只是一件满足他需要的物品。这比他们与Mark电话做爱的时候所做的糟糕得多。那至少还是双方自愿的游戏。

 

双方自愿。Jesus Christ。Peter要吐了。

 

他双腿颤抖着站起身，死侍从体内滑出去，仍然硬着。没有别的渗出来，这就意味着男人甚至没有射。死侍总会射的。Peter腿在打弯，他摇摇晃晃地走开，差点被地板上的什么东西绊倒。他盲目地拾起来，跌跌撞撞地让两条腿自动走进浴室，用发着抖的手指尽可能将水开到最热。他不要思考，不要想这一天也不要想他刚刚的所作所为，于是他就不想。他关闭了大脑，走进淋浴间，任凭热水烫洗皮肤。

 

洗到一半，水开始变凉，但Peter的皮肤仍在发烫泛红，这时Peter意识到他没有佩戴肛塞，他的心脏垂直下落，惊恐如同闪电穿透全身，让他一跃而起。他差点为找寻它生撕开浴室，他扔开浴巾，倒空垃圾桶，每个动作都被绝望催动。正要从墙上扯下药品柜的时候，他意识到他就握着他的塞子呢。整段时间里他都握着那东西。他还能模模糊糊地记得从地板上拾起什么，旁边就是——他的大脑挡住了这个思绪，Peter开始为一切的荒唐大笑。但一开始笑，他就无法停止了。他也无法阻止笑声变成啜泣，他瘫倒在墙边，滑坐到地板上，塞子被捧在胸前。

 

他一直哭到声音沙哑，眼泪也空了，从瓷砖上淌下的、透过仍开着的淋浴间门洒出来的水滴也凉透了。他仿佛用光了所有力气才能重新站起；手指也因攥着塞子太久而疼痛，连试了三次才把花洒旋钮打到关闭。为塞子上润滑并重新插进身体花了七次，主要是因为他总失手扔下它，而不得不清洗干净从头开始。

 

他知道他应该为死侍仍可能在他的公寓里焦虑，为必须面对他的所作所为、面对今天发生的一切而焦虑，但是没有，他的心像死了一样，身体像死了一半。他的双腿软弱无比，动得很慢，且在努力从浴室往客厅走。但当他到达卧室门口，他多少为发现公寓已经人去屋空而松了口气。

 

他的牛仔裤和套头衫还被扔在原地，与地板上死侍武士刀留下的凹坑相去不远。可是一直到穿上衣服他才意识到套头衫根本不是他的。就算没留意到它的尺寸得是他两倍大的人才能穿得上，那上面也有一股令人安心的气味，袖口还有两个平直的洞。死侍的套头衫，不是他的。他四下张望找自己的衣服，却发现茶几因新鲜外卖的重量吱嘎呻吟。Peter走过去，发觉顶上贴着一张便条，上面是熟悉的字迹。

 

 _别忘了喝很多水吃很多东西哟！_ _< 3<3<3_

Peter跌坐在沙发上，以为哭干的双眼又开始刺痛。

 

“你不能在我那样对你以后还这么关心我。”他悲惨地低语，便条在拳头里皱成一团。胸膛剧震，他挣扎着平复呼吸，可是失败了。当他无法自制地因新一轮啜泣浑身颤抖，他蜷缩成一个小球，将死侍套头衫的袖子贴在脸上，崩溃地哭泣。

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/bb53871000808eb0e46e28c262f89717/tumblr_ouvo5jbeak1tgkvg0o1_500.jpg>

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/4fd269f6c156dd1b1061471ab3fe3ff7/tumblr_ouvo5jbeak1tgkvg0o2_500.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [13]甭管怎么说，你的男孩今晚去了哪里，甜心：打倒男孩的Grand Theft Autumn/ Where is Your Boy。  
> [14]他知不知道你是这片城区的最后一样宝贝？：同上引用打倒男孩的Grand Theft Autumn/ Where is Your Boy。  
> [15]我可不想做你幸福的注脚baby boy，我要做他妈的头版头条：打倒男孩的Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet。  
> [16]我会把嫉妒心藏起来因为它都属于我，正如我希望你也属于我，但就算我不这么做，我也绝对他妈的永远不会打你：打倒男孩的Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner。  
> [17]这是一首红头套劫匪之歌可现在你把所有怒火都发泄了进去。你这个样子也好他妈性感：这里死侍化用了打倒男孩的Novocaine，原歌词是black ski mask song，black ski mask是抢劫犯常用的那种黑头套，死侍改成了red mask，指他自己。  
> [18]你的爱如奴佛卡因将我填充而如今我已麻木不仁。我对你没有一点他妈的感觉：同样来自打倒男孩的Novocaine，奴佛卡因是一种麻醉剂。  
> [19]他是毒品，他将Peter送到梦也梦不到高空自由飞翔，也让他狠狠落下摔得比任何时候都惨。每一次Peter以为自己戒除了，他都会故态复萌，仿佛从未恢复：打倒男孩的It’s Hard To Say “I Do”。


	13. 第四章第一节

Petey和他的男朋友分手已经是六个月前的事，Wade很 _担心_ 他——Petey啦，才不是傻大个。一般Wade都会努力别去想傻大个因为一想到他Wade就想杀了他而Petey说不准他那么做所以他干脆不想了。可是自从那一夜起，Petey就异常安静、孤僻，另一方面呢，他对Wade的要求开放多了，整体上对Wade都温柔了不少。简直就和他受伤的那次一样，在Wade的触碰下柔顺无比，虽然不出声却又贪心又粘人。Wade _爱_ 这样的Petey，但他也爱火爆爆的小蜘蛛，尽管他的baby boy穿着制服还是个暴脾气，Wade的手一放在他身上，Petey就变成了面团，任凭Wade搓圆捏扁。所以说是啦，Wade很担心。

 

“Wilson！劳驾能让你操蛋的脑子关心下正经事吗？”铁罐的声音突然响起，罐头人自个儿也以之字形掠过Wade在一楼的岗哨。呃，街面上。街角。“我可不想因为你掉在白日梦里出不来而死！这场噩梦本身就够糟的了！”

 

“噩梦？这可是购物之夜哎，Stark！享受一下嘛！”Wade喊回去，顺手砍掉路过僵尸的脑袋。

 

显然，那个甭管多久之前往Petey身上扔恐龙宝贝儿的家伙跑了出来，打算在纽约搞一出生化危机。字面意思。他们在半空中整了个超大的红后全息投影[1]，用大喇叭之类的系统嚷嚷“你们都要死在这里啦”，紧跟着就变成了死灵法屎——呃，死灵法尸。不对，等等！死灵法师！就是这个词儿。不过嘛，Wade才不信这位疯子科学家——或者随便哪位始作俑者——不会也把另外两个死灵开头的词儿给记混呢。超级大奖：显然对死人头们来说Wade也算死人头，所以他不用担心在割韭菜的时候还得对付一大群。不过他的子弹很快就告罄，不得不找双胞胎借，他知道等狂欢结束后他还得给他俩还利息。

 

“辅祭男孩，改变了的男孩，我们都是被爱摧毁的东西！”他哼唱着，一左一右收割着脑袋，与脑袋里那首歌完美合上节拍，“你，我，我们，他们；我们都是复活人！”这不，爷爷奶奶爸爸妈妈小Billy和小Mandy都来了[2]！“我们，我们只想要；让你重新活一场！[3]”

 

 _“喂，咱能别在通讯频道里唱歌吗？”_ 比较喜欢羽毛的超级间谍在Wade的耳机里吼。“ _还有人想专心干活呢！_ ”

 

“还有人想专心干活，”Wade对一头茫然与他对望的僵尸嘲笑，然后割掉了她的脑袋。

 

 _“下回嘲笑我之前先关掉你的麦成吗，Wilson_ _？”_ Barton咬牙，Wade转向另一侧的僵尸，继续嘲笑Barton。 _“如果你需要忙点别的，去帮蜘蛛侠啊。”_

 

Wade一下翘起尾巴。“Baby boy也在？”他问，心脏期待地跳快了节拍。他热爱与Petey待在一起，随时随地，而距离上次见到他那甜蜜的身体在打击犯罪现场已经过了一分钟。可是如果小蜘蛛在这里……“我的天！瞧瞧都几点了！咱还能赶在水晶鞋变成南瓜前回家吗？”

 

通讯器里传来一片嘈杂的声响，鸟人刺耳的尖叫尤为清楚。 _“如果你说的话是我想的那个意思，你最好不要！”_ [4]

“我baby boy在的时候不跟复仇者合作！”Wade兴高采烈地承认。

 

 _“搞什么鬼，Wilson_ _？！”_ 接下来是Stark的声音在淹没通讯线路的抗议声浪里脱颖而出。 _“全体待命就是说 **全体**_ **。你不能就这么——** _”_ Wade关掉通讯，但他还没来得及从耳朵里拔出那个小设备，并从面具脖子底下丢出去，他的肩头便落下了四点压力，一个结实的重量稳定在身上。他昂起脖子，发现一张熟悉的小蜘蛛面具正低头与他对视。

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/bcbd813c7e34ff9858204ae00412bab1/tumblr_ouvo6bG9xE1tgkvg0o1_400.jpg>

 

“Baby boy！”Wade快活地尖叫。阳光落在小蜘蛛的面具后方，为他镀上了一层看上去不可思议的光晕。只可惜Petey还戴着面具——那道火焰似的光弧映着他那头乱发一定很好看。“我正准备走呢，保证！”

 

Petey沉默了片刻，摇了摇头。“别。”他说，声音安静地漂浮在两人之间的空气中，因为他对Wade说话没用通讯器，几乎遗失在僵尸的嘶吼和爆头声里。

 

Wade将已经举起的手转了个方向，让五指握住Petey一边的脚踝，或许手劲有些大，但他希望能让对方安心。小蜘蛛的脚后跟和他的手指尖儿完美地安置在Wade肩头，他那性感的超级平衡力让他在Wade的每一次呼吸之间保持稳定， Wade的吸气似乎一点也没惊动他。“你确定，baby boy？”他反问，声音一般轻柔，“咱们眼下可是在限时回合里，从现在起就是灭活模式了。”随之而来的无言显出特有的气恼，Wade不禁微笑起来。

 

“我还不至于像《行尸走肉》里一样看到活死人了还装瞎[5]，死侍。”Petey厉声说，他的刀子嘴在Wade无限激赏的目光中闪耀着小火苗儿复苏。“我知道怎么也救不了这些人，我只是——我不能——”

 

Wade捏了捏，打断Petey的话。“你能像我这样把他们聚到一起吗？”他柔声问。他并不完全赞同他baby boy道德指南针的方向，尤其是在它与Wade自己的道德准则相冲突的时候，但他也绝不会试图改变Petey的正北方。

 

耳边有嗡嗡的震动，他的小蜘蛛将通讯器重新激活了，把一波新的咔哒声送进Wade的耳蜗。“我没多少选择，是不是？”Petey刻薄地反问——他的尖锐被沿着Wade小臂擦过的踌躇的指尖破坏。那些手指从未有一次主动触碰。一次也没有。

 

被那触碰吓了一跳，Wade松开了拳头，他的baby boy往半空中弹起，射出一根蛛丝。Wade很喜欢看Petey荡着蛛网离去的背影，但他无法自制地凝视着胳膊，好像那若有似无的接触在身上打下了烙印。除了几个月前他的baby boy因为刚分手情绪糟糕推倒他跟他打了一炮——顺便说这个超火辣的记忆让Wade打飞机的时候 _不停_ 回味；也除了罕有的几次战斗激烈时小蜘蛛用手、脚或是蛛网让他别碍事，Petey还不曾主动触碰过Wade。他就是不碰。就算在性事中，若非Wade命令他也从不碰Wade。

 

可这……这完全是自发的。也完全没有必要。若他想Wade放手，他的超能力小蜘蛛宝宝只要用力踢一下就能让Wade松开拳头，他也可以直接叫Wade放开。但他没有那么做。 _Petey_ 碰了 _Wade_ 。他纳罕这是否也是他baby boy近来温顺表现的一部分呢？如果是，对他们的未来又意味着什么呢？接下来会怎样？他最终能不能让Petey——

 

 _“死侍！专心点！”_ 蜘蛛宝宝女士在通讯器那头怒斥。Wade眨眨眼，抬起头，发现一道与地平线平齐的红色激光束正冲着他来。他膝盖一弯，往后一仰，倒在地上，注视着那道红色的 _嗡嗡嗡_ 从身体上方掠过。

 

“呼，好险，”他咕哝着站起身，“差点就嗝屁了。”

 

“死侍！” _这回的_ 呼唤并非来自通讯频道，而源自 _他的_ 蜘蛛宝宝。他往空中望去，发现Petey从一个街区外朝他荡过来，他马上回头看，发现烦人的红色激光束又在朝他扫荡。

 

“靠后啦，baby boy！”他嚷嚷着，拔腿就跑，一路上用断掉的肩膀和废弃的汽车当弹簧板清理较小规模的丧尸群。

 

 _“我现在尝试定位激光起始位置，”_ 传来的是Stark超没营养的评论，Wade正试着把一头僵尸丢进嗡嗡作响的红线里。

 

出乎意料，在把僵尸拦腰切成两半后，激光停止，褪去了。Wade减慢速度停下脚步，盯着什么也没有的空气。“这也太酷了吧，”他低语，被激光武器的潜力搞得头晕目眩。尤其这个还会动呢。“我怎么能搞到一个？”

 

 _“找到啦！它还在攻击！”_ Stark刚好赶在红线变成菱形并再次往Wade的方向放大之前大喊。

 

Wade尖叫。“简直跟生化危机一样！”他吼道，跳起来跑路。他企图再往激光里扔一具行尸走肉但它只是切断那具肉体继续行进。“把我分割成最小的单元~[6]”他唱着歌儿，低头从打开的车门蹿进去，又从另一侧蹿出来。跑酷！

 

 _“快点，Stark_ _，”_ 通讯器里响起Petey的声音，Wade往上一瞥，发觉小蜘蛛熟悉的身影正蹲在前方两栋大楼开外的天台一角。他真高兴他的baby boy听话退后了——Wade可以在被切成生鱼片后恢复，Petey可不行。 _“它在加速。”_ 他听上去并不特别忧虑，但Wade很了解他，能听出他嗓音里的紧张。嗷！他是在担心亲爱的老Wade吗？

 

他冒险回头看了一眼，发现激光网确实加快了速度，沿途切开一列又一列僵尸和汽车，显然脑子里只有一个目标，就是把Wade切成小碎片。这可有点奇怪。他不记得上次气疯一台机器是什么时候——或者有机器的疯狂科学家。或者……唔。他是不是在恐龙差点压坏他可爱的小蜘蛛后威胁了几个长得像Rick Sanchez[7]的混球？……他可能是有……

 

 _“Tony_ _……”_ Petey再次开口，声音低沉，含着警告。

 

 _“我就差一点了！”_ Stark厉声回答，Wade叹了口气。倒不是说他活不过这场迫在眉睫的快刀斩肉馅，可是让所有小碎块重新长好是真~~~~~的~~~~~很~~~~~糟~~~~~而他心里知道他的baby boy会在他让矮胖子[8]回到墙上重新长成个人之前挥手拜拜。Wade还以为今天是个好日子呢。

 

Wade放慢了脚步，做好准备让死亡来得快一点。这一次绝对能跻身他最糟糕的死而复生榜前十名，他就是知道。你都可以说他对这种事有第六感啦。这你可弄错了，因为目前为止，没有一种死法是Wade没经历过、没在自己身上试过的。

 

通讯器里传来的 _“搞定！”_ 刚好卡在灼烫、锋锐的热度击中他皮肤的瞬间，他可以感觉到磋磨骨头与肌肉的激光慢了下来。就在它切到他的脑子——也可能是耳朵之前，来自熟悉嗓音的惊恐的“Wade！”让他的心碎成了两瓣。

 

* * *

 

 

通常情况下，蜘蛛侠真的很擅长避开大厦的医疗区；他似乎更愿意在战场上自己疗伤，以避免与他人直接接触进而受到伤害的风险。也许是怕被安追踪器。倒不是说Natasha会用那么低级的手段……但在许多年里的第二次，他来了。只是这回，他在病床边而非病床上。

 

Natasha在门口停顿了片刻，检视蜘蛛侠的肢体语言，比起上次被她看见与死侍一起，他显得开放了些，也少了些矛盾。上一次，他从头到尾都不安且疏离，同时又渴求着死侍。这一次，他坐在死侍床边的椅子里，双手交握，垂在膝盖之间，垂着头，缩着肩膀，清晰地诉说着她不知能否感同身受的深深疲倦。这有些不符合激光网将Wilson凌迟成几百块血糊糊的碎肉时他的尖叫，也不符合他之后一动不动石头似地呆站在原地，也不出声，像被关掉了电源的模样，

 

那时候Wanda正在用超能力将死侍的所有碎块都收拾进垃圾袋，这只垃圾袋里的东西后来被谁全部倒在医疗室的某一张病床上，显出模糊的人型，但仍只是一大团碎肉块。床单被染成了潮湿的深红，Natasha知道Tony最后只能把整个床垫都扔了，这一团乱根本洗不干净。碎块如细小的触须般缓慢聚拢，皮肤、肌肉与神经末梢一点点愈合，尽管Natasha一生阅历无数，这幅场景仍令她反胃。倘若连她也觉得不忍直视，那末对一个孩子、对他们中唯一不曾杀生的人而言，目睹这一切又有多么艰难。

 

“他会好的，你知道。”她柔声说，离开门口，缓步向蜘蛛侠走去。他抬起头，先看了一眼病床，然后才猛地一扭头看向她。

 

他很久没有回答，而后她听见他咽了口唾沫。“我知道的，”他静静地说，“只是……我以前没见过他死。受伤是有过的，可是从来没……”

 

Natasha将第二把椅子拉到近前坐下，一种奇异的冲动让她想伸出胳膊，让一只安慰的手落在年轻人身上。安慰并非她的长项，即便是，她也不能肯定蜘蛛侠会否愿意领受。她怀疑唯一能回应他的需求安慰他的人正躺在床上，被肢解成无数碎块，在从死神那头往回赶。因此她决定转而满足她的好奇心。但首先：

 

“JARVIS，关掉这间病房里的所有记录，抹去蜘蛛侠进来那一刻起的全部数据。”她说，示意蜘蛛侠转身看她。她可以想象他抛给她的眼神。

 

“为什么……？”他迟疑地问，听上去困惑得几乎有些不情愿。

 

“因为我是一名Sirius Black式的保密人。”她微笑着说。她仍然不知道这到底是什么意思，也没费心查看。她还没在意到 _那种_ 程度呢。

 

“……你知道Harry Potter？”他听起来更警觉，也更困惑了。

 

“不，不太知道。”她承认，“不过你可以之后问Wilson。”

 

蜘蛛侠转回病床上，立刻便别开了脸。她纳罕是否有一秒他忘了雇佣兵为何会躺在上面。

 

“所以……你还是没有说为什么要关掉JARVIS。”一分钟后，他说。

 

“我想问你一些事，我觉得你不会希望别人知道。”她说，停顿了一下，试图找到不会让他放松的躯体重新充满熟悉紧张感的措辞。他偏过头，不发一语，她于是继续道，“你们俩还……？”她的声音弱了下去，不知如何表述。她还记得他在Tony工作室里的坦白，那时他成功用他俩一直在上床这么小的事实惊到了她，但他没坦承更多，她也不确定两人的真实关系是怎样。

 

他沉默了很久，凝视着掌心——那么安静，Natasha简直能听见Wilson愈合的声响，听见他的五脏六腑聚拢在一起。总有那么些声音她宁可一辈子都不要听到。

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/680f610052cd6f7dbb60b63a117c7f1c/tumblr_ouvo6t2Ghk1tgkvg0o1_400.jpg>

 

“你还记得死侍失踪一年那次吗？”他突然问，声音很轻。

 

“我怎么忘得了呢？”她轻轻笑了起来，“没有他在边上捣乱真让人松了口气，可是另一方面，这又像在等待一个你敢肯定会到来但不知道是何时何地的恶作剧。”她没有笑太久，也没笑得多投入，他没有与她一起笑，却也没有紧绷起来。

 

“我等了他几个月，可是他一直没回来，我就找了个男朋友。他很好，体贴又温柔，一点也不像死侍。我不知道这是好事还是坏事。”他停住了，但她看得出故事还没结束，因此她静静等待。“后来死侍回来了，我……”他又咽了口唾沫，声音很干涩，她暗自思索吐露隐藏在内心的无论什么罪孽对他来说有多么艰难。或者说，他自以为的罪孽。她估计那些与她自己犯过的罪完全是两码事，但她或许不该对它们带来的影响嗤之以鼻。某种程度上，他才是纯洁与善良的化身，连Steve Rogers都无法相比。Steve Rogers是美国之梦，而蜘蛛侠是邻家男孩。死侍则是骑摩托的坏孩子，是腐败的力量。

 

过了好几分钟，他都没接着说下去，她试探着猜测：“你们俩再续前缘了？”

 

他很慢地点了一下头。“是啊，”他耳语，“只是，我没先跟我男朋友分手。”啊……这种罪恶感是她本人不曾接触过的，但她知道它有多大的感染力，会怎样蚕食一个人的内心。“我跟他们俩纠缠一年半，然后Mark撞见了我和死侍一起。”总是这样，每次蜘蛛侠不小心说漏了什么个人信息，这条信息一定极为模糊，对Natasha不间断找寻蜘蛛侠真实身份的调查毫无用处。话说‘Mark’究竟算哪门子名字呢？“他来向我求婚，却发现我正在跟别人上床。”

 

“喔，”Natasha喃喃，这回蜘蛛侠笑了，很安静、空茫的笑。同样，她无法感同身受，但可以同情。“后来怎样了？”

 

“我都没有争取。我也没试图为自己辩护。没为我的所作所为辩护。我让他走了，也没去追。我让死侍回来。我总是让他回来……”蜘蛛侠的声音渐渐听不见了，他没有再说话。屋里只有Wilson愈合的声音。

 

“你之前跟我说过你害怕他，”Natasha缓缓地问，试图记起蜘蛛侠当时的准确措词，非常古怪的措词。“你给了我一个答案，但你没有正面回答我。你还记得你说了什么吗？”

 

蜘蛛侠仍在凝视他的手，起初她以为他不准备回答了。而后他呼出一口气，答案如一阵微风飘散。“是啊。”

 

她希望他能主动提供信息，然而一如既往，从他那里得到每个答案都十分艰难，“那么你说了什么呢？”

 

“你是你所爱的，不是爱你的人所爱的[9]。”他耳语，Natasha有些惊讶他并未撒谎。

 

“你能解释这是什么意思吗？”她问，“或者说，它对你有着怎样的含义？跟他有什么关系呢？”这个问题从蜘蛛侠首次对她说出这句话起就把她逼进了死胡同。她发现这是歌词，和死侍常哼的歌出自同一支乐队，但并不能真正得出任何结论。关于他们关系的一切都令她困惑：不论肉体还是情感抑或精神一样无解。

 

“我差点就成了死侍。”他说道，让她吃了一惊。她在椅子里调整姿势，显出全神贯注的样子，因为这听来像是很 _重要的事。_ “在我得到力量不久后，把我养大的人就被一个罪犯杀死了，而那名罪犯是被我放跑的，只为了些……小原因。”不是‘父亲’，而是‘把我养大的人’。继父？养父？其他家庭成员？今天的蜘蛛侠在分享信息上很慷慨啊。“我一直没睡就在找那个罪犯。找到他的时候，我几乎杀死他。”Natasha眨了眨眼。这么说蜘蛛侠到底也有一点阴暗面。“我很想。现在有时候还想。如果不是我的——不是把我养大的人，不是他对我说的话，我想我就会随波逐流了。”

 

“那和死侍有什么关系呢？”Natasha问道，不过，她开始有些明白这段对话的走向了。从媒体到别的英雄，每个人都评论过蜘蛛侠与死侍的相似之处：不仅是制服的颜色，更是他们作战的方式和幽默感。显然，两人的联系还要深刻。

 

“死侍身上最让我害怕的……”他停住话头，深深吸了一口气。她往下扫了一眼，看见他的手指在发抖，他因而将两只手交握得更紧，像在抓挠自己。“死侍让我害怕，怕他有多么爱我，怕他为了我能做出什么来。可这不是最让我害怕的。最让我害怕的是我可以多么爱他——如果我容许自己。最让我害怕的不是他会为我做什么，而是我会为他做什么。”

 

Natasha突然记起她曾有过类似的念头，那还是在蜘蛛侠与死侍位置倒转的时候。她记得她考虑过死侍在别人手中可能多么危险。然而现在……现在她能记起死侍在过去几年里变得多么…… _稳定_ 。他似乎神智清楚多了，不再放纵偶尔谋杀的冲动。他看起来也 _健康多了_ ，Natasha怀疑过他的稳定都是因为蜘蛛侠。尽管她对帮助Wade Wilson兴致不大，在这件事上，她可以破例。特别是这样也能帮助蜘蛛侠。

 

“从你和死侍……开始到现在过去多久了？”她问，突然的问题和轻快的语气一定出乎他的预料，因为他抖了一下，猛地向她扭过头。又或者惊到他的是问题本身。

 

“嗯……三？三年？我想？”他听上去犹犹豫豫的，但她毫不怀疑内心深处，他清楚地知道过去了多久，“呃，我猜要是去掉他不在的那年就是两年吧。”

 

“好吧……”她慢慢说道，更多是为他而不是为自己，“在这段时间里，你有哪一刻感到你想杀人吗？”

 

“没有！”这是整段对话里他最响亮、最激烈的时候了，突如其来的高声让她打起精神。他似乎也很诧异，紧扣的双手分开，扶住椅子两边的扶手，好像随时都准备要跳起来。“没有，”他又说了一次，这回小声多了，他重新弯下身，双手又交握在两膝之间。

 

“那么死侍有试图劝说你杀人吗？甚或只是重伤谁？”Natasha问，既肯定又好奇蜘蛛侠的答案。

 

“当然没有！他永远也不会……”蜘蛛侠又一次安静下来，她几乎能在他的沉默中听见顿悟的声音。“死侍永远也不会……”他喃喃。

 

“我也觉得他不会的，”Natasha柔声说，“我可以想象他要你从另一个角度看待他杀人，但我想他永远也不会让你亲手做这种事。”诚实地说，Natasha相信任何一个复仇者甚或其他人都不会让蜘蛛侠杀人。他是他们中唯一双手没沾过鲜血的，最好能一直如此——越久越好。“那么你还怕什么呢？”

 

“你是你所爱的，不是爱你的人所爱的。”他重复，“我爱帮人，也爱救人，这就是我。我 _是_ 蜘蛛侠，我也爱 _做_ 蜘蛛侠……死侍爱我，我害怕变成死侍，但……我想我真正害怕的是我会太爱他，以至于忘记爱我自己。”

 

蜘蛛侠不再说话后屋里的寂静近乎磨人。连Wilson愈合的声响也听不见了，Natasha望了一眼床上的碎肉，发现它们或多或少排列成正确的形状，所有碎块都各就其位，正在逐步长到一起。

 

“你说……死侍永远不会试图让你杀人。”她沉吟。

 

“是啊。”他迟疑地点了一下头。

 

“你能肯定吗？”Natasha逼问。

 

“能。”他说得坚定多了。

 

“那么，你觉不觉得，或许，你可以相信他能保证你守住初心呢？”光是问出这么一句Natasha都觉得自己要灵魂离体了。她个人可不敢想象相信死侍任何事，但她也没法想象与他交流超过几秒钟，更别说让他碰她了。一样都不行。

 

蜘蛛侠很久都没有回答。好罢，他根本就没打算回答。他不动也不说话，直到Wilson的所有小碎块看上去稍微结实了点，即便如此，他也只是站起身绕到床边的壁橱前。Natasha好奇地望着蜘蛛侠取出一条床单，平铺在地板上，抱起死侍将他放上去，而后像裹尸体一样将他包裹起来。他将那巨大的一团扛在肩上，Natasha忍不住瞪大了双眼；她知道蜘蛛侠强壮得不可思议，可能比队长和Thor力气还大，但这一点通常并不明显，尤其是他往往只在战斗中展示力量，且总会通过他的蛛网借力。

 

“我想我要带他回家了，”他说，下巴收紧，像在盯着他的脚，“也许……让他在自己的床上醒来比较好。”

 

尽管他看不见，她还是点了点头：“你需要地址吗？”

 

“不用。我知道在哪里。”他的声音很轻，近乎遥远，仿佛思绪集中在别处。她能想象此时此刻他的小脑瓜里都在想些什么。“我想知道会比较安全但我从来没靠近过。”

 

“我也只进去过一次。里面可不太好看。”她警告道。她知道就算他点头了，他也不可能准备好面对Natasha可以肯定死侍公寓里等着他发现的景象。她希望那地方比她上次查探的时候味道好闻点，但她深表怀疑。

 

“谢了，Natasha。”蜘蛛侠说着，走到窗边，推开窗户。他构成了一幅怪异的画面，一个小个子单肩扛着一坨是他两倍大且内容物存疑的白色圆柱。他红色的长袖映在白色的床单上就如同死侍的血一般显眼。

 

Natasha耸了耸肩：“倘若连我都盼着有人能在我走进那间公寓前警告我一下，你 _绝对_ ——”

 

“啊，不是，抱歉，”蜘蛛侠尴尬地咳嗽了一声，打断。“呃，是，我猜，也是为了警告但我的意思是——谢谢你为我做的一切。”

 

她眨眨眼。她没有做什么配得上衷心感谢的事，因而收到一个真是……古怪的感觉。“随时找我。”她回答，蜘蛛侠点点头，抬起一只脚跨出窗外，她意识到她得说清楚，稍微清楚一点就好，“我是认真的，蜘蛛侠，”她喊，他的头微微向她偏了偏。“我可能没和死侍睡过，但我和更烂的人睡过。我这辈子也做过比他坏得多的事，为了糟糕得多的原因。我可能不喜欢他，我们可能都不喜欢他，但重要的是你喜不喜欢。也许你差点就变成了比死侍更坏的人，但对一个真心什么都愿意为你做的人，你又怎么可能比他好呢？”

 

“等我告诉大家……”他又沉默了，不过Natasha整个思维都在绕着‘等’打转。‘等’他告诉别人，不是‘如果’。蜘蛛侠已经做了选择，那么必然只有一个结果。也许从蜘蛛侠决定让死侍靠近他的那一刻起，结局就早已注定了吧。“等我告诉大家，Tony和Clint不会让我们俩安生过日子的，是不是？”

 

Natasha哼了一声。“想都别想。”他俩会骚扰这可怜的孩子到他死去的那天，对死侍则是要骚扰到他俩死去的那天。

 

蜘蛛侠叹了口气。“恶，”他很是雄辩地说，跳出了窗户。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [1]红后：指《生化危机》中的人工智能。  
> [2]小Billy和小Mandy：这个梗来自动画《爱酷一族》（The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy）。  
> [3] 辅祭男孩，改变了的男孩，我们都是被爱摧毁的东西！/你，我，我们，他们；我们都是复活人！我们，我们只想要；让你重新活一场！：打倒男孩的American Beauty/American Psycho。开头的辅祭男孩（Altar boys）和第二句的Altered boys押头韵。所谓辅祭男孩原意指在牧师举行弥撒一类的祭祀活动时作为辅助的少年，在俚语中指信教但有同性恋倾向且喜欢年长男性的男青年。  
> [4]如果你说的话是我想的那个意思，你最好不要：《了不起的狐狸爸爸》中狐狸妈妈的台词。  
> [5]我还不至于像《行尸走肉》一样看到活死人了还装瞎：《行尸走肉》中有许多角色不愿意僵尸不可能再复生。  
> [6]把我分割成最小的单元：打倒男孩的Uma Thurman。  
> [7]Rick Sanchez：电视动画Rick and Morty（瑞克和莫蒂）中的角色，一名酗酒的天才科学家。  
> [8]矮胖子：Humpty Dumpty是鹅妈妈童谣和爱丽丝漫游奇境中的人物，长得像一枚鸡蛋，从墙头摔下来会碎。  
> [9]你是你所爱的，不是爱你的人所爱的：参见第二章，出自打倒男孩的Save Rock and Roll。


	14. 第四章第二节

Natasha说了连她都盼着有人能在她往死侍公寓里看第一眼之前给个警告，可Peter没料到…… _这个_ 。垃圾车都会羡慕Peter眼前展开的这片如龙卷风过境的混乱。光是试图走到卧室最终也成为一幕惨剧，Peter每一步都会被武器绊到。不小心踢到一枚手榴弹后那心脏停跳的几秒钟迫使他重新评估路径，他选择了走墙壁和天花板，二者都脏得让人想吐，但要紧的是没有障碍物。

 

谢天谢地，床铺倒是空的，只有一团枕头和被单。Peter好不容易让自己和死侍仍然安静不动的身躯一并降落在上面，他没去管那团包袱，先花了一分钟努力让心率减速。他从未想到横穿一间公寓会是他所做过的最危险的事情之一，但照旧，死侍是例外。

 

死侍。

 

Peter看向全身都被裹在医院床单里的男人，目光掠过染污布料的血迹。要是Peter不知道原因，在暖白上铺开的奇形怪状的红色或许会有几分美丽，但他知道，因此并无美丽可言。他纠结了很久是否该让死侍继续被包裹着痊愈，然后意识到从死亡中醒来结果发现自己被裹得像木乃伊会有多可怕。

 

他小心翼翼地解开床单。床单散开了，他却惊觉他无法去看面前的男人。不是因为死侍习惯在Peter跟前戴面具，更多是因为Peter受不了散落在那永生的皮肤上暴露出血肉的伤口，星星点点的肌肉甚至骨头都还戳在外面。那些伤疤……很久以前Peter就不在意了。于是他退回起居室，看一眼沙发让他发觉此时此刻他也不能干坐着。他的四肢因不安而麻痒，手指还在颤抖，因为等那个男人复原，他就必须直面已经逃避了三年的东西。

 

Mark在六个月前与他分手后，这东西就在不断逼近。每一次与死侍互动Peter都能感觉到它，无论做爱与否。雇佣兵是一股自然力，有他自己特殊的万有引力，Peter自与他相识起就在绕着他作公转，在抵挡那股迫使他下落的重力。有意或无意，自从他被自己选择了死侍而非男友这一事实打了一耳光，他就试图为不知道能否从中幸存的紧急迫降作心理准备。昨天，当他第一次亲眼目睹死侍的死亡，当他感到死侍的名字——他真正的 _名字_ _­­­­_ _——_ 从嗓子眼里撕裂出去，他看见地面终于要与他相撞。许多年以来的第一次，他着陆了……但还没有下锚；迫降点仍有爆炸的可能，会将他一并吹飞。

 

在沙发——公寓里唯一安全的表面——上紧张地来回走了半个小时，急需发泄皮肤下积聚的所有焦虑的能量，Peter终于抓起堆在死侍床头柜上的现金，瞥了一眼仍在自愈中的雇佣兵离开了。一个小时后他穿着自己的衣服回来，还带来了清洁用具，因为他要是想在这间公寓里等，那不妨还是打扫一下。

 

耳机在耳蜗中脉动着熟悉的音乐令人安心的节奏，Peter向死侍的公寓宣战。他填满了一个又一个垃圾袋，将被蛛网打成捆的武器丢进次卧，洗刷地板墙面，直到胳膊酸痛，直到卧室、洗手间和厨房都焕然一新——反正在这片城区能算新的就行。Peter把客厅留到最后，以名为死侍的震源为中心往外扫荡，那里有唯一一件他不愿意去碰的家具——不愿意去碰的东西：一把拉兹男孩躺椅[10]，靠枕上有让Peter神经过敏的吓人红色积垢。他甚至不愿细想那把椅子上进行过什么样的犯罪活动，也不想碰它；至少所有武器瞧着都干净了，反正他也把它们网在了一起。扶手椅需要Peter不想给予的更为直接、私密的接触，与过去几年里Peter对它主人的感觉并无不同。

 

清扫快要完成时，他才在椅子旁矮几上的一堆垃圾底下发现了那把巨大的手枪。他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，小心翼翼地拾起它，忍不住好奇地打量。这似乎是唯一一把在整间公寓中有 _固定位置_ 的武器；其它东西像都被胡乱地丢来丢去，只有这把武器被放在距离一只看上去经常使用的躺椅一臂之远的地方。Peter的眼睛又落在血迹上，电光火石之间，他记起那些死侍有自杀倾向的暗示——一多半被他忽略的暗示，因为他知道死侍死不了，也因为他不想在乎。现在他没办法忽略了，恶心的感觉在胃里攀升，死侍在他这张躺椅上进行的犯罪活动恐怕都是对自己。

 

死侍真的有自杀倾向吗？所以他战斗的时候才那么无忧无虑吗？为什么他会有自杀倾向？他是否——

 

手中的武器被击中，Peter和他的心脏都跳了起来，手枪和一把突然飞出来的匕首一起当啷一声掉在地板上，Peter则啪地跳上了天花板。他讨厌被惊吓正是这个原因——因为他最后总会上下不分地跑到天花板上去，心卡在嗓子眼儿。一般情况下他的蜘蛛感应都会警告他即将到来的爆弹，但它并没有失效，也就意味着——

 

“该死的，baby boy！你就不知道最好别偷偷靠近一个雇佣兵，尤其别跑到他们自己的公寓里来吗？你还好吧？”

 

“是你偷偷靠近我的！”Peter厉声反驳，松开了抓着天花板的手掌，落回地板上，从耳朵里扯下耳机。然而呢，目光定格在死侍身上的瞬间，所有顶嘴和/或刻薄话儿都蒸发在喉咙里。一个湿漉漉、光着的死侍。完全光着。100%。没有面具，没有制服，没有手套，没有长靴。Peter突然能听见主卧传来的淋浴头的水声，和水滴从死侍身上淌到硬木地板上的声音。

 

每一次死侍卷起面具下半部分时Peter能看见的伤疤不仅覆盖雇佣兵的下巴，而是遍布了他的全身。似乎没有一丁点皮肤不是伤痕累累，Peter心里忖度是否正是这些伤疤让死侍一周7天一天24小时隐藏起他的皮肤。不过，考虑到那么多年以前他初见死侍的皮肤时也生起了一阵厌恶，这并不特别出人意料。但显然，如今Peter已经习惯，还这样就多少有些荒唐，死侍从未当着Peter的面脱衣服就是因为一件在……在 _他俩_ 这个大框架下这么微不足道的小事。

 

腮边贴上一片质地粗糙的暖热，他眨眨眼，紧皱的眉头下明亮的蓝眼睛重归清晰。终于能看见眼下他已熟悉无比的情绪伴随着的面部表情好怪。“你 _还_ 好吗，baby boy？我没打中你吧，是不是？”死侍放开Peter的脸颊，将Peter的两只手握在掌中，检查有无伤口。

 

感觉到脸颊在升温，Peter挣脱手指，勉力移开视线。“你的手好湿。”他喃喃，双手在连帽衫口袋里擦了擦，让十指交缠在一起。他的心脏仍在胸中怪异地搏动，但或许不是因为被吓了一跳，而是因为意识到那一刻已经到来，而他怕得要死。

 

“Petey——”死侍用低沉的嗓音说，突然哽住了。

 

“没有，你没打到我。”Peter在死侍重新开口之前抢答，情不自禁地为他并不完全理解的原因恼怒。他张开嘴，试图从喉咙里逼出在胸中灼烧的话语，但一只手飞快地越过肩膀，粗暴地将他的兜帽盖过脑袋，快得差点让Peter失去平衡。“搞什么鬼，死侍？”

 

Peter抬起一只手想拉扯抓着他兜帽的手，但他的手被打开，同时死侍加大力度，强迫Peter垂下头，下巴贴在胸前。透过兜帽制造的阴影，Peter能看见死侍的赤脚走出了视线。“搞。什。么。鬼。”Peter咆哮，火气像被泼了汽油、扔进一根点燃的火柴一样蹭蹭往上冒。他的皮肤发热，脉搏在耳朵里轰隆作响。他没有控制。倘非如此，被彻底拒绝——至少是被死侍拒绝——的陌生感觉就会涌上来夺走他的氧气，“放。手。”

 

“对不起，我做不到，baby boy，”死侍说，他的声音颤巍巍的，很……悲伤？“你不应该看见的。你不应该——应该——”他结巴起来，嗓音里带着变调的气声，听上去简直像要哭了。Peter只能听见死侍每一次深深呼气时从喉咙里带出的咔哒声。

 

Peter皱着眉，再次伸出一只手。“死侍——”这回，打开他手的巴掌真有些刺痛了，既是身体上也是情绪上，Peter猛地收回手，抱在胸前。并不真的会 _疼_ ，死侍从来不会真的伤到他。不管怎么说，身体上不会。他此刻对这个事实与Natasha问他死侍是否有伤害他时一样肯定。情绪上……

 

曾几何时Peter坚信他恨死侍。他的恨看上去那么强烈、那么顽固，以致未来某一天他会在乎雇佣兵乃至死侍能对他造成情感上的伤害的可能性一次也没有在脑海中出现过。现在……现在他的恨被扭曲，变了形状，涅槃成某种新鲜的、截然不同的东西——一种凤凰般的感情，正如一切开始时死侍承诺过的那样。伴随它的重生，死侍获得了以更为深切、更为持久的方式伤害Peter的力量，但这是Peter从未想过他会使用的力量。他甚至不能肯定死侍是否知道他拥有，然而他与所有变种人一般清楚，使用你所不知道的力量和使用已知的力量一样容易。

 

“别，Petey，”死侍用那种高喊着‘服从’的语调低吼，但不知怎么的，他的声音比以前任何时候都更阴暗、更严厉。几乎像在保证要惩罚他。

 

“别什么？”Peter用低吼回应，模仿他。他的心跳依然失控，胃也依然在犯恶心，怒气依然闪耀炽热，但烧得最明亮的蜡烛也总是先燃尽。他只盼血管中的火焰能活得久一些，让他们航行到此刻发生的不管什么事的另一面。

 

兜帽上的手猛烈地摇晃他，好像他是一条刚在地毯上尿尿的狗。“马上把你该死的眼睛闭上不许他妈的睁开。别他妈看我，Peter。”

 

死侍只有一次喊过Peter‘Peter’，就是他最开始知道Peter名字的时候。在那以后每一次都只是‘Petey’。很明显，正如他无法容忍从死侍以外的任何人嘴里听到‘Petey’，听见死侍说‘Peter’更像被一巴掌扇在脸上、一刀捅在心口。Peter的呼吸粘滞在喉间，身体瑟缩起来——哪怕有揪着兜帽的无情拳头他跑不了多远——更令他挫败的，是他可以感到泪水在眼睛里刺痒。胸中有一股愈演愈烈的情感缓缓将愤怒吞没：那种在死侍回归后将他消耗殆尽的可怕空虚。Peter揪住心脏处的布料，专心想他的呼吸、他的愤怒、他开诚布公的决心，努力抵挡他永远也不想再体验的感觉。

 

兜帽笼成的阴暗洞穴填满了他均匀的呼吸声，除此之外，Peter还能听见死侍的呼吸，缓慢、低沉而有韵律。简直平稳得过了头，像在竭力维持一般。Peter试图将脑子里的思绪连成线，一条纽带贯穿起‘皮肤状况’、‘自杀倾向’和 _“不要看”_ 。死侍真的那么为他的皮肤感到羞耻，连让Peter看一看都受不了吗？这是个可怕的念头，但简直太 _合情合理_ 了，而暗自欣喜于此时此地他们两人都在挣扎的Peter可能真的坏透了。他像站在礁石上，凝望一片茫茫黑暗，他什么也没有，只有耳边无形的声音许诺安全就在视线以外，只要他有一点点信心，愿意纵身一跃。他深呼吸几次，咽下喉咙中的肿块，起跳。

 

“如果是因为你的伤疤，那我不在乎。”他轻轻地说，揪着兜帽布料的手讶然抽动了一下，他们之间的空气倏忽间变得死寂，漫溢着剑拔弩张的电流。一开始他在乎的，他还记得男人在腿间跪下时他不想去看死侍的皮肤，但那以后，Peter甚至注意不到了。他不曾因满是疤痕的双手触碰他的肌肤而畏缩，他在亲吻死侍上的犹豫不决也与伤疤毫无关系。

 

“可是我在乎的Petey。”死侍回答，声音很紧张。因死侍没再喊他‘Peter’而意外生出的宽慰一闪而逝，几乎立刻被一波挫折感与恼怒冲刷殆尽，他怒气冲冲地瞪着地板。

 

“你也知道我已经见过了，对吗？”他生气地问，“比方说在你走出来的时候？就算没有，每次你卷起面具我也看到了。每次你亲我摸我操我的时候我都能感觉到。”他没想说得这么直白，但这些词儿还来不及思索就脱口而出，他可以感觉到脸颊因此烧烫。

 

“预告和正片是两码事，baby boy。”死侍回答，声音平缓而阴暗，“抱歉，但我不能让你看。”

 

“这都不——啊！”他张嘴要说，话到一半变成闷哼，一根赤裸的手臂在视野里划过去，一只手按住他的胸膛，用力推了一把，让他踉跄跌进拉兹男孩躺椅。椅子的扶手磕到大腿，他四仰八叉地横在椅子里，后脑勺随一声无痛的巨响撞上另一只扶手。

 

“对不起啦，Petey！”死侍喊道，光着的脚底板啪嗒啪嗒从Peter身边移开，回到还在喷水的淋浴间。紧接着传来一阵撞击声，他如一阵龙卷风在卧室里呼啸而过。

 

“你他妈一定是在逗我。”Peter不出声地咆哮，怒视天花板。他终于试着好好对死侍，可莫名其妙地，追赶戏角色掉转。他发觉自己进入了另一个现实——死侍在推开 _他_ 。他用力吸了几口气稳住自己，将着急往上蹿的脾气控制住，而后扑腾着站起来，嚷嚷：“死侍！”

 

没走两步，一把枪出现在门框边缘，Peter的心脏开始瞎跳一气，蜘蛛感应却全无动静。“我是认真的，Petey。让你的小屁股坐在那把椅子里别发出声音因为你脑子里口袋里喉咙里钱包里都没有什么能改变这件事的走向[11]。”

 

未做决定的Peter会立刻后退。他甚至不会走到这一步，他绝不会踏进死侍的公寓或是看着他痊愈甚或是在眼见雇佣兵被切成肉块时感到心痛。但Peter不再是未做决定的Peter了，他是下定决心的Peter，必须坚守这个版本的自己。而下定决心的Peter怀疑死侍引用的歌词完全准确，因为它们激发了他的灵感，提醒他如何让死侍 _停下听他说_ 。

 

“Wade，”他静静地开口，撞击声戛然而止，枪抖了一下，枪膛瞬间摇晃着偏离了靶心，立刻便重新抵在门框上。Peter的心脏在胸中跌跌撞撞，但不是因为瞄准他的武器，而是因为这个他只在高潮时说出的名字在舌尖的滋味。无视皮肤下漩涡般打转的混乱情绪，他的家伙在牛仔裤拉链后兴奋地脉动。这是硬线反应，是过去三年里建立起的条件反射：只要Peter说了死侍的名字，他就能射。记忆中的第一次，他主动说出了这个名字，除了昨天不得不目睹死侍惨死。

 

“你刚刚说什么？”死侍的声音坚实而平静，从墙壁另一头传来。Peter张开嘴，想再说一次，但他的身体好像在拒绝这个概念，喉咙自主闭合。已然得到男人的注意力的他似乎无法再使用雇佣兵的真名。

 

Peter清了清嗓子，清楚地说：“死侍。”

 

枪不见了，死侍从门里走出来，穿着看上去与Peter完全相配的牛仔裤和连帽衫，脸上又戴上了一张新面具，但双手双脚仍赤裸着。那双手消失在外衣口袋里，脚趾头却光在外面，清晰可见，Peter忍不住盯着看。它们只是正常的脚趾头，但也是 _死侍_ 的脚趾头，是Peter从没见过的脚趾，因为总被藏在结实的战靴里。

 

“不，你说的不是这个，baby boy。”死侍一字一顿地说，犹犹豫豫地停在门口。Peter突然恨起雇佣兵的面具，那本无伤大雅的红黑色布料遮住了明亮的蓝眼睛和表示情绪的肌肉牵动。

 

脸上越来越热，热意绵延到耳朵尖儿和脖子根。“闭嘴啦，”他喃喃，移开视线。死侍往前走了一步，Peter本能地向后退，举起双手，好像若死侍真想靠近能有什么用似的，幸好雇佣兵没再逼近。

 

接下来Peter决心要说的话黏在了他的舌头上，让他嘴巴发干，喉咙里黏糊糊的。死侍没有再说话，Peter紧张地拖了拖步子，努力说出口。“我有动荡不安的思绪和与之匹配的自尊[12]，”他刚起了个头，就被一声又长又尖且越来越高亢的抽气声打断。

 

“Baby boy，你刚才是不是——”

 

“我说过闭嘴啦！”Peter厉声说，脸尴尬得都要烧着了。两人开始后他就一直跟死侍说别再引用打倒男孩的歌词，Peter从来没刻意反过来用，尽管——或者说正因为死侍宣称那是“他们的乐队”。“我有些话想对你说，但首先，我要道歉。”这是第一个障碍，他仍旧不能肯定接下来那个会否更难跨越。死侍好奇地偏过头，但什么也没说，Peter不得不用力咽了口唾沫，想找出合适的措辞和勇气，但他知道他必须说出来。

 

“我从来没为……为强迫你道歉。”他小声坦白，无法从地板上抬起眼睛。在那一夜过后，就是Mark跟他分手Peter失控的那一夜，他就一直忍不住去想。虽然死侍与他之间的一切回到了正轨，仿佛什么也没发生过，Peter那晚的行为依然在过去六个月里他清醒的每一分一秒中挥之不去。他一遍又一遍回忆，焦躁不安，直到呕吐，直到哭泣，可他还是不能承认他的所作所为或对死侍道歉。他要被侵蚀干净了——

 

粗壮的手臂紧紧包围他，将他从地板上抱起，把他碾进宽阔的胸膛，他的脸被挤在裹着红色氨纶的颈侧，双手困在两具身体之间他自己的衣兜里。Peter还在适应突如其来的位置变换时，死侍说话了。

 

“Jesus该死的 Christ，baby boy， _不是的_ ，”他的声音里充满了Peter不能理解的怀疑。一只大手从背部上滑，在颈后停顿下来用力握了握，探入头发里。Peter的脚甚至触不到地板，但另一只环着腰的手臂揽得那么紧，紧到几乎令人心安，令他被悬空抱在死侍怀里。“你是这么想发生的事的吗？所以你过去几个月才对我那么乖巧吗？”

 

Peter想说这只是一部分原因，另一部分原因与一切都相矛盾。相反，他说出口的却只是一句“对不起”。他的眼睛又在烧痛，胸膛因他通常不允许自己释放的情感、因那些平时深埋在心底的东西发紧，然而伴着鼻端属于死侍的熟悉的气味、被死侍环抱着的熟悉的感觉和发间死侍宽大而温暖的手掌熟悉的压力，他记不起如何将它们重新藏起来了。“对不起，”他透过突然喑哑的喉咙低语，不知道他是否只是在为那一夜道歉。

 

“哦别，甜心，别哭。”死侍喃喃，五指抚摸Peter的头发，从他的脖颈和背脊顺延，循着一边臀瓣的弧线向下，攫住腿根抬起他的一条腿。死侍走到沙发边坐下，Peter抬起另一条腿，好锁住死侍的腰，依偎在他胸前。环绕在他腰际的手臂将他牢牢钉在原地，无法坐直，只得被迫专注在平稳、均匀的呼吸上，让气息轻轻流淌过死侍的脖子。“求你别哭，Petey，没关系的，我保证。那不是强奸你也不用哭泣所以求你不要哭。”他的声音温柔而恳切，在Peter头顶和脖颈间爱抚的手指稳定而富有韵律。

 

“我在用安全词以后还把你压在地上强迫了你。”Peter争辩，努力不让就要溢出的泪水落下。还好，没有那一晚那么糟，没有一次爆发像那第一次一样糟，但他似乎克制不住，克制不住地为自己的所作所为羞耻，克制不住地去回想，克制不住地为他成为了这样卑劣的人崩溃。

 

腰上的胳膊松开，落下，Peter紧紧闭着眼，准备好接受死侍认为他的侵犯应该遭到的任何惩罚。可是没有，只有发间的那只手抓住发顶将他的头部向后拉。他遵从拉扯，在死侍膝头坐直，双眼一心一意地盯着死侍肚脐附近的某一点。握着头发的拳头放松下来，Peter颤抖了一下，像拴着他的皮带被切断，而后两只手捧住他的脸颊，抬起他的脸，强迫他与死侍面具上白色的眼睛对视。

 

“你现在给我听好了，Petey，”死侍用 _那种_ 声音说，“你。没有。强奸我。”他道，每一个字都传达得清楚又坚定。Peter想要摇头否认，但脸颊上的手往下使力，迫使他保持不动，“Baby boy，如果我说不是强奸，那就不是强奸。为什么你要反对呢？”

 

“因为我觉得就算是你也不会告诉我的。”Petey回答，既然不能低头，他只好垂下眼帘。他仍然无法完全理解死侍对他的感情，也不觉得自己能断言男人的爱意有多深多宽广，但对它的存在确信无疑。

 

“你不觉得我是可以阻止你的吗？”死侍问，语气很好奇，双手仍固定着Peter的脸。

 

“我将你推倒——”

 

“我让你推了。”

 

“我钉住了你的胳膊——”

 

“你用我的刀钉住了我的袖子，不是我的胳膊。”

 

“我碰你之前没问过你！”

 

“Baby boy，我从来都没问过！”

 

Peter一时失语，有些措手不及。这倒是事实，死侍没问过，可是Peter从未有一秒钟怀疑过若他真想死侍停下，雇佣兵会停下的。毫无疑问。

 

“我有超能力！”他口不择言地说，慌张地找寻着什么—— _什么都行_ _­_ ——来支持他背负了六个月、其地基现在开始坍塌的重担。

 

“首先你根本没用，其次我逃脱你也用不着跟你正面对打，”死侍的回答就如他驳斥Peter所说的每一句话一样冷静迅速，“退一万步说，就算我不得不反抗你，我反正也还是能跑得掉。”Peter张开嘴想反击，但他想不出还有什么论据能证明他对正注视着他、托着他下巴的男人做了坏事。他只得在死侍怀中与膝头瘫软下来，回以无助的目光。

 

“我不……”Peter可怜巴巴地开口，声音马上就弱了下去，他已用光了词儿，手指在连帽衫口袋有限的空间里交缠。这么久以来，他在他们的‘关系’中能保持理智，首先靠的是憎恨的力量，而后靠的是愧疚的力量，如今他再没也什么…… _切实_ 的东西可以依赖。他的憎恨已经改头换面，无法再冠上憎恨的名字，他的愧疚也被彻底否认。整场对话对他情绪的震荡超出了预期，但他本来也不因擅长计划著称。如果是的话，他大概就不会沦入此刻的境地。

 

腮边的手滑到颈间，如一只又粗又热的项圈将他环住，两根大拇指抵在颔下，让头部上提，强迫他抬起眼帘，再度迎上死侍的双眼。或者说，死侍面具的双眼。

 

“你信任我吗，Petey？”死侍柔声问。

 

Peter即刻移开目光，这是过去三年里逐步形成的本能反应，一旦有可能与雇佣兵建立某种联系便直接拒绝。大拇指扫过脸颊，按在下唇上，他不假思索地探出舌头，轻轻擦到疤痕累累的肌肤，这触碰让他呼吸加速，于是大拇指回到先前颔骨根部的位置，Peter缓缓吸了一口气。“是的，”他耳语。

 

死侍轻轻哼唱，像被Peter的答案取悦，那声音透过他的胸腔共鸣，他的臀部一顶，让Peter愈加靠近他身体炽烈的热度。直到Peter缓缓抽离混乱情绪的此刻，他才恍然意识到两人的体位，意识到他是怎样钩住死侍的腰，坐在男人的膝盖上。他们还没用这种姿势做过，不过很容易就能想象出来，他的皮肤忽而发烫，身体无视Peter拖后腿的大脑加快了脚步。

 

他眼下甚至不该想到性爱，他俩刚刚才进行了这么场对话，且这场对话尚未结束。然而除了被恐龙砸伤的那回，以及——不用说，巡逻的时候，Peter从不曾跟死侍共度这么长时间还没被阴茎插屁股。他不应该渴望，他总这么告诉自己，现在同样不应该，但想法背后的理由不再相同。不过，他仍不由自主地将被死侍操干，或者干脆点说，死侍本人与某种安慰联系在一起，而他深觉这会儿非常 _需要_ 被插入来保持清醒。死侍捧着他脸的双手和Peter腿间栖息的他的体温有些用处，但作用正不断被磨蚀。

 

“那么，如果你信任我，你能相信我说的那不是强奸吗？相信我说你的记忆和事实有出入？”死侍温柔地问，轻搡Peter的下巴，催促他将视线收回来与雇佣兵对视。

 

Peter只能忍受几分钟，这几分钟里他试图要回答，试图说‘能’，但他对那次事件的看法是记忆的污点。虽然能用死侍的话语和保证将当时的记忆擦干净很好，Peter仍需要时间才能在对自己眼中的事实确信无疑的时候接受死侍版本的事实。“对不起。”他轻声说，垂下眼帘。手指开始因攥得过紧而发痛，他用力将指头掰开，结果却因不知道做什么又绞在了一起。

 

“噢，我可怜的小殉道者，”死侍同情地喃喃，没有虚伪也没有居高临下。他按下Peter的脑袋，自己抬起下巴，在Peter前额上印下一个被面具阻隔的吻。他的嘴唇徘徊在那里，Peter闭上双眼，终于从连帽衫口袋里拔出手，好抓住贴服在胸前的死侍连帽衫的布料。死侍退开了，Peter摇摇晃晃想要跟上，马上便克制住自己，让死侍牵引他的头枕在雇佣兵的肩窝里，男人的胳膊耷拉在Peter腰间。“我爱你的英雄主义，真的很爱，但我觉得你承担了太多不必要的责任。也许未来某一天你会让我像Samwise一样守护你内心的Frodo，我愿意帮你背负的不仅是这枚至尊魔戒[13]。”一只手滑下他的屁股瓣儿，大拇指和食指探进臀缝间，捏了一下他的肛门。

 

 _这个举动_ 让Peter突然爆发出一阵歇斯底里的咯咯大笑，声音像打嗝多过笑声，可同时也是真诚的。他能感觉到死侍的面具在鼻尖抵着男人脖颈的位置挪动，想来死侍也在微笑。“我知道你开始只想找点乐子后来却倒霉爱上了我[14]。”Peter没有多想就说出了口。大概死侍这条用打倒男孩歌词的策略真有点效果；这已经是Peter今晚第二次用了。

 

在他身下，死侍绷紧了身体，Peter不由屏住呼吸，等待死侍放松下来。身下的躯体失却了张力，屁股上的手往上扫过他的脊椎，又下行，最终手掌平贴在他的尾椎处。“Baby boy，我想找乐子是因为我已经爱上你了。我跟你说过，我只想让你快乐。我这辈子就这么一个愿望，现在也还是只有这个愿望。”

 

如果Peter没记错，这是三年里死侍第三次说爱他。他经常用这个字，说他好爱Peter的身体，爱他的触感，爱他的嗓音，可是Peter本人呢？只有三次：恐龙事件后，他和Mark周年纪念日之后，以及现在。Peter合上眼睛。

 

“你要操我吗？”他悄声问，对着死侍的脖子嘀咕。但死侍无论如何还是听见了，他绷紧了身体，阴茎在裤子里动了动。Peter以前从未要求过。他只是在死侍主动的时候让男人操他。他经常抱怨，叫死侍停下，但他从未真正动手反抗，因为无论怎么否认，他总是想要的。

 

“我不觉得这是个好主意，baby boy。”出乎Peter意料，死侍缓缓地说。他没想过死侍会拒绝他，另一方面，他也明白原因。但这仍不是一个坚定的‘不’，而Peter _需要_ 。

 

“求你了？”他再次提议，然后加上，“Wade。”

 

“这可太卑鄙了，Petey。”死侍回答，双手滑到Peter腰间，“不过好吧，如果你确定。”

 

“求你了。”Peter又说了一次。

 

“好吧，”他同意，声音很温柔，“来吧，起来。”他说，拉起Peter。

 

Peter从死侍腿上跪坐起来，但当死侍试图让他站直，Peter的手指揪紧了死侍的外套，拒绝放手。不知怎么的，此时此刻与死侍分离的念头让他无法忍受。

 

死侍顿住了，有那么一秒钟，Peter担心他真要说‘不’了。然而在心脏重重跳了几下过后，死侍便放开Peter的腰，转向Peter牛仔裤的前裆。长裤被拉到大腿 上，疤痕擦碰过盆骨赤裸的肌肤，使Peter叹息出声，一只犹犹豫豫的手握住他半硬的性器，令他发出轻柔的喉鸣。死侍又顿了一下，Peter低下头，将前额贴在死侍的额头上。“Wade，”他吐气，握着男人的手抽动，让雇佣兵倒吸一口气，往前猛挺。

 

“Baby boy，”死侍低吼，解放Peter的家伙，双手绕过Peter的屁股，用力握住，将Peter的臀部拉到他的胸前。他的手指一寸一寸前进，直至按住Peter的塞子。Peter发觉自己随着他的动作摇晃，向后迎合体内肛塞的顶弄，向前则在死侍柔软的套头衫上磨蹭阴茎。当男人终于将手和Peter的肛塞一并撤走，并拉开他自己的裤链时，Peter已经喘息着全硬了。

 

死侍的手往Peter屁股下探去，伤疤每一次剐蹭Peter的肌肤都带来刺痒，Peter松开拳头，手从死侍胸前游弋到面具边缘。死侍僵住了，他也停下动作，睁开双眼，与面具下的雇佣兵对视，至少他这样猜测。“我想亲你。”他耳语，一点点卷起面具底部，同时因害怕被拒绝连大气也不敢喘。

 

在那个心脏停跳的瞬间，死侍没有回答，紧接着他抬起一只手拢成杯状。“先给我点唾沫，Petey。”他轻声回答。Peter舔了舔嘴唇，点点头，直起身唾进死侍手里。

 

在死侍润滑他阴茎的时候，Peter也忍住将面具一拉到底的冲动，将氨纶卷到雇佣兵鼻子上方。现在终于见到男人的脸容，他不由为之饥渴。Peter双臂环住死侍的脖子，俯下身，虏获了他的嘴唇，同一时间死侍粗壮的阴茎头部将他扩开，茎身将他劈成两半，腰际的双手把他往下按，直至完全穿透。死侍的吻缓缓的，与Peter交缠的舌头慵懒无力，与充盈他的粗壮阴茎一般令Peter喘不上气。

 

“ _Wade_ _，_ ”Peter在男人口中呢喃，几如呻吟。通常不经要求不为了高潮他不会说这个名字，但这次不是通常情况。身下的臀部剧烈抽动，腰上的手用上了能留下淤青的力度，让他感觉到最为美妙的虚弱。

 

“你想骑我吗，baby boy？”死侍问，Peter点头。

 

“对。”他只做过一次，就是强要死侍的那一次，这件事他是无法在短时间内忘掉的，但这回他有男人令人安心的强力固定着他，将他系在此刻。

 

死侍的声音低沉下去，是熟悉的命令语气，Peter颤抖：“骑我，Petey。”

 

Peter再度亲吻死侍，然后起身，紧紧圈住男人脖子的手臂让他俩密切相连，粗壮的勃起随着慢慢的回落将他塞满。每一次冲刺都慢得近乎疼痛，而他们不间断地亲吻，直到Peter因缺氧眩晕，前列腺被擦触的快感通过每一根神经发射火花般的电流，令他头重脚轻。死侍握着他腰的双手从未因他的动作放松，可他也不帮忙，不上推也不下拉，只是任由Peter主导并保持节奏。

 

他们做爱的时候不说话，没有平时紧握着Peter阴茎根部的拳头，腹部热流的聚积也慢到磨人。这一定是他们做得最久的一次，也是最沉默的一次，莫名地，Peter不愿打破寂静，也不想加快速度早点达到高潮。他享受缓慢的灼痛，缓慢的接吻，腰间的快感缓慢变得剧烈，最终变成至为甜蜜的疼痛。他想热度一到沸点他就能射出来，但真到那一点时感官却像被窒住，不断加压的密度却无处可去。他不知道为什么，同时意识到他完全了解要怎么做。

 

“求你让我射吧，Wade。”他哀求，凝视白色的眼睛，搂着死侍脖子的胳膊收紧，让两人密不可分。

 

“你是我的乖孩子吗？”死侍在Peter唇边问。

 

“是，”Peter用气声回应。接下来几个字出口时没有多少犹豫，不过话说回来，死侍在他里面的时候真相总是更容易承认，“我是你的。”

 

腰上的手指与他缠绵的唇舌还有身下的躯体都因这句认可松懈软化，而后一瞬间全数绷紧， _变硬_ 。死侍掠夺着他的嘴，双手箍紧他的腰，力道大得让Peter呜咽出声，他用力将Peter往下拉，拉入他猛烈的戳刺，令Peter视野一时间发白的戳刺。而第一次戳刺后他还没有停下，只是继续又快又狠地操弄Peter，Peter只能无助地攀附着他的肩，在他的嘴里喘息。

 

“再说一遍，Petey，”死侍简直在用他‘服从我’的声音咆哮，“再说一遍你就能射了。”

 

“我是你的，Wade，”Peter沙哑着嗓子说，这或许是他对死侍说过最真挚的话。他希望死侍不要以为Peter只是在哄骗他，希望等他俩做完后还有勇气再度确认，因为这是从他们最开始在一起后就存在的简单明了的事实，Peter即便对自己也否认太久太久了，“我是你的，我是你的，我是 _你的。_ ”

 

死侍囫囵地低吼了一声，或是‘操’或是Peter的名字或是任何语言的任何单词。Peter的身体已经又热又紧，阴茎蓄势待发，那声音只是让他久候的高潮更执着要喷发出来，Peter呻吟，继续亲吻死侍，“求你，Wade，求你让我射。”他乞求。

 

“操，好的，baby boy，我要你为我射。你真是个乖孩子，我的乖孩子，我要我的乖孩子射。”死侍可能一直说了下去，但他轻轻共鸣的话语、他的赞扬、他的许可都如惊雷击中Peter，让他的视野和每一根神经泛出白光，如同老电视朦胧的失真。

 

Peter的身体痉挛起来，精液冲破阻碍，骑乘死侍时缓慢聚积的高潮带来的缓慢灼烫犹如一道火焰，在雇佣兵接过控制权后化作熊熊燃烧的柴薪。快感如浪潮在体内震荡，将四肢全部化成闪电，让Peter抱紧死侍的脖子，害怕一放手就会盘旋上升飞入虚无。死侍持续操弄他，急速的冲刺碾磨前列腺，乍亮的光芒仿佛永远不会退却，而后他终于放慢，终于不动。Peter颤抖着在死侍膝头虚软下来，高潮渐渐开始消退。

 

余韵之中，房间里一片寂静，只有Peter粗重的呼吸声在耳中作响。他慢慢地重新垂下头，枕进死侍的肩窝，死侍也松开他的腰，用胳膊结结实实搂住Peter。若非场合特殊，在这么一轮美妙的性爱过后，死侍连呼吸都没加速甚或没聊天他就要担心了。Peter能感到体内的阴茎开始软化，他低嘶了一声挪动位置，瞄准要将它留在身体里。死侍直接在他里面待到再次勃起再干一次、两次、三次都没什么不寻常的，而那正是Peter此刻所需。他需要这种连接恒久不变。

 

死侍没有说话，过了一会儿，他又硬了，粗壮的家伙胀大，再度充满Peter，让他呼吸不稳，在死侍膝上蠕动。“你想换个舒服点的地方吗，baby boy？”死侍轻声问，在原地动了动。

 

Peter摇了摇头。“我在这里就很舒服，”他嘟囔，“我还不想你拔出去。”紧缚他的臂膀松开，他发出不满的声音，不愿它们离去，但片刻后一双手就抓住他的肩，让他在死侍大腿上坐直，死侍好看清楚他的脸。这一动作让雇佣兵的阴茎埋得更深，Peter因男人在他体内达到的深度眨了眨眼睛，他像被填满重造。死侍最开始就 _说过_ 他要像‘凤凰’一样载Peter上天，看来终于成真了。准确地说，一直都是真的，Peter只是现在才看到。

 

“你确定你没事吧，baby boy？”死侍温和地问，双手从Peter的肩头抚上脖子，捧住他的下巴。那双宽大的手一如既往地温暖坚实，Peter闭上双眼，沉醉在触碰之中。“在你对我予取予求这件事上，我没资格挑三拣四，可你一般对我没这么乖，就算最近也没有。就像是，过去几个月你都甜得像试吃糖果，这会儿简直就比糖果店的礼品卡还要甜了。如果你之前不是小蜘蛛跳到了我的天花板上，我都要担心你不是你了。倘若这是为了那次非强奸，你知道你不用补偿我的，对吗？你不用只为了补偿我就让我对你做你不愿意的事。事实上，说到这个，我干脆重新讲一遍吧： _请你_ 不要让我对你做你不愿意的事。好吗，baby boy？”

 

Peter张开嘴想回答，想让死侍明白他的意图、他的理由，但话哽在了嗓子眼，怎么也说不出来。他垂下眼帘和手臂，让双手描摹死侍的胸膛，放在男人硬邦邦的腹肌上，玩弄套头衫的口袋边。对了，套头衫。Peter满怀希望地抬起眼，透过面具与死侍对视：“你认出我的外套了吗，死侍？”他问，如果雇佣兵抖了一下的样子算数，那么他的问题吓了死侍一跳。

 

死侍低下头，像在专注地研究布料。没什么特别的，只是一件普普通通的套头衫，也没有标志，但Peter的大拇指穿过了袖口平直、没缝好的洞。“这是我的外套吗？”他终于问，抿着嘴像在蹙眉。

 

“是啊，你留在我家的，那次——”‘强奸’被下巴上双手些微的用力按在嘴巴里，Peter用力咽了口唾沫。他没法不觉得那是强奸，还不行，未来某一天说不定可以，“你留在我家，拿走了我的外套，就是那天你穿便装过来我家的。”也只有那一次。其它每一次，死侍见Peter的时候都无一例外穿了制服，只除了那一次，“我……我每天晚上都穿着你的外套睡觉。因为……”这话好难说出口，但比他连想都不敢想的话容易些，“因为它……它有你的味道。”他小声承认，垂下眼帘。

 

“Baby boy……”死侍喃喃，大拇指抚摸Peter的颧骨，“我的味道 _糟透了_ 。”

 

Peter哼了一声。“像死亡，”他同意，“还有发霉的食物。”他停顿下来，舔了舔嘴唇，“可它还是有你的味道。就算你不在，也好像你陪着我一样。不过它味道已经不对了。”他拨弄死侍穿着的套头衫，希望死侍能从Peter的话中推断出他说不出口的话。不论如何，还没到时候，“只是……那以后我就没穿过别的外套了……”

 

“Petey……”死侍耳语，出乎Peter意料，男人将他拉上前接吻。那个吻用力、混乱而饥渴，让Peter又硬又想要，直到他紧紧抓住死侍胸前的布料磨蹭他的阴茎，“甜心，我不会再离开你超过 _几个小时_ 了。”他许诺，Peter差点哭出来。

 

“请你不要，死侍。”他恳求，脸上的手落下去，再次抓住腰，将他往下拉，死侍又开始向上操弄。

 

“又回到死侍了，baby boy？”死侍问，手指用力按住Peter已经能感觉到在皮肤下隐隐作痛显露形迹的青紫。

 

“求你一定不要离开我，”便是Peter所说的全部了，他攀在死侍身上，双眼紧紧闭着，与男人额头抵着额头，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，两人的每一呼一吸都犹如一体。

 

“什么都不要担心，baby boy，”死侍回答，用坚定的戳刺强调每个字眼，Peter在闭着的眼皮后看见金星四射，“我永远也不会放开你。现在你是我一个人的了，我要守着你如同守着誓言，Petey，死神也别想将我们分开[15]。她得把她漂亮的骨头爪子从你身上拿开了，因为你是我一个人的。是不是，baby boy？”

 

Peter呻吟着，点头同意，他的双手重新从死侍胸前上滑，好用胳膊再抱住死侍的脖子。他收紧了缠着死侍肋骨的膝盖，而后，重心一转，微一用力，脊椎再一拧，Peter设法让他俩向侧后方倒下，过程中没有片刻离开体内的阳物。他仰面躺在沙发上，死侍四肢张开覆在他上方，雇佣兵沉沉的体重将他碾进软垫。死侍如一只笼子困住他让他觉得安全而踏实。当男人起身要后退，Peter的怒气从喉咙里喷射出来，半是哼鸣，半是低吼，他让胳膊和腿缠绕得更用力，将男人固定在原地。

 

死侍离开不再动，只是悬在Peter上方，抵挡住Peter不懈的拉扯，好让体重不再压住他。“我可不想把我的迷你小蜘蛛给压坏了。”死侍说，用词故作可爱，声音却低沉安静。

 

Peter眨动着眼皮睁开眼，意外地，阳光透过窗户照射进来，他的眼睛泛起了水雾，但一秒之后熟悉的红黑色面具又再清晰起来。和往常一样，他看不见死侍的表情，但能从嘴唇轻微的下撇中观察到皱眉的迹象。“不会的，”Peter保证，让胳膊落在沙发上头部两侧的位置，穿衣服与否，暴露出肋骨都令他觉得脆弱，他的脸颊因而发热……他甚至不能肯定这种两只手腕相交叉垂落的姿态是否故意，但他模模糊糊地希望死侍能接受邀请，用他的手钉住Peter的手腕。“感觉很好，”他轻轻承认，无法与男人眼神接触。

 

随之而来的沉默漫长无比，久到他的心脏开始重重擂动神经，脚也落在软垫上，松开了死死缠着死侍腰部的大腿。而后，谢天谢地，死侍终于放低身体，如一张毯子包裹住Peter，那是坚实、沉重、不可移动的重量。Peter宽慰地吁出一口气，闭上双眼，有吻印在颈侧，他轻声吟哦。“谢谢。”他低语，自觉说出口就够勇敢了——只要不看着死侍的脸。

 

死侍在他身上挪动，而后手指在他的手腕上合拢，施加了足够的压力好让他感觉到。一秒钟后一只手拢住他屁股的弧线，抬起他的臀好让死侍调整Peter体内阴茎的角度。只消这般动一下，死侍的龟头便撞到了Peter的前列腺，于是Peter也弓起身撞上死侍不可移动的坚硬胸膛，张开嘴剧烈吸气，勃起苏醒过来，如星芒在神经系统中迸溅。

 

“不用谢，Petey。”死侍在他唇畔呢喃，对着Peter的臀部翻转骨盆，以缓慢的平滑将阴茎拔出又推回，呼吸般轻而易举便令Peter分崩离析。“不论你想要什么，在哪里，怎么样；我为满足你而生，baby boy，”他一边继续一边说道，他许诺着服从，同一时间，他的话语又如皮绳将Peter锁在手中，“我从一开始就是你的了。”正如Peter自始至终都属于死侍。

 

Peter花了三年时间、做过别人烂透的男朋友才看到这一点。

 

“你的。”

 

“我的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [10]拉兹男孩：美国密歇根州的家具制造商，躺椅是其招牌产品。  
> [11] 我是认真的，Petey。让你的小屁股坐在那把椅子里别发出声音因为你脑子里口袋里喉咙里钱包里都没有什么能改变这件事的走向：打倒男孩的It’s Hard To Say “I Do”, When I Don’t。原歌词是“举起你的双手不要发出声音，可是别搞错了，我们会想你开枪，不论你的脑子里还是口袋里，喉咙里还是钱包里，都没有什么能改变，不，我们会向你开枪。”后文Peter说这首歌的歌词给了他灵感，因为这首歌开头就是“我说得很快且我不会重复，不，所以把我说的每个词都听仔细了。”  
> [12]我有动荡不安的思绪和与之匹配的自尊：打倒男孩的What A Catch, Donnie。  
> [13]也许未来每一天你会让我像Samwise一样守护你内心的Frodo，我愿意帮你背负的不仅是这枚至尊魔戒：Samwise和Frodo均是魔戒中的角色，同为霍比特人，Frodo是持戒人，Sam陪伴他走到了末日火山口。Sam的名台词是I can’t carry your burden, but I can carry you。  
> [14]我知道你开始只想找点乐子后来却倒霉爱上了我：打倒男孩的Where Did The Party Go。  
> [15]现在你是我一个人的了，我要守着你如同守着誓言，Petey，死神也别想将我们分开：打倒男孩的Uma Thurman。


	15. 第四章第三节

Wade但凡活儿弱那么一点，他的老二几个小时前就掉了。

 

这天早晨他从复活中醒来，面对的是一间干净到古怪的卧室、床头柜上摆着的一只他自己都不知道自己拥有的闹钟和有闯入者在客厅里的声音。他没料到会发现Petey站在Wade的私人自杀摊位[16]边上，他baby boy无辜清白的小手里还抓着他的沙鹰。他也完全没料到随后的表白——倒不是说Petey有直接清楚地说出口，事实上他用了太多字眼没有一个能代表那一种情感，但死侍越来越擅长阅读Petey言行之外的引申义，而Petey的言语和他的行为加起来基本等于：他最大的愿望成真了。

 

所以在沙发上插了两次、靠着客厅的墙插了一次、又在床上插了两轮他的香草奥利奥时Wade才以为他在做梦。一直到Petey开始因性爱马拉松带来的酸痛畏缩，Wade才接受这个事实：是的，这件事 _真的_ 发生了，他也真的弄痛了他的baby boy。不过，当他想停下来，当他拔出家伙试图将Petey的塞子塞回去，Petey只说了一句“求你了，Wade”（他的氪石[17]）并用那双悲伤的棕色眼睛盯着他，Wade就乖乖插回了他肿胀的小洞里。

 

这种状态下，Wade不敢对Petey用他的支配嗓音。虽然他固执的小蜘蛛以前强行脱离过服从空间，很难说以当前的精神状况他会是什么反应。他没办法知道支配嗓音有没有用如果有用够不够用以及他事后能不能把Petey拉出来；他也不清楚Petey还有没有能力说安全词。所以没得支配，于是也玩不了别的花样。他尽量做得温柔纯情，每次高潮后都试图说服Petey这是最后一次，可就算每一次缓慢的戳刺都让Petey因疼痛缩紧，他的baby boy也不让他出去，就算Petey的双球已经被榨干，他在强迫自己经历一次又一次干高潮，他还是不让Wade停。若不是他在午夜前后昏了过去，Wade真不知道他的baby boy还会逼迫自己、逼迫他俩多久。

 

到那个时候，他小甜心的后洞已经是一团糟，来自Wade无数次高潮的精液涂满了Petey的大腿后侧，弄得整张床单上都是，也几乎浸透了Wade套头衫和牛仔裤前面从腹部到大腿的位置。Christ，床单。如果有人用黑光照它，他们搞不好会被闪瞎。他宁愿不要把塞子放回他baby boy被过度扩张的小洞，可是Petey这么饥渴想要他的鸡鸡，想要Wade射在他里面，Petey醒来要是后面空着八成会很暴躁。他打着哆嗦把黑色硅胶推回原位，但他的baby boy连动都没动一下。

 

Wade的腿软得厉害，在重新铺床、给他的baby boy擦身清洁、自己快速淋浴并套上旧运动衫和干净外套之间好几次都差点跪倒。他不能死掉真是太可惜了，‘与炸裂翘屁股性爱长跑’肯定能胜过所有死因[18]荣登第一。Wade做洗洗刷刷的活计时，地球上最棒屁股的拥有者除了呼吸几乎没怎么动，这一点在Wade爬上床将他的baby boy紧紧抱在怀里后也没有改变。他起初还打算做点事后护理，好在明天醒来之前缓解一些疼痛，但他脑袋一挨到枕头就他妈人事不省了。

 

当不懈的阳光将Wade拖回现实世界，他已经成功呼呼大睡了整十二个钟头，这在他没先死过的情况下尚属首次。他多少以为他的晨勃——呃，下午勃——会沉入Petey屁股的大西洋，却有点感激地发现那家伙只是抵着他睡美人的小屁股。好罢，Wade是永远不会对跟他的baby boy做爱说‘不’的，但他深觉他俩中总得有个明白人能成熟一段时间来谈谈Petey的近乎崩溃，他能感觉到这个人必须得是他。也许薄煎饼能安抚不得不谈话的痛苦。

 

Wade正往饼铛里加面糊的当口，一阵刺耳的撞击声从卧室传来。就在他伸手去够没带在身上的武器时，Petey出现在门口，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴张着，虽只走了从床到门——从响声判断也可能是从地板到门的几步，胸膛却随着喘息声一起一伏。他又穿回了昨天的牛仔裤和套头衫，蓬松的头发凌乱得可爱，让Wade _好_ 想秃噜一把。不过，比起摸毛，他更想测量一下他的小甜心对Wade的情绪究竟在什么刻度。

 

“早安，baby boy！”他砸吧着嘴招呼，轻挥了一下锅铲，而后将编号4a到4d的煎饼翻面，“睡得好吗？”

 

Petey盯着他看了好一会儿，才垂下头，双手捂住脸。他的头发很短，没有阻挡Wade看见他在用手指头揉眼睛、捏鼻梁，好像有偏头痛。唔。他平常的Petey回来了吗？还是说他必须得哄哄崩溃的Petey呢？

 

“是，我睡得挺好。”Petey回答，声音很低，但不是昨天那种悲伤又绝望的低。他往厨房走来，每一步几乎都显出难忍的缓慢，好像仍然难受。考虑到Wade花了多长时间狠操那只小屁股，他并不惊讶。“就是……很痛，”他用更安静的声音承认，脸颊染上了淡粉。没错啦，这绝对是平时的Petey，崩溃的Petey饥渴得像地狱，且完全不觉羞耻。“我都不记得上次睡这么久是什么时候了。”他说着，挪到一把高脚凳上坐下，脑袋埋在交叉的胳膊里。

 

“还在长身体的baby boy要好好休息的啦。”Wade明智地说，手腕专业地一抖，将煎饼翻了个面，让它们一二三四一个接一个垒在盘中。

 

“别——”立刻响起闷闷的抗议声，但中途停住没有继续。Wade好奇Petey是不是又要为叫‘baby boy’非难他了。

 

“别什么，小糖包？”他问，将那堆薄煎饼推给Petey，附送叉子、黄油、及一个土生土长的加拿大人家中理应常备的唯一一种枫糖。

 

“没什么。”Petey嘟囔，声音快要被面糊浇在饼铛里的滋滋声淹没。

 

“随你怎么说，Petey，”Wade微笑着回答。所以，昨天到底不是侥幸。他俩终于到达了关系的转折点，看来，他们总算真正有可能成为合法的 _一对儿_ 了。“抬头啦，该吃饭了。”

 

Petey抱怨了一声，还是抬起了头，看见薄煎饼堆成的斜塔，他瞪大了双眼。“你会做饭？”他用那种超萌的惊艳语气问，伸手拿黄油和枫糖。

 

“Baby boy，我的本事你闻所未闻[19]，”Wade抛了个媚眼，面具挡着多半没人看见，“我会让你目眩神迷的，你就瞧好了吧。”他承诺，看着Petey咬了一口。让他惊讶、显然也让Petey惊讶的是，他的baby boy刚吃第一口就 _呻吟_ 出声，脸颊也因Wade更厚颜无耻的媚眼变得鲜红。“好吃吗？”他愉悦地问。Petey小心翼翼地避开眼神接触，点点头，从饼塔上又切下一块。“太好了。想吃多少就吃多少，我打算做一吨。”

 

尽管他们有必要就昨天的对话进行对话——老天，真见鬼Wade还得扮成熟——他从多年经验知道他小蜘蛛的新陈代谢有多快，也知道他摄入的食物不能满足需要。虽说昨天大部分活儿是Wade干的，但他非常肯定他的baby boy在那么多轮情绪起伏吞吐鸡巴和高潮后需要填满点。用食物填满，可不是用鸡鸡和精液填满，不过……昨天过后Petey _有_ 多湿来的？插进去会有多容易？是——

 

“死侍！”

 

Wade吓了一跳，转向Petey很是巧嘴地说了句“哈？啥？”

 

“你的煎饼要糊了。”Petey说，用叉子比划了一下饼铛。Wade先注意到他的盘子已空，接着才反应过来baby boy说了什么，他倒吸了一口气，赶忙补救。出炉的煎饼稍微有点焦，好在还能吃，Wade松了口气，将它们倒在一只干净的盘子里。等他转回身，Petey还盯着他的空盘子，用叉子的尖头一点点消灭残留的枫糖。

 

“还饿？”Wade问，将最后一点面糊刮进饼铛，往空碗里又倒了一些。

 

“不——”Petey说了一个音就闭上了嘴。他的头垂着，但Wade能看见那双眼睛偷偷摸摸往他这边瞄，估计Petey是记起了他在撒谎上的规则。“是啊，”片刻后，他小声坦白，Wade不由弯起嘴角，勾出一个满意的笑容。

 

“乖孩子。”他表扬，高兴地看见他baby boy的四肢紧张起来。“过来。”他倚在料理台上说。

 

在他对面，也是早餐台的另一头，Petey在凳子上挪了挪，打了个冷战。“不要。”他任性地回答。Wade耸耸肩，但紧接着他的baby boy惊到了他，“一动就疼。你过来。”

 

Wade等了一拍，轻手轻脚地绕过吧台，浑身上下激起一种低沉的脉动，愉悦却可以忽略。Petey不看他，手指又在膝头蜷曲，身体也绷得紧紧的，但他没有收回发言，也没试图挪开。可是他也没要欢迎Wade进入他空间的意思。连根头发丝儿都是矛盾的啊，他的迷你小蜘蛛。能重新拥有平常的Petey真好，当然要是最近的Petey和平常的Petey可以团结起来‘融！合！哈！’[20]一下就好了。

 

他走到他baby boy身边，停在很近的位置，Petey的胳膊肘与他的外套只差毫厘。Wade慢慢地，小心地将手放在Petey的胸前往上抚摸，大张的五指简直能覆盖整个胸膛。他一路向上，逡巡到那在环绕着Wade手指形状的淤青时最为美妙的诱人脖颈，最终停在Petey颔骨下侧，施了刚好的力度让他baby boy的头后仰。Petey柔顺地抬头，动作极慢，他闭着眼睛，仿佛要学鸵鸟避开眼前的情境——只要不看就什么都不会发生。他这会儿也该学乖了。

 

Wade卷起面具，弯下头缓缓吻他。他知道他的口气多半很难闻，因为他还没来得及刷牙，但Petey尝起来甜甜的，像枫糖。他半是期盼Petey能如昨天一般用双手抱住他的连帽衫，然而和那期盼同等清晰的是这样的认知：昨天是特殊事件，很可能不会在短时间内重演。诚然，那几根貌似柔弱实则有力的小手指头仍与彼此纠缠着，可是Petey真的回吻了他，并非预料不到，然而感觉到那双嘴唇和那根舌头与他倦倦地缠绵同样美好且让人安心。退开时他幸福地迎上了一张微微泛着潮红的小脸蛋儿和失神、半闭着的褐色眼瞳，Wade重新站直，笑了起来。

 

“乖孩子。”Wade又说了一次，潮红在他幸运无比的眼睛前加深了，他赶在烤糊更多煎饼之前跑去饼铛那里翻面，“我准备继续搞我的煎饼大旋风，等我们都吃饱了，咱就得互相像Violet Beauregarde[21]一样滚回客厅谈话啦。”

 

他转过身，把新鲜出炉的煎饼堆在Petey盘子里，发现他的baby boy正皱着眉看他。“我们昨天才谈过。”他争辩，顺手往食物上抹黄油浇枫糖。

 

“所以我们需要谈谈昨天谈的事，baby boy。”Wade回答，接着倒面糊。他知道Petey比他小，不确定小多少，但显然对爱情的精微奥妙知之甚少。不过Wade希望经历了昨天的所谓表白，他容易炸毛的小刺猬能更愿意做个成年人。起码是成年人的关系——成年人的其他玩意都无聊透顶。

 

“你从来不想谈话。”Petey暴躁地反击，用一个噘嘴作结，咬了一口新饼塔。

 

“纠正： _你_ 从来不想谈话。”Wade尖刻地用锅铲子比划了一下，教训道。Petey冲他眨眨眼，Wade叹了口气，屁股靠在吧台上。“让我来设定一下情境，Petey：你爱上了一个不仅不愿意在你身上浪费一点时间，还讨厌你一切的人。”Petey张开嘴，Wade用一句简短的“嘿！不行哦，安静。现在该爸爸说话”阻止了他。他天真的小baby boy因用词皱了皱鼻子，闭上嘴巴。“乖孩子，”为了加强印象也为了看见那可爱的脸红，Wade表扬了一句，继续道，“现在，你知道你的迷恋对象对你一点兴趣也没有，可你也知道他不知道的东西。你有一根能让他爽上天的魔法鸡鸡。因此你使尽浑身解数，让这个人允许你在他身上用你的魔法鸡鸡，可是你一拔出去他就让你滚蛋，因为他虽然爱那根鸡鸡，却仍然不能容忍你。这是前提，baby boy。”

 

Wade停顿下来，料理当下这批煎饼，再回到先前靠着吧台的位置。他发觉Petey低着头，叉子在指间转动，尖端刮擦盘子。Wade的嘴唇翘了翘，俯下身，用胳膊肘支着台面，偏过头，好直视Petey漂亮的棕色瞳孔：“Baby boy，只要你愿意，我想跟你好好约会的。我想带你出门请你喝红酒吃好吃的跟你一起看电影一起逛街。我想听你唠唠叨叨掉你的小书袋子想在你劳累了一天后等你回家也想在出完任务后看见你在家等着我，我想和你手牵手走在大街上。该死的，我想没日没夜把你操到人事不省，我是爱你的身体爱到发疯，可我也是真的爱 _你_ ，你知道。”

 

他越说，Petey的脸颊就红得越深，直到整张脸都变成了迷人、明艳的火红色。他埋下头，避开Wade的目光，下巴都要贴到胸口了。“你都不了解我。”Wade得伸长脖子才能听见随之而来的含混而小声的反驳。

 

“我可能是不像我希望的那样了解那么多细节，”Wade让步，“但我知道你这里是怎样的人，”他用锅铲柄戳了戳Petey的胸膛，“别的都只是佐料。”他等了一分钟，看来似乎不会有回答，便又转身盛出煎饼倒新的面糊。

 

“我想要你摘下面具。”

 

Wade呛住了，险些将饼铛、装面糊的碗和锅铲一块打翻到他恶心巴拉的地板上。“ _不。_ ”他断然拒绝，飞快地回头扫了一眼，发现Petey仍垂眸盯着双手，就在同一时间，他看见Petey深深吸了一口气，抬起头，近乎叛逆地昂着下巴，他转身正对他的baby boy。

 

“求你了，Wade。”Petey坚决地说，没有犹豫，也没有一点昨天表现出的绝望和饥渴。

 

Wade惊掉了下巴，他指责地用一根手指戳了戳两人之间的空气。“这他妈是作弊，Petey。”他控诉，手指又戳了第二下作为强调。

 

“是吗那不惊动我的蜘蛛感应也是作弊！”Petey反唇相讥，又一次让Wade大跌眼镜。

 

“什么？”他迷惑不解地问。

 

“什么？”Petey立马重复，脸皱成一团。

 

“Baby boy……你是在说我——我啊——Wade Wilson——死侍——嘴炮佣兵——”

 

“老天你真是没完了——”

 

“——不会激活你的陌生人危险警报吗？”Wade说完，像没听见一样忽略插话。

 

Petey摇摇头，重新垂下眼帘：“我以为你知道，可是……不会。它从没因为你响过。它从来不能告诉我你什么时候靠近，哪怕是昨天你对我扔小刀拿枪比着我。”Petey顿了顿，Wade只能张着嘴看着他，鼻尖缭绕着煎饼烧糊的味道，“这也是你……你让我害怕的原因之一。”

 

Wade从出神中惊醒，匆忙拯救煎饼。“这我 _倒是_ 知道的。”看见Petey茫然的表情，Wade解释，“我知道我让你害怕。”

 

“你知道？”Petey问，显得很惊奇。

 

“咄，”Wade发了个山谷女[22]的音，“我可，不是，傻瓜，baby boy。”烧糊的煎饼被扫到边上留着他之后吃，光是想想要把它们喂给Petey——他的小公主——都是亵渎。

 

Petey哼了一声：“我知道你不是。你可能是我认识的最聪明的人之一。所以我才差点没注意到你在试图分散我的注意力别让你摘面具。”

 

Wade轻声咒骂，继续往饼铛里加面糊，背对Petey。

 

“死侍……”Petey的声音很低，介于威逼和利诱之间。

 

“Petey……”Wade马上接口。他回头偷瞄了一眼，发觉自己正面向一双怒气冲冲的眼睛和一对抱在胸前的胳膊，他恼火地吁了口气，转过身。

 

“你会把早饭都吐出来的。”Wade改变策略。

 

“我第一次见你的脸没吐，现在也不会吐。”Petey反驳，“别再找借口了。你都见过我的脸好几年了，不会有什么区别的。”Wade张开嘴，想争论事实上这有 _很大_ 区别，可紧接着Petey对他放出了终极大招，“你就不能也信任我吗？”

 

‘ _也_ ’表明他已经拥有了Petey的信任……

 

_Wade_ _拥有了Petey_ _的信任。_

“我可以先要个亲亲吗？”Wade诱哄道，而Petey恶狠狠地沉下了脸。可爱，却也恶狠狠的。像一只气到跳脚的博美犬。

 

“你可以之后再亲。”Petey坚决地说。该死的，他的baby boy直白地说出了过去几年都不愿承认的事实让Wade狼血沸腾。要是他能放过面具这茬儿就好了。“我不会放过面具这茬儿的。摘掉它，死侍。”见鬼。“我到现在还没亲自动手摘掉它的唯一理由是因为 _技术上说_ 我自己的面具是你让我摘的，尽管你的方法极为卑鄙下流，完全不公平。”

 

“如果我说不是事先计划好的会有用吗？”Wade微微耸了下肩膀试探，声音有点弱气，“如果我那时候真的只是想看见你脸上的表情呢？”Petey的脸阴得快要打雷了。“Baby boy——”

 

“死侍——”Petey试图打断可Wade像他没说话一样碾过了他的声音。

 

“我不想才得到就失去你！”他的吼声把自己吓了一跳，不过对Petey显然毫无效果。

 

“你不会！”他的baby boy吼回去，双眼溢满了狂暴的决心，却只在Wade心中点燃了害怕失去的火焰。

 

“我会！”他咆哮，一拳打在吧台上，紧紧逼近他的baby boy，如一头看门狗警告闯入者再不滚就等着被咬吧。但Wade永远不会伤害Petey，哪怕此刻恐惧、惊慌和焦虑在血管里啸叫。

 

“你不是我轻易作出的决定，WADE！”Petey也往前倾身，正对着Wade的脸怒啸。他的大喊和动作都让Wade震惊，他猛然后退，瞠目结舌地盯着他通常安静的baby boy。Wade不知道过去了多久，Petey才坐回凳子上，陌生而激烈的神情融化成更为熟悉的挫败。“ _天杀的_ ，死侍。”Petey语气愤慨，一只手捋过头发，捂住脸。

 

“Petey……”Wade张开嘴，只说了一个词，有生以来第一次哑口无言。

 

“我之前跟你说过你让我害怕，但是不够准确。你他妈的要 _吓死_ 我了。”Petey这么说的样子仿佛是在告白，Wade一秒钟也不会怀疑他baby boy的话语或音调，“不止是你不会触发我的蜘蛛感应。你——”Petey截住话头，将头转向一侧，一时用手捂住嘴。一片寂静中，Wade连呼吸都不敢，“你对我的感情还那么激烈，我都不知道要怎么办了。我很清楚你会为我做什么，但我不知道我会为你走到哪一步。倘若我让自己堕落，我会堕落得多深？我能为你把底线画在哪里？又有多少条原则我得为你改写？”

 

有那么一刻，Wade以为他会继续，可他的baby boy就这么用大大的双眼凝视着他，挫败化为无助的苦涩。Wade用手揉了揉脸颊，起身绕过早餐台。他没有停顿，一直到能透过Petey的运动衫感觉他的体温才站定，他的baby boy仰起头才能直视Wade的双眼。唔，面具后的双眼。

 

“你相信我吗，Petey？”Wade轻柔地问，压制住触碰的冲动。他想用双臂包围他的baby boy，紧紧搂着他乃至呼吸都会痛，不过这可不是个好主意。但凡他俩在对话结束前碰到彼此，Wade毫不怀疑结果会演变成在地板上酣畅淋漓地干上一轮。通常情况下，这倒是没什么错处，但在真正、彻底地解决问题之前，他俩都会一直抱有怀疑与不安，所以还是不要半途而废滚作一堆为好。

 

“你知道我信。”Petey回答，Wade没有想到他的用词和语气会显得如此自信。

 

“那就相信我爱你原本的样子，”他温柔地鼓励，“相信我不会让你走向黑暗。只因为我试图让你从另一个角度看待我时不时杀的一个或是二十个人不等于我希望你也跑出去杀坏蛋。我对杀人没有障碍，我很享受，但我了解你，知道若是你哪天真杀了人会受到怎样的影响，而我永远不会让你对自己做那样的事。我宁愿你为我杀死你杀不了的人恨我，也不要你为杀死不得不杀的人恨自己。”Petey垂下头，避开Wade的视线，Wade容许了。“我可能不守规矩，但我在尽可能以最好的方式不守规矩，baby boy，我也期望你以最好的方式守规矩。相信我，我会是你永恒烈焰的守望者，是你所有狂热梦想的看门狗[23]。”

 

一个心跳的沉默，紧接着Petey抬起头，皱着眉：“你刚刚是认真——”

 

“没有它对话就不完整了！”Wade抗议。

 

“我们在讨论我们的未来，你现在认真要给我引用歌词？”

 

Wade张口要说话，而后突然当机。“我们的未来？”他重复。

 

Petey没有回答，只是气呼呼地瞪着他。Wade之前真的很想暴脾气小蜘蛛，可他这会儿又有点怀念百依百顺的小蜘蛛了——不会争辩他说的每个字也不会试图扒掉他最后一层保护的那只。

 

“对。”整整一分钟，Wade不知如何是好，而Petey只是死盯着他不放。于是他悟了，哐当一声、缓慢、伴着不详预感地悟了，“让我猜猜：如果我不摘掉面具我们就不会有多少未来？”

 

Petey不安地蠕动。“不，我没这么说可是……死侍。”他顿住，清了清嗓子，脸颊愈发红艳，“Wade。即便在我不想信你的时候我也相信你。我给了你我的名字也让你看了我的脸，就算我还是觉得你用了点不光彩的手段，我依然选择让你保有这个秘密。我可以让复仇者对你做些什么，但我一个字也没说。现在轮到你了。我已经见过你的脸，没有逃跑。我也知道你的名字，即便要说出来还是很困难。”Wade能看见未来像一台不断下落的钢琴不可避免，他的胸中因而沉甸甸的，可纵使在这个时候，他仍不由被他的baby boy一不好意思就通红的脸逗乐了，“我最开始不用是因为它会让我们俩在做的事情过分真切，现在难以使用是因为我习惯只在你在我里——在我高——就是很困难，行不行？”他的baby boy气急败坏地说了一大串，Wade努力不要笑。有多少次他都操了他的小糖果Petey还是不肯说啊？“我想说的重点是我有尝试更经常叫你的名字因为只喊你‘死侍’可能是我对你做的另一件残酷的事，但是我希望你试着在我身边摘下面具。你的面具很好，可如果我们要在——如果你要成为——成为…… _我的_ ，我想看见你。全部的你。”

 

到这场小小演讲的结尾，他的baby boy已经气喘吁吁，Wade既觉得有趣又觉得感动且连蛋蛋都深陷爱河同时整个胃翻江倒海拧成一个结实的小球。“Petey，我希望你明白……”Wade艰难地咽了口唾沫。他以前没有对Petey讲述过他的过去，谁也没有，而他不愿去回想的背叛仍然一刀插在心口，笼罩着他也污染着他与他baby boy的交往，而他爱他的baby boy或许比爱Vanessa更深。“上一个爱我的人爱的是成为死侍前的我，她容忍不了成为死侍后的我。她……第一次看见我的脸她吐了，她拒绝和我说话然后离开了，我再也没见过她。更烂的是我甚至没法了结自己因为我死不了。Baby boy，我想我爱你比爱她还要深，如果你也这么对我……我不知道我会做什么。接受你的恨已经够难的了，我不觉得我能接受你的嫌恶。”

 

Petey很安静，怒火在脸上酝酿，Wade不知道是为谁或是对谁。“我们还没一起之前我就见过你的下巴，在你出任务跟我一块吃东西的时候，对，我不会撒谎，我没法直视它，”Wade畏缩了一下，Petey续道，“你第一次为我口交的时候我也没法直视它。但是那以后我就没怎么注意到了。它不会……奇怪或是恶心，它只是你的一部分。它看上去也不会不自然不会很怪异不会让人厌恶。这就是……就是你。Wade，到最后，我愿意从头再来一次因为……因为……”Petey脸红了，他垂下眼帘，声音也变成低低的耳语，“我觉得你是我最好的朋友[24]。”

 

Wade不知道该为什么欣喜若狂：是Petey叫他‘Wade’呢，还是Petey引用他们的乐队呢，或者是Petey管他叫他最好的朋友。所以干脆三样一起来吧。他浑身上下都暖洋洋的，心脏像一只气球般膨胀起来，溢满了胸膛，他忍不住要尖叫着释放了。不过仔细想想这么干可能会被误解，于是他转而给了他的baby boy一个大大的熊抱，把他从凳子上提溜起来，他的脚可能离地板有整整一英尺。Petey短暂地、警惕地惊叫了一声，声音马上被他的肩膀闷住，又过了一刻，Wade便感觉到Petey的胳膊也回抱住他，这令他越发快乐，也拥得更紧了。

 

一声窒息似的响动，像要说些什么，他稍稍松开双臂，让Petey抬起头：“你说什么，baby boy？”

 

“薄煎饼！”Petey不停喘着气，Wade立刻放手，让他摔在地板上，心脏和胃都跟他的baby boy一同往下坠。

 

“操，对不起，”他赶忙说，尽力忽略胸中被重重轧过的感觉，“我没想——你受伤了吗？对不——”

 

“不是啦，该死的，”Petey打断他的胡言乱语，对Wade身后比了个手势，“不是安全词薄煎饼，是食物薄煎饼。它们着火了。”

 

Wade飞速旋身，确实，他的饼铛上有四坨黑漆漆的小圆片，上面冒着四小撮迷你篝火。他嗷地一嗓子，冲回早餐台对面赶在火烧到厨房其它地方之前扑灭它们。虽说这不会是他不小心烧毁的第一间公寓，但鉴于Petey此时此刻正跟他在一起，那恐怕不是上策。就在他俩你情我愿要确定关系的当口让他的baby boy为毁坏房屋生他的气可不成。他用锅铲将焦糊铲进洗碗池，打开冷水，放入新鲜的、没着火的面糊。等他转回身，他发觉Petey走到了厨房里，正站在他对面，屁股抵着吧台，胳膊交叉在胸前。

 

“所以，”Petey说。

 

“所以，”Wade跟着复述，准备把手放在灶台上，结果差点把手掌撑在锅里。光着的手掌。他愣住了，傻看着。他真的从头到尾都忘了戴手套吗？

 

他有些怔忪地意识到不属于他的手指握住了他正盯着瞧的手，将那只手捧在Petey的双手中，而后Petey轻轻吻住他食指的指腹，差点把他吓掉了魂儿。他想抽回手，Petey只是用超能力握紧了拳头，困住Wade的四肢，接着吻Wade的中指，然后是无名指、小指，再然后是大拇指。完成之后，他透过双眼长到荒诞的睫毛抬眼看Wade，而Wade在Petey碰了他伤疤那令人发软的恐惧和他双眸与双唇带来的令人发软的兴奋中忽上忽下。

 

“我想要接吻。”Petey很轻却也坚定地说道。Wade僵硬地点头，向前倾，Petey退后了。“你还记得我说的话吗？”这一刻Wade记不起如何呼吸，因而他只是瞪大了眼睛，“我说在你摘下面具后你可以得到一个吻。”

 

又一次，Petey紧握着Wade手的拳头阻止他退后，摇晃胳膊也没用。“Peeeteeeyyyy。”他哀嚎。

 

“Waaade，”Petey学着他的样哀嚎，叹了口气，很恼火的样子，走近了一步，“求你了，相信我。”

 

Wade爆炸式地吐出一口气，往后仰着脖子看向天花板，仿佛在祈祷……呃，任何事情发生。任何能止住这个瞬间及其必然结局的事。“好吧。”他简短地说，扯急救绷带似地扯掉面具。他紧紧闭着双眼，让清新的空气擦过鲜少暴露的脸部肌肤与头皮，这样他就不用看见Petey最终面对Wade性感的氨纶和皮革底下藏着的真正模样时脸上的表情。

 

一双手抚上他的脸颊，柔软的嘴唇印上他疤痕密布的唇，他因意料之外的接触踉跄后退，重新睁开双眼，心脏跳到了喉咙里。Petey站在那里，双手仍举在半空，对Wade脑袋之前所在的位置眨巴着眼睛。缓缓地，那双手放下了，Petey移动视线，与Wade对视，轻微的困惑熔铸成钢铁般的顽固。

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/9adddec8a03e2e4ef7ad9589f867434b/tumblr_ouvowkOAxF1tgkvg0o1_500.jpg>

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/8a50d3c74f3b1eee20acbf237da48513/tumblr_ouvowkOAxF1tgkvg0o2_500.jpg>

 

“现在我可以吻你了吗？”Petey问，好像是Wade不可理喻，好像是Wade拒绝了他们刚刚开头的关系。

 

“你为什么还想要呢？”Wade问，手里死死攥着面具，攥得骨节都发痛，“你怎么可能还想触碰——”他比划了一下他的脸“——这个呢？”

 

“因为它没有什么不好，”Petey迅速回答，“你没有什么不好。你的伤疤不会困扰我。我想要个吻。”他停顿了一秒钟，微摇了摇头，翻了个白眼，“而——且我说了等你摘掉面具你可以得到一个吻。所以快滚回来从我这里夺走它。”

 

哪怕挣扎着让心跳恢复控制，Wade仍情不自禁地因他baby boy下流的说法呻吟出声。Petey比完美还要完美，他是Wade生命中的Mary Poppins[25]，这样的接纳让他如临圣境。

 

他往前走了一步，Petey往后退了一步，Wade动摇了，Petey只是勾了勾手指，示意Wade上前。因此Wade又向前走了一步，Petey也再次后退，不断重复，直到Wade将Petey压在灶台边，他们从小腹到膝盖都紧密相依。有块硬物抵住Wade的大腿，而他清楚地知道Petey口袋里没有东西。他低头看，他的baby boy则扬起脸，偏过头。

 

“嗯？”Petey满怀期待地说。

 

Wade舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢埋下头要吻，整个过程都睁着眼睛锁住Petey的双眸，搜索厌恶的迹象。待他的嘴唇与Petey的相遇，他已经看对了眼，Petey则早就闭上眼睛，投入这个吻。它与其余任何一次亲吻没有分别，很快，Wade便感到Petey的双手从他的胸前往上滑，最终那双胳膊环在他脑后，将他拘在近前。正是这个触碰让Wade终于闭上眼睛，放任自己沉醉在亲吻之中，因为Petey不是会安慰Wade的人，他也绝对不会先碰Wade。一如往常，在Wade不能肯定他嘴里吐出的话时Petey的身体会诉说真相，而他的身体在说“ _我愿意_ ”。

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/65304b970d18eca563aba2c25e7a9945/tumblr_ouvowkOAxF1tgkvg0o3_500.jpg>

 

这个吻开始时很徐缓，很踌躇，至少在Wade这边是，然而很快，他便停不下来，控制不住想要更多。他永远也控制不住想要更多他的小蜘蛛。结果和他们的所有亲吻一样，Wade一边对着Petey的小腹摇晃他的坚挺，一边掠夺他baby boy的口腔，呼吸着Petey的气息仿似没有它就不能存活。每一次他的后撤假若真有一秒，也是为了看见Petey半睁半闭的眼帘在眩晕中向他眨动，棕色的瞳孔扩大，粉色的嘴唇因Wade的啄食染上红润，微微分开将小股气流以喘息的形式吹送过Wade的脸庞。其中一次，当他离开得太久超过了三个心跳，Petey呜咽着将他拉了回去。

 

“我现在想干你想得不得了，baby boy。”Wade在Petey唇畔呢喃，不由自主摇摆臀部，感受牛仔裤摩挲他的阴茎。要论疼痛的快感这是走错了路，但在别无选择时绝对值得。

 

“求你啦，Wade。”Petey立马喘息着应道，抵在Wade大腿上的硬物动了动。操他娘的老天爷，他的名字能让Petey的阴茎作出这种反应未免太辣了，光是他的名字就能让Petey射出来。操，他真受不住，可是——

 

Wade呻吟， _一秒都_ 撑不下去了，但是Petey的屁股绝对不可能已经从昨天复原。“你还没恢复呢。会伤到的。”他强忍住与之相反的强烈得多的欲望咬着牙说。

 

“不在乎，”Petey说，在Wade自制力摇摇欲坠的绳索上敲下一记重锤，“我想你在我里面。现在。”

 

“操，baby boy，”Wade叹息，手指抓紧了Petey的腰，Petey打了个哆嗦，Wade记起昨天他的手在那里留下过淤青。

 

“不要停，死侍，”他的baby boy恳求，Wade突然再一次渴望从他甜心的嘴里听到他的真名。

 

“去他妈的，Petey。”Wade低吼，缴械投枪，将Petey抱到台子上。

 

他刚一答应，Petey便在Wade难以置信的眼前脱掉运动衫，露出赤裸的胸膛，那里还装点着前一天Wade的嘴巴和手留下的纪念品。当他的手指伸向牛仔裤拉链，Wade立即行动，打掉Petey的手，亲自脱掉他baby boy的牛仔裤，让Petey一丝不挂地坐在他的料理台上。就在他跨进Petey分开的双腿之中时，他感觉到有手指探入他的套头衫，双掌平贴住腹部没有遮挡的肌肤，他因这触碰僵住。Petey也僵住了，抬起几成黑色的双眼直视Wade。

 

“我想感觉你，”他卑鄙的小蜘蛛对着他俩之间的空气嘀咕，“求你了，Wade。”玩弄人心的小坏蛋。

 

“我非常肯定你知道这么说对我有什么影响，你这么干真是太坏了，Petey，”Wade说。Petey没有回答，但他的嘴角翘了起来，好像在强忍住一个既想透露又想隐瞒的秘密。

 

满足Petey的愿望非常诱人，因为Wade总是想满足他baby boy的愿望。但暴露出更多皮肤的念头，也很吓人。只是……Petey看见Wade的脸并没有显出一丝一毫的负面反应，还把他拉到怀里求爱，这是他从来没做过的事，昨天除外。

 

“你会是我的死神，baby boy。”Wade抱怨，这回Petey真的笑了。Wade吁出一口气，又吸进一口气，屏住呼吸脱掉了套头衫，后悔他没至少在底下穿件T恤。布料窒住他脸的一分钟里他闭上了眼睛，将衣服扔在地板上后也没有睁开。

 

Petey的“天啊”让他战栗，然而他还来不及中止任务，犹豫的手指便在描摹他腹部清晰可见的肌肉轮廓。偷看的诱惑太大，他将一只眼睁开一条缝窥伺Petey的脸——上面展示丰富到令人惊讶的近似敬畏的神情，Wade忍不住睁开另一只眼睛确认。没错。敬畏。Petey低头看自己的小腹，又看向Wade的，接着目光回到Wade脸上，漂亮的棉花糖嘴唇嘟了起来，更可爱了。

 

“到底为什么你就能有六块腹肌我就不行？”Petey噘着嘴巴，“Christ，我还以为你的制服暴露得太多呢，但你就像……操，死侍，你他妈简直是 _削出来的_ 。”

 

Wade眨眨眼。然后他翘起了尾巴：“要费老大的劲儿才能保持这具身体一流性爱长跑健将的体型呢，baby boy，”他发出呜噜噜的喉音，不安在他baby boy面容辐射出的赞赏与情欲的重压下溃不成军。“毕竟这具身体可不止是用来杀人的。咱得有最好的身材才能让我的baby boy满意呀。”

 

Petey舔了舔嘴唇，他往Wade腰际扫了一眼，视线返回Wade脸上。Petey慢慢向Wade的牛仔裤伸手，他的不安闪了闪，但他强自压下，迫使身体僵立不动，眼睛锁着Petey脑袋上方一点。“来吧。”

 

_滋啦——_

“老天爷，你要用 _那个_ 操我吗？”Petey倒吸了一口气，不是厌恶，而是纯粹的不敢相信，“难怪你每次弄完我走路都困难。”Wade低头一瞥，差点被糊了满脸毛蓬蓬的棕发。重心往脚跟的稍许偏移让他的视线能沿着他赤裸的身体往下，这本已是稀有的景象，何况他还能在前排观赏他baby boy纤小的手指第一次握住他的阴茎。他的大拇指和食指都合不拢。“我的天哪，”Petey轻声说，Wade忍不住要同意，不过是为了稍稍不同的原因。他仍无法安心地暴露出皮肤，很难安心，但是也许，有Petey以这样的眼光看待他，也许未来他能做到。

 

“你确定你想要那个进去你里面吗？你仍能感觉到它昨天留下的影响吧？”Wade问。当然啦，他早就蓄势待发了，不过每每论及他的baby boy，他总是蓄势待发的，可他也总是准备好一听到Petey说不要就停下。更不用说比起连着两天都有得做，他更习惯在两次用那只甜蜜的小屁股招待自己之间隔上几天。

 

Petey仰视他。“操。我。”他说，每一个字都清清楚楚，没有一点错认或怀疑的空间。

 

“您所愿即是我的命令，baby boy。”Wade略略点了一下头，隐藏起忧虑。会疼的，主要是Petey而不是他。呃，只有Petey。Wade的鸡鸡昨晚可能快掉了，但整十二个小时的睡眠又让他回到了巅峰状态，如有必要他能干一整天。不过就这一次他并不真想做，毕竟Petey还痛着呢，但他可以让他的baby boy做完一轮就休息。就算要来第二轮他也会喊停。非用不可的话他还要用他的支配嗓音。

 

意料之中，Wade拔出肛塞时Petey抖了抖，但他的双腿依然环着Wade的腰，胳膊也一如此前搂着Wade的肩膀抱着他。Wade将一只手举到Petey嘴边，可是Petey只是看了看，又望向Wade的脸。Wade皱眉。他知道Petey很清楚他想要什么，为什么他还等着Wade——哦。哦哦哦。行，没问题，Wade搞得定。操，他绝对能搞定。

 

“吐唾沫。”他用支配嗓音深沉的音色命令。Petey的双眼闪了闪，身体颤栗，Wade的老二也随之兴奋地脉动。操，他的baby boy这么欢迎被支配真是太辣了，尽管Wade还没跟他解释过这是什么。稍后吧，他可以稍后解释。Petey唾在他掌心，Wade吼出一句“乖孩子”作为奖赏，他的baby boy又颤栗了一下。

 

Wade润滑好，让性器前端顶住Petey仍湿润的小洞，他的目光胶着在他的baby boy脸上，发掘任一丝疼痛的征兆。往里推入时，他不情愿地看见了：下巴的瑟缩、眸中的紧张，要不是尾椎骨那里的脚跟将他往深处按他就停下了。当他的双球贴住全世界最赞的屁股时，Petey已经喘得一塌糊涂，他的胳膊和腿都在抖，两排牙齿紧紧咬着……他的家伙在他俩的腹部之间湿漉漉的。

 

“你想怎么来？”Wade问，轻轻抚摸Petey的大腿和臀部，到手指印在他baby boy腰间留下淤伤的地方。他也不想再以这种方式伤他，但显然他的迷你小蜘蛛比他表现出来的更喜欢Wade留给他的印记。

 

“像你真的想要那么狠狠操我。”Petey说，话语很强硬，声音却柔软。

 

“如你所愿[26]。”Wade喃喃，缓缓拔出，大力撞回去。

 

Petey大喊，指甲疼痛地抠进Wade的伤疤，但这只是让Wade露齿一笑。他痛恨他的baby boy不得不触碰他恶心的肌肤，却又近乎一般欢喜于终归能在这一长列印痕中感受到他甜心的皮肤与自己的相贴。此前下巴与手的接触不能算数，也远不足够。于是他快而用力地操Petey，沐浴在他的baby boy死命抓住他的疼痛之中。

 

不管今早他们经历了怎样过山车般的情绪，Wade见到Petey通常的兴奋明显不受影响，因为似乎一秒钟都没过他就准备缴械了。射出来并在高潮的电流之中接着操干非常诱人，只是他还想在边缘徘徊久那么一点，想等他能感觉到Petey的内壁在他周围起伏，等他能在射精时听见他的baby boy口中呼唤他的名字。

 

“死侍，”Petey在他耳边喘着气，嘴唇擦过Wade的耳垂，留下半是兴奋半是刺痒的感觉。“死侍，死侍，死侍，”犹如他们通常的程序又重来了一遍，但这没什么不好。此前只要Wade能碰Petey他就可以轻松容忍，现在知道至少他不算是一厢情愿，他更加可以容忍。

 

“怎么，baby boy？”他粗喘着回应，抓得更紧，操得更急。他的肩胛骨之间感受到相应的抓挠，耳畔传来呜咽，那是他将阴茎捅进Petey紧窄的小洞，连根没入，他知道会顶住前列腺。

 

“我想射。”出口的几个字似恳求，似Petey在乞求，与过去一模一样。很难分辨眼下他们是否——不知出于什么原因——在重演过去三年上床的方式，Wade顺势而为。

 

“跟我说我想听的，baby boy。”他的支配嗓音。在他嘴里有些古怪，简直如发了霉，但这也可能是因为Petey在过去六个月都予取予求，无需等待Wade命令。虽说Wade爱Petey的每一个侧面，他多少有点怀念这个Petey，这个无论对自己说多少次不想要，都会挣扎着从Wade那里得到他想要的东西的Petey。

 

“求你让我射。”Petey生搬硬套地说。

 

Wade咆哮了一声，狠狠向前顶了一下臀部，手探向Petey的阴茎，紧握住基部，他的耳朵有幸听见了最为甜蜜的哭叫。这让他明白到Petey早就能射了，可他没有。在这么长时间过后，在他们经历过这一切过后，他的baby boy仍在等待Wade给出高潮的允许。Wade真的把他训练得很好，他为此爱他更深。他最最爱的是即便没有意识到，Petey的心里某个部分仍 _知道_ 条件是什么，并毫无异议地接受。或许日后Wade可以试着跟他的baby boy玩点更硬核的BDSM游戏。“ _好好_ 说。”Wade吩咐。

 

“求你让我射，Wade！”Petey抽泣，Wade俯下身，在他的下巴上吮出淤痕——一个所有人都能看见，Petey无从隐藏的标记。

 

“乖孩子，”他表扬，开始套弄Petey，“真是个乖孩子。为我射吧，我最好的baby boy。”

 

“Wade，Wade， _Wade_!”每一次Wade赤裸的手掌捋过他阴茎的龟头Petey都会吟诵。而后他射了Wade一手，身体在Wade的阴茎上抽搐着不动，内壁随着高潮疯狂鼓振，催动Wade越过了他差不多一开始就驻留着的边缘。

 

总的来说，这大概是他们最快的几次性交之一，但也是第一次做完之后Petey浑身瘫软在Wade光着的胸前喘息，胳膊自愿拥住Wade的肩膀，Wade的双手则上下抚摩他baby boy凹凸不平的脊椎。寂静再度充溢房间，他俩的呼吸声逐渐恢复控制，而他没有放手。即便此刻他俩都一头大汗Wade光是站在他热烘烘的小厨房里就浑身烫得像鬼，触碰本身仍带来特殊的慰藉。

 

“我爱你，Petey。”Wade突然在Petey发间低语。那感情在他胸中积聚，犹如不断胀大的气球，终于它炸开了，这三个字自己从他嘴里跑了出来。

 

“我——”Petey开口，又停住了。“我——”他又试了一次，似乎就是说不出来，“对不起。”

 

诚然，Wade很想听见同样的回答，然而他非常肯定昨天与今天某种程度的表白便是他一段时间内能得到的最接近我爱你的语句了。这样已经很好。如果一定要，他可以为从Petey嘴里听见这三个字等上很多年：“没关系，baby boy。如果你能感觉到，那么等你准备好了再说，好吗？”

 

Petey沉默了许久才再度张嘴：“在我分手以后，就是我强——”他在Wade纠正他之前阻止自己，因为Wade没有说谎：那不是强奸，他愿意不断重复给Petey听说到他相信为止。“几个月前，”他改口道，“我对你引用了一首歌。我告诉你我对你一点感觉也没有，说你让我麻木。”他停了很长时间，期间Wade连大气也不敢出，“那不是真话。”他终于坦承。

 

“我知道的，Petey。”Wade说道，在Petey毛茸茸的发顶烙下一吻。Petey身体中的某些东西似乎因此放松下来，他像骨头都化了似地软倒在Wade怀里。Wade轻轻哼唱着，爱抚Petey，软垂的阴茎在包裹它的潮热中再度坚硬，Petey打了个哆嗦，但没有要离开Wade怀抱的意思，Wade也就没费心松手。

 

过了一会，Petey又说话了，声音软绵绵的，是那种很可爱、带着浓浓睡意的口吻：“死侍？”

 

“嗯，baby boy？”他喃喃回应，将嘴巴埋在Petey的头发里。

 

“你的薄煎饼又着火了。”

 

“该死！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N：
> 
> [16]自杀摊位：美国喜剧动画《飞出个未来》（Futurama）中的梗。  
> [17]他的氪石：出自超人漫画，是超人众所周知的弱点。  
> [18]死因：原文用的是缩写COD，我想应该是cause of death。  
> [19]我的本事你闻所未闻：化用《吸血鬼日记》的台词。  
> [20]融！合！哈！：七龙珠Z里的融合术。  
> [21]Violet Beauregarde：《查理与巧克力工厂》中的主要反面人物之一，后变成一只球形大蓝莓被滚进榨汁车间榨汁。  
> [22]山谷女：最初指加州地区中上阶级的女性，特征是会使用加州口语化英语，后泛指一类拜金、善变、虚荣的女性。  
> [23]我可能不守规矩，但我在尽可能以最好的方式不守规矩，baby boy，我也期望你以最好的方式守规矩。相信我，我会是你永恒烈焰的守望者，是你所有狂热梦想的看门狗：引用打倒男孩的Immortal，这首歌也是《超能陆战队》的主题曲。  
> [24]到最后，我愿意从头再来一次，因为你是我最好的朋友：打倒男孩的The Kids Aren’t Alright。  
> [25]Mary Poppins：电影《欢乐满人间》（Mary Poppins）中的主要角色，改编自同名小说。Mary Poppins是一位仙女保姆，她突然出现在一对姐弟的生活中，帮助他们重拾欢乐。  
> [26]如你所愿：1987年喜剧电影《公主新娘》的台词。


	16. 尾声

**尾声**

 

自外星人第一次在纽约上空开了个传送门以来，Natasha见过不少怪事，但会动的植物占领中央公园或许能荣登榜首。把一切恢复妥当花了快两个整天，而还能留下一点绿色的唯一原因即是草皮没被活化。因为拖得太久，他们不得不轮流值班，每人每次能打个盹儿，好尽可能小憩一下。

 

起码蜘蛛侠跟Lang玩得挺开心。他俩不停对着走来走去的树喊‘树须’[1]——又一个她肯定搞不懂的梗。这让她纳闷死侍跑哪里去了——他通常不会错过这种乐子，除非有任务……这就为终于能询问蜘蛛侠他和死侍的关系进展提供了完美时机。他们的对话已经过去一年，那之后她一直没能单独堵住他。她举起一堆焦木头向蜘蛛侠走去，后者刚巧转身背对她，耳朵边夹着电话。等她将木头扔进火堆里，他已经开始往最近最高的建筑小跑。

 

“我在大厦跟你们汇合啦！”他嚷嚷着，没影了。

 

她压低嗓门咒骂，加入了其他人的清扫大军。

 

过了将近一个小时，清理工作才宣告完成，登上返回大厦的私人飞机时他们个个都累成了死狗。很不幸——也可能很幸运，他们都迎上了第二阵风，或者第二十阵，很难说。等到下机，他们已经开始因疲惫而头晕眼花。

 

“终于轮到我挑电影啦！”Lang吼道，小跳起来，挥动拳头。

 

不行。门都没有。Lang挑的电影不是那种四舍五入还算逗乐的糟糕法，就只是 _糟糕_ 而已。如果他们非得看烂片，那也得是看起来比较有趣的那种。

 

复仇者们的动作都很慢，还在往斜坡走，Natasha微妙地加快速度，成为第一个下机的人。一绕过飞机她就拔腿飞奔，直到搭上电梯才有人反应过来。

 

“见鬼，Natasha！”Clint大吼，飞快地往电梯移动。可惜门已经在闭合，听见“叮”的关门声，Nat微微一笑。

 

“JARVIS，请尽量减慢电梯返回天顶以及之后再次降落的速度。”她向空荡荡的电梯发号施令。

 

“是，Romanoff小姐。”JARVIS回答。

 

Natasha笑嘻嘻地看着空气，等待电梯门打开露出复仇者的客厅。她只往里走了一步就猛然停下。好吧，这就回答了蜘蛛侠为何要匆匆忙忙跑掉——以及他与死侍的关系进展如何的问题。

 

“你怎么停下了？”蜘蛛侠从离门最远的沙发那里懒散地问。他侧坐在软垫上，背挨着扶手。死侍则正坐着，一只胳膊垫在蜘蛛侠身后，另一只耷拉在沙发背上。他的双腿大敞，蜘蛛侠瘫坐在上面，他俩看起来舒服得过了头。简直让Natasha又开始犯困。这一次，她意识到蜘蛛侠的肢体语言和话语里都不再有矛盾之处。

 

“女版的你来啦。”死侍回答，虽然戴着面具，他的视线似乎仍一如既往地锁住了Natasha。

 

他集中的注意力彷如一块重物压在她身上。他的目光、他的姿态让她想起一头保护幼崽的熊。当然，幼崽指蜘蛛侠。不过，上次她见到他们俩都清醒的时候——也就是几年前死侍从医务室接走蜘蛛侠那次——他也是这副样子。她曾以为死侍谁也不关心，但显然，他关心蜘蛛侠。这就令她联想到蜘蛛侠最开始不小心透露他在和死侍睡觉之前她就有过的念头：他们的关系会否令死侍更加危险。

 

“唔嗯？”蜘蛛侠轻哼了一声，动了动，枕在死侍肩膀上的脑袋转向她的方向，“哦，嗨Natasha。”

 

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/780bbf8020b780b34eaf1566205cfd94/tumblr_ouvox2i4OS1tgkvg0o1_500.jpg>

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/0dadf529316c9197832607294a66c89f/tumblr_ouvox2i4OS1tgkvg0o2_500.jpg>

 

“你好……蜘蛛侠……”Natasha慢慢地回答，声音弱了下去。她瞪着他俩，有点惊骇地意识到不管想不想，她都必须得跟死侍打交道了。她这会儿可不想跟死侍打交道。倒不是说别的时候想，可在整整两天战斗过后，她尤其不想对付他。要是蜘蛛侠不打算去别的地方——从他的肢体语言她知道他确实没打算去——那么她很明白死侍也不会去别的地方。“死侍。你在这里做什么？”

 

“我们家小蜘蛛打架的时候我出差啦。我想用一点…… _私人时间_ 欢迎他回家。”她可以 _听见_ 他嗓音里的暧昧，“幸好你们花了这么久才过来。我需要蛮长时间…… _重新熟悉_ 一下。”

 

Natasha眯起双眼：“最好还有干净地方坐。我刚战斗了四十八个小时。”

 

“喔，别担心啦，别的地方都很干净。”死侍说，Natasha将眼睛眯缝得更细，死盯着这一对儿坐着的位置。

 

“最好如此，”她警告，“我们今晚要看电影。”尽管极度渴望坐下来，她却不敢动。几年前充满保护欲的死侍掏枪瞄准Stark的记忆将她按在电梯口，而载着大家伙儿的电梯正在往下降。“还有大约四十五秒其他人就要到了。”她提醒。她也清清楚楚地记得在‘铁铲子谈话’的威胁下被迫发誓要保密。

 

“想要我离开吗，baby boy？”死侍轻声问。他的注意力仍在Natasha身上，但对蜘蛛侠说话时似乎转移了些许。然而，她知道他还没分心到会输掉战斗——就是说真要打起来的话。她由衷希望不要；不管肉体还是精神，她此刻都远不够气力和死侍斗个旗鼓相当。

 

蜘蛛侠停顿了很久，而后摇了摇头，重新把脑袋枕在死侍肩窝里。“不要。”他最终说道。

 

死侍似乎楞了一下。“你确定，甜心？”不知怎么的，从死侍嘴里冒出这么腻歪的词儿既在意料之中又……怪异至极。“我不在乎做你心底最深处的秘密和你犯过最大的错[2]。”

 

“Wade。”

 

“好的啦，baby boy。如你所愿。”

 

死侍的全副注意力重新回到Natasha身上，她等待着。他让她等了好长一会儿，然后才点点头。作为回应，她也点了点头，大步走上前抓起遥控器，边坐下边打开电视，搜索《房间》[3]。按下暂停键的时候，她才注意到蜘蛛侠的呼吸很古怪。是缓慢、均匀、粗重的呼吸。它很……很不自然，让她忍不住用眼角余光偷瞄了一眼。死侍正低头看着蜘蛛侠而蜘蛛侠……在座位上蠕动。Natasha突然不情愿地怀疑起死侍的胳膊究竟在哪里，引申问题是蜘蛛侠身体后面的那只手在做什么。这事她真的一点也不想知道，可还是被迫知道了。起码是在潜意识里作出了一个不请自来的讨厌猜想。她极力忽略耳畔响亮到过分的呼吸，等待其他人进来。她没有等太久。

 

电梯门开了，复仇者一涌而出的嘈杂声音响起，片刻后归于平静。又过了一秒，Stark冲进门。

 

“死侍，你 _该死的_ 怎么会在我的大厦里？”他嚷嚷着，昂首阔步往里走，“ _又一次？_ ”Natasha忍不住再度质疑他的自卫本能，但他总算在茶几另一头停下脚步，让它隔开他与死侍，“我得踢你出去多少回？”其余复仇者溜溜达达地跟在他身后，犹豫着停下来不再往厨房走。

 

“我请他来的。”蜘蛛侠的开口让她吃了一惊。他的嗓音里有一丝她不愿深想的颤抖。

 

Stark大惊小怪地扮了个被背叛的震惊表情。“我以为我可以信任你的，蛛网？”他抑扬顿挫地问。

 

“呃，我男朋友走了一个月，我很想他啊。”

 

“听起来好甜可是这也不是让死侍 _你他妈的刚才说啥？_ ”

 

Natasha能精准地看见其他人反应过来蜘蛛侠刚才说了什么以及他给死侍贴了什么标签的瞬间。她在自己大脑里也能感觉到。男朋友？所以他们是从之前有的……随便什么蜘蛛侠都说不出口的玩意发展出了一段真正的关系。她既为他俩高兴，也照例有些警惕。死侍单相思的时候就够危险了，现在会怎样呢？

 

“我是说死侍离开了一个月，我想见见他。”蜘蛛侠答道，修正的说法并不委婉。

 

“我非常肯定他说了‘男朋友’，”Clint听起来有点虚弱。

 

“他说了‘男朋友’没错。”Lang和Sam两人异口同声地接口，声音同样虚弱。Natasha开始觉得整件事非常好笑。好些年前她就经历过一遍，从旁观看可要有趣多了。

 

“因为他就是。”蜘蛛侠有些防备地说。

 

Stark傻愣愣地瞪着他，嘴巴无声地一张一合。Rogers看了看他，走上前。

 

“我为Tony的迟钝道歉，”Rogers说着，尖锐地扫了一眼Stark，后者似乎都没留意到。“我们只是没有意识到你们俩是一对。”他顿住了，神情有些矛盾。无论话说得多平稳，他显然仍未接受新信息，“你们俩 _在一起_ 多久了？”

 

“一年，”死侍兴高采烈地开口，同一时间蜘蛛侠说，“四年。”

 

“真的吗，baby boy？”死侍倒吸了一口冷气，蜘蛛侠抽动了一下，瞬间发出一声奇怪的喘息，被他拙劣地用咳嗽掩饰过去。

 

“不——不要——”他结结巴巴地说，Natasha衷心希望她选了别的地方坐。不是说其他人跟死侍坐一张沙发能安全多少，那是他们的问题。不，她的烦恼是那些她不想听见的响动和不想了解的情报。

 

“你知道有魔法的词是什么，baby boy。”死侍喃喃，很小声，Natasha确信她是唯一听到的人。

 

“我知道，Wade。”蜘蛛侠低声回应。

 

“好吧，所以是搞什么鬼？”Stark终于找回了声音，“你们俩最好没在我的沙发上搞。”

 

“没啦，”死侍耸了耸肩，挥了一下手。Stark绷紧的肩膀放松下来，Natasha感到她的肩膀泄了劲儿。“我们没在沙发上搞。”

 

“谢天谢地，”Stark嘟囔，旋即才意识到死侍显然特指了沙发，“你他妈——”

 

“我去弄点吃的！”Wanda突然拍了一下巴掌打断。

 

“真是个好主意，Maximoff！”幻视明快地说，两人迅速往厨房走去，也拉上了Pietro、Lang和Sam。

 

“拜托弄个蛋糕来！”死侍在他们身后喊，歪着头好面向他们的背，“咱们得庆祝我的baby boy毕业！”

 

Stark刚刚把脑袋埋在手里，听见死侍的话，他正揉鼻梁的手指头僵住了。他缓慢地抬起头，在他身后，Rogers、Barnes、Banner和Clint齐齐将脸转向死侍。

 

Stark放下手，一根非难的手指对准死侍戳了戳。“我对天发誓倘若蜘蛛侠未成年而你——”

 

“大学！”蜘蛛侠忽然吼道。“我是大学毕业！”

 

“是这样，”死侍发出轻柔的喉音，开头还满是骄傲，很快就变得有点令人发毛。“我的天才小蜘蛛所有考试都拿了最高分，是不是，baby boy？”他问，这回保持住了骄傲的语气。

 

“是啦，多亏你，”蜘蛛侠自己也带着点小自豪回答，“就算我不想学习死侍也总是确保我有用功。”

 

“不过我也一直有好好奖励你，对不对，小蜘蛛？”这回没有骄傲，只剩发毛。

 

Stark的脸有点绿，介于呕吐和晕倒之间。

 

“吃的来啦！”Wanda走回客厅大喊，碗盘在她红魔法的作用下漂浮在面前，其他人跟在她身后，胳膊和手稍稍协调了点。

 

“我们还是坐下来看电影吧，Tony。”Banner温和地提议，走上前挽起Stark的胳膊，好像在护送一位柔弱的少女。Banner领着他走到离死侍最远的座位上，其余人也趁Wanda他们摆放食物的时候纷纷填满剩余的位置。

 

“我们找到了纸杯蛋糕……”Wanda说，挥手将一整盘送到蜘蛛侠面前。

 

“我等——”他用一声不安的咳嗽截住话头，“我等会再吃，谢谢。”

 

屋里又安静下来，然后是所有人小心翼翼地移开视线，不舒服地坐在原地。没人碰食物，过了一分钟，就在沉默开始变得难以忍受的当口，Natasha按下播放键，不过她想今晚恐怕没人会欣赏她挑选的电影了。

 

“噢！房间！”死侍欢呼，“我超爱这部片的！”

 

在他身旁，蜘蛛侠发出一声情欲多过厌恶的呻吟。Natasha调高了音量。

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha缓缓醒过来，有些头晕。屋里漆黑一片，充斥着人们熟睡的声响。慢慢眨了几下眼睛过后，房间逐渐变得清晰，她评估了一番身体状况：她仍在复仇者客厅的沙发上，紧挨扶手躺着。其他人似乎也都还在，靠着彼此东倒西歪地横在软垫上。

 

她早该料到战斗完没多久他们就都得趴下。茶几上还散落着剩余的食物，她能记起吃东西，能记起他们都有吃东西，但她几乎不记得电影的下半场了。所有人都这么昏睡过去是很不寻常的，不过他们都持续苦战了很长时间，且也都不再年轻了。

 

“W-Wade？”

 

“怎么啦，baby boy？”

 

该死，别又来。她非常肯定他俩在电影中间搞完了，因为她记得蜘蛛侠有用颤巍巍的双腿站起来拿纸杯蛋糕。她也不情不愿地记得有看见死侍的手从蜘蛛侠裤子后面抽出来——一个多努力用分区化对付也很难在短时间内忘记的景象，

 

“求你了。”

 

“你知道该说什么，baby boy。”

 

“求你让我射，Wade。”

 

千万不要。千。万。不。要。他俩 _不能_ 这样。

 

“乖孩子。”

 

柔软的喘息声——蜘蛛侠——在空气中弥散，伴随着低沉的叹息——死侍——紧随其后的是更加柔软的亲吻声响。Natasha要杀了他们。他们两个人。慢慢杀。越痛越好。

 

老天保佑，有那么几分钟是安静的，然后亲吻声又开始了。Natasha压抑住哀嚎的冲动。

 

“天，我他妈的爱死你了，baby boy。”死侍听上去简直神魂颠倒。Natasha记不起上次有人在她耳朵边用这种腔调说话还不是在谈论施虐倾向是什么时候。但他真的很有必要停止说‘baby boy’。

 

“我知道。我也爱你，Wade。”蜘蛛侠的话语更轻、更柔和，然而同样真挚。这也回答了他们的关系实际进展到了哪一步的问题。他俩倒是爽了。说真的，有一整座大厦可以拿来干这事，他们就非得在这搞吗？

 

“哦操，你知道这话对我有什么影响。”别呻吟了。如果Natasha还得再听下去，她就真要尝试祈祷了，“再说一次。”

 

“我爱你，Wade。”

 

又一声呻吟，接着是一种正式登上她绝对不想再听见的声音榜单首位的滑溜溜的摩擦声。

 

“再来。”

 

“我爱你，Wade。”

 

“ _Baby boy_ 。”滑溜溜的摩擦声加快了速度，还多了一点微弱的呲溜声。

 

“我爱你，Wade。我爱你，Wade。 _我爱你_ ，Wade。”

 

“哦，Petey，你会是我的死神。”

 

不，Natasha才会是他的死神。她不管要花多久，反正弄死他以后她要去搞清楚‘Petey’的真名——全名，然后把他也弄死。

 

“ _Baby boy_ _。_ ”

 

慢慢折磨死。

 

“在你睡着之前，记好了：所有关于我们的下流念头都不要留[4]。”

 

“Wade？你在跟——跟谁引用歌词啊？”

 

Natasha很清楚他在跟谁引用歌词，也很清楚他知道她醒着，且仍准备让她继续决心竞争世界最久拷打时间的纪录。或许她可以对蜘蛛侠——更准确地说，Petey——温柔点，鉴于他一无所觉。但对死侍，她要把时间放得很长。

 

“没跟谁，baby boy。来嘛，来让我看看你能怎么骑我。”死侍的嗓音重新沉入那种黑暗的语调，谢天谢地Natasha之前只听过几回。这种语调开始让Natasha怀疑他俩的关系可不是她之前以为蜘蛛侠会谈的那种奶白色小纯爱——一个她马上就后悔了的思路。即刻实施她的折磨幻想有些诱人，可她仍然累得要死，也正是因为这个原因她才没动。不过，她还是可以想象一下她能制造怎样的痛苦，能折腾上多长时间。

 

“好——好的，W-Wa-A-de。”

 

越。长。越。好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:  
> [1]树须：魔戒中的角色，树人（牧树人）。  
> [2]我不在乎做你心底最深处的秘密和你犯过最大的错：打倒男孩的Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner。  
> [3]《房间》：2003年美国独立爱情电影，号称史上最烂电影。  
> [4]在你睡着之前，记好了：所有关于我们的下流念头都不要留：打倒男孩的American Beauty/ American Psycho。


End file.
